Nobody sees me wishing
by Shiriliz
Summary: Ivy Bennet était la fille qui épiait Sirius Black lors de leur examen de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ce n'était pas son intention - elle n'aimait même pas Sirius de cette manière. En fait, elle était ravie qu'il ne l'ait jamais remarquée. Enfin, en quelque sorte... TRADUCTION
1. Chapitre 1 : L'examen

Bonjour à tous !

Après des années sans aucune publication, me voici de retour pour vous présenter une fanfiction très connue dans sa version originale anglaise.  
J'ai donc décidé de la traduire, avec l'autorisation de son auteure solitaireclay07, afin de vous la partager.  
C'est une première pour moi de traduire une fanfiction, donc soyez indulgent, ce n'est pas toujours facile de retranscrire en français une histoire en anglais.

C'est une histoire au temps des maraudeurs, avec un personnage OC attachant.

Les chapitres sont courts et la publication se fera une fois par semaine.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _« Sirius était confortablement installé sur sa chaise qu'il balançait d'avant en arrière. Il était très beau, ses cheveux bruns tombaient sur ses yeux avec une sorte d'élégance désinvolte que ni James, ni Harry n'auraient jamais pu imiter et une fille assise derrière lui l'observait d'un oeil plein d'espoir, bien qu'il n'eût aucun regard pour elle. »  
_ Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix, chapitre 28 : Le pire souvenir de Rogue.

 **Chapitre 1 : L'examen**

Je m'étais aperçu que je l'observais, ce jour-là.

C'était arrivé juste par accident la première fois. J'avais fini mon examen de Défense contre les Forces du Mal plus tôt et je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. Je rêvassais d'être autre part, à une autre époque… et soudain j'étais en train de l'observer.

Ce n'était pas seulement de l'observation.

Je l'épiai en espérant qu'il me remarque.

En vrai, je ne voulais pas qu'il me remarque. Je n'étais pas une de ces filles qui aimaient lui tourner autour et tomber dans ses bras ; c'était un comportement que je voyais trop souvent.

En fait, il s'avérait que je lançais juste un coup d'œil autour de moi et qu'il était là, avachi sur le dossier de sa chaise. Ses cheveux sombres tombaient avec autant de grâce que d'habitude devant ses yeux gris – et voilà ! J'étais encore en train de le faire !

Je n'étais pas comme ces autres filles ! Car je ne voulais pas qu'il me remarque en retour. Je ne voulais pas que cela soit comme si, soudain, il trouvait que j'étais parfaite pour lui ou quelque chose comme ça. Cette seule pensée me faisait frissonner toute entière. Je ne pouvais même pas y songer.

Nous ne nous connaissions même pas assez pour ça. Je serais devenue folle s'il fallait que j'approfondisse une relation avec lui. Nous étions complètement opposés. J'étais calme, il était bruyant. J'étais timide, il était extraverti. J'étais innocente au possible et lui était… bref, pas du tout innocent. Nous n'avions probablement rien à nous dire, rien en commun, rien qui puisse nous retenir ensemble. Nous étions un couple incompatible.

Ça n'avait pas d'importance de toute façon. Il n'avait jamais regardé dans ma direction. Et je n'avais rien de spécial qui puisse attirer son attention. Pour lui, je devais juste être cette simple Gryffondor assise derrière lui en classe. Et je n'avais même pas choisi de m'asseoir derrière lui, ça s'était juste passé comme ça. J'étais entrée dans la classe et il y avait cette chouette place juste au milieu. Je m'y étais assise et cinq minutes plus tard, il était arrivé avec ses amis et s'était installé _juste devant moi_.

Une fois, j'avais même imaginé qu'il s'asseyait toujours devant moi car, peut-être, je lui plaisais. Chaque petite chose qu'il faisait allait dans mon sens. Quand il regardait vers moi, souriant au passage alors même qu'il me faisait face. Ce qui me faisait m'inquiéter d'un rien. Une fois pendant un cours, j'avais angoissé d'imaginer que peut-être il n'aimait pas les filles qui avaient les cheveux relevés. Avec culpabilité, j'avais retiré l'élastique de mes cheveux. Le jour suivant, j'avais réalisé que tout cela n'était que mon imagination. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui j'étais.

Peut-être que j'aimais juste l'observer. Peut-être que j'aimais m'imaginer comment cela serait d'être ensemble. Peut-être que j'aimais juste prétendre que – sans jamais faire un geste pour. C'était pourquoi je me retrouvais à rêvasser en l'observant.

Mais il n'y avait rien que je pusse faire à ce sujet. De toute façon, je n'aurais jamais voulu être avec un garçon comme Sirius Black.

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Les rêves

Bonjour chères lectrices !  
(soyons honnêtes, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de garçons… et si c'est le cas qu'ils se manifestent ;) )

Je tenais tout d'abord à vous remercier pour vos reviews, mis en favoris et alert. Ca fait vraiment plaisir de voir que dès le premier chapitre, les gens ont été intéressés par Ivy Bennett.

Je vous laisse sans attendre à la lecture du second chapitre !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Les rêves**

6ème Année

Seconde nuit identique.

Les rêves n'étaient pas censés se connecter d'une nuit à l'autre. Ils étaient supposés être aléatoires – ouverts à interprétation. Cependant, mes deux derniers rêves comportaient la même personne…

La première nuit, il était juste apparu brièvement. Je fuguais de chez moi et la seule personne chez qui je pensais me réfugier, avait été chez lui. Je n'étais pas sure de comprendre pourquoi mais c'était juste un rêve, et dans ce rêve, il me connaissait. J'avais rapidement cherché le moyen de le contacter, mais au milieu de ma recherche j'avais abandonné. Il n'y avait aucune chance que je le trouve aussi vite.

Le rêve me rappelait que peu importe mes efforts, il ne m'avait jamais remarquée. Chose que je savais déjà.

J'étais fatiguée le matin suivant d'avoir rêvé de Sirius Black. Je n'étais pas comme la plupart des filles qui bavardaient à tords et à travers de leurs rêves et de leurs fantasmes sur lui. Je voulais juste le garder pour ce que c'était – un rêve.

Je rêvais encore de lui la nuit suivante, excepté que cette fois, il était devenu l'élément central de mon rêve. J'avais organisé une fête chez moi et ma famille entière était là. J'étais assise dans un coin, attendant que la fête commence et que tout le monde arrive. Mon cousin me parlait de sa vie. Je l'écoutais à moitié car en réalité je regardais ce qu'il se passait autour de moi.

Et soudain, il était arrivé.

Mais il n'était arrivé pas seul. Accrochée à son bras, une jolie blonde lui souriait. J'avais mordu ma lèvre inférieure de confusion et de jalousie. C'était _ma_ fête ! Pourquoi avait-il invité sa petite-amie ? Ce n'était pas poli.

Je passai le reste de la nuit à les observer, les yeux étrécis.

Quand finalement je me réveillai, je grognai, et me jurai intérieurement que je ne rêverai plus de lui. Je recommençai à sommeiller quand son nom flotta dans mon esprit.

Et j'étais là désormais, assise dans mon lit, essayant de ne pas me rendormir.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je rêvais de lui. Je ne l'aimais même pas. Je ne _voulais_ pas aimer un type comme lui.

Comme dans mon second rêve, il changeait de filles comme de chemises. Et je ne serai jamais une de ces filles. Ce n'était pas moi. Et je ne voulais plus penser à lui de cette façon.

Cependant, à chaque fois que j'essayai de me rendormir, il entrait dans mes rêves. Alors qu'il était la raison même qui m'empêchait de fermer les yeux ! Et maintenant, j'avais fichu en l'air ma nuit entière à cause d'un seul garçon. Un garçon qui ne savait même pas que j'existais. J'étais incapable de trouver le sommeil.

Plus tard (sans savoir combien de temps il s'était écoulé), je fus secouée par une de mes camarades, Lily. « Allez, Ivy, réveille-toi… » Sursautant plusieurs fois, je me rendis compte que je ne me souvenais même pas m'être assoupie.

La première question qui me traversa l'esprit fut : Avais-je encore rêvé de lui ?

J'inspectai mais pensées mais rien ne me revint. Je ne pouvais même pas me souvenir de ce dont j'avais rêvé…

Avec un soupir, je me démêlai de mes draps. Au final, ne pas se souvenir était toujours mieux que rêver de lui.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Remarquer

Bonjour à toutes !  
Comme promis un nouveau chapitre. Merci pour vos reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Remarquer**

C'était un samedi matin quelque peu nuageux. Il y avait une sortie de prévu à Pré-aux-Lards, et la Grande Salle était bourdonnante d'enthousiasme au petit-déjeuner.

Je mâchais paresseusement un morceau de bacon, tout en observant notre table d'un œil anxieux.

Étrangement, un groupe de quatre garçons incluant un certain Sirius Black s'était installé près de moi. Enfin, Lily était assise à côté d'eux, et moi j'étais assise à côté de Lily.

Je n'avais rien dit de tout le repas, les écoutant plutôt parler de ce qu'ils allaient faire à Pré-aux-Lards. Lily, assise près de Remus, parlait de leurs obligations préfectorales, c'était la seule raison pour laquelle elle était installée là. Et, à mon habitude, je m'étais installée près d'elle sans prêter attention à nos voisins.

C'était une situation bizarre. Je me fis une note mentale afin de ne pas réitérer la même erreur stupide.

Sirius et James se jetaient des biscuits à la figure par-dessus la table. Peter les observait avec excitation et pour ma part curiosité. Remus n'avait pas pris part à la bataille de nourriture puisqu'il discutait encore avec Lily.

« On ira ensemble le 22, d'accord ? », demanda Remus à Lily.

Je n'écoutais pas, je le jure. J'avais autre chose à faire. J'épiais Sirius pleine d'espoir comme toujours. D'où il était assis, il ne pouvait pas me voir l'observer. Je ne voulais pas non plus totalement m'humilier devant lui. J'avais déjà eu mon comptant d'humiliations.

« Ca me semble parfait », acquiesça Lily avec un sourire.

Je soupirai, entortillant une mèche de mes cheveux blonds autour de mon doigt. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour être partout ailleurs sauf ici.

Alors que Remus continuait à parler de Pré-aux-Lards avec Lily, je lançai furtivement un regard vers les trois autres garçons.

Peter Pettigrew – il était, et bien, mignon, je crois. Je ne savais pas grand-chose de lui en fait, à part qu'il était un garçon très tranquille et physiquement plutôt potelé. J'imagine qu'il devait avoir quelques autres qualités cachées dont j'ignorai l'existence. Autrement, pourquoi les autres garçons l'auraient-ils accepté dans leur groupe ?

James Potter – il était légèrement arrogant, mais je savais qu'il était également quelqu'un de sincère derrière tout ça. Il aimait vraiment Lily, sauf qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment faire pour le lui montrer. Je l'aimais bien, seulement comme un ami, cela s'entend. Il ne m'avait dit plus de deux mots par le passé.

Et bien sûr, il y avait Sirius Black. Je pense que j'en ai assez dit sur lui. J'attendais juste qu'il me lance un regard, me parle, fasse quelque chose. Je détestais le fait qu'il ne sache pas qui j'étais. Je voulais juste qu'il me remarque, même si c'était pour une seule fois.

« Ivy. »

Ce serait sympa. Une minute, ne venait-on pas de prononcer mon prénom ? Qu'est-ce que disait Lily ? Non, c'était une voix masculine.

Ce pourrait-ce que… ?

Essayant de ne pas trop montrer d'enthousiasme, je me tournai vers la voix.

Oh, c'était Remus. Pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose ! Il était très gentil. Je l'aimais bien – j'aurais juste préféré que ce soit – oh, peu importe.

Ma voix sortie un « oui » dans un petit halètement. Je grognai intérieurement en m'entendant. J'avais l'air idiot.

« Tu viens à Pré-aux-Lards, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Remus poliment.

Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Un de ses _amis_ me parlait, et il n'avait pas même fait un mouvement de recul face à ma présence ou au son de ma voix pitoyable. Comment cela se pouvait-il ?

« C'est prévu, oui », répondis-je élevant la voix pour qu'il m'entende.

Je l'observai du coin de l'œil, mais il ne fit pas un mouvement. Il était trop occupé avec les toasts qu'il avait entre les mains. J'essayai de ne pas rouler des yeux.

« Tu devrais venir avec nous au Trois Balais. »

Je me mordis la lèvre et demandai : « Avec qui ? »

J'espérais que ma question semblerait innocente. Je ne voulais pas insinuer quelque chose.

Il répondit « Avec tout le monde. »

Et par tout le monde, je voulais dire, _lui_.

Je tressaillis.

« Hum… pourquoi pas… »

Parfait, l'hésitation dans ma voix donnait l'impression que j'acceptais de mauvaise grâce… Pourtant il me sourit, retournant ensuite à sa conversation avec Lily.

Je n'arrivai même pas à avoir une pensée cohérente. La seule chose qui me traversa l'esprit, ce fut de me demander pourquoi Remus me parlait. Pourquoi était-il le seul à me parler quand je voulais que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre ? Et que ce quelqu'un d'autre était pourtant juste à un siège de lui.

Et pourquoi Sirius Black ne m'avait-il pas entendue ?

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !  
A la semaine prochaine.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le regard

Bonjour, bonjour !

J'espère que le weekend s'est bien passé et que votre semaine commence de manière positive ! C'est le cas pour moi, puisque je ne travaille que deux jours cette semaine. Vivement le weekend demain :)

Je remercie comme d'habitude les personnes qui prennent le temps de me laisser une review.

Et bien sûr, ceux qui me mettent en favoris et follow. N'hésitez pas vous aussi à laisser une review, ne soyez pas timides ;)

Place à la lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Le regard**

Je m'étais toujours demandé ce que ça donnerait si un groupe de personnes s'installaient à une table de chez Madame Pieddodu. Coincées dans un coin du salon de thé, trois tables rondes étaient accolées de manière inhabituelle. Les chaises étaient si proches les unes des autres qu'on y était pressés comme des sardines.

Inhabituelle – c'était le terme, totalement adapté à la situation.

Trente minutes auparavant, j'avais découvert que les Trois Balais était envahi d'étudiants. Il n'y avait plus une seule place de libre, et Lily et mon autre camarade Marlene l'avaient aussi noté et attendaient à l'entrée du bar.

Je m'étais arrêtée en face d'elles sans un mot.

Une minute plus tard, un groupe de garçons fit son chemin hors du bar pour nous rejoindre.

« Il n'y a aucune chance de trouver une table pour sept personnes ici, » annonça James.

Mon esprit s'égara alors qu'ils essayaient de trouver une solution. Mon traitre de regard tomba une fois de plus sur lui. Il était debout les mains dans les poches, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre d'impatience. Il aurait sans doute préféré retrouver une fille. Je pouvais exactement voir ce qui lui traversait l'esprit.

« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Madame Pieddodu ? » Demanda Marlene avec un haussement d'épaules. Elle n'avait aucune idée des conséquences que ça allait engendrer.

Bref, nous étions packés dans le coin du salon de thé. Je pris une chaise au bout, me recroquevillant dans le minuscule espace. Après avoir enlevé mon manteau comme les autres (oui, nous étions seulement en octobre mais le temps était d'un froid alarmant), je le gardai sur mes genoux et baissai la tête.

C'était comme si tout était au ralenti.

Sirius sauta sur la première chaise qu'il vit. C'était celle à ma droite. À côté de moi. Juste à côté de moi. Sa jambe gauche touchait pratiquement la mienne. Mes yeux s'élargirent mais je ne pipai pas un mot.

Marlene pris le siège sur ma gauche et Lily s'assit à sa suite. Puis Remus, Peter et James complétèrent le demi-cercle que nous formions.

Aussitôt tout le monde prit la parole je me contentai d'observer comme à mon habitude. J'aurais aimé me joindre à eux mais je n'avais rien d'intéressant à dire.

Quand nous commandâmes nos boissons, je réalisai que c'était la première chose que je disais depuis le début. Et Sirius ne m'avait même pas jetée un regard quand j'avais donné ma commande. Il observait par la fenêtre les étudiants qui passaient dans la rue.

Il était là cependant. Aujourd'hui, je pourrais certainement avoir au moins un coup d'œil de sa part.

Je me demandai vaguement pourquoi j'espérais si peu… et j'en vins à la conclusion que je voulais juste qu'il me remarque. Je voulais que quelqu'un comme Sirius Black me reconnaisse pour une fois. Je voulais me sentir _spéciale_.

Le lieu insolite de notre refuge ne fut pas long à revenir sur le tapis.

« Un peu plus et ils sont tous sur le point de se mettre à chanter la sérénade, » grimaça Marlene, observant un couple à un mètre de nous.

« Ils peuvent toujours se déclamer du Shakespeare, » remarqua James avec une grimace. « C'est très romantique. Vous pouvez demander à Sirius, sa dernière petite amie lui a fait apprendre quelques couplets pour qu'il les lui récite chaque soir. »

Les lèvres de Sirius se plissèrent en un petit sourire.

« Je m'en souviens encore. »

Marlene se pencha vers lui d'excitation et je me reculai alors pour l'éviter.

« Tu devrais en réciter un, là maintenant. »

J'aurais une attaque cardiaque s'il le faisait, je le jure. Non parce que Sirius réciterait de la poésie, mais parce que j'adorais Shakespeare. C'était mon péché mignon. Et Sirius n'avait rien à voir là-dedans.

Ce ne fut pas long pour convaincre Sirius. Il se leva et s'éclaircît la voix. Toute la salle se tourna vers lui. Et comme il était juste à côté de moi, j'avais l'impression que c'était moi que tout le monde regardait.

C'était mauvais.

Peut-être que si je regardais juste Sirius et non toute ces personnes… Si je ne les voyais pas c'est comme si elles n'étaient pas là.

Sirius commença à réciter un couplet d'une voix forte et claire. C'était le monologue le plus connu de Shakespeare – la scène du balcon de Roméo à Juliette. J'avais espéré que ce soit quelque chose de plus original, mais Shakespeare était Shakespeare. Je l'observai intensément, en partie car c'était ce que tout le monde faisait, mais aussi parce qu'il récitait avec une grande justesse. Il rendait vraiment justice au texte.

Ses yeux parcouraient la salle, passant d'une personne à une autre.

« Voyez comme elle appuie sa joue sur sa main ! Oh ! que ne suis-je le gant de cette main ! Je toucherais sa joue ! »

Je me détournai pour boire une gorgée de ma boisson et relevai la tête pour croiser une paire de prunelles gris brillant. Mon cœur manqua un battement et je détournai de nouveau le visage.

Etait-ce moi ou il me regardait vraiment ? En récitant de la poésie ? De la poésie romantique en me regardant, _moi_ ? Pourquoi je réagissais comme ça ? Est-ce que cela c'était réellement passé ? Je devais l'avoir imaginé. Non, le souvenir de son regard était encore ancré dans mon esprit. Il m'avait vue, il m'avait regardée, il m'avait _remarquée_.

Ou peut-être qu'il regardait quelqu'un derrière moi. Ça ne devait pas être moi.

Mais l'image d'un Sirius Black me récitant du Shakespeare était trop parfaite pour que je puisse l'effacer.

Il fallait que je parte.

* * *

Une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir !

À la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 5 !

Bonne semaine à toutes !


	5. Chapitre 5 : L'histoire

Bonjour à tous !

J'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux Halloween la semaine dernière !

Merci pour vos reviews et pour les mises en alert, les follows et favoris !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : L'histoire**

Tout le monde était encore à Pré-aux-Lards lorsque j'atteignis le dortoir. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, il était vide et j'en fus soulagée.

Je sortis mon journal, de l'encre et une plume de sous mon lit et m'y installai. J'alignai tout devant moi et hésitai un moment, écoutant les battements frénétiques de mon cœur.

Lentement, j'inspirai et me demandai pourquoi ce qui s'était passé me travaillait autant. Ce n'était rien du tout – même pour moi.

Je devrais me contente de l'oublier.

Je plongeai ma plume dans l'encre et commençai à écrire mon histoire. Je n'utilisai pas son nom, je n'utilisai pas le mien, en fait, je changeai tout. Ce fut un conte tout à fait différent qui prit vie.

C'était ma nouvelle histoire.

Soudainement, je sus pourquoi j'avais envie de ce maudit coup d'œil. Je voulais un bon scénario.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ses yeux captivants, ses cheveux noirs, son sourire séduisant…

Ou peut-être que ça avait tout à voir.

Je me mordis la lèvre ennuyée – ennuyée par moi-même. Je ne voulais pas plaire à Sirius Black. C'était un connard – grossier, dominateur, mais aussi un beau garçon. Je ne l'obligerai jamais à me remarquer ça ne marcherait pas de toute façon.

Je n'allais pas me mettre à l'aduler. Je ne voulais pas m'abaisser à ça.

Et l'héroïne de mon histoire ne s'abaisserait pas plus que moi quel que soit le garçon.

oOo

C'était comme si Sirius voulait prouver mes dires, le jour suivant. Il était installé dans le canapé de la salle commune entouré de deux filles. Ses bras étaient passés autour de leurs épaules et il y prenait sans aucun doute un grand plaisir.

Je l'observai intensément depuis ma chaise de l'autre côté de la pièce. Je me forçai à ne pas mâchonner le bout de ma plume par frustration.

Comment pouvait-il traiter les filles de cette façon ?! Deux en même temps ! C'était juste trop.

La pointe de ma plume fit accidentellement une énorme tâche sur mon parchemin. Je l'avais peut-être pressée un peu trop fort sur le papier. Je déchirai la page souillée et lui lançai un regard mauvais.

La fille de gauche était maintenant pelotonnée contre lui. Pelotonnée ! Sa main reposait sur son torse et elle le regardait fixement comme s'il était l'incarnation de la perfection.

Oh, mais il était loin d'être parfait.

Il murmura quelque chose à l'autre fille qui rit. Probablement une blague ou quelque chose qui ne devait même pas être drôle, mais la fille voulait le cajoler. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Je pus voir son sourire affecté depuis l'endroit où je me trouvais.

Pourquoi devais-je peut-être-mais-peut-être-pas l'aimer ?

J'aurais aimé qu'il ait chuchoté à mon oreille. Et seulement à moi. Une petite phrase, des émotions, des sentiments.

Mais non, c'était la fille de droite qui l'avait. Et moi, je n'avais rien.

J'ajoutai rapidement quelques autres phrases à mon histoire – où l'héroïne, Anne, observait Sebastian, l'homme dont elle était secrètement amoureuse, pendant que ce dernier flirtait sans scrupule avec d'autres filles.

Sebastian – l'homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux lumineux qui brisait le cœur d'Anne.

Les mots me venaient naturellement.

* * *

Merci à tous pour cette lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Notre pauvre Ivy a bien du mal à ne pas s'intéresser à Sirius…

La suite lundi prochain !

Bonne semaine.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Le couple

Bonjour à tous !

Pour remonter le moral en cette journée commémorative, voici un petit chapitre des aventures d'Ivy.

Merci encore aux personnes qui publient des reviews (normalement, je vous ai répondu), ainsi qu'à celles qui mettent cette histoire en alert, follow et favoris. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire aussi !

Place à la lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Le couple**

Bien sûr, le sujet d'un certain groupe de garçons fut remis sur le tapis ce soir-là dans le dortoir.

« James n'est pas si méchant, Lily, » essaya d'amadouer Marlene à la fille qui lui lançait des regards excédés.

Mais Lily ne voulait rien entendre à ce sujet. « Oui, parce que se moquer des autres et être arrogant sont de grandes qualités. »

Lily usait très bien du sarcasme. C'était son fort.

« Oh, mais il y a Sirius Black autrement », soupira Mary dramatiquement.

Je fronçai les sourcils à son nom, mais préférai me taire. Marlene et Dorcas furent d'accord avec elle alors que Lily restait impassible, même si son nez se fronça de dégout.

« Il est parfait, tu sais. Sexy, drôle… » rit nerveusement Mary.

Elle continua avec une longue liste d'adjectifs qui décrivait le jeune homme et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser aux publicités sur la couverture de Sorcière Hebdo. _« Homme seul cherche âme sœur. Bon sens de l'humour, intellectuel, aimant les longues promenades sur la plage. »_ Je grimaçai à cette pensée. Je remarquai alors qu'elles m'observaient avec intérêt.

Je me figeai sur place et leur retournai leur regard.

« Donc, tu penses que Remus et toi feriez un joli couple ? » Interrogea Lily.

Un couple ?

Quoi ?!

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demandai-je en essayant d'être nonchalante. En fait, intérieurement mon estomac se tordait fébrilement.

Mary s'allongea sur son lit, les yeux brillants : « Vous êtes parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Le fait que tu écrives, qu'il soit très studieux. La seule pensée de vous deux ensemble – c'est juste parfait. »

Etait-ce vrai ? Remus et moi, avions-nous l'air d'aller bien ensemble ? Etions-nous compatibles ? J'y réfléchis rapidement. Nous partagions de nombreux centres d'intérêts, il aimait écrire, il était très gentil, très poli, calme. Mais je ne l'aimais pas de cette manière ! Je l'aimais juste comme un ami.

Quelqu'un avait-il vu que j'en pinçais pour quelqu'un d'autre ?

« Mais, je ne peux pas voir Remus comme ça », essayai-je d'expliquer faiblement.

J'espérai soudain qu'elles n'en viennent pas à se faire des idées et à conclure que je mentais. J'étais juste confuse.

Bon, elles pensaient définitivement que je n'avais pas dit la vérité. Elles m'observaient toutes avec des sourires pleins de sous-entendus. Le seul problème c'est qu'elles ne sous-entendaient pas la bonne personne.

« C'est pour cela que tu as accepté d'aller à Pré-aux-lards ? » Me demanda Lily.

Je compris qu'elle essayait de s'imaginer si cela pouvait être possible avant d'en venir à une conclusion définitive.

Je secouai la tête. « Non, je voulais… je ne… tu étais là toi aussi ! » Me défendis-je mollement.

« Vous deux, vous êtes juste parfaits. C'est trop mignon », sourit Mary.

Je ne comprenais pas ! Je n'avais rien dit sur Remus qui puisse amener à penser que je l'aimais ! J'avais juste accepté son invitation à Pré-aux-Lards. Et ce n'était même pas pour lui. J'y étais allée parce que Lily était de la partie, et Sirius aussi. Si elles n'étaient pas aussi bornées, elles verraient qu'il y avait de nombreuses autres possibilités.

D'un silence rageur, je fermai mon journal d'écriture (Anne étaient en train d'être bombardée de questions) et leur souhaitai bonne nuit. Je notai que Lily me lançait un regard de sympathie alors que je fermais les rideaux de mon baldaquin.

J'espérai seulement que mon sommeil serait paisible cette nuit. Et aussi que mes rêves _l_ 'incluraient pour me donner d'autres idées sur l'histoire de Sebastian et Anne.

* * *

Pauvre Ivy. Ses camarades sont complètement à côté de la plaque.

Au moins personne ne soupçonne son penchant pour Sirius !

À lundi prochain pour un nouveau chapitre !


	7. Chapitre 7 : L'envie

Bonjour à toutes !

Merci à toutes pour vos review, vos mises en alert, follow et favoris. Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir de voir que le lectorat s'élargit à chaque nouveau chapitre.

Nous retrouvons Ivy, qui une fois de plus se pose beaucoup questions.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : L'envie**

Je me jetai le mauvais œil moi-même.

Figurativement, bien sûr. Pas avec un mauvais sort. Je n'avais même pas ma baguette à ce moment-là. Non, j'étais malchanceuse avec les mots.

Tout ce que j'avais demandé c'était une nuit paisible. Et impliquant un certain Gryffondor. J'avais bien rêvé d'un garçon de Gryffondor, mais ce n'était pas le bon.

J'avais rêvé de Remus Lupin.

Juste pour clarifier les choses, je n'avais rien contre Remus. Je l'aimais bien – mais seulement comme un ami. Je ne pouvais pas penser à lui de manière romantique. Il était attirant, mais pas pour moi. Je ne devrais pas être si en colère d'avoir rêvé de lui, mais ça ne m'aidait pas du tout.

C'était un rêve normal – comme une journée normale à Poudlard. Je parlais à deux personnes dans la salle commune, et l'une d'elle racontait qu'elle avait des ennuis avec ses parents. Et puis, sortant de nul part, Remus était apparu assis à côté de moi et me chuchotait, « j'ai des ennuis moi aussi. »

Mon moi du rêve l'avait regardé avec confusion. Et c'était tout. Le rêve se finissait là. Une dernière pensée m'avait hantée le reste de la nuit. Je n'étais pas sûre de ce que ce rêve signifiait, s'il était juste un rêve ou un peu plus que cela.

Peut-être que Remus avait des ennuis. Mais pourquoi m'en parlerait-il à _moi_ ? Ce n'était pas comme si nous parlions souvent ensemble. Et il ne me confierait jamais ses secrets.

Je manquai le petit-déjeuner ce matin-là et me cachai dans la salle commune désertée. J'essayai de rester assise sur une chaise mais je ne pouvais pas tenir en place et m'empêcher de me ronger les ongles.

Pourquoi étais-je aussi angoissée à propos d'un simple rêve ?

Les rêves n'étaient pas supposés être interprétés de manière littérale. Peut-être que cela signifiait que Remus voulait me tenir éloigner de lui en me faisant peur avec ces soucis.

Mais j'étais tellement en colère ! Je ne voulais pas rêver de Remus. Cela rendait tout tellement plus compliqué. Je n'aimais même pas Remus de cette manière. Je n'aurais pas dû faire des _rêves_ sur ce garçon.

Je voulais, j'avais besoin, non, je _priais_ pour rêver de Sirius Black. C'était le seul moment où il s'intéressait à moi. Il était passé d'une simple connaissance à quelqu'un que j'invitais à ma fête. Ce n'étaient même pas des rêves joyeux, mais je les voulais quand même. Je voulais de ces rêves…

Ou peut-être que je le voulais lui.

Mais je ne voulais pas être comme ces autres filles. Je voulais juste être cette calme Gryffondor qui écrivait des histoires et vivait dans son propre monde. Je ne voulais pas être une ces groupies qui s'évanouissaient parce qu'il leur faisait un signe. C'était une cause perdue de toute façon.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'étais, si je n'étais pas comme ces autres filles ? Etais-je différente ? Pourrais-je aimé Sirius Black sans ressembler à toutes les filles ?

N'étais-ce pas ce que je faisais tout le temps ?

Mes yeux s'élargirent alors que je comprenais. Je me plaignais, alors même que j'étais déjà ce que je refusais d'être de toute mes forces.

J'étais amoureuse de Sirius Black à ma façon. Je pensais pouvoir vivre avec ça. Et pour Remus, je n'avais pas de sentiments pour lui, pas plus que pour un bon ami. C'était ce que je devais dire à tout le monde.

Soudainement, l'outrage de mon rêve me semblait frivole. Ce n'était seulement qu'un rêve et les rêves ne dictaient pas comment vivre sa vie.

Ouvrant mon journal, je fis rapidement une note dans la marge pour ajouter cela. J'avais une merveilleuse idée pour l'histoire d'Anne et Sebastian.

Anne allait avoir une épiphanie*.

* * *

* je ne connaissais pas vraiment le terme, du coup pour votre information "avoir une épiphanie" c'est "avoir une révélation".

Il n'y a pas qu'Anne qui a eu une révélation. Notre Ivy vient enfin de s'avouer qu'elle aimait Sirius, comme à peu près n'importe quelle fille du château…

La suite lundi prochain !

Bonne semaine.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Le nom

Hello à toutes !

Pas de reviews pour le dernier chapitre, j'ai été un peu déçue je l'avoue…

Je remercie quand même les personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris et alert. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire aussi )

Je vous laisse avec Ivy !

Bonn lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Le nom**

Je m'assis à la première table libre de la bibliothèque. C'était assez calme pour que je puisse avancer dans mon histoire en paix. Anne devait avoir sa révélation.

Je posai mon sac sur la table et fouillai à l'intérieur pour trouver mon journal. Il y avait bien ma bouteille d'encre et ma plume. Il y avait aussi des mètres et des mètres de parchemins. Avais-je vraiment besoin de me balader avec autant de parchemins toute la journée ?

Mais où était mon journal ? L'avais-je laissé dans le dortoir ? Non, j'étais descendue avec dans la salle commune. Je l'avais posé sur une table pour trouver une plume et… ne l'avais jamais repris.

Avec un grognement, je réalisai qu'il devait toujours être là-bas. Je n'avais pas envie de refaire tout le chemin inverse jusqu'à la salle commune, mais je devais le faire. Et si quelqu'un le volait ?

Je bondis de ma place à la seule pensée d'un première année cachant mon journal dans son dortoir. Je ne le reverrai plus jamais. L'histoire de Sebastian et Anne ne serait jamais achevée ! Je survolai les escaliers, légèrement essoufflée, donnai le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et me précipitai à l'intérieur.

La salle commune était très bruyante et je naviguai entre les troupeaux d'amis. Oui, troupeaux. Après avoir évité de justesse un croche-pied (qui était sorti de nulle part !), je retrouvai enfin la table où j'avais laissé mon journal.

Une vague de soulagement m'envahit alors que je le récupérais et le serrais contre moi. Je ne pouvais pas croire que je l'avais laissé ici. Je ne me le serais jamais pardonné si je l'avais perdu. Mais il était là, en sécurité entre mes mains.

Je me détournai pour quitter la salle commune quand j'entendis quelque chose derrière moi. Une voix.

… Une voix masculine.

Et elle n'appartenait pas à Remus.

« Comment avance l'histoire ? » C'est ce que j'entendis. Je le jure. Je n'étais pas en train de rêver. Ou l'étais-je ? Etait-ce un rêve ? Je me pinçai, les mains tremblantes, mais la douleur fusa. Oh, ce n'était pas un rêve.

Il n'y avait donc qu'une seule chose à faire. Je me retournai pour voir si c'était vraiment lui.

Allongé sur le canapé, Sirius Black me regardait. Ses yeux étaient fixés dans les miens. Et il était seul, aucune fille ne gloussait à ses côtés. Il me parlait.

Et il me posait une question.

Je déglutis nerveusement alors que je m'agitais, mon journal en main.

« Quoi ? » Ce fut tout ce que je pus dire. Je n'avais même pas réussi à dire « Salut » ou quelque chose d'intelligent. Juste un stupide « quoi ».

Il sourit. _Sourit_. En raison de ce que j'avais dit. « Ton histoire », répéta-t-il.

Comment le savait-il ? Je l'avais juste laissé là et –

Non.

Il l'avait _lu_. Il avait ouvert mon journal et regardé à l'intérieur. Il avait lu mes mots. Il avait lu mon histoire. Savait-il que c'était à son sujet ? Que ferai-il si c'était le cas ?

J'avais envie de hurler après lui. Personne ne devait lire mon histoire. Absolument personne.

A la place un faible « Tu l'as lu ? » m'échappa. C'était sorti dans un chuchotement. Ma voix se rebellait contre moi.

Et il continuait à sourire avec cette stupide grimace que j'adorais tant. Il se pencha en avant et dit « Survolé en fait. Je me demandais juste à qui il appartenait. » Mais mon nom n'était pas à l'intérieur. Comment avait-il su ? « C'est Lily qui m'a dit que c'était à toi », reprit-il comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées.

Je sursautai, essayant de former une phrase dans ma tête. Je voulais dire _quelque chose._ «Euh… » hésitai-je puis dans un pêle-mêle de mots « Oh-bien-d'accord ». Cela sonnait comme si ce n'était qu'un seul mot et j'étais mortifiée de honte. Ce fut à ce moment-là que je réalisai que je me rongeais les ongles et j'arrêtai aussitôt, en passant surement par une belle palette d'écarlate.

Il continuait à sourire, bien sûr. Il se leva du canapé et s'approcha de moi.

J'arrêtai de respirer.

Il me dépassa, se retourna, et me dit avec un sourire charmant, « Bien, on se voit plus tard… » Je le regardai alors qu'il s'immobilisait et ajoutait, « Ivy Bennett. »

Je ne pouvais même pas exprimer par des mots ce que je ressentis alors qu'il prononçait mon nom.

* * *

Ca y est Sirius Black prend enfin conscience d'Ivy, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Prochain chapitre, lundi prochain comme d'habitude.

Bonne semaine.


	9. Chapitre 9 : L'affolement

Hello tous !

Merci encore pour ta review tatuuum, elle m'a fait énormément plaisir.

Merci aussi aux silencieux qui mettent l'histoire en follow et favoris. N'hésitez pas à donner de la voix pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ma traduction.

Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : L'affolement**

Une semaine était passée depuis l'incident. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais. Peut-être pensais-je que directement après m'avoir remarquée, il m'aurait déclarée son impérissable dévotion. Ce ne fut pas le cas.

J'étais assise à la table du petit-déjeuner, émiettant distraitement ma tartine grillée, tout en observant les autres discuter autour de moi. Lily écoutait le plan des patrouilles de nuit de Remus, pendant que mes autres colocataires, assises à l'autre bout de la table, papotaient sans que je ne puisse entendre quel était leur sujet de conversation. James expliquait à Peter pourquoi le Quidditch était le meilleur sport de toute l'histoire, et Sirius venait ajouter quelques commentaires aux propos de son ami.

Je posai ma tartine tout en réfléchissant à notre prochain cours. Potion. Bien, ça aurait pu être pire.

Rapidement, je rangeai mes affaires et allai me lever seule. Excepté que tout le monde se mit debout à ce moment et nous quittâmes donc la Grande Salle ensemble.

Je repensai à Sirius sur le chemin de notre salle de classe. Peut-être avait-il oublié ce qu'il s'était passé la semaine précédente.

« Ivy ! »

J'avais une relation amour/haine sur la façon dont il prononçait mon prénom. D'un côté, j'adorais absolument la manière dont sa voix accentuée les deux syllabes. Mais, d'un autre côté, chaque fois que je l'entendais le dire, je voulais qu'il y ait quelque chose de plus.

Je me retournai pour lui faire face.

« Hey », dis-je, surprise que ce soit à peine plus audible qu'un chuchotement.

Nous marchions avec le reste du groupe alors qu'il disait, « Tu te souviens quand j'ai trouvé ton journal ? » Bien sur, c'était notre unique interaction… depuis toujours. Je m'arrêtai juste à temps pour que la phrase ne franchisse pas mes lèvres et me contentai de hocher la tête.

Les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent. Je soupirai mentalement de contentement. S'il me souriait encore de cette façon, je me liquéfierais probablement au sol, étourdie par cette vue. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

J'aurais pu lui dire alors qu'il m'interrogeait innocemment. Mais ce n'était pas si innocent. Il m'interrogeait sur mon travail d'écriture – mon travail sur lequel je passais beaucoup de temps à planifier et scénariser une trame. Mon travail qui parlait secrètement de lui. « Oh, ce n'est rien. Juste une histoire, » trouvai-je à répondre.

Son sourire s'élargit. Je mourrai intérieurement. « Alors, c'est sur quelqu'un ? »

À ce moment-là j'arrêtai de respirer. Savait-il que c'était sur lui ? Que ferait-il ? Que pourrais-je faire pour me racheter ? « Euh, non pas vraiment. » J'essayai de calmer le tremblement de mes mains mais ça ne fonctionnait pas.

Et son sourire s'élargit encore un peu plus. Je réussis à m'affermir et camper sur mes positions. « Est-ce que c'est sur moi ? » Son ton taquin me perdit et mon cœur rata un battement.

Il savait.

Il devait savoir désormais. Pourquoi aurait-il dit cela si ce n'était pas le cas ? Ma vie était finie. Je devrais me faire transférer dans une autre école. Beauxbattons avec leur cuisine française et leurs traditions. Mais je ne connaissais même pas le français ! Et je ne pourrais jamais plus faire avancer l'histoire de Sebastian et Anne. Ouvrir mon journal me renverrait dans une tornade de regrets. Je n'écrirais jamais plus rien.

« Pour –» commençai-je choquée alors qu'il éclatait de rire. Je stoppai mes pensées frénétiques et le contemplai incrédule.

« Tu, » dit-il riant encore « -ton visage. Désolée, je blaguais. Ne sois pas si horrifiée à cette pensée. »

Je pus respirer de nouveau. Il pensait que j'étais horrifiée. Il pensait que sa simple mention me répugnait.

Si seulement il savait.

* * *

Que d'émotions pour cette pauvre Ivy. Sirius le blagueur n'a pas fini de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs !

La suite lundi prochain !

Bonne semaine à toutes.


	10. Chapitre 10 : La blague

Bonjour à toutes !

Tout d'abord un grand merci à Gilgalad Swiftblade pour sa review !

Un grand merci également à toutes les personnes qui me suivent en silence. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message pour me laisser votre impression. Ca fait toujours très plaisir !

Place à la lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : La blague**

Je ne me souvenais pas du jour exact où Sirius m'avait parlée pour la dernière fois. J'écrivis l'anecdote dans l'histoire d'Anne, mais je ne pouvais me rappeler de la date exacte. Tout ce que je savais c'était que plus d'une semaine était passée. Et que ce fut la dernière fois qu'il m'adressa la parole.

Ce n'était pas comme si je m'attendais à ce qu'il me parle tous les jours. Je n'étais personne pour qu'il me parle ainsi. D'accord, il s'était intéressé à mon histoire, mais il ne pouvait pas autant s'y intéresser que _ça_. Pourtant, j'attendais le jour où il me dirait plus qu'un simple « bonjour » au petit-déjeuner.

L'histoire de Sebastian et Anne était donc suspendue. Je n'avais rien à écrire dessus. J'étais sans inspiration depuis ce jour. J'avais besoin d'une autre rencontre avec lui.

Parfait, mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être près d'arriver. Sirius était trop occupé à vagabonder avec ses amis. Il était même parfois absent de la salle commune, le soir.

C'était comme si j'attendais quelque chose. Je voulais juste que quelque chose se passe. Et c'est ce qui arriva alors que je rentrais de dîner un soir. Je remarquai que je suivais un groupe de personnes. Et pas n'importe quel groupe : celui des Maraudeurs, pour être précise.

« Juste quelques gouttes dans la potion de Snivellus, » fit la voix de Sirius dans un chuchotement.

Je compris immédiatement qu'ils étaient en train de préparer une de leur nouvelle blague. J'espérais que ce ne soit pas trop affreux.

Remus secoua la tête. « Et si ça provoque un effet secondaire ? On n'a même pas vérifié. »

Toujours aussi rationnel, ce Remus. Je savais qu'il aurait préféré dire à ses amis de laisser tomber, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à ruiner leur blague. Et peut-être qu'une petite part de lui voulait aussi le faire.

« Mais, est-ce qu'il ne va pas le voir ? » demanda Peter, les yeux plein de questions.

Jamais sourit et gesticula. « Pas si on fait ça discrètement. »

« Exactement, » convint Sirius, complètement excité. « Donc, on verse la potion dans le gobelet de Snivellus demain au petit-déjeuner. Normalement ça fait effet immédiatement. »

James ajouta rapidement, « Et souvenez-vous, n'en parlez à personne. »

À ce moment-là, Peter se retourna et me vit derrière eux. Je faillis piquer un sprint le long du couloir et me cacher derrière une tapisserie. Peter tapota (non, poussa) Sirius et ce dernier se retourna vers moi. Remus et James suivirent son mouvement.

Je m'immobilisai et me rappelai de continuer à respirer. Il aurait été plus raisonnable que je m'éloigne de lui pour respirer convenablement mais j'étais en plein dans les ennuis.

Ils échangèrent un regard, puis James acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête à Sirius. Sirius loucha vers moi de nouveau et s'approcha.

D'accord, respire, Ivy. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire. Tu lui as déjà parlé. Ce ne sera pas différent. Je ne pus ignorer le fait qu'il avait l'air charmant alors qu'il s'approchait de moi.

« Hey, Ivy… » ce n'était pas vraiment un salut, c'était quelque chose d'autre. J'hochai la tête en réponse, ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Il se pencha vers moi (inspire, expire, inspire, expire) et chuchota, « Peux-tu, hum, garder ce que tu as entendu secret ? On n'a pas envie que tout le monde soit au courant et que quelqu'un aille le dire à un professeur. » J'allais répondre quand il reprit « Ca restera entre nous, d'accord ? Promis ? »

Je mordis ma lèvre et hochai la tête lentement. Aussitôt après je décidai que ce n'était pas suffisant et j'ajoutai un « oui, promis ».

Il me sourit, encore si près de moi. Je me détestais quand il me souriait comme ça. C'était un miracle que je ne m'évanouisse pas. Il était particulièrement séduisant.

« Merci Ivy, » dit-il, non, souffla-t-il. Et ce fut tout. La seconde d'après, il était parti. Il tourna au coin du couloir et disparut.

Je me demandai brièvement s'il savait l'effet qu'il avait sur moi. Il aurait pu me faire accepter sans doute n'importe quoi avec juste son sourire. De toute façon, je n'avais pas envie de raconter à n'importe qui leur prochaine blague.

Et à qui aurais-je pu raconter ça ?

Son secret, _notre_ secret, était à l'abri avec moi.

* * *

Ivy attendait qu'il daigne de nouveau lui adresser la parole et voilà qu'elle partage un secret avec lui. La voilà donc particulièrement heureuse !

La suite lundi prochain comme d'habitude.

Bonne semaine !


	11. Chapitre 11 : Le cours de métamorphose

Hello à toutes,

Sans attendre voici le chapitre 11.  
Pour le plaisir de certaines, ce chapitre est légèrement plus long que la moyenne.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Le cours de métamorphose**

La métamorphose n'avait jamais été un cours horrible pour moi. Je n'étais pas mauvaise comme certains étudiants, mais je n'étais pas non plus exceptionnelle. Habituellement, le cours impliquait de prendre quelques notes, de faire un peu de pratique et c'était fini. Dorcas s'asseyait toujours à côté de moi, c'était ma partenaire, et une constante agréable dans ma vie.

Sauf que tout changea ce mois de novembre.

J'entrai dans la classe et, comme à mon habitude, m'assis près de Dorcas, qui me sourit. Je commençais à sortir mes livres et les disposais en pile devant moi. Je choisis quelques plumes, une bouteille d'encre, et ma baguette, bien sûr. J'étais prête pour une autre leçon facile.

Cependant, le professeur McGonagall avait une autre idée.

« Pour votre profit, j'ai fait un plan de classe différent. »

Honnêtement, à quoi cela servait-il ? Il n'y avait que notre classe en cours de Métamorphose. Nous étions seulement huit car deux personnes avaient préféré abandonner après les Buses. Il n'y avait aucune raison de nous changer de places.

J'écoutai à moitié McGonagall expliquer que, dans le « monde réel », nous aurions besoin de travailler avec d'autres personnes. Je savais comment travailler avec d'autres personnes. Je n'avais juste aucune envie d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre que Dorcas.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choix. Je pouvais seulement être couplée avec Lily, Mary, Marlene, James, Remus, ou… Sirius.

Et si elle me mettait avec Sirius ? Comment pourrais-je travailler avec lui assis à mes côtés ? Me parlant ? Travaillant avec moi ? Je ne serais même pas capable de respirer. J'espérai que McGonagall serait sympa avec moi. Mais comment pouvait-elle-même savoir que je ne pouvais pas travailler avec Sirius ?

Bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait une énorme probabilité que je sois avec lui ? Il y avait d'autres options. Je pris une profonde inspiration et posai mes mains tremblantes devant moi.

« Evans, Lupin. » Je vis Lily laisser échapper un soupir discret. Je savais qu'elle avait dû s'attendre à avoir le nom de James juste après le sien.

« Potter, McKinnon. »

C'était une torture qu'elle n'ait pas choisi de faire ça dans l'ordre alphabétique. Si elle l'avait fait, je saurai déjà mon destin.

« Bennett, Black. »

J'étais sure que mon visage affichait l'horreur à l'état pure à la façon dont Lily m'envoya un regard de sympathie. Toutes les autres filles me toisaient jalousement. Je n'osais pas lancer un coup d'œil vers Sirius. Je devais probablement être en train de rougir.

Il y eut un mouvement près de moi et j'y jetai un coup d'œil rapide. Il me souriait. Mon cœur manqua un battement. Avant que mon visage ne soit complètement rouge, je me détournai pour écouter McGonagall.

« Aujourd'hui nous allons travailler sur la duplication d'objet. Vous utiliserez votre livre de classe et une fois dupliqué, vous le vérifierez avec votre partenaire pour voir s'il y a des erreurs. Le sort s'appelle « Geminio » avec un mouvement de haut en bas de la baguette. »

Je raffermis mes doigts autour de ma baguette et regardai Sirius. Il était toujours en train de sourire mais comme j'étais concentrée, cela ne m'affecta pas autant que d'habitude. « Les dames d'abord. » Il me fit un signe et je laissai échapper un petit rire.

Je pointai ma baguette sur le livre et prononçai, « Geminio ! » Un second livre apparut.

J'observai Sirius alors qu'il l'ouvrait pour jeter un œil sur les pages, et il éclata de rire.

J'aimais son rire. C'était comme une sorte d'aboiement, joyeux et plein de vie. Rapidement, je sortis de mes pensées et le considérai étrangement. « Quoi ? »

« Regarde. » Il poussa le livre dupliqué vers moi et je lus clairement les mots « Guide avancé de Métamosshhhh ».

Mes joues me brûlèrent. « Oh, » m'exclamai-je doucement.

Il se contenta de sourire. « C'est juste la première fois ». Il répéta le sort et sur son livre dupliqué on put lire « Guide avancé de Métamorfulk ». Et il rit de nouveau.

Je souris timidement et essayai encore. Cette fois-ci on pouvait lire « Guide avancé de Métamorphuruq ». Sirius et moi continuâmes ce jeu en un va-et-vient de titres mals écrits. Quand je fus enfin près de réussir (Guide avancé de Métamorphosios), il se tourna vers moi avec un regard inquisiteur.

J'arrêtai immédiatement ce que j'étais en train de faire.

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit sur quoi tu écrivais, » releva-t-il, s'accoudant négligemment sur le bureau.

Il s'intéressait encore à mon histoire. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui répondre. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu dire ? "J'écris une romance et tu es ma source d'inspiration". Ca n'arriverait jamais.

Mes joues étaient déjà chaudes quand je répondis, « C'est un travail d'écriture. »

Il souleva un sourcil et je notai qu'il avait complètement oublié notre corvée de métamorphose. « Tu écris un roman ? » Je baissai les yeux, incapable de me perdre de nouveau dans les siens. « En quelque sorte. »

« Un roman contemporain ? »

Il semblait surpris. Je me forçais à le regardais. « Oui, » répondis-je.

Sirius hocha la tête, l'air impressionné. « De quoi ça parle ? Aventure, fantasy, romance ? »

De toi, avais-je envie de répondre mais je me retins de justesse. Je m'agitai, me saisissant d'une mèche de mes cheveux les mains tremblantes. « Euh, c'est une romance d'aventure, je crois. Et c'est en quelque sorte historique. Ça se passe au 16e siècle. »

Sirius allait me répondre quand je constatai que McGonagall venait vers nous. Je me remis rapidement au travail, laissant Sirius confus.

« Reprenez, M. Black, » ordonna la voix sévère de McGonagall derrière lui. Il se pencha en arrière et se tourna vers moi.

Je devinai qu'il souriait sans même le voir.

* * *

Décidément, Sirius se fait de plus en plus présent dans la vie d'Ivy.

D'abord ils partagent un secret, et désormais ils sont partenaires de métamorphose !

Le chapitre 12 arrivera lundi prochain si j'ai le temps le jour de Noël ou mardi.

Joyeux réveillon à toutes !


	12. Chapitre 12 : La curiosité

Bonjour à toutes !

J'espère que vous avez passé de belles fêtes de fin d'année et que vous avez été gâtées !

Je suis désolée pour ce petit retard, mais j'ai été un peu prise par les fêtes.

Sans plus attendre, le chapitre 12.

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : La curiosité**

Je sentais que quelqu'un me scrutait dans le dos.

C'était un mercredi soir tardif, seulement deux semaines avant les vacances de Noël, et j'essayais d'écrire. Cela devint beaucoup plus difficile quand je remarquai que quelqu'un m'observait.

Au début, je pensais que c'était Remus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé que c'était lui. Il me semblait la personne la plus probable qui puisse s'intéresser à ce que j'écrivais.

J'eus presque une attaque cardiaque quand, en me retournant, je découvris une paire d'yeux gris fixait sur moi. Je laissai échapper un soupir tremblant et dis, aussi calmement que je le pouvais, « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Une cinquième année passa près de nous et me lança un méchant coup d'œil. J'imagine qu'elle était jalouse ou qu'elle n'aimait pas la façon dont je lui parlais.

Je n'osais pas m'égarer sur son sourire. Au lieu de cela, je me replongeai dans mon journal. Il répondit tout de même. « J'essaie de lire par-dessus ton épaule. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je retournai le livre afin qu'il ne puisse plus lire quoique ce soit. « Qu'est-ce que tu as lu ? » Essayai-je de demander, mais cela vint plus comme « Questcetlu ? ». Il devait surement penser que je ne pouvais pas m'exprimer correctement.

« Tu peux répéter ? », demanda-t-il avec amusement.

Je serrai le journal contre ma poitrine et dis, lentement, « Qu'est-ce que tu as lu ? »

« Et bien – » commença-t-il, en grimpant par-dessus le dossier du canapé pour venir s'asseoir près de moi. Je l'observai, mon cœur battant à mille à l'heure. « Une fille du nom d'Anne qui parle à quelqu'un d'un garçon qui s'appelle Sebastian. »

Je lui jetai un regard vide. « Euh, et bien, c'est un peu plus que ça. »

Les yeux de Sirius brillèrent. « Exactement. C'est pourquoi tu devrais me faire un résumé de ce qui se passe. »

Je ne pouvais pas lui raconter l'histoire. Il n'était pas prévu que je le fasse lire à quelqu'un d'autre – quel que soit cette personne. S'il le lisait, tout serait fini. Fini, fini, fini…

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant ? » chuchotai-je, soucieuse. Sirius Black ne devrait pas être intéressé par le travail d'écriture d'une fille quelconque. Il devrait plutôt être en train d'embrasser une fille dans un placard à balais et préparer des blagues aux Serpentards – mais pas être avec moi.

Il s'agita un peu. « Ca m'a juste l'air intéressant. »

Donc, ce n'était pas moi. Bien sûr que ça n'avait rien à voir avec moi. Il voulait juste s'occuper.

« Je ne pense pas que ça t'intéressera, » lui dis-je, serrant mon journal un peu plus pour éviter de trembler.

« Essaie quand même. » C'était un défis : ses yeux grands ouverts me sondaient d'un air déterminé. Mon estomac était empli de papillons. Et je détestais cette impression.

J'abaissai mon journal et retournai quelques pages en arrière. « Et bien, hum – c'est au sujet d'Anne qui est la fille d'un tisserand dans un petit village. Elle commence par refuser de voir l'affection grandissante qu'elle éprouve pour… euh, Sebastian, l'apprenti du forgeron. » Je tournai mon regard vers Sirius, pour voir s'il se doutait de quelque chose, mais il hocha juste la tête, ses yeux n'exprimaient aucune ambiguïté. « Cela met du temps avant qu'Anne, tu sais, admette qu'elle est en fait séduite par Sebastian. Mais ils ne se sont jamais rencontrés officiellement et, comme il est plutôt beau garçon, il peut avoir à peu près n'importe quelle fille du village. Quand ils se rencontrent enfin, Anne n'a rien à lui dire, mais il est gentil avec elle et… bref, c'est tout, je ne suis pas allée plus loin. »

À la manière dont il me contempla, j'étais sure qu'il avait tout deviné.

« Anne et Sebastian, hein ? » s'enquit-il, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il savait. Qu'est-ce que j'allais dire ? Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Beauxbattons était mon unique solution. Mais je n'y connaissais toujours rien en français ! « J'aime bien les noms. Ils coulent sur la langue… »

Oh, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas compris. J'hochai la tête en réponse.

« Très intéressante histoire, Ivy, » s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire.

Je pensais que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il m'interrogerait sur ça. J'avais tort.

* * *

C'est un chapitre que j'ai beaucoup aimé traduire. Toute cette histoire de Beauxbattons est vraiment drôle. Ivy s'emballe tellement vite, c'est très marrant à retranscrire en français.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu aussi !


	13. Chapitre 13 : La lettre

Bonjour à toutes et bonne année 2018 !

J'espère que cette nouvelle année vous apportera tout le bonheur que vous souhaitez, et la réussite dans tous vos projets. Et bien sur une bonne santé :)

Je vous laisse à la lecture du chapitre 13.

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : La lettre**

Cela se produisait depuis deux semaines, désormais.

Tous les soirs, peu importe où j'étais et ce que je faisais, il venait me trouver et me demander des nouvelles de mon histoire. Peu importe que je sois en train de me cacher dans un coin ou que je sois en train d'essayer discrètement de monter les escaliers du dortoir. Il semblait toujours savoir exactement où j'étais et se faisait un devoir de me poser la question.

Au bout de la quatrième fois de ce petit manège, je commençai à y être habituée. Sirius Black voulait me parler à moi – la modeste Ivy Bennett. J'avais son attention. Il sortait de sa routine pour me poser la même question tous les jours. Il devint une nouvelle constante.

« Alors, ça avance ? » Je ne jetai même pas un regard alors que je sentais le canapé s'affaisser près de moi.

Je haussai les épaules et finis d'écrire une phrase. « Anne se demande pourquoi Sebastian s'intéresse soudain à elle. »

Les premiers jours, j'avais essayé de rester vague. Je pensais qu'autrement il ferait vite le rapprochement. Mais il ne l'avait jamais fait. J'en venais à croire qu'il ne découvrirait jamais le sens caché de mon récit. Même si je lui disais tout.

Sirius se pencha en avant et regarda par-dessus mon épaule. « Peut-être que Sebastian a finalement remarqué qu'Anne était merveilleuse. »

Les premiers jours, quand il répondait comme ça, je pensais toujours qu'il s'adressait en fait à moi. Mais, il devint vite évident qu'il ne faisait que commenter l'histoire.

« Pourquoi tu ne lis pas l'histoire, au lieu que je te fasse un résumé ? » le rabrouai-je, en tournant mon regard vers lui.

Il fronça son nez de dégout. « Je n'aime pas lire les romans. Ils sont trop longs. »

Je me surpris moi-même de lui avoir offert de lire mon histoire. À quoi pensais-je ? Je laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement quand il refusa.

J'haussai une épaule indifférente, puis ajoutai, avec humour « Que feras-tu pendant les vacances quand tu ne pourras pas me demander comment avance mon histoire ? » Je ne l'avais demandé que pour rire. Je ne savais même pas d'où venait cette plaisanterie. Je faisais rarement de l'humour. Et avec Sirius ? C'était un miracle que je m'exprime intelligiblement.

Il sourit - mon cœur s'accéléra - et dit, « Tu attendras. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais James apparut et embarqua Sirius.

Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposée attendre ?

Trois jours après le début des vacances, j'étais assise sur mon lit, jambes croisées, essayant de lire _Orgueil et Préjugés_ tard dans la nuit. C'était une vieille copie de ma mère elle était moldue et avait grandi avec les livres de Jane Austen. Quand elle avait rencontré mon père, on plaisanta sur le fait qu'elle se mariait avec lui seulement parce que son nom de famille était Bennett. J'avais failli m'appeler Elizabeth, mais heureusement, mon père avait convaincu ma mère de changer mon prénom pour Ivy et de garder Elizabeth comme second prénom. J'étais particulière fière d'être nommée d'après un célèbre personnage de fiction.

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par un tapotement à ma fenêtre. Je me tournai mais ne vis rien. À contre cœur, je me levai pour l'examiner de plus près. Il y avait une forme sombre dehors, flottant…

Un hibou.

Avec précaution, j'ouvris la fenêtre et l'oiseau de nuit vola à l'intérieur, déposant une lettre sur mon lit. Le hibou attendit, perché sur mon armoire.

Je décachetai la lettre et lu le parchemin.

 _Comment avance l'histoire ? – S_

Cela me prit un moment pour détacher mes yeux du parchemin. Mon esprit était incapable de croire que Sirius Black m'avait envoyée quelque chose.

 _Rien écrit de nouveau dernièrement. Syndrome de la page blanche. – I_

Lui répondis-je honnêtement. J'espérai qu'il ne serait pas trop désappointé. Après tout, c'était juste une histoire. _Mon histoire_. Le hibou prit la lettre avant même que je ne puisse dire quelque chose et s'envola dans la nuit noire.

Le matin suivant, une nouvelle note m'attendait.

 _Mon auteure préférée ne peut pas avoir le syndrome de la page blanche ! – S_

Je dû m'assurer que je respirais toujours. J'étais sa préférée. J'étais _sa_ quelque chose. Et c'était toujours mieux que rien.

* * *

Un chapitre qui montre que Sirius porte enfin une attention particulière à Ivy ;)

La suite au prochain chapitre.

Bonne semaine à toutes !


	14. Chapitere 14 : Le regret

Bonjour à toutes !

Toutes mes excuses pour le retard. J'ai été malade tout le début de semaine et je n'ai pas eu la force de mettre en ligne le chapitre 14.

Je tenais à remercier chaudement les quelques personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review ces derniers chapitres: MelissaFanfic, Manifestement-Malefoy, lune patronus, Saeh, Manea, Gilgalad Swiftblade.

Sans plus attendre, le chapitre 14 !

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Le regret**

 _Comment puis-je être ton auteure préférée si tu n'as jamais lu d'autres romans ? – I_

Je décidai d'envoyer cette réponse. Je passai le reste de la journée dehors, dans la neige, à scruter l'horizon. La réponse arriva environ deux heures plus tard.

 _Et c'est pourquoi tu es mon auteure préférée. – S_

Donc, c'était parce que j'étais la seule personne qu'il connaissait écrivant un roman, et par défaut sa préférée. Mon cœur plongea dans mon estomac.

 _Et bien, peut-être que tu devrais te mettre à lire et ainsi tu te trouverais un nouvel auteur préféré. – I_

Je sentis une pointe de regret me traverser après ce dernier message. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie qu'il lise d'autres romans. Il se rendrait compte que je n'étais pas si douée.

Sa réponse mit moins de temps qu'auparavant. J'observai le hibou qui lissait ses plumes et me sentis désolée de le faire voyager autant.

 _Je ne veux pas lire autre chose. Tu es la meilleure. – S_

 _N'as-tu donc rien d'autre à faire que de m'envoyer des messages ? – I_

J'écrivis cette réponse sans y penser. Dès que je l'eus envoyée, mes yeux s'élargirent sous le choc. Il allait le prendre dans le mauvais sens. Il allait penser que je n'appréciais pas ses messages. Je les appréciais plus qu'il ne le saurait jamais. J'avais déjà prévu de les cacher sous mon lit dans une boite. Il allait penser que je le _détestais_.

 _Pas vraiment. Je suis chez les Potter et on ne fait pas grand chose aujourd'hui. Nous allons au Chemin de Traverse demain. On pourrait s'y voir._

Sirius Black m'invitait-il sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Je grognai quand je me souvins que je devais garder ma petite sœur. Sirius Black m'invitait finalement quelque part et je ne pouvais même pas y aller !

Mais aussitôt, je fus soulagée. Je n'avais de toute façon rien à lui dire. Peut-être était-ce une bonne chose que j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu. Je n'aurais pas à être embarrassée de bégayer pendant notre promenade.

 _Peux pas. Dois garder ma petite sœur._

J'allais cacheter le message quand je remarquai qu'il disait être chez James. Cela signifiait-il que James savait que Sirius m'envoyait des hiboux ? Qu'en pensait James ?

 _Comment va James ? – I_

Ajoutai-je rapidement avant de l'envoyer. Il commençait à faire froid dehors, mais je n'en avais rien à faire, et je m'enveloppai dans mon manteau et mon écharpe. Je me demandai vaguement si je devrais me couper les cheveux quand ils se prirent dans la fermeture éclair.

 _Il tourne autour de Lily. Excité par Noël. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Comment vas-tu toi ? – S_

J'hésitai sur mon message suivant. J'avais peur que cela soit déplacé, encore. Mais s'il le prenait dans le mauvais sens ? J'écrivis hâtivement ma question.

 _Pourquoi m'envoies-tu des messages ? – I_

Il faisait noir dehors. Je décidai de rentrer une fois reçu le prochain message.

 _Que de questions. Je t'avais dit que j'allais te poser des questions sur ton histoire pendant les vacances. Tu aurais dû le prévoir. – S_

Et bien, oui, je savais qu'il allait me demander des nouvelles de mon histoire, mais cela ressemblait plus à une conversation entre amis. Au moins, je ne pouvais pas bégayer à l'écrit. J'aurai eu une attaque si cette conversation avait eu lieu face à face.

 _Désolée. Page blanche… je ne sais pas quoi écrire. – I_

Je rentrai à l'intérieur, attrapai quelque chose à manger, et me réfugiai dans ma chambre. J'attendis en dégustant une pomme.

Quand le message suivant arriva, j'avais déjà fini cette dernière.

 _Et bien, je pensais essayer de lire ton roman après les vacances. Sirieusement. (Désolé, mauvais jeu de mot… mais tu dois admettre que c'est plutôt drôle, non ?). Peut-être pourrais-je te donner quelques idées. T'aider ou autre. – S_

Ma réponse fut immédiate.

 _Pourquoi ? – I_

J'eus l'impression que sa réponse fut plus longue à venir que les autres.

 _Pourquoi pas ? – S_

Je me souvins pourquoi je détestais espérer. Sirius pensait seulement à cela comme une nouvelle occupation, rien de plus. Juste une activité sympa et inédite. Quelque chose pour le distraire.

Et il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus.

* * *

Ivy a-t-elle raison de penser qu'elle n'est qu'une simple distraction pour Sirius ?

La réponse se trouve dans les prochains chapitres.

A bientôt !


	15. Chapitre 15 : Le rhume

Bonjour à toutes,

Tout d'abord merci à Manea-Thesan et à Manifestement-Malfoy pour leur review. Ca fait toujours chaud au cœur de lire les impressions des lecteurs !

Place au chapitre !

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Le rhume**

Nous étions le premier jour après les vacances. J'étais assise dans la salle commune, comme d'habitude, écrivant une nouvelle partie du roman. Enfin, j'essayais plutôt. Je n'arrêtais pas de changer et de réécrire tout ce que j'avais déjà griffonné sur la page.

Le canapé s'affaissa légèrement, et je sus qu'il était assis près de moi.

« Comment étaient ces vacances ? » Demandai-je doucement sans regarder.

Je n'obtins aucune réponse. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, je relevai les yeux vers Sirius qui m'observait avec un air déterminé. Je soulevai un sourcil.

« Ivy », commença-t-il, et je posai ma plume pour l'écouter, un million de pensées traversant mon cerveau. Que voulait-il me dire ? Il avait l'air très sérieux – mais ça ne pouvait pas être – non, il ne pouvait pas… J'essayai de respirer calmement alors que mes pensées partaient dans tous les sens.

Sirius pris une profonde inspiration. « On a besoin de parler… à propos de nous. »

Sa voix semblait distante, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment en face de moi. Ma gorge était sèche. Je ne pouvais plus respirer. Je ne pouvais plus penser. Il voulait que nous parlions de… nous. Je fis la seule chose que je pouvais faire – J'acquiesçai.

« Et… cette chose entre nous… »

Il y avait quelque chose. Il avait vu quelque chose. Y avait-il vraiment quelque chose ?

Il m'observait avec un air presque suppliant. « Ca ne marchera jamais, Ivy. »

J'eus l'impression que j'allais vomir.

Et il continua. « Je veux dire, tu es, et bien, toi. Et je suis… moi, et nous ensemble ça ne marchera pas. Ce serait… étrange, tu vois. Il n'y pas d'étincelles. Tu n'es juste pas la bonne fille pour moi. »

Il continua à parler, mais je ne pouvais plus rien entendre. Je regardais fixement devant moi, mon cœur battant sauvagement dans ma cage thoracique. Tout commençait à devenir flou et je me contentais juste de regarder fixement devant moi, engourdie.

Je n'étais rien.

Je sursautai et ouvris les yeux.

Des murs noirs envahirent mon champ de vision. J'avais l'impression d'être allongée sur le sol. Attendez, j'étais dans mon lit.

Depuis le début. J'étais seulement en train de rêver. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je n'avais aucune inquiétude à avoir.

J'essayai de prendre une profonde et calme inspiration mais je fus stoppée par l'impression que la tête me tournait et que l'air ne passait pas dans mes poumons. Mon nez était bouché et ma gorge brûlait. Je grognai et posai une main sur mon front pour vérifier ma température. Il était chaud au toucher.

Ce n'était pas le moment de tomber malade. Je devais retourner à l'école le lendemain.

Je m'assis et essayai de reprendre ma respiration et d'arrêter ma tête de tourner. Je ne pouvais même pas respirer comment allais-je pouvoir suivre la classe demain ? Mes yeux commencèrent à se remplir de larmes et je les essuyai. Il était si facile de me faire pleurer quand j'étais malade.

Je me demandai comment une chose aussi triviale pouvait me faire pleurer.

Cours.

Des larmes envahirent mes yeux.

Devoirs.

Elles menacèrent de déborder.

Manque de sommeil.

Si près de couler.

Rêver de Sirius. De la façon dont le rêve avait raison. Comment je ne pourrais jamais être avec Sirius Black. Comment cela ne marcherait jamais.

Les larmes glissèrent sur mes joues librement et je ne fis pas un geste pour les essuyer.

* * *

Ca va, pas trop torturé par le début du chapitre ? Heureusement que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Mais Ivy est persuadée par la suite qu'elle et Sirius c'est impossible !

La suite au prochain chapitre :)


	16. Chapitre 16 : Le retour

Bonjour à toutes,

Merci beaucoup à s silver et Alex (pour info c'est une fanfiction que je traduis, donc tu peux en fait lire sa version originale en entier en anglais, elle a le même nom.)

Je suis étonnée de manière générale, de la confiance que vous avez en l'instinct de Sirius. Il n'est pas si intelligent que ça, malheureusement pour Ivy (ou heureusement, ça dépend du point de vue lol).

Place au chapitre !

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Le retour**

Habituellement, ça ne me dérangeait pas de retourner en cours après les vacances. Mais revenir à l'école sans être capable de respirer n'était pas très attrayant.

Je ne trouvai pas une seule personne que je connaissais sur le quai. À la place, je dis rapidement au revoir à mes parents et à ma petite sœur, Eleanor, et trouvai un compartiment vide à la fin du train.

J'avais l'envie irrépressible d'écrire, mais mon coup de froid engourdissait mon cerveau, et je ne pouvais pensais à quelque chose sans que ma tête pulse. Je me contentai de fixer mon journal sur mes genoux, et essayai de vider ma tête de toutes pensées. Pas de chance.

Il y eut un bruit lourd. Je lançai un coup d'œil vers la porte du compartiment qui s'ouvrait et vis James Potter me sourire.

« Hum, salut ? » le saluai-je confusément, sortant de mes pensées. Ça ne m'aida pas plus pour me concentrer, même pour quelques secondes.

« Est-ce qu'on peut s'asseoir avec toi ? » À la seconde où j'acquiesçai, James et Sirius se précipitèrent à l'intérieur et foncèrent sur un siège. Je continuai à les regarder étrangement. Je me demandai brièvement où étaient cachés Peter et Remus – avant de me souvenir qu'ils étaient restés à Poudlard pendant les vacances.

C'était bizarre.

« Alors, comment étaient tes vacances ? » Demanda Sirius, essayant probablement de faire la conversation.

Je refoulai une envie de tousser et répondis, « C'était bien ». Ouais, et j'avais rêvé de toi ne voulant plus jamais me parler, et j'étais malade, donc tout était super. J'étais irritable et voulais dire ça à voix haute plus que tout autre chose. Mais, heureusement, mon côté rationnel me stoppa. « Comment étaient les vôtres ? » ajoutai-je.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard et gesticulèrent. « C'était super, » s'exclama Sirius.

Encore plus bizarre. Où étaient mes amis quand j'avais besoin d'eux ? J'avais besoin que quelqu'un vienne et brise toute cette étrange tension.

« Hey- » Je relevai les yeux rapidement au son d'une nouvelle voix. Mary était à la porte du compartiment. Finalement, ma prière avait été entendue ! Le regard de Mary se porta sur chacune des personnes présentes, et puis revint sur moi. « Je me demandais juste si je pouvais m'asseoir ici avec vous », dit-elle, sa voix aussi douce que plus tôt.

J'essayais de sourire. « Bien sûr, » acquiesçai-je, me décalant pour lui laisser une place.

Elle entra et s'assit lentement, comme si la banquette était recouverte de braises chaudes et qu'elle allait se brûler au troisième degré si elle y posait ses fesses. Ses joues rougirent légèrement.

Je levai un sourcil à cette constatation. Mary était une fille à part, le genre qui pratiquait du sport (elle était poursuiveuse avec James), flirtait sans scrupule avec les garçons (une sorte de Sirius version féminine) et parvenait à être douée dans ses devoirs. Mais soudainement, elle me paraissait beaucoup plus comme moi – la fille timide qui ne savait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire.

« Salut, » murmura Mary s'enfonçant le plus possible dans son siège.

« Hey, » répondirent James et Sirius. Elle rougit encore plus.

Je regardai Mary puis les garçons. « Comment étaient tes vacances, Mary ? » demanda James.

Mary hésita avant de répondre, « Je suis allée en Italie, je suis restée deux semaines là-bas. C'était vraiment sympa. »

Puis, cela me frappa. Elle aimait James ça avait du sens. Les rougissements, la timidité, l'étrange tension qui persistait encore dans le compartiment. James Potter plaisait à Mary MacDonald. Les réactions de Lily seraient sans prix.

Mais non, ses yeux n'étaient pas sur James Potter.

Ses yeux étaient sur Sirius Black.

Et il la fixait en retour.

* * *

Alors, à votre avis, que va-t-il se passer ?

Est-ce qu'Ivy a juste une impression ? ou est-ce que ces pressentiments seraient juste concernant Sirius et Mary. Se plaisent-ils mutuellement ?

Réponse dans le prochain chapitre !


	17. Chapitre 17 : Le choc

Bonjour tout le monde !

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews : Manea-Thesan, s silver et Melissa Fanfic.  
Merci aussi aux plus discrets qui mettent cette fanfiction en favorite et follow.

Le chapitre précédent en a surpris plus d'une.  
Je vous laisse donc dès à présent avec le chapitre 17 !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Le choc**

Mon regard fit l'aller-retour entre eux deux, désespérant de comprendre pourquoi ils s'observaient de cette façon.

D'accord, bien sûr, Sirius essayait juste d'être gentil et agréable. Ça ne voulait rien dire d'autre – ça ne pouvait pas dire autre chose –

De qui me moquai-je ? Essayai-je vraiment de me convaincre que Mary Macdonald et Sirius Black se dévisageaient l'un l'autre pour d'innocentes raisons ? Je n'étais pas si stupide.

Je ne savais pas ce que je pouvais faire. Un million de pensées traversaient mon esprit. Je pouvais essayer de lancer une conversation vraiment intéressante et les obliger tous deux à me regarder et les éloigner l'un de l'autre. Non, ça ne marcherait pas.

Je décidais de le fixer si intensément qu'il ne pourrait pas le manquer quand finalement il détournerait le regard ailleurs. Parce qu'il devait bien me regarder _parfois_.

Je le scrutai pendant ce qui me sembla des heures. Je ne clignai même pas des yeux. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Sirius ne tourne les yeux vers moi. Après tout, il l'avait fait chez Madame Pieddodu plusieurs semaines auparavant. Ça pouvait encore arrivait.

Mon nez me démangeait mais cela m'était égal, je devais continuer à fixer le garçon en face de moi. J'étais en train d'avoir un concours de regards avec quelqu'un qui ne me voyait même pas.

Mon cœur commença à battre de plus en plus vite.

Oh, Dieu, pourquoi ne me regardait-il pas ? Regarde-moi, Sirius Black ! hurlai-je dans ma tête, fixée sur lui de toutes mes forces. Ne regarde pas Mary ! Je suis là aussi !

Avec horreur, je me rendis compte que mes yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Tout devint flou. Je ne pouvais même plus distinguer ce qu'il y avait droit devant moi. Tout ce que je pouvais apercevoir était de vagues formes colorées. Et tout ce que je pouvais dire c'était que les yeux de Sirius n'étaient pas sur moi.

« Mary, » essayai-je de parler, mais aucun son ne s'échappa de mes lèvres. Je ne me souvenais pas comment parler ! Je tentais autre chose – un hurlement, un cri, quelque chose.

J'allais devenir folle.

Il lui souriait maintenant, une étincelle familière dans les yeux. Je savais ce qu'était cette étincelle. Je savais ce qui allait se passer. Je savais que Mary lui plaisait autant que lui-même lui plaisait à elle.

Et j'allais vomir si ça continuait.

Il faisait chaud. Mon front était brûlant. Mon nez était complètement bouché. Ma gorge était douloureuse. Ma tête pulsait. Mon estomac se retourna –

Je me retrouvai soudainement sur le sol froid du compartiment. À un moment donné, j'avais dû tomber de la banquette et atterrir durement par terre.

Et maintenant, tous les yeux étaient finalement sur moi.

Mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils me remarquent maintenant.

Je ne leur laissai même pas une chance de dire quoique ce soit avant de me relever et de me sauver par la porte du compartiment, la refermant violemment derrière moi.

Je pris un moment, les pieds vissaient au sol, pour essayer de reprendre ma respiration, attendant que la porte s'ouvre derrière moi.

Rien.

Personne ne vint me chercher. Personne ne voulait savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Personne ne s'en préoccupait.

On me laissait là, dehors, essuyant furieusement les larmes brûlantes sur mon visage.

Pour la première fois, je voulais vraiment déménager et aller à Beauxbâtons. Je ne voulais plus jamais revoir Poudlard. Parce que mon stupide rêve avait raison. Je n'aurais jamais Sirius Black.

* * *

Pauvre Ivy… Personne ne semble particulièrement alerté de son comportement. Je suis assez triste pour elle dans ce chapitre.

Quant à sa traduction… je me suis retourné les méninges pour sortir tout le champ lexical du regard et éviter les répétitions… étonnamment ce n'est pas quelque chose qui a l'air de gêner les anglais, mais une fois traduit en français, je trouvais ça extrêmement choquant.

Laissez-moi vos impressions !

Et à lundi prochain.

Bonne semaine !


	18. Chapitre 18 : La muette

Hello à toutes !

Merci à s silver pour sa review : C'est toujours un plaisir de te lire )

Merci également à toutes les personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris, follow et alert !

Sans plus attendre, place à la lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : La muette**

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent dans un épais brouillard. Mon coup de froid perdurait et j'étais coincée en cours avec une horrible toux et un mal de tête congestionné.

Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la façon dont mon histoire progressait.

Je n'avais rien écris depuis le début des vacances de Noël. Pas un seul mot. Je mettais ça sur le compte du syndrome de la page blanche mais la vérité était évidente. Je n'avais plus d'inspiration. Sirius Black avait cessé d'être ma muse.

Après l'épisode du train, j'avais décidé de tout oublier à propos de Sirius. Jamais plus je n'espérerai encore un coup d'œil, un sourire, un mot. Je pouvais me passer de lui.

Excepté que je ne pouvais pas l'oublier. Il était toujours là. Spécialement depuis que sa relation avec Mary avait évoluée. Mary ne laissait aucune fille du dortoir ignorer le fait qu'elle plaisait à Sirius. Elle nous en parlait dès l'aube, nous expliquant comment Sirius lui souriait (je m'abritais alors sous mes couvertures) et flirtait avec elle dans les couloirs.

Quatre jours ainsi, et le pire allait venir.

« Il m'a embrassée ! » Je levai les yeux pour voir une Mary extatique, debout dans l'entrée du dortoir. Son sourire était si grand qu'il prenait presque tout son visage. « À l'instant ! »

Dorcas poussa une exclamation de surprise et de joie et alla féliciter Mary. Tout le monde lui sourit et s'approcha d'elle pour entendre le reste de l'histoire.

Je ne dis rien, et tirai les rideaux autour de mon lit, m'enfermant loin de leur conversation. Je savais qu'elles le prendraient mal, mais je ne pouvais pas supporter d'entendre l'histoire du baiser de Sirius avec une autre fille.

Une part de moi dans les tréfonds de mon esprit me disait d'utiliser cette situation pour le scénario de mon histoire. J'écartai immédiatement cette pensée. Anne et Sebastian étaient supposés vivre heureux après tout, et non se retrouver pris au cœur d'un triangle amoureux.

Donc, syndrome de la page blanche.

Il était seulement vingt heures, mais j'avais finalement réussi à pousser Sirius hors de mes pensées et je m'endormis, cependant hantée par les images de Sirius et Mary ensemble.

Quand je me réveillai le matin suivant, je m'aperçus que je n'avais pas dit un mot à voix haute depuis cinq jours. Je n'avais dit ni « au revoir » ni « salut » ni « comment vas-tu » à une seule personne. Je devenais doucement solitaire. Et la pensée d'être seule ne m'effrayait même pas – non, cela m'intriguait.

Pourquoi avais-je besoin de parler après tout ?

Je me précipitai dans ma routine matinale et quittai le dortoir avant que les autres filles ne se réveillent. C'était facile de les éviter. Maintenant, tout ce que j'avais à faire était d'éviter tout le monde pour le reste de ma vie.

« Ivy ! »

Je maudis celui qui avait prononcé mon nom.

« Ivy, je dois te parler. »

Je soupirai intérieurement et me tournai pour trouver Remus debout devant moi. En réponse, je levai un sourcil et attendis qu'il dise quelque chose.

Remus fit une pause, et ses yeux cherchèrent quelque chose sur mon visage. Je commençai à m'inquiéter de savoir ce qui n'allait pas, mais j'étais passé devant le miroir ce matin avant de quitter le dortoir.

« Ivy, ça va ? » Avait-il noté ? Personne ne l'avait fait. J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête.

« Non, dis quelque chose. »

Je sursautai, surprise. Pourquoi voulait-il que je verbalise ma réponse ? S'était-il rendu compte que j'étais devenue muette ? Serait-il venu vérifier si j'allais bien, au contraire de James et Sirius, dans le train ?

Je me raclai la gorge et dis, et ma voix fut un peu grave, « Je vais bien. »

Mais je savais que je ne l'avais pas convaincue. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » me pressa-t-il.

« Rien Remus, » répondis-je. Je pouvais le manipuler.

Je pouvais le manipuler. J'allais bien.

Nous tournâmes au coin d'un nouveau couloir où Sirius saluait Mary d'un baiser sur les lèvres.

La façon dont mon cœur accéléra et dont ma gorge se noua me prouva que je n'allais pas bien.

Je ne pouvais pas supporter ça plus longtemps.

J'allais être brisée.

* * *

Pauvre Ivy… décidément ça ne va pas fort en ce moment. Heureusement Remus est très observateur ! La suite lundi prochain !


	19. Chapitre 19 : La bibliothèque

Hello à tous,

Le chapitre 19 est en ligne. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : La bibliothèque**

Remus devint mon ombre dans les jours qui suivirent. Il était vraiment inquiet à mon sujet, ou alors mes camarades de dortoir avaient raison – peut-être lui plaisais-je.

Mais cela n'avait aucun sens. Toute cette histoire débarquait de nulle part, il ne m'avait jamais suivie avant. Pourquoi commencerait-il maintenant ?

Cela faisait désormais une semaine qu'il m'escortait. J'étais dans la bibliothèque pour travailler sur mon essai de Potion. Je respirai profondément, heureuse que mon rhume soit fini. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de rédiger mon essai.

Je jetai un coup d'œil de côté et vis mon journal près de moi.

Je repoussai mon parchemin d'un côté, j'attrapai mon journal et l'ouvris à la dernière page rédigée. Anne et Sebastian se connaissaient à peine encore, rien ne s'était passé entre eux. Tout comme Sirius et moi.

Comme d'exprès, Mary traversa la bibliothèque et parcourut du regard les livres de la première rangée.

Ce n'était pas comme si je n'avais pas pensé à ajouter Mary comme personnage dans mon histoire. J'allais la nommer Helen et elle serait la fiancée de Sebastian. Mais alors que j'y pensais, il devint évident que Helen serait catégorisée comme la méchante de l'histoire.

Mary n'était pas la méchante. Elle était une de mes amies. Je voulais la détester d'être avec Sirius, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas la considérer de manière négative. L'idée d'Helen fut, en conséquence, écartée.

Il y eut alors du bruit, et je vis James, Sirius, Remus et Peter entraient dans la bibliothèque, suivis de Marlene qui riait de quelque chose.

Madame Pince les rabroua et ils se calmèrent un peu – mas ce n'était pas assez. Sirius trouva Mary entre les étagères et lui sourit, l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser. Madame Pince ne les voyait pas – même si je priais le contraire.

Je les observais depuis l'autre bout de la bibliothèque, allongée sur mon journal, essayant de voir chacun de leur mouvement.

James se plaignit du couple. « Eh, vous deux, arrêtez ! Prenez une chambre si vous faites ça ! » Dit-il un sourire aux lèvres, il se moquait juste d'eux. Si seulement il était sérieux.

Sirius rit. On pouvait entendre son rire à un kilomètre à la ronde. « Va poursuivre Lily. »

Tout le monde s'esclaffa en réponse à son commentaire. Je me renfrognai.

C'est à ce moment-là que Remus m'aperçut en train de les observer. Rougissant probablement d'embarras, je baissai les yeux sur mon journal et prétendis écrire.

Remus allait s'approcher. Je commençai le compte à rebours dans ma tête.

5…4…3…2…1-

« Devoir de Slughorn ? »

Je l'avais dit.

Je soupirai lourdement, posant ma plume. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis ? » Et puis je me tapis de honte. Il y avait des moments où je me disais que ce serait mieux si j'étais restée muette, et ce moment-là en faisait définitivement parti. Au moins, j'avais marqué un point.

Remus parut un peu surpris par ma virulence, puis il dit, « Tes camarades disent que tu es distante dernièrement. Et que tu n'écris plus. Tu parais sans vie, Ivy. »

Je me renfrognai, une fois de plus. « Donc, tu me suis parce que- »

« J'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose. »

Je levai un sourcil à sa réponse. Il paraissait sincère à ce sujet. Que voulait-il me dire ? Que je lui plaisais ? Ca ne pouvait pas être ça. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Eh, Remus ! Dépêche-toi ! » Entendis-je James crier derrière Remus. Remus se tourna rapidement vers lui et lui fit signe d'attendre une seconde. Il revint à moi et dit, « Tu pensais que personne ne l'avait remarqué, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je me contentai de le fixer, confuse. « Remarquer quoi ? »

Remus sourit. Je me fis une note mentale qu'il avait vraiment un beau sourire. « Je connais ton secret. »

L'air s'expulsa de mes poumons soudainement.

* * *

Remus serait-il plus clairvoyant que les autres ?  
La suite, lundi prochain !


	20. Chapitre 20 : Le secret

Hello à tous !

Comme tous les lundi, un nouveau chapitre !

Merci à Manifestement Mafoy, Faaan'Taaas'Tiiique, et s silver pour vos reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Le secret**

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, » chuchotai-je. Mes doigts ne voulaient pas s'arrêter de trembler. Heureusement, il ne sembla pas le noter.

Il se pencha en avant, et je me reculai instinctivement. Juste au moment où il allait dire quelque chose j'entendis James criait, « Lunard ! On s'en va. »

Je pensais qu'il allait finalement partir et que je serai sauvée. Mais non, je n'eus pas cette chance. « Je vous retrouverai plus tard, » répondit Remus vivement. Son groupe d'amis quitta la bibliothèque, nous laissant seulement Remus et moi.

D'accord, j'allais la jouer cool. Après tout, je ne savais pas de quoi il parlait. « Hum, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Remus soupira. « Lily l'a remarqué aussi, tu sais. Elle voulait t'en parler mais je me suis porté volontaire. »

Mes yeux s'élargirent. « Vous avez planifié cela ? »

« Désolé. » Et il avait l'air vraiment désolé. Je voulais lui hurler dessus mais je ne pouvais pas quand ses yeux étaient si sincères. « Peu importe, ça a un rapport avec Mary, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En quelque sorte », aurais-je voulu lui dire. Mais je me contentai de le regarder, et acquiesçai légèrement. Et il comprit. Il était en mesure de dire qu'il savait que Sirius Black me plaisait. Ma vie était finie.

« Tu- »

Je devrais probablement commencer à travailler mon français pour Beauxbatons.

« -es- »

 _Bonjour, au revoir, fromage_ *

« -énervée après Mary- »

Je n'aurais sans doute pas à utiliser le mot « fromage ». Je n'aimais même pas le fromage tant que ça.

« -pour t'avoir volée ta plume. »

Mary avait volé ma plume ?! Quand ? Où ? Laquelle ? Pas la noire, ma préférée !

Attendez – il pensait que mon secret était que j'étais en colère contre Mary. Pour avoir volé une de mes plumes (supposément). Il ne savait pas du tout que Sirius me plaisait. J'étais saine et sauve. Je pouvais respirer de nouveau.

Remus m'observait comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil. « Oh, hum, ouais, » dis-je. « Elle m'a volée une plume et ça m'énerve. » Même à mes propres oreilles ce n'était pas convainquant.

Mais apparemment cela le fut assez pour lui. « Lily était inquiète quand elle a vu que tu ne parlais plus à Mary. Ou au reste des filles. Elle pensait bien que c'était ça. »

Franchement, ils pensaient qu'une plume volée pouvait me rendre asociale. Enfin, c'était toujours mieux que s'ils savaient mon véritable secret. « Oui, mais je suis passée au-dessus. »

Mensonge.

Ca n'était pas passé pour Mary _et_ Sirius. Cependant, c'était bien fini pour l'incident de ma plume volée. Je ne savais même pas de quelle plume il s'agissait.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que je me mis à rire. Remus avait un air choqué. Il m'observait comme si j'étais folle. « Tu m'as suivie tout ce temps parce qu'on m'avait volée une plume ? »

Il eut l'air timide. « Oh, et bien, j'étais inquiet pour toi… »

« Mais tu ne me connais même pas. » Je savais que Remus était un gentil garçon et tout, mais suivre quelqu'un une semaine entière pour le surveiller suite au vol de sa plume ?

Remus sourit. « Nous, Gryffondors, nous devons nous tenir les coudes. »

Et je lui souris en retour. Parce que je me sentais finalement bien inclue dans ce « nous ». Je n'étais pas juste l'invisible petite Ivy Bennet désormais.

 _* En français dans le texte._

* * *

Bon Remus et Lily sont complètement à côté de la plaque mais Ivy est enfin rassurée de sa place dans son groupe d'amis.

Chapitre 21, lundi prochain !

Bonne semaine !


	21. Chapitre 21 : La Saint-Valentin

Bonjour à toutes !

Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier Manifestement-Malfoy et Manea-Thesan pour leur review.

Et sans plus attendre la suite car je sais que vous êtes pressées d'en savoir plus sur Remus et le couple Sirius-Mary !

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : La Saint-Valentin**

Mais je _lui_ restai encore invisible. Je pensais à ça alors que je me rappelais qu'il avait promis de m'aider avec mon histoire. Sur mon syndrome de la page blanche. J'avais vraiment besoin d'aide.

Donc, je l'attendais tous les soirs dans la salle commune. Je savais que c'était sans espoir, mais ça ne m'arrêta pas pour autant de m'installer sur le canapé chaque jour, à l'attendre.

C'était comme s'il avait un emploi du temps.

Soit il était avec Mary (le pire de tout – des heures et des heures durant à s'embrasser juste dans ma ligne de mire), soit il jouait à un jeu, soit il discutait avec ses amis. Et cela se répétait en boucle. Il semblait que cela soient ses activités préférées.

Je continuai à l'attendre alors que nous étions déjà en février. Le seul jour où je refusai de m'y plier fut le jour où je savais qu'il ne serait pas là – la Saint-Valentin.

Cela tomba en plein milieu d'une semaine, donc tous les couples furent forçaient de rester à Poudlard. Au moins, il n'y eut pas d'escapade chez Madame Pieddodu.

Quand je me réveillais ce jour-là, j'eus l'impression de voir à travers des lunettes roses.

Tout était rose. J'en étais malade.

Alors que les amoureux s'échangeaient présents et baisers, je me concentrai sur la seule chose qui me ferait traverser cette journée. Il restait officiellement huit jours avant mon dix-septième anniversaire. Tout ce que j'avais à faire c'était passé à travers cette semaine. Une journée de romance et, plus tard dans la semaine, un match de Quidditch.

Au petit-déjeuner, Lily reçut une boite de chocolats de James. Je m'amusai à la regarder faire son petit spectacle en jetant négligemment la boite dans son sac. Je savais qu'elle les mangerait plus tard – même si le présent venait de James.

Sirius fut _bombardé_ de cadeaux provenant de toute la gente féminine. Mary essaya d'avoir l'air insensible, mais je remarquai ses dents qui grinçaient. De son côté, elle reçut un bouquet de roses et un bracelet. J'avais étais réveillée tôt ce matin par son éloge de la façon parfaite dont elle les avait reçus.

Ce furent les seuls présents dont je fus avisée. De ce que je savais, personne d'autre n'avait reçu quoique ce soit. Non pas que ça me préoccupait. J'avais l'habitude de ne rien recevoir non plus.

Ce fut plus tard dans la journée que je remarquai que quelque chose était… eh bien, différent.

« Non, je ne veux pas de tes chocolats, Sirius ! Ce n'est pas le problème ! »

Nous étions cinq essayant de tenir dans le canapé – Lily, Marlene, James, Remus et moi-même. Nous nous retournâmes tous quand nous entendîmes la brouille. Mary et Sirius se tenaient à l'autre bout de la pièce, un bon mètre les séparait. Et Mary était complètement livide.

Sirius semblait frustré. « Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai des chocolats. Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé en faire ? »

Mary secoua la tête. « Je n'en sais rien. Débarrasse-t-en ! Au lieu de les garder et de les étaler sous mon nez et de me demander si j'en veux ! »

J'eus l'impression d'envahir leur intimité en les regardant. Je détournai rapidement le regard et prétendis écrire.

« Bien alors ! » J'entendis des pas venir dans notre direction et aperçus du coin de l'œil Sirius planté face à nous. Nous le fixâmes tous les cinq.

Sirius balança plusieurs boites roses et rouges sur les genoux de Remus. « Tiens Remus, ils sont à toi. Régale-toi. » Dit-il d'un ton monotone, puis il ajouta plus clairement, « Je me fiche de savoir si tu te régaleras ou non en fait. » Et il disparut dans l'escalier des garçons.

Mary nous observait depuis sa position. Elle monta lentement l'escalier des filles, ne nous lâchant jamais des yeux. Cela sembla prendre une éternité avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de notre vue.

« C'était bizarre, » annonça James à la seconde où il ne la vit plus.

Mais il ne savait pas à quel point c'était bizarre. Sirius et Mary s'étaient engueulés. D'un côté, j'étais, pour ainsi dire, ravie à l'idée qu'ils se séparent. Mais d'un autre côté, j'étais inquiète pour Mary. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un brise son cœur.

Un silence inconfortable tomba sur nous cinq.

« Quelqu'un veut un chocogrenouille ? » demanda soudainement Remus, soulevant sa tonne de chocolats.

Sans aucune hésitation, nous commençâmes à faire un sort des chocolats, de grands sourires sur nos visages. Je trouvai cela un peu troublant que nous prenions du plaisir avec ce qui avait causé la dispute de nos deux amis.

* * *

Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz pour nos tourtereaux… ce qui j'en suis sure va en ravir plus d'une en fait !

La suite lundi prochain, bonne semaine !


	22. Chapitre 22 : La fin

Hello !

Je suis vraiment désolée du retard, j'ai un peu honte car j'ai complètement oublié de poster le chapitre hier !

Un grand merci à s silver et Manea-Thesan pour leur review !

Sans plus attendre la suite !

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : La fin**

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin avec un sentiment d'euphorie. Au début, je ne compris pas pourquoi, puis je me rappelai de la soirée de la veille.

J'avais retrouvé ma muse.

Mary n'était plus dans son lit quand je fus prête pour les cours. Cela me sembla un peu étrange. La connaissant, je l'imaginais bien passer la journée entière au lit, les yeux bouffis.

Ca n'avait pas d'importance de toute façon. Je repoussai cette pensée au fond de mon esprit et descendis dans la salle commune. Il y avait encore plusieurs personnes attentant que leurs camarades arrivent avant d'aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. Au lieu de faire de même, j'allais prendre mon petit-déjeuner seule.

Peut-être pourrais-je écrire. Peut-être Sirius viendrait me parler de mon histoire. Il n'y avait plus de Mary pour le distraire à présent.

Pendant que j'émiettais mon pain grillé, mon regard fit le tour de la Grande Salle à sa recherche. Il devait être quelque part. Peut-être était-il encore dans son dortoir. Mais non –le reste de ses amis était déjà en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner à quelques mètres de moi.

Je revins à notre table pour tomber sur le regard de Remus. Il me fit signe de la main, et maladroitement, je lui rendis son signe. Il avait probablement dû croire que c'était lui que je cherchais. Cette pensée me rendit coupable – J'espérais ne pas lui avoir donné de faux espoirs.

Un bruit soudain provenant de l'entrée de la Grande Salle m'alerta. Et là, pile en face de la table des professeurs, se tenait un spectacle auquel je ne m'attendais pas du tout.

J'avais trouvé Sirius – mais il n'était pas seul.

Il tenait Mary dans ses bras, et, sans exagération, on avait l'impression qu'il l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Ils s'étaient réconciliés.

Mon cœur tomba comme une pierre. Je ne pouvais pas libérer mes yeux de cette horrible scène. C'était comme au ralenti. Je me forçai à inspirer, et à expirer, et à inspirer…

Et puis, j'aurais pu jurer avoir vu ces trois mots sur ses lèvres. Les trois mots que jamais Sirius Black ne dirait. Parce que c'était un homme à femmes. Ce n'était pas supposé lui arriver. Il n'était pas supposé… _aimer_ quelqu'un.

Il aimait Mary.

L' _aimait,_ elle.

Je n'étais pas celle-la. J'étais juste cette fille dans sa maison qui écrivait des histoires. Rien de plus. Jamais rien de plus.

Comment cela avait-il pu m'arriver ? Je n'étais pas supposée tomber sous le charme de Sirius, déjà. Je savais que cela finirait par un cœur brisé. Pourtant, j'étais là à pleurer parce qu'il embrassait quelqu'un en face de moi. Non, ce n'était pas parce qu'il embrassait quelqu'un. C'était parce qu'il aimait quelqu'un.

Et ce quelqu'un n'était pas moi.

Mes mains tremblaient. Je tremblais. Je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre. La seule chose que j'avais en tête c'était Sirius et Mary ensemble. Et la petite Ivy n'avait pas sa place dans l'équation.

Soudain, je me retrouvai sur mes pieds. Sans même un regard pour quelqu'un ou quelque chose, je me précipitai hors de la Grande Salle pour me recueillir.

Ce. Serait. La. Dernière. Fois.

Je clignais des yeux et eus du mal à retrouver une vue claire. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Où étais-je ? Je ne me souvenais de rien.

Je repris mes esprits. J'étais dehors. Comment étais-je arrivée ici ? N'étais-je pas dans le château ? Le ciel était couvert au-dessus de ma tête et je tenais farouchement ma baguette dans la main.

Mais pourquoi ?

Je baissai les yeux par terre et laissai échapper un halètement sous le choc. Ma gorge se serra immédiatement alors que je regardai le corps sans vie de Mary MacDonald.

Quelqu'un l'avait tuée. Assassinée. Une de mes amies. Partie à jamais.

Des larmes s'échappèrent aussitôt alors que je détournai la tête. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, quelques mètres plus loin. La personne se leva en tremblant et m'observa prudemment, le regard effrayé.

« Sirius ? » m'exclamai-je, ma voix ne fonctionnant pas bien.

Il avait une coupure au front et cela saignait sur son visage.

Les yeux lointains, je compris ce qui c'était passé. Voldemort était là. Il avait assassiné Mary, blessé Sirius et m'avait assommée. Où était Dumbledore ?

Sirius respirait lourdement, la peur transpirant sur son visage. « C'était l'une de tes amies, Ivy. »

Je lui lançai un regard confus. « Quoi ? »

« Et tu l'as tuée. »

La baguette dans ma main. C'était moi. J'avais assassiné Mary MacDonald. J'avais tué une de mes propres amies pour un garçon. « Non, » criai-je, regardant le sol.

Sirius fit quelques pas vers moi. « Ivy… »

Et je savais ce que je devais faire. Il s'arrêta devant moi et me regarda, les yeux ronds. « Ne fais pas ça, Ivy… » Chuchota-t-il.

Je ne pus que secouer la tête. « Je suis désolée… »

Et dans un flash de lumière verte, Sirius Black s'écroula à mes pieds.

C'était la meilleure solution.

* * *

Tout le monde est encore là ? Quel retournement de situation ! Pour connaître le pourquoi du comment de tout ça il faudra attendre lundi prochain !

Car, ne vous inquiétez pas, contrairement au titre du chapitre ce n'est pas du tout la fin de cette histoire !

Bonne semaine !


	23. Chapitre 23 : Le cauchemar

Hello à toutes !

Merci beaucoup à Faaan'Taaas'Tiiique, Manifestement-Malefoy, et Moony's Words pour leur review.

Merci également aux favoris et follows. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire.

Le chapitre précédent a fait réagir pas mal de monde, alors voici la suite sans plus attendre :

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Le cauchemar**

Je hurlais. Bataillant sous mes couvertures, je hurlais le prénom de Mary. Il faisait chaud dans la pièce je me relevai brusquement, choquée par mes propres cris.

« Hey, Ivy ! Ivy » Une main sur mon bras essayait de me calmer. « Respire Ivy, respire. » J'eus du mal à reprendre mon souffle, puis ce fut silencieux dans la pièce. Il y faisait encore étouffant.

Je lançai finalement un regard du côté de Mary qui me fixait, inquiète.

Elle était vivante.

Un autre rêve. Non, pas un rêve. C'était un cauchemar.

J'essayai de cligner des yeux pour retrouver une vision claire. Ca ne fonctionna pas très bien. Je jetai un autre coup d'œil autour de moi et m'aperçus que mes autres camarades dormaient encore. Ou prétendaient dormir. Elles avaient forcément dû être réveillées par mes hurlements.

Mary vint s'asseoir patiemment au bord de mon lit, me regardant toujours avec prudence. « Tu disais mon prénom, » chuchota-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Je pris une profonde respiration. « Tu- » je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je l'avais tuée dans mon rêve. Ce serait trop horrible. Je ne pouvais rien lui dire.

Cela avait semblé si réel.

« Tu as volé ma plume » expirai-je finalement. C'était la seule chose à laquelle j'avais pensé et que je pouvais dire.

Mary me fixa, son visage empreint de confusion. « Oh, je pensais que c'était la mienne, » dit-elle dans un chuchotement. Elle laissa échapper un doux rire et tapota mon lit avant de se lever. « Désolée que ça t'ai autant énervée, » se moqua-t-elle.

« Comment vas-tu ? » Les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche avant que même que je ne les pense.

Mary me fixa de nouveau étrangement, puis elle se rassit au pied de mon lit. « Oh, et bien, tu étais là la nuit dernière. »

Je ne voulais pas la supplier – mais j'étais tellement curieuse. « Est-il si mauvais ? »

Mary éclata de rire encore, mais c'était différent. Un petit rire. « Il peut être adorable parfois, tu sais. Il pourrait être le petit-ami parfait. C'est juste toutes les autres filles. »

« Donc ce n'est pas lui ? Juste les autres filles ? » répétai-je et me penchant vers elle intéressée.

Mary secoua la tête. « Non, c'est tout autant lui que les filles. Ce ne serait pas un problème s'il ne s'en amusait pas autant. Il prend du plaisir dans le fait que toute la gente féminine de Poudlard le convoite. Je ne peux pas supporter le fait qu'il aime cela et prétende en même temps qu'il se soucie de moi quand il semble plus intéressé par elles. »

Il était aussi mauvais que je le supposais. Pourquoi avais-je commencé à l'aimer ? Je connaissais son cas. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas avoir une fin heureuse. Mais je le voulais encore. « Je suis désolée, » murmurai-je et je le pensai vraiment.

« C'est juste que- » Mary s'arrêta, et je remarquai ses yeux remplis de larmes contenues. « Je veux être avec lui. Je veux rester avec lui. Mais je sais que je suis folle. Je sais que je ne serai pas assez forte pour supporter cette peine tous les jours. »

Je mordillai ma lèvre. « Ne peut-il pas changer ? »

Mary éclata encore de son petit rire. « C'est Sirius Black. Il ne changera jamais. »

Et c'est cela qui m'inquiétait le plus. Je fixai ma couverture, essayant de trouver quelque chose d'encourageant à dire.

Mais Mary continua sans attendre mon conseil. « Je vais rompre avec lui. » Je levai de grands yeux vers elle. « Je sais – c'est lui habituellement qui rompt avec ses petites-amies. Mais je veux le faire avant lui. »

« Parce que tu es plus forte que lui », ajoutai-je.

Mary hocha la tête. « C'est ce que je veux lui montrer. »

Comment pouvais-je aimer et détester une personne en même temps ? Je retournai cette question encore et encore dans ma tête, mais mon cœur ne trouva aucune réponse.

* * *

Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar comme vous l'aviez toutes deviné.

Un chapitre au dénouement qui aurait dû faire plaisir à Ivy. Mais cette dernière se rend compte qu'aimer Sirius ne suffit pas. Il faut pouvoir aussi supporter le comportement des autres filles à son égard ET son comportement vis-à-vis des filles…

La suite lundi prochain :)


	24. Chapitre 24 : Le rejet

Hello tout le monde !

Désolée pour le retard.

J'aime poster mes chapitre pendant une de mes pauses au boulot mais comme j'ai été en rdv extérieur toute la journée, impossible de le faire.

Merci encore pour les follow et les favoris. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message, ça fait toujours plaisir, surtout quand on voit qu'il y a beaucoup de lecteurs mais même pas une petite review pour nous encourager…

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : Le rejet**

Cela se passa au petit-déjeuner le matin suivant. Je pensais que Mary voudrait rompre avec Sirius en privé. Mais non, elle voulait un public. Elle voulait que tout le monde la voit rompre avec lui.

J'étais en train d'émietter mon muffin quand Mary se leva et demanda à Sirius de la suivre. Je m'attendais à ce qu'ils sortent de la Grande Salle et aillent dans un couloir désert. Cependant, Mary stoppa entre les tables de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle et fit face à Sirius.

« Je veux rompre. » déclara Mary vivement, sans aucune hésitation.

Sirius, qui me faisait face, se contenta de la fixer. « Quoi ? »

Il y eut un court silence. « Je ne veux plus être ta petite-amie, Sirius. »

La plupart des élèves assis aux tables de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle avaient entendu la conversation et écoutaient intensément. Mais les autres tables avaient aussi pris conscience de ce qui se passait et il régnait donc un silence absolu d'un bout à l'autre de la salle.

Sirius eut l'air confus. « Mais – pourquoi ? »

Mary s'agita. « Eh bien, honnêtement, je ne supporte pas d'être près de toi. Donc, je pense que ce serait mieux si nous rompions »

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma. Le choc était lisible sur son visage. « Hum – tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je pouvais entendre Mary respirer bruyamment. « Non, je suis sérieuse. »

« Mais, ça collait bien entre nous, » dit Sirius, s'approchant d'un pas de Mary et plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Elle se dégagea immédiatement de son emprise. « N'essaie rien. Rien ne me fera changer d'avis, Sirius. Je ne peux même pas te regarder là maintenant, donc excuse-moi, mais je dois y aller. » Mary ignora la dernière tentative de Sirius (une main tendue) et sortit de la salle.

J'observai Sirius la suivre d'un regard vide. Son visage était illisible. Je ne pouvais même pas dire à quoi il pensait. Je ne savais pas s'il était blessé ou non.

James pensait probablement la même chose car il appela Sirius comme s'il n'avait pas entendu tout l'échange.

« Hey, mon pote ! Tu vas manquer le petit-déjeuner ! »

Sirius sursauta au cri de James. Puis il secoua la tête et revint vers la table avec un sourire forcé. Peut-être était-il blessé. Peut-être n'était-il pas le playboy que tout le monde pensait qu'il était. Ou peut-être qu'il était embarrassé que ce soit Mary qui ait rompu avec lui et non le contraire.

Il ne dit pas un mot alors qu'il s'asseyait, et il se contenta de se servir du bacon. Remus et James échangèrent un coup d'œil inquiet. Peter se pencha en avant pour voir l'expression du visage de Sirius.

C'était comme s'ils ne savaient pas quoi lui dire.

« Vous savez, » Sirius prit finalement la parole après un silence gêné. Tout le monde dans le voisinage le regarda. « On a besoin d'une fête ce week-end. Après le match de Quidditch. »

« Après notre victoire, » compléta James d'un sourire. Lily était droit devant lui - il avait une attitude provocante.

Sirius sourit. Son sourire me surprit après l'expression vide qui s'était peint sur ses traits un peu plus tôt. « Ouais. Et je m'occupe des boissons. »

Je grinçai des dents légèrement. Cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose – whisky-pur-feu. Sirius voulait oublier ce qui lui était arrivé. Peut-être souffrait-il après tout.

* * *

Pauvre Sirius. Il n'est pas si insensible que ça au final.

Mais j'imagine que cette conclusion au couple Sirius-Mary fait plaisir a plus d'une…

La suite avec la fameuse fiesta sera pour lundi prochain.

Bonne semaine !

Et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review !


	25. Chapitre 25 : La fête

Bonjour à toutes,

Merci pour vos reviews !

En avant pour le chapitre 25 !

Pour info c'est le plus long chapitre à ce jour, enjoy ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : La fête**

Ce ne fut pas une surprise pour moi quand Gryffondor gagna la partie. La différence de niveau entre l'équipe de Gryffondor et celle de Poufsouffle était trop importante il n'y avait aucun doute sur le vainqueur du match.

Je fus une des premières à rentrer dans la salle commune après la fin du match. Quelques personnes trainaient là, attendant que la fête commence, pendant que d'autres décoraient la salle avec des banderoles rouge et or, et autres. Tout ceux que je connaissais étaient absents, sans doute partis récupérer les « boissons ».

J'avais laissé mon journal dans le dortoir. J'eus soudain l'envie urgente d'y monter pour le récupérer pour au moins faire quelque chose et ne pas faire tapisserie. Les fêtes n'étaient pas vraiment mon truc. Je n'avais jamais été impliquée dans tout le tapage que cela produisait toujours.

Des applaudissements éclatèrent soudain, attirant mon attention. Un groupe de personnes se pressait autour du portrait, et je vis finalement James s'en extraire, quelque chose dans les bras, ce qui était, sans aucun doute possible, des bouteilles de whisky-pur-feu.

Je me demandai brièvement ce qui se passerait si McGonagall arrivait à cet instant. James me repéra et s'avança vers moi. « Hey, où est Lily ? » demanda-t-il.

Je réfléchis. « Je crois qu'elle est toujours dans le dortoir. »

James fronça les sourcils et parut pensif un instant. J'espérai qu'il n'aurait pas l'idée d'essayer de monter l'escalier ou quelque chose de stupide comme ça.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe si McGonagall nous surprend ? » demandai-je.

James éclata de rire et je ne savais pas si je devais m'en offenser ou non. « Où est passé ton courage de Gryffondor ? »

Je retins ma réplique (« au mois je n'étais pas une stupide Gryffondor ») et à la place haussai les épaules. Il eut l'air légèrement amusé, puis il s'éloigna, sans doute pour ennuyer Lily lorsqu'elle descendrait rejoindre la fête.

Je passai les deux heures suivantes assise sur le canapé de la salle commune.

Il y eut vingt-deux personnes qui prirent place à mes côtés. Personne ne restait assis plus de quelques minutes. Tout le monde était trop occupé à danser ou à boire pour rester tranquille. Je survolai la salle du regard, me demandant si je devais m'en aller.

« Comment est la fête ? » Je me retournai et tombai sur Remus. Il paraissait très fatigué et ma première pensée fut de lui dire d'aller dormir.

« Oh, ça va, » répondis-je en retenant un soupir. Attendez, c'était Remus. Je pouvais lui dire la vérité. « En fait, j'essaie juste de survivre à cette semaine. Ce sera déjà bien. » Mon cauchemar jaillit dans mon esprit, mais je pensai rapidement à autre chose pour ne pas revoir les images.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si mauvais avec cette semaine ? »

J'hésitai avant de répondre, « Mon anniversaire est la semaine prochaine. Je suis impatiente d'y être. »

Il sourit. « Je vais devoir t'offrir quelque chose alors. »

Un violent fracas perturba notre conversation et Remus grogna. « Désolé, il va falloir que j'aille réparer ça, quoique ce soit. »

« Devoirs de préfets, » essayai-je de plaisanter. Je trouvai alors que je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à plaisanter.

Et de nouveau, je fus laissée sur le canapé en silence. Où étaient mes camarades ? Je savais que Lily essayait d'éviter toute cette fête, mais Mary et Marlene, ainsi que les autres ? Je ne les voyai nul part dans la foule.

Une autre heure s'écoula et les gens s'écroulaient presque par terre. J'avais abandonné le canapé pour un fauteuil après que mon espace vital fut envahi sept fois. J'étais finalement allée chercher mon journal – je me sentais incomplète sans lui.

Une voix forte et perturbatrice s'éleva soudain sur ma droite. Je sursautai et failli tomber de mon fauteuil.

« W-what's all this about? Hey, yeah, don't get your way, all you do is fuss and pout... »

Sirius émergea de la foule en trébuchant et en chantant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Je me rencognai au fond de mon fauteuil car, pour une raison quelconque, j'étais inquiète qu'il puisse me voir.

Peut-être que j'avais peur des gens saouls.

Mais au contraire, mon mouvement attira son attention et ses yeux essayèrent de se concentrer sur moi. Il n'avait probablement aucune idée de qui j'étais à ce moment-là. Pourtant, il avait vraiment l'air d'essayer de s'en rappeler.

Il finit par abandonner et retourna à sa chanson, chantant bruyamment. « Lalala, you're the only reason I keep on coming home. » Je grinçai volontairement des dents face à l'horreur que c'était.

Il fit plusieurs pas vers moi, puis s'adossa à mon fauteuil. « Comment se fait-il que tu ne boives pas ? » demanda-t-il. Ses mots venaient lentement comme s'il devait y penser avant.

Sirius me parlait à nouveau – et il était bourré. Il n'y avait qu'à moi que ça arrivait. Je ne voulais pas lui parler comme ça. « Je n'ai pas envie, » répondis-je.

Il rigola comme si j'avais dit quelque chose de drôle. « Ah, mais c'est bon pourtant. Ca te fait oublier tous tes problèmes. Tes inquiétudes. Tu n'as même pas besoin de… » il s'arrêta, un étrange sourit aux lèvres. « -besoin de… penser. »

Je fronçai des sourcils mais ne dis rien. J'étais très mal à l'aise. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Il était bourré – je ne savais pas ce dont il se souviendrait ou comment il réagirait.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Je fixai avec horreur Sirius, qui tenait mon journal. L'air se bloqua dans ma gorge. Il feuilleta quelques pages et recommença à rire. « Tu sais, ce Sebastian ressemble vraiment à quelqu'un que je connais. »

Mon cerveau voulait dire « qui » mais pas un son ne s'échappa de mes lèvres.

Sirius sourit, posant le livre sur le fauteuil à côté du mien. « Il me rappelle… moi. »

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent tout grand. Je devais ficher le camp d'ici. Je me levai, prenant Sirius au dépourvu et lui souhaita bonsoir d'une voix fragile.

Il grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « nenuit » et recommença à chantonner le même air que précédemment. « Keep on comin'hooo-ome, » chanta-t-il, dansant maladroitement devant moi, avant de repérer James et de se précipiter sur lui.

Il savait. Il avait compris qui était Sebastian. Comment allais-je pouvoir lui faire face désormais ?

* * *

Alors, Ivy va-t-elle devoir déménager en France ?

La réponse au prochain chapitre ;)

N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review !


	26. Chapitre 26 : L'inquiétude

Hello tout le monde !

Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'absence de publication de la semaine dernière. J'ai de gros soucis au boulot et bref, je n'ai pas eu le temps.

Sans plus attendre le chapitre 26 !

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : L'inquiétude**

« Ivy, viens, on va déjeuner ! »

Je grognai et me retournai dans mon lit, relevant les couvertures au-dessus de ma tête.

Il y eut un soupir, et quelqu'un essaya de me secouer pour me réveiller. « C'est un beau dimanche ensoleillé. Maintenant, lève-toi ! »

Je scrutai par-dessus mes couvertures et vis que les fenêtres étaient sombres. « C'est faux, » me plaignis-je, me cachant de nouveau.

« Bien. » Il y eut des bruits de pas, puis celui de la porte se fermant. J'étais seule.

C'était évident : je ne pouvais plus quitter mon dortoir. C'était le seul moyen pour ne pas avoir à m'expliquer auprès de Sirius. La simple pensée de me retrouver face à lui me rendait malade.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me dirait ? Accepterait-il le fait que je l'utilise dans mon histoire ? Ou prendrait-il cela pour du harcèlement et ne m'adresserait-il plus jamais la parole ?

J'essayai d'oublier ma situation fâcheuse alors que je me préparai pour la journée. Mais sa réaction ne cessait d'envahir mon esprit. Serait-il surpris, heureux ou en colère contre moi ? Voudrait-il de nouveau me parler un jour ?

« Ivy… » Je levais les yeux pour trouver Lily dans l'encadrement. Je venais de passer une heure à m'inquiéter pour un garçon. « Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir dans la salle commune. »

Ce devait être Sirius.

Il voulait me parler de mon histoire. Il voulait me dire qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me voir.

Je me contentai d'acquiescer et mordillai ma lèvre, me demandant si je devais prendre le risque de descendre ou non. Lily m'observa curieusement.

« Nerveuse ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Comment savait-elle ce qui allait se passer ? Elle ne savait rien du tout – le savait-elle ? Avait-elle finalement saisi ce qui se passait ?

« Je ne sais pas si je devrais descendre, » admis-je.

Elle sourit. Elle savait, c'était sûr. Mon secret était dévoilé. « Je pense que tu devrais. Il t'attend, après tout. »

Sirius m'attendait. Mon cœur battit plus vite. On y était. Je vis Lily acquiescer de manière rassurante alors que j'ouvrai la porte pour descendre les escaliers.

Où était-il ? Je scannai la salle commune mais ne vis aucun signe de lui. M'arrêtant en bas des marches, je regardai autour de moi, confuse. Il n'était pas là.

« Ivy, par ici ! »

Ce n'était pas la voix de Sirius.

Je tournai la tête en direction du canapé et aperçus Remus me faire un signe. La réalité me frappa. C'était Remus qui voulait me voir. Lily (et toutes mes camarades) pensait toujours que Remus m'aimait. Je gémis presque à voix haute.

« Eh. » Je fis mon meilleur sourire, car Remus était mon ami après tout, et je n'étais pas vraiment déçue de le voir.

« Je me demandais ce que tu voulais pour ton anniversaire »

La question me pris au dépourvu. J'essayai de me rappeler si on m'avait déjà posée cette question, mais rien ne me revint. Tout le monde savait habituellement ce qui me plaisait et l'acheter pour moi par la suite. « Oh, hummm… » hésitai-je, essayant de penser à quelque chose. « Je ne sais pas. »

« Allez, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose… » dit Remus.

Mais, vraiment, rien ne me venait à l'esprit. « Peut-être quelque chose en rapport avec l'écriture, » suggérai-je finalement.

Remus sourit. « Ca marche. »

Son sourire était contagieux je me sentais beaucoup mieux. Mais malheureusement, je me rappelai rapidement des raisons qui me retenaient dans mon dortoir.

« Hey. » Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner. Sirius sauta par-dessus le dossier du canapé et s'assit près de moi. « Comment ça va ? »

Un sentiment nauséeux m'envahit à sa simple présence.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » J'aurais juré qu'il y avait du sarcasme dans le ton de Remus.

Sirius sourit, et je me rappelai pourquoi j'aimais autant ses sourires. « Potion de gueule de bois, mon cher Lunard. »

Remus roula des yeux, et je voulus dire quelque chose avant que Sirius ne le fasse. Bien sûr, la chance n'était pas avec moi. « Comment as-tu trouvé la fête d'hier ? »

Il s'adressait à moi. Je savais à quoi il pensait. Il essayait d'amener le sujet sur mon roman. « Bien, » répliquai-je.

Sirius éclata de rire. « Bien, au moins tu t'en souviens, toi. »

Je le regardai avec de grands yeux. Cela signifiait-il- ? « Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

Remus répondit à sa place. « Se souvenir de quoi ? Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse se souvenir de quoique ce soit d'hier. »

« Tu ne te rappelles pas avoir chanté ? » demandai-je, ma respiration s'apaisant à chaque réponse.

Un air amusé traversa le visage de Sirius. « J'ai fait ça ? Ça devait être la plus belle chose que tu ais entendu alors. »

Je laissai échapper un rire incrédule. Il ne se souvenait de rien. Rien du tout. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'il avait compris mon roman. Il ne se souvenait de rien à propos de Sebastian.

Il ne connaissait pas mon secret.

« Eh bien, pas exactement, » commençai-je à expliquer, un innocent sourire apparaissant sur mes lèvres.

* * *

N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review !

A la semaine prochaine !


	27. Chapitre 27 : L'anniversaire

Hello !

Je suis encore désolée pour le retard.

Ce n'est vraiment pas facile en ce moment au boulot pour moi et ça m'envahit un peu trop !

Pour me faire pardonner je vous mets deux chapitres d'un coup !

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : L'anniversaire**

Je ne savais pas exactement à quoi m'attendre pour mon anniversaire. Je me mis au lit la veille avec un sentiment d'appréhension, comme si quelque chose de miraculeux allait se produire. Je savais que c'était fou, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le souhaiter.

Quand j'allais prendre mon petit-déjeuner, je remarquai des choses étranges.

James, Sirius et Peter étaient assis ensemble comme tous les matins. Mais Remus n'était pas là.

Lily le remarqua aussi. « Où est Remus ? » demanda-t-elle nonchalamment au milieu du repas.

Les garçons s'entreregardèrent avant de répondre. « Oh, eh bien… » commença James lentement. « Il avait quelque chose à régler. »

Quelque chose à régler ? Je pensais aussitôt à mon cadeau. Ça sonnait égoïste. De toute évidence, ça n'avait rien à voir avec moi. Où était-il ?

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il réapparaisse en classe. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Mon inquiétude pour Remus éclipsa le fait que personne ne m'avait souhaitée un « joyeux anniversaire ». Je n'en avais même rien à faire de n'avoir reçu aucun cadeau. Je n'en avais rien à faire que personne ne le mentionne.

Remus m'avait fait envisager que cet anniversaire serait spécial.

Après le dîner, je patientai dans la salle commune. J'étais sûre que Remus allait se montrer. Il ne restait plus que quelques heures avant que la journée ne se finisse.

Pour m'occuper, je décidai de me concentrer sur Sirius pour ajouter quelque chose à mon histoire. Habituellement, il était dans la salle commune après le repas, planifiant quelque blague, ou plaisantant avec ses amis. Ce fut quand je le cherchai dans la pièce que je réalisai qu'il n'y était pas. Pas plus que James ou Peter. Tous les quatre étaient mystérieusement absents.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! » entendis-je subitement. Lily était devant moi, un sourire aux lèvres et un paquet dans les mains.

Je ravalai mon inquiétude et dis, « Tu t'en aies souvenu ? »

Lily rit et s'assit près de moi sur le canapé. « Bien sûr, je devais juste finir d'empaqueter mon cadeau. Maintenant, ouvre-le. »

Mais même le présent de Lily n'allégea pas le sentiment de malaise que je ressentai. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Je retirai le couvercle de la boite et vis ce qui ressemblait à un manuel. Sur la couverture, les mots « Auteurs anglais de roman original » se déployaient élégamment en cursives dorées.

« Je sais que tu aimes Jane Austen et ses livres, donc j'ai pensé que tu aimerais ça, » expliqua Lily, comme si elle n'était pas sûre que j'apprécie.

« C'est super, » m'exclamai-je, souriant du mieux que je pouvais. Mais je ne pouvais pas sourire quand j'étais si inquiète.

Lily me sourit en retour, et puis me souhaita un dernier joyeux anniversaire avant de retourner à ses devoirs.

Il était tard, mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Ouvrant le livre à la première page, je commençais la lecture de l'auteur Mary Stewart…

Une porte claqua bruyamment et me réveilla. Il faisait noir dans la salle commune le feu de la cheminée était réduit à quelques braises. Et il n'y avait absolument plus personne.

Je me relevai pour m'asseoir car je m'étais endormie, et ramenai mon livre sur mes genoux. D'où venait le bruit ?

Peut-être que cela provenait des dortoirs. Mais il devait être tard, qui était encore réveillé ? Je vérifiai l'heure – trois heures du matin.

Je jetai un autre coup d'œil confus à la pièce, passant une main dans mes cheveux. Personne n'était-

Soudain, une tête apparut pile devant moi.

« Mmpff- » essayai-je de hurler, mais une main recouvrit ma bouche, étouffant mon cri.

« N'aies pas peur. » La tête de Sirius bougea légèrement et puis tout son corps devint visible. « Okay, je vais enlever ma main, et tu ne vas pas hurler, d'accord ? »

Oh Dieu, oh Dieu, oh Dieu. Ma tête tournait alors que j'essayai d'intégrer cette information.

Le visage de Sirius flottait juste en face de moi. Il était _invisible_. J'acquiesçai doucement, et il retira sa main. « Que-comment- » Ma voix s'éteignit et je me contentai de le fixer les yeux écarquillés.

« Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard, mais pour l'instant, suis-moi- » Il attrapa ma main et jeta quelque chose sur nous.

 _La cape d'invisibilité !_ Je me rappelai tout ce que j'avais lu à propos de cette cape dans un de mes livres de cours. C'était – mais elles étaient si… rares. Ma voix refusait toujours de fonctionnait correctement, mais Sirius m'intima le silence d'un « chut », et me fit passer le tableau.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le troisième étage et les doubles portes de l'infirmerie. J'avais ce sentiment de nausée encore. Je ne fis même pas attention au fait que Sirius tenait ma main. Je me sentais juste malade.

« Il voulait te voir, » expliqua Sirius, une fois dans l'aile de l'infirmerie. Il retira la cape et la plia entre ses mains. « Par ici. »

Je lançai à Sirius un regard déconcerté avant de m'avancer vers l'endroit qu'il pointait. Je vis James et Peter près d'un lit, à moitié endormis.

Et Remus était dans ce lit, une partie de son visage bandé. Avec un regard alarmé, je me tourné vers Sirius qui me suivait. Il me contempla, et me fit signe de faire quelque chose.

Mais quoi ?

« Remus » appelai-je. C'était si calme ma voix paraissait trop forte même si elle n'avait été qu'un murmure.

Il remua un peu et ouvrit les yeux, les fixant sur moi. « Ivy… » Sa voix était rauque.

J'avais été inquiète à cause de mon anniversaire alors qu'il était là, blessé à l'infirmerie. Je me sentais une si mauvaise amie. « Je suis désolée, » murmurai-je.

Remus secoue la tête. « Non, _je suis_ désolé. J'ai manqué ton anniversaire. »

Les larmes piquèrent mes yeux, mais je les ignorai. « C'est bon, je veux dire, tu es blessé – tu as une excuse- »

Il laissa échapper un petit rire. « Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour moi. C'était ton anniversaire - ta journée. Ça me fait pensait que- » Son regard se posa sur la table de chevet. « Joyeux anniversaire en retard. »

Sur la table il y avait un livre entouré d'un ruban, avec une nouvelle plume et une bouteille d'encre sur la couverture. Je pris les présents prudemment et les regardai de plus prés. Le livre n'était pas un livre – c'était un nouveau journal. Et la bouteille d'encre était gravée au nom de « Ivy » en écriture cursive sur le bouchon.

« Merci, » soufflai-je, faisant courir mes doigts sur la gravure. « C'est génial, Remus. »

Et sans même y penser, je m'allongeai sur le lit pour serrer Remus dans mes bras.

« Aie. »

Je me retirai immédiatement. « Désolée, » m'excusai-je, m'éloignant de lui. « Je n'y pensais plus. »

Mais il souriait. « C'est bon. »

Seulement deux personnes s'étaient souvenues de mon anniversaire, mais c'était assez pour moi.

* * *

Ils sont pas mignons tous les deux ?

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review !


	28. Chapitre 28 : Les cadeaux

**Chapitre 28 : Les cadeaux**

Sirius me ramena jusqu'au dortoir cette nuit-là. Il fut inhabituellement calme tout le long du trajet. C'était très énervant au moins à l'allée j'avais été préoccupée. Désormais, je n'avais rien d'autre à penser qu'à la proximité que nous partagions avec Sirius sous la cape. Et le silence n'aidait vraiment pas.

J'allais le briser mais je ne pus le faire car il se mit à parler brusquement. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était ton anniversaire, hier ? »

Je sursautai. « Je ne sais pas. »

Il y eut un autre silence inconfortable. « Nous pourrions organiser une fête demain. »

Je tournai vivement mon visage vers Sirius et m'écrasai le nez. Mais je m'en fichais. « Je ne veux pas d'une fête. Je ne veux pas que les gens le sachent. »

Il parut un peu choqué. « Tu ne veux pas fêter ça ? C'est supposé être ta journée et tu ne veux pas que les gens le sachent ?

Je m'agitai (enfin, autant que je le pouvais en étant sous la cape). « C'est bon. Vous n'avez pas à faire quelque chose pour moi. »

Sirius devint silencieux de nouveau, mais ce n'était pas le même silence qu'avant. Je savais qu'il était en train de planifier quelque chose. Et je ne savais pas si je devais en être heureuse ou juste effrayée.

Quand je me réveillai le lendemain matin, tout semblait normal. Les autres filles étaient en train de se préparer pour aller en classe comme toujours. Je fus prête aussi vite que je le pus. Je n'étais pas bien sûre de savoir pourquoi j'étais anxieuse – je savais que ça finirait comme la veille. Ce n'était même plus mon anniversaire. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être excitée.

Le petit-déjeuner sembla aussi normal. Tout le monde mangeait, papotait, riait… rien que de très ordinaire. James essayait de parler à Lily, Sirius et Remus discutaient (Remus avait l'air un peu mieux, sauf qu'il avait une cicatrice d'un côté du visage), et Peter mangeait son toast. D'accord, j'étais juste paranoïaque. Peut-être que rien ne se passerait.

Puis j'allais en classe. Et là, rien ne fut normal. Alors que j'entrai, j'avisai la pile d'objets qu'il y avait sur la chaise où j'avais l'habitude de m'asseoir (derrière Sirius, bien sûr).

Je m'en approchai prudemment et inspectai des yeux le premier de la pile.

 _J'ai sauvé celle-là juste pour toi. –James_

James me sourit alors que je regardai la petite boîte, puis je l'ouvris. Elle était remplie de chocolats de Honeydukes. J'étouffai un rire et dis, « Tu ne savais même pas que c'était mon anniversaire. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Ah, eh bien, je savais que je les sauvais pour une bonne raison. Joyeux anniversaire Ivy. »

Je devinai que le cadeau suivant venait de Peter. C'était emballé n'importe comment, et je savais donc qu'il l'avait fait lui-même. Il n'y avait pas de carte. Je déchirai l'emballage et contemplai l'unique chocogrenouille qui s'y trouvait.

L'image de Peter essayant frénétiquement de trouver quelque chose à me donner à la dernière minute me fit sourire. « Merci, Peter, » dis-je. Et c'était un merci sincère pour ce petit cadeau. C'était mieux que rien.

Il n'y avait plus qu'un cadeau et je savais de qui il venait.

 _« Joyeux non-anniversaire ! –S_

« J'espère que ça te plaira, » s'exclama-t-il derrière moi. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'un sourire devait être gravé sur son visage.

Dans la boîte, il y avait juste un bout de parchemin. Et seulement trois mots étaient écrits dessus. _Reconnaissance de dette_.

« Cette _Reconnaissance de dette_ peut couvrir ce que tu veux, » expliqua Sirius.

Je baissai la tête. « Tu ne me dois rien du tout. Aucun de vous. » Je ne me sentais pas à ma place. C'était bizarre – les Maraudeurs m'offraient des cadeaux à _moi_.

« Nous le voulions, » s'exclama James. « Et l'année prochaine, nous ferons quelque chose dans les temps. »

« Et tu mérites d'avoir un véritable anniversaire, » ajouta Remus. Il avait encore l'air très coupable d'avoir raté mon anniversaire la veille.

Sirius continua à sourire. « Et je te promets aussi de t'aider avec ton roman. Donc, tu peux considérer mon cadeau comme ma dette envers toi.

Il n'avait pas oublié mon histoire. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine à ces mots et je dû me retenir de laisser un énorme sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres. « Merci, » réussis-je à dire.

« Maintenant, ne laisse pas traîner ça près des autres filles. » intervint James, réduisant dramatiquement sa voix à un murmure. « Elles seraient jalouses de savoir que Sirius est ton esclave sexuel. »

Mon cerveau se déconnecta subitement. « Quoi- ? »

Sirius éclata de rire derrière moi. « J'ai dit _tout_ ce que tu voulais, chérie. »

Je laissai échapper un rire nerveux, et essayai de dire quelque chose mais ma bouche était sèche, et la tête me tournait.

« Ne la traumatisez pas, » les gronda Remus. « Il plaisantent. » ajouta-t-il à mon intention.

Sirius sourit malicieusement. « Ça c'est ce que tu crois, Lunard. »

Remus secoua la tête, mais il avait l'air à moitié amusé. Je devinai par sa réaction que James et Sirius plaisantaient vraiment. Mais même en sachant que ce n'était qu'une blague, je ne pouvais arrêter mon cœur de battre frénétiquement.

* * *

Alors, des idées sur l'utilisation que va faire Ivy de la « reconnaissance de dette » de Sirius ?


	29. Chapitre 29 : La peur

Hello !

Je sais encore en retard, décidément je suis inexcusable. Promis j'essaie de vous poster le prochain chapitre lundi sans faute.

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 : La peur**

Mon non-anniversaire, comme je l'appelai, s'avéra l'un de mes meilleurs anniversaires. Mes parents m'envoyèrent un colis ce jour-là, se plaignant que notre hibou avait été malade et que cela avait pris plus longtemps pour envoyer mon cadeau.

Tout allait bien. Cependant, quelque chose continuait à m'ennuyer.

Que s'était-il passé la semaine dernière ? Comment Remus s'était-il blessé ? Quel rapport avait les trois autres dans cette histoire ? Et pourquoi me l'avaient-ils laissée entrevoir ?

Je méditai sur cela tard dans la soirée à la bibliothèque, cachée par les étagères remplies de livres. Quelque chose s'était produit. Quelque chose de dangereux, si Remus avait été blessé.

Que faire s'ils s'y précipitaient encore – aussi dangereusement ? Que faire s'ils se blessaient tous cette fois-là ?

Je devais les voir.

Je courrai le long des couloirs et pénétrai dans la salle commune. Instantanément, je me sentis bête. Ils étaient là – juste devant moi, riants, et clairement pas blessés.

Je devais avoir l'air effrayé ou quelque chose comme ça car Remus leva les yeux vers moi et sursauta. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il prestement. Les trois autres me remarquèrent alors.

Je secouai la tête, remettant mes idées en place et dis, aussi calmement que je le pouvais, « Rien ! j'étais juste… laisse tomber. »

Remus me fixa longuement, comme s'il lisait dans mon esprit. Je m'agitai nerveusement. « Tu es livide, » observa-t-il.

Je pris une grande respiration. « Je vais bien. »

« Viens-là, tu as besoin de t'asseoir. » Il se décala sur le canapé pour me faire de la place. Je ne savais pas pourquoi exactement – mais maintenant je tremblais et frissonnais ne me sentant pas très bien.

Je savais ce qu'ils faisaient.

Ils devaient pratiquer la magie noire. C'est pourquoi Remus avait été blessé. C'est pourquoi ils étaient si secrets.

Mes amis faisaient de la magie noire.

James – l'ami aimable et courageux.

Peter – à l'air si innocent et posé.

Remus – mon nouvel ami celui qui se souvenait de mon anniversaire.

Sirius – ma muse, le garçon qui me plaisait.

Je les fixai, me penchant inconsciemment en arrière dans le canapé. Ils échangèrent un étrange regard puis James dit « Oh, et nous voulions te parler de ce que tu as vu la semaine dernière. »

On y était.

Ils allaient me révéler leur secret. Parce que je savais. Qu'allaient-ils faire si j'étais au courant désormais ? Étais-je même en sécurité ?

« Ne le dis à personne, » finit-il par dire.

Sirius me regarda sérieusement. « Tu promets de ne le dire à personne ? »

Pourquoi voudrai-je dire au monde que les Maraudeurs – les célèbres Maraudeurs – pratiquaient secrètement la magie noire ? Pourquoi le dirai-je à quelqu'un à cette époque – une époque en guerre et effrayante ?

Ils seraient expulsés. Je ne les reverrai jamais.

« Je promets, » chuchotai-je, ma voix menaçant de craquer.

Sirius me sourit. Mais ce n'était pas un sourire comme les autres. Celui-là m'effraya. J'avais l'irrépressible envie de grimper dans mon dortoir, de m''y enfermer à double tour et de m'y cacher.

« Merci, Ivy, » me sourit Remus à son tour.

Je frémis. Pauvre et innocent Remus qui avait été blessé la fois précédente. Qu'allait-il se passer cette fois ?

Ne comprenaient-ils pas dans quoi ils s'étaient embarqués ? La dernière fois qu'on en avait parlé, je croyais qu'ils voulaient devenir aurors une fois sortie de l'école. Comprenaient-ils qu'ils en prenaient le chemin opposé ?

Remus proclama soudain qu'il devait aller faire ses patrouilles dans les couloirs et se précipita dehors par le portrait. Les trois autres se dirent bonsoir et montèrent dans leur dortoir.

Ils _me_ cachaient quelque chose.

Je restai assise tremblante sur le canapé pendant ce qui me sembla des heures avant de m'endormir dans d'affreux cauchemars.

* * *

Notre petit Ivy a décidément une imagination débordante. Et vous qu'en pensez-vous ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review !

Merci !


	30. Chapitre 30 : La frayeur

Hello à toutes !

Cette fois pas de retard. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 : La frayeur**

Un grondement.

Je l'entendis soudainement au milieu de mon sommeil. J'ouvris des yeux endormis, jetant un regard sur la salle commune plongée dans le noir. Il n'y avait rien.

Ce devait sans doute être quelqu'un sous la cape d'invisibilité, encore une fois. Je frissonnai, il faisait froid. Puis, j'entendis de nouveau quelque chose derrière moi. Je me retournai et me retrouvai face à une paire d'yeux jaunes en colère.

Quelqu'un cria, le cri retentit entre les murs, saturant la pièce.

L'animal allait me tuer.

Ce fut là que je réalisai que c'était moi qui hurlais. Je hurlais car j'allais me faire tuer par cet animal aux yeux jaunes. Il découvrit ses dents, prêt à me dévorer.

Je reculai au fond du canapé, mon appel à l'aide enflant dans ma gorge. Personne ne venait m'aider.

Et puis tout à coup, une masse noire sortie d'un des murs et s'approcha de moi Et puis une autre et encore d'autres sortirent des murs, m'entourant, attendant qu'on me tue.

Je hurlai, me débattai, pleurai. C'était fini.

« Ivy ! »

Les larmes coulaient sur mon visage. Je ne pouvais même pas arrêter de crier pour reprendre ma respiration.

« Réveille-toi, tout va bien ! »

Mais je ne pouvais pas ouvrir les yeux. Je ne voulais pas voir l'animal. Je pris alors conscience de la chaleur qui m'entourait. Soudain, il ne faisait plus froid.

« Chuuut, ça va, » entendis-je distinctement, et puis je sentis quelqu'un me réconforter.

Ca n'allait pas. Ils allaient me tuer. Je n'étais pas en sécurité dans la pièce. Ils allaient sortir des murs…

Je me tenais fermement à la personne qui me réconfortait, et secouai la tête frénétiquement. « Ils vont me tuer, » murmurai-je à plusieurs reprises, enfouissant mon visage dans ce qui semblait être du tissu.

J'étouffai un sanglot alors que mon rêve continuait à se jouer encore et encore dans mon esprit. J'avais l'impression que j'allais avoir une crise cardiaque, je ne pouvais même pas respirer normalement. Ils allaient sortir des murs. Ils attendaient juste.

« Qu'est-ce qui va te tuer ? » entendis-je une voix demander.

Mais tout ce que je pus faire fut de secouer la tête. Je ne pouvais pas penser à cet endroit. Cet endroit où ils m'attendaient. Je continuai de secouer la tête encore et encore en pleurant. « J'ai… besoin… de partir… » m'étranglai-je.

Ma voix ne fonctionnait pas. Mon corps tout entier était paralysé. J'avais besoin de sortir.

Soudain, j'eu l'impression de voler. Je n'étais plus sur le canapé, je bougeais. Mais comment ? Je ne pouvais pas ouvrir les yeux sur les horreurs qui m'attendaient. Au lieu de cela, je m'enfonçai dans cette chaleur, me cachant du reste du monde.

Puis, cela s'arrêta. Mon corps reposait sur quelque chose de confortable et la chaleur me quitta.

Je pris une respiration tremblante et ouvris les yeux. Tout était noir autour de moi. Je baissai les yeux pour constater que j'étais sur un lit. Ca ne ressemblait pas à mon lit. Où étais-je ?

Les tentures se déplacèrent.

Mon cœur manqua un battement, mais il se calma quand je reconnus le visage familier qui me faisait face.

« Bois ça. » Remus me tendit un verre d'eau. Je le regardai avec méfiance, puis en bu une petite gorgée.

Il avait l'air un peu embarrassé, et finalement grimpa sur le lit avec moi, fermant les tentures. « Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il doucement, me regardant comme si j'allais recommencer à hurler.

J'allai hocher la tête mais je me retrouvai à la secouer. Ma voix ne fonctionnait toujours pas ma gorge brûlée à cause de mes hurlements.

Remus se tut pendant un moment, m'observant prudemment. Après plusieurs minutes, il chuchota, « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Je toussotai, essayant de réduire la douleur dans ma gorge. Mais ça n'eut aucun effet. « Je… j'ai fait un mauvais rêve, » eussé-je du mal à dire.

Mais Remus ne fut pas convaincu par ma réponse. « Quel genre ? »

Je voulais tout lui dire. Je voulais lui dire que je savais ce qu'il se passait. Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'ils étaient sains et saufs. « Que s'est-il passé la semaine dernière ? »

Il me fixa, laissant la question en suspens. Ses yeux laissaient entrevoir une peur absolue.

« Je… » commença-t-il, avant de détourner le regard. « C'est compliqué. »

Je pris une inspiration douloureuse. « Magie noire ? »

Remus releva les yeux vers moi, complètement surpris. « Non, ce n'est pas quelque chose comme ça. C'était ce que tu croyais ? »

Mon manque de repartie fut assez clair pour lui. Il sourit faiblement et dit, « Il n'y a pas de craintes à avoir. Ne t'inquiète pas à mon sujet. »

Ce n'était pas de la magie noire. C'était juste un énorme quiproquo. Je répondis ensommeillée au sourire de Remus alors que mes paupières se fermaient doucement.

* * *

Remus est gentil et rassurant. Ce serait tellement plus simple pour Ivy d'être amoureuse de lui, n'est-ce pas ?


	31. Chapitre 31 : La bizzarerie

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le délai. J'ai été en vacances la semaine dernière et cette semaine j'ai été débordée.

Sans plus attendre le chapitre 31 : Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 : La bizarrerie**

« Bonjour mon p'tit. Petit-déj au lit… »

« Chut, Patmol, tu vas lui faire peur… »

Ce n'était pas les voix de mes camarades. En fait, ce n'était même pas des voix féminines. J'ouvris les yeux sous le choc pour découvrir deux personnes penchées au-dessus du lit, me regardant dormir.

« Que- » commençai-je avant de me recroqueviller en arrière pour m'éloigner d'eux.

James ignora mon mouvement et dit à la place, « Oh, regarde Sirius, elle est enfin réveillée. »

Sirius sourit. « As-tu bien _dormi_ ? »

Je levai un sourcil au ton de leur voix. « Euh- »

« Imagine notre _choc_ , » souligna James, cherchant le soutient de Sirius d'un regard. Sirius acquiesça en retour. « -quand nous nous sommes réveillés et t'avons trouvée dans le lit de ce bon vieux Lunard. »

Oh, non, ils pensaient que Remus et moi avions…

J'ouvris aussitôt la bouche pour leur dire la vérité mais Sirius me coupa.

« C'était vraiment un grand choc. Tu sais, nous savons que Remus t'aime bien et tout, mais nous n'aurions jamais imaginé ça. »

Mes camarades avaient raison. _Je_ plaisais à Remus ? Et j'étais assise dans son lit. Et ses amis pensaient que j'avais dormi avec lui. Et qu'il m' _aimait_. Remus Lupin m' _aimait_. C'était un désastre.

La seconde suivante, James et Sirius s'étaient assis de chaque côté du lit, m'empêchant de fuir. « Alors, il était comment ? » demanda James.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent et ma gorge se serra tellement que je ne pouvais plus parler.

« Oh, allez, » ajouta Sirius, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. « J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait des tendances très animales. »

Je le fixai et essayai de secouai la tête. Ils ne me crurent pas. « N'essaie pas de démentir, » rit James. « Nous avons aussi entendu des histoires, tu sais. »

Il fallait que je dise quelque chose, je ne pouvais pas les laisser penser que Remus et moi avions couché ensemble. Eh bien, nous avions _couché_ ensemble, mais pas ensemble-ensemble.

« Nous sommes juste amis, » essayai-je d'expliquer.

Mais ça ne marcha pas. Je le devinai à la façon dont James et Sirius avaient de se regarder. « Une amitié avec _bénéfices_? » s'exclama Sirius incrédule. « Tu veux briser mon pauvre petit cœur. »

« Non- » me repris-je.

« Alors tu dois être sa petite-amie ? » conclut James.

Rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne les ferait changer d'avis. Je soupirai lourdement de frustration et essayai de nouveau. « Nous- »

Une porte claqua et je vis Remus sortir de la salle de bain, nouant sa cravate. Ma phrase s'éteignît alors qu'il relevait les yeux vers nous, tous trois installés dans son lit.

Il ne dit rien, mais s'approcha vivement du lit et m'aida à en sortir. Alors que nous quittions le dortoir, je pus entendre la voix endormi de Peter demandait « Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? »

« Je suis _tellement_ désolé, » s'excusa immédiatement Remus alors que nous descendions les escaliers. « Je ne pensais pas qu'ils seraient debout aussi tôt. »

« C'est bon, » répondis-je vivement. Un étrange silence suivit, et j'ajoutai finalement, « Merci pour tout Remus. »

Il sourit faiblement. « De rien. »

Je pointai derrière moi l'escalier des filles. « Je ferai mieux d'aller m'habiller maintenant. »

Remus acquiesça et je montai rapidement me mettre en sécurité dans mon dortoir. Enfin, je pus respirer.

Mais dès que je fermai la porte, toutes mes camarades se tournèrent vers moi. Je les avais complètement oubliées.

Lily fut la première à réagir. « Où étais-tu toute cette nuit ? J'ai vérifié en bas dans la salle commune mais tu n'y étais pas. Nous étions inquiètes. » dit-elle fébrilement.

« Je… euh… » Je baissai la voix afin que mes autres camarades n'entendent pas. « J'ai passé la nuit dans le dortoir des garçons. »

Lily eut l'air choqué. « Quoi ? » Elle semblait consternée à l'idée que j'ai pu passer volontairement la nuit là-bas. « Où as-tu dormi ? »

Ca allait de mal en pis. « Dans… euh… » J'eus de la peine à dire les mots suivants. « Dans le lit de Remus. »

Les yeux de Lily s'écarquillèrent. « Tu as couché avec Remus ? » elle essaya de chuchoter, mais pas assez bas. Tout le monde se tourna vers nous.

« Ivy a fait quoi ? » demanda Mary, choquée. Elles m'entourèrent toutes, me posant les mêmes questions. « Quoi ? », « quand ? », « comment ? »… c'était un véritable chaos.

« Je n'ai rien fait avec lui ! » criai-je finalement pour couvrir le bruit. Avant même qu'elles ne disent quelque chose d'autre, je commençai mon récit. « J'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit. J'ai vraiment eu la trouille. Il m'a rassurée. C'est tout. »

Mais je ne pense pas qu'elles m'aient cru. Elles s'entreregardèrent d'un air entendu puis se dirigèrent vers la salle commune.

Lily s'arrêta avant de sortir. « Il t'aime bien, Ivy. Alors, même si tu ne fais rien, je pense que tu devrais lui donner un peu d'espoir. »

Je voulus hurler.

Rien n'avait fonctionnait comme je l'avais désiré.

Remus m'aimait. Sirius non. Sirius n'en avait même rien à faire que j'ai « couché » avec son meilleur ami. J'espérais qu'il aurait au moins était un peu jaloux. Mais bien sûr, de qui me moquai-je ? Sirius ne m'aimait même pas de cette façon.

Et ce ne serait de toute façon jamais le cas.

* * *

Pauvre Ivy, décidément, la vie lui joue bien des tours. C'est aussi assez triste pour Remus...

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

La suite prochainement :)

Bon weekend !


	32. Chapitre 32 : La discussion

Pour me faire pardonner de la longue attente voici un petit chapitre en plus.

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 : La discussion**

Le petit-déjeuner fut absolument horrible.

Toutes mes camarades me lançaient le même regard complice, et tous ceux de Remus m'observaient un sourire aux lèvres. J'allais devenir folle.

Je pouvais entendre que Remus avait les mêmes problèmes que moi. « Les mecs, il ne s'est rien passé. »

Ils continuaient à ne pas le croire. Il avait l'air fatigué et usé, comme si toute cette épreuve était épuisante pour lui.

Le pire était que Sirius trouvait tout cela hilarant. « Ah, Lunard, » pouvais-je l'entendre dire. « Ne sois pas timide. Admets-le. »

Remus, qui se tenait la tête entre les mains, probablement parce qu'il avait une migraine à cause de toutes ces questions, leva son visage et répéta, « Nous. N'avons. Rien. Fait. »

Lily, assise près de moi, suivait la scène d'un œil attentif. « On dirait que Remus va exploser, » remarqua-t-elle soudain.

« Parce qu'il dit la vérité et que personne ne veut le croire, » répondis-je. Je savais dans quel état il se sentait : j'avais envie de me mettre à hurler sur eux alors même que je n'avais jamais élevé la voix contre quelqu'un de toute ma vie.

« Donc, » entama Lily se tournant vers moi. « Que penses-tu de Remus actuellement ? » Je devinai qu'elle essayait de poser la question aussi innocemment qu'elle le pouvait, mais je savais à quoi elle pensait.

« Je l'aime comme un ami, » répondis-je immédiatement.

« Tu ne réponds même pas à ma question, » releva Lily. Elle avait raison. Mais seulement parce que je ne voulais pas penser à Remus autrement.

« Je- » je m'interrompis moi-même alors que j'y pensais. Lily était une véritable amie. Je pouvais lui dire mon secret. Elle ne le répéterait à personne. Je pouvais lui dire la vérité. Je pouvais finalement dire à quelqu'un la vérité.

Mais ma gorge était encore trop serrée. J'eus juste le temps de dire avant que ma voix s'étrangle, « Jsuisamoureusedequelqundautre », croassai-je vivement.

Il y eut une courte pause, et puis les yeux de Lily brillèrent de compréhension. « Ah bon ? »

Peut-être était-ce une mauvaise idée en fait. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû lui dire. « Tu vois pourquoi c'est un problème ? » grognai-je.

« Tu dois parler à Remus, » conclut Lily. « C'est le seul moyen de régler tout cela. Et je vais parler aux filles – histoire qu'elles arrêtent leurs commérages. »

Peut-être que le dire à Lily avait été la bonne chose à faire. « Merci. »

Tout ce que j'avais à faire c'était dire à Remus que je ne l'aimais que comme un ami. Et éviter de briser son cœur dans le processus. Pourquoi me sentais-je aussi horrible ?

Je décidai de faire ça après le dîner à la bibliothèque. Je savais qu'il serait là-bas, et j'arrivai pile au bon instant – juste au moment où il allait la quitter.

Il était assis à une table dans le fond de la bibliothèque, ses devoirs étalaient devant lui. Je me dirigeai vers lui avec hésitation. « Remus… » le saluai-je.

Même s'il avait l'air mort de fatigue, il trouva la force de m'envoyer un de ses sourires contagieux quand il m'aperçut. « Hey, » dit-il, déplaçant une pile de livres pour mieux me voir.

Je m'assis en face de lui. « Écoute, je… euh… » C'était plus dur que je ne me l'étais imaginé. « J'ai besoin de te parler à propos d'aujourd'hui. » Mes mains tremblaient sur mes genoux. Mauvais signe.

Il sembla lui aussi inquiet de ce que j'allais lui dire. Peut-être savait-il déjà ce que je voulais lui dire. « D'accord, » répondit-il finalement.

« C'est juste – tu es devenu un de mes meilleurs amis. La nuit dernière était la chose la plus gentille qu'on ait faite pour moi depuis longtemps… » Ma voix tremblait de manière audible. J'inspirai profondément et continuai, fixant la table car je ne pouvais pas rencontrer ses yeux. « Et avec tous les gens qui parlent de nous et tout ça, c'est un peu énervant, mais c'est bon. Parce que nous savons tous les deux la vérité. »

Je lançai un coup d'œil à Remus qui était penché sur la table, à quelques centimètres de mon visage seulement. Son regard captura aussitôt le mien et je ne pus rien faire quand il se pencha plus près… et encore plus près… et toujours plus près…

* * *

Oh oh… je sais c'est horrible d'arrêter le chapitre à cet endroit, mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide, mais l'auteure de la version originale. C'est une torture n'est-ce pas ?

Dites-vous que la suite arrivera dans seulement quelques jours !

Bon weekend !


	33. Chapitre 33 : Les cuisines

Hello à tous,

Sans plus attendre, la suite du chapitre 32 !

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 : Les cuisines**

Ses lèvres frôlèrent à peine les miennes avant qu'un violent « Pas de ça dans ma bibliothèque ! » me fasse sursauter, je bondis si vite en arrière que ma chaise se renversa et j'atterris sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Je relevai les yeux vers Madame Pince qui nous grondait, alors que Remus était toujours penchait par-dessus la table, m'observant les yeux ronds.

Je ne pus rien y faire. Des larmes apparurent dans mes yeux et j'eus du mal à me relever, refusant de regarder le garçon qui se tenait en face de moi. « Je dois y aller, » m'excusai-je d'une voix étranglée.

Remus ne fit pas un geste alors que je me précipitai hors de la bibliothèque. Je courus dans les couloirs, essuyant hâtivement mes larmes sur le chemin de la salle commune. Je ne voulais pas me mettre à pleurer, mais je ne pouvais pas les arrêter de se former.

Ça devenait trop compliqué. Je ne pouvais pas le supporter.

J'avais besoin de m'éloigner. J'avais besoin d'y réfléchir. J'avais besoin d'un chocolat chaud pour m'aider à démêler mes problèmes. J'avais besoin de chaleur.

Je grimpai les escaliers jusqu'au portrait de notre salle commune. Mon regard s'arrêta sur la seule personne qui pouvait m'aider. Séchant mes larmes, je me dirigeai vers le canapé et dis dans un pêle-mêle de mots, « Tu me dois une virée aux cuisines. »

Sirius, qui était en plein milieu d'une conversation avec James et Peter, se tourna vers moi. James et Peter paraissaient confus. « Quoi ? »

J'essayai de respirer, mais ce fut laborieux, et je savais que je ne pourrais retenir mes larmes plus longtemps.

« La Reconnaissance de dette… » murmurai-je, me concentrant pour ne pas éclater en sanglots devant eux.

Une lueur de compréhension passa sur le visage de Sirius. « Okay, allons-y. » Il ne posa même pas de questions pour savoir pourquoi je voulais me rendre aux cuisines ou comment je savais qu'il savait s'y rendre. Il marchait en tête sans se cacher ou se faufiler discrètement. Sans craindre d'être pris.

Il faisait sombre dans les couloirs, et j'en fus reconnaissante – les larmes roulaient sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse les stopper. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je pleurais vraiment.

Nous débouchâmes finalement dans un des couloirs qui partait du Grand Hall où il y avait un tableau avec une coupe de fruits accroché au mur. Sirius s'en approcha et caressa la poire, le tableau s'ouvrit.

Les elfes de maison se précipitèrent aussitôt sur nous. « Que voulez-vous, Monsieur et Mademoiselle ? »

Sirius me lança un coup d'œil, et je répondis, « Un chocolat chaud. »

« Deux »

Les elfes de maison s'activèrent alors que je prenais un siège à la table, cachant mon visage dans mes mains. Je me fichais que Sirius puisse me voir – tout ce que je voulais c'était pleurer.

Il y eut un court silence, puis les elfes de maison nous apportèrent nos boissons. J'encerclai ma tasse entre mes mains et baissai les yeux sur la table.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

Je secouai la tête. « Rien. » Mais les larmes qui menaçaient de couler me trahirent.

« Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce matin » questionna Sirius. « Parce ce que si cela t'as blessé, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir dit ça. Je ne savais pas que ça te bouleverserait autant. »

J'étais sur le point de dire que ce n'était pas ça – mais je me stoppai. Dans un sens, c'était le début de toute cette débâcle. Je ne serais jamais allée parler à Remus autrement. Et il n'aurait jamais essayé de ruiner notre amitié.

C'est pour cela que je pleurais.

Mon amitié avec Remus était ruinée. À cette constatation, mon estomac se noua.

Mais je ne pouvais pas dire ça à Sirius. Je ne pouvais pas juste lui dire qu'un de ses amis avait essayé de m'embrasser et que cela me chamboulait. C'était une histoire de filles.

« Ça va, » répondis-je, levant les yeux vers lui pour la première fois. Il me contemplait inquiet et confus, comme s'il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec moi.

Il leva un sourcil, s'interrogeant sur mes mots. « Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu ne peux pas me demander de descendre aux cuisines sans aucune raison. »

Il avait l'air réellement concerné. Je m'arrêtai avant de répondre, « Je n'ai pas eu une bonne journée. Je voulais du chocolat chaud. » Ce qui était vrai.

Sirius sourit, pas d'un sourire cabotin, mais d'un vrai sourire qui montrait sa sympathie. « Demain est un autre jour. »

Et c'était pour cela que j'étais effrayée. Demain, et le jour suivant, et le jour encore d'après. Je devrai vivre avec ça le reste de ma vie.

Je voulais que ça en finisse.

Je soupirai, et considérai mes choix. Je pouvais juste me laissait aller avec Remus, mais cela ne serait-il pas cruel ? Il était évident qu'il m'aimait plus que je ne l'aimais. Ou je pouvais oublier tout ce qui s'était passé – mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je doutais de pouvoir oublier ça un jour. Et je ne voulais pas le peiner. Je ne voulais pas briser son cœur. Si seulement il y avait un moyen pour que je puisse rester son amie. Je ne voulais pas perdre notre amitié.

Le reste de la soirée passa silencieusement, mais étrangement, ce fut un bon silence. Un silence apaisant qui me permit de boire ma boisson tranquillement.

Quand elles furent finies et que les elfes de maison nous souhaitèrent une bonne nuit, nous prîmes le chemin du retour vers la salle commune.

« Tu sais, » s'exclama Sirius, brisant le silence. « Tu n'as pas besoin d'une reconnaissance de dette pour faire ça. Je serai heureux de t'emmener aux cuisines autant de fois que tu le désireras. » Il sourit et ajouta, taquin, « Tout pour mon auteur préférée. »

Je souris à ses mots. Et même si mon esprit était encore tourmenté par Remus, cela n'empêcha pas mon cœur de bondir dans ma poitrine.

* * *

Ah ce Sirius… mon cœur balance entre lui et Remus. Ils sont chacun si tendre et mignon dans leur genre.

Qu'en pensez- vous ?


	34. Chapitre 34 : Les excuses

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement Lia-Sail, qui grâce à ses nombreuses reviews a fait bondir le compteur ! Ca m'a également fait très plaisir de savoir que l'histoire pouvait plaire autant !

Sans plus attendre le chapitre 34 que vous attendez, je pense, avec impatience !

In coming, la confrontation avec Remus !

* * *

 **Chapitre 34 : Les excuses**

Dans mon dortoir, j'étais à l'abri. À l'abri du monde extérieur, à l'abri de tous mes problèmes, et à l'abri de tous les garçons qui voulaient me parler. Dont Remus.

Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposée répondre ? Devais-je juste m'excuser d'avoir pleuré et de m'être enfuie ? Ou devais-je être énervée contre lui ? Ce n'était pas ma faute – pourquoi devrai-je m'excuser auprès de lui ? C'était lui qui avait franchi la ligne – pas moi.

Il devait apparemment penser exactement la même chose le matin suivant.

« Ivy ! »

J'avais à peine posé un pied au bas de l'escalier quand j'entendis mon prénom. Je grinçai des dents involontairement en reconnaissant sa voix.

Pouvais-je simplement l'ignorer ? Passer devant lui sans un mot ? Allais-je me mettre à pleurer en passant près de lui ?

Je volai jusqu'au portrait sans m'arrêter. Mais il fut plus rapide, et me bloqua à seulement un mètre de mon échappatoire.

Remus avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi de toute la nuit. Il avait de sombres cernes sous les yeux et il paraissait fatigué, cela me surpris qu'il ait pu m'intercepter si vite. Ses yeux étaient suppliants. « Je suis _tellement_ désolé. »

Étais-je censée lui pardonner et oublier ? Qu'étais-je supposée dire ?

Je ne trouvai aucun mot. Je le fixai pendant un moment, puis le contournai et passai le portrait. Il n'essaya pas de m'en empêcher. Il ne dit rien du tout pour me convaincre de l'écouter. Il savait que je ne pouvais pas juste lui pardonner.

Après le petit-déjeuner, il essaya encore.

« Ivy… » Même mon prénom était un supplice. Je glissai un regard vers lui et surpris les mêmes yeux suppliants. Intérieurement, je gémis. « Je pensais – je pensais que tu étais – pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, t'arrêter une seconde que je puisse te parler ? »

Avec un soupir, je me tournai vers lui alors que je m'apprêtais à aller en Métamorphose. « Je dois aller en classe, Remus. »

Je ne pouvais pas gérer ça maintenant.

Même si cela me fit mal, je détournai la tête et repris mon chemin. Et à chaque pas, je pouvais sentir une douleur lancinante enfler dans ma poitrine.

La Métamorphose passa dans un mirage. Je n'arrivai pas à me concentrer sur ce qui était dit. Je voulais simplement m'en aller.

Remus, pour une fois, ne prenait aucune note de ce qu'expliquait McGonagall. À la place, son parchemin était mis de côté, aucun signe de sa plume et de l'encre, et il fixait McGonagall d'un regard vague.

Je haïssais de le blesser.

À la fin du cours, Sirius se tourna sur sa chaise et m'observa. Je ne le remarquai même pas.

« Il se meurt, Ivy, » s'exclama-t-il, sa voix me semblait distante. « Tu dois lui parler. »

Je ne me rendis compte de ce qu'il s'était passé qu'une fois sur le chemin de la salle commune. Sirius savait-il ce qu'il s'était passé ? Remus en avait-il parlé à ses camarades ?

Une nouvelle émotion émergea – la colère.

Je m'étais sentie mal pour Remus tout ce temps et lui était juste allé raconter ça à tout le monde comme si ce n'était pas grave ? Et maintenant Sirius savait. Et tout ce qui lui importait était l'abattement que ressentait son ami. Il n'en avait rien à faire de moi ou de mes sentiments. Et il n'en avait rien à faire de mes sentiments parce qu'il n'avait aucun enjeu dans cette situation.

Je voulus subitement frapper quelqu'un.

« I…vy » fut lancée mon prénom et je sus qu'il me courait après pour m'intercepter.

Je me retournai brusquement face à lui. « Oui ? »

Pourquoi, oh pourquoi, avait-il encore cet air suppliant dans le regard ? Toute ma colère s'évanouit instantanément.

« Est-ce que tu peux juste m'écouter ? S'il te plait ? »

Je voulais vraiment le faire. Je ne voulais plus que cela continue ainsi. « Bien, » acquiesçai-je laconiquement.

Remus soupira de soulagement. « Hier, je pensais que tu allais me dire que je te plaisais. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Quoi ? »

« Et j'avais tort. Je le sais maintenant. Je pensais que tu voulais que je t'embrasse. Je ne savais pas que… eh bien, que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais. Je suis désolé. Ça ne s'est jamais produit. On retourne en arrière. »

« Tu veux qu'on soit amis ? » demandai-je lentement, peu sure de ce qu'il voulait.

« Oui, » répondit Remus frénétiquement. « Je veux être ton ami, Ivy. Si tu veux qu'on soit amis, alors c'est ce je veux aussi. »

Cela voulait-il dire qu'il voulait quelque chose de différent ?

Il était prêt à ignorer ses véritables sentiments pour rester ami avec moi ?

Une fois encore, je ne trouvai rien à répondre. Je me contentai de le contempler, essayant d'imaginer quelque chose d'intelligent à dire.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me donner une réponse maintenant, » me sortit Remus de mes pensées. « Est-ce qu'on peut se donner rendez-vous au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie ? J'ai quelque chose d'autre à te dire. »

Il prit mon silence pour un oui silencieux, et me laissa d'un hochement de tête.

J'étais figée au milieu du couloir. Il avait quelque chose à me dire. Et je n'avais aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être.

* * *

Mais nous on sait très bien ce qu'il doit vouloir lui dire, non ?

C'est sûr qu'étant donné qu'il lui a déjà plus ou moins révélé ses sentiments, elle doit vraiment se demander de quoi il veut lui parler.

Ce chapitre ma fait mal au cœur quand je l'ai traduit et même à sa dernière relecture. Remus est tellement adorable, il aime tellement Ivy qu'il fait tout pour rester auprès d'elle, quitte à n'être que son ami. C'est un personnage vraiment attachant dans cette histoire.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, car ça fait toujours plaisir !


	35. Chapitre 35 : Le secret

Bonjour à tous,

Tout d'abord merci à Lia-Sail et Laetitiaa pour leur review !

Sans plus attendre, la suite !

* * *

 **Chapitre 35 : Le secret**

Huit heures dix, je grimpai les escaliers de la tour lentement, redoutant chaque pas que je faisais. Je voulais parler à Remus, mais j'étais en quelque sorte inquiétée par ce qu'il allait me révéler.

Il n'était pas là quand j'arrivai en haut, aussi je patientai, me drapant dans ma cape pour me réchauffer.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, et je commençai à m'inquiéter.

Remus n'était jamais en retard. Et si quelque chose lui était arrivée ? Et s'il décidait qu'il ne voulait finalement plus jamais me voir ?

Puis le son d'une cavalcade dans les escaliers me parvint, et il déboucha au sommet de la tour, complètement essoufflé.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il essayait d'agir comme si reprendre son souffle était son seul problème, mais je pouvais dire qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Intérieurement, il était en colère, et il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer.

Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demandai-je sachant qu'il serait pris par surprise par ma question. Il ne pensait pas que j'oserai le demander.

Remus grogna, un éclat de colère dans son regard. « Je suis juste fâché. C'est tout. »

Remus – fâché ? Je ne pouvais même pas l'envisager. « Avec qui ? » demandai-je, curieuse. Imaginer Remus se disputant avec quelqu'un m'intéressait, et je voulais savoir qui avait finalement causé sa colère.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil et il se contenta de murmurer quelle chose que je n'entendis pas. Je lui renvoyai un regard confus, et il comprit, soupirant bruyamment. « Sirius, » s'exclama-t-il finalement.

Je ne savais qu'en penser. Il se disputait avec Sirius ? Mais sur quoi pouvait-il se quereller ? « Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Il hésita, ouvrant et refermant la bouche, comme s'il ne voulait pas dire les prochains mots. « Il ne veut pas que je te dise mon secret. »

Je sursautai. Sirius ne voulait pas que Remus me dise son secret ? Etait-il _jaloux_ ? Ou voulait-il juste me tenir en dehors de tout ce qui concernait les Maraudeurs ?

Ou peut-être qu'il ne me voulait pas dans la vie de Remus.

Parce qu'il était secrètement amoureux de moi.

Je fronçai immédiatement le nez de dégout. J'avais lu trop de romans d'amour. Ca n'arriverait jamais.

« Et tu veux quand même me le dire ? » essayai-je de conclure d'après ce que je connaissais de l'histoire.

Remus soupira encore, l'inquiétude remplaça la colère dans ses yeux. « Il est inquiet car ça pourrait être trop dangereux. »

Que pourrait me dire Remus qui serait éventuellement dangereux ? Je revins aussitôt à mon idée sur la magie noire. Il avait dit que ce n'était pas vrai, allait-il me dévoiler qu'il avait menti ?

« Il n'y a pas de magie noire impliquée, » ajouta-t-il précipitamment. Il avait sans doute vu un éclat de peur dans mes yeux. « Je veux te le dire depuis un moment. Depuis ton anniversaire. Je ne sais pas… » il s'arrêta, et leva les yeux vers le ciel noir. « Peut-être que je ne devrais pas te le dire. Mais je veux que tu le saches. Je ne veux plus rien te cacher. Tu es intelligente – tu le découvrirai tôt ou tard, et je veux que tu l'entendes de ma bouche. »

J'hochai la tête avec assurance. Il avait l'air d'être prêt à s'enfuir de peur. Quel secret horrible pouvait avoir _Remus Lupin_ qui soit potentiellement dangereux ? Il devait exagérer.

Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens. Il était réellement effrayé. « S'il te plait, n'aie pas peur. » Plaida-t-il encore.

On n'entendait que le vent hurler.

« Je suis un loup-garou. »

Je savais ce qu'il disait, mais je ne comprenais pas. « Quoi ? » Venait-il de dire que- ?

« Je suis un loup-garou, » répéta-t-il, me scrutant pour voir ma réaction.

Un loup-garou. Remus Lupin était un loup-garou ?

Les bêtes de mes rêves. Les bêtes qui m'avaient attaquée. Les bêtes qui allaient me tuer.

C'étaient des loups-garous.

J'essayai de respirer mais je ne pouvais pas. Le sang battait dans mes tempes. « Je… » je déglutis, sentant ma gorge brûler au passage. « Je peux pas. » Et puis je détalai dans l'escalier, loin, très très loin, dans un endroit sûr.

* * *

Bon, parfois j'ai envie de mettre quelques claques à Ivy. Pauvre Remus, il en bave déjà assez et en plus Ivy n'est pas prête à le voir en loup-garou !

La suite, lundi prochain !


	36. Chapitre 36 : Lattention

Bonjour à tous !

Je tiens à remercier chaudement Manifestement-Malefoy et maladiedu170 pour leur review !

On retrouve Ivy qui ne se remet toujours pas de la révélation de Remus.

* * *

 **Chapitre 36 : L'attention**

« Ils y étaient – tous les deux ! »

« Pas possible. »

« Je les ai vus ! »

« Tu penses qu'ils sortent ensemble maintenant ? »

« Carrément. »

Je hurlai intérieurement.

Les petits de quatrième année comméraient sur moi. Sur le fait que Remus et moi nous étions donnés rendez-vous au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie la nuit dernière. Apparemment, toute l'école considérait que c'était la tour des amoureux. De toute évidence, j'avais raté l'info.

Tout le monde pensait désormais que nous y étions pour…

Me retrouvai dans son lit n'était-il pas assez ?

Et désormais, je devais supporter encore plus de taquineries et de railleries, et plus seulement de la part des camarades de Remus. Oh, non, de toute l'école.

Les quatrième année durent intercepter mon regard sur eux car ils décampèrent aussitôt.

À chaque fois que je repensais à la nuit dernière, un frisson descendait le long de ma colonne vertébrale, et puis des images horribles affluées dans mon esprit et –

Il était un loup-garou.

Comment était-ce possible ? Comme pouvait-il rester dans l'école ? N'allait-il pas blesser quelqu'un ? Quelqu'un comme James, Sirius, Peter… ou quelqu'un comme moi ?

Comme dans mon rêve. Je me sentis soudain malade encore.

J'étais assise sur le canapé de la salle commune depuis des heures, observant le va-et-vient des gens. J'avais pris mon journal avec moi et il reposait actuellement sur mes genoux que je piquai violement de ma plume. La plume que Remus m'avait offerte pour mon anniversaire. Je la lâchai aussitôt, la laissant tomber par terre.

Je ne pouvais pas gérer quelque chose comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas gérer qu'un de mes amis soit la chose dont j'étais le plus effrayée.

« Ivy… »

Oh mon Dieu, c'était lui. Que devais-je faire ? Que devais-je dire ? Je ne pouvais pas –

Je me retournai et mon regard tomba sur un Gryffondor aux cheveux noirs, qui n'était définitivement pas Remus.

« Sirius ? » fus-je surprise. S'il commençait à me taquiner…

« Comment vas-tu ? »

Sa question me fit lever un sourcil. Je m'attendais à une plaisanterie, pas à une question sérieuse. « Merveilleusement bien. » répondis-je avec tout le sarcasme que je pouvais.

« Il… ne va pas bien, Ivy, » dit finalement Sirius, le ton un peu hésitant.

Je préférai finalement les plaisanteries sur Remus. Je voulais que Sirius redevienne charmant et taquin. Ce comportement ne lui ressemblait pas tout.

« Eh bien tu avais raison, » avouai-je amèrement. « Il n'aurait pas dû me le dire. »

Sirius me fixa. « Il t'a dit qu'on en avait parlé ? »

Je souhaitai soudain avoir une autre plume pour percer quelque chose. « Oui. Il m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas qu'il me parle de quoique ce soit. Parce que tu pensais que je répéterai son secret, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Je savais que tu ne le dirais à personne. »

Je fus surprise de la façon dont j'avais l'air amère. « Alors quoi ? »

Un long silence s'installa dans notre conversation. Sirius regardait au loin, et j'étais sure qu'il n'allait pas répondre à ma question. « J'étais inquiet, » sa voix rompit le silence.

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Parce ce tu t'inquiètes pour Remus. » Son prénom brûla ma langue et je notai mentalement de ne plus prononcer son prénom à voix haute.

« Et pour toi. »

Je le scrutai avec méfiance, m'attendant à voir apparaître son stupide sourire. Mais il avait l'air mortellement sérieux. Je clignai des yeux, m'assurant d'avoir bien entendu.

Sirius Black s'inquiétait pour moi. Je n'étais personne.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je incrédule.

Il avait l'air vraiment mal à l'aise, comme s'il ne voulait pas dire les mots suivants. « Parce que je savais que ça te ferait peur. Tu es si fragile. Et tu es si proche de lui – bien sûr, je ne veux pas que Remus te perde, mais je ne veux pas non plus que toi tu le perdes. Tu es plus épanouie avec lui. »

Je gardai le silence un moment, sentant une énorme migraine poindre. « Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? » Je n'arrivai pas à comprendre – où est-ce que tout cela nous menait ?

« Bien sûr. Je m'inquiète pour tous mes amis. »

Il… s'inquiétait… pour…-

J'étais son amie. J'étais l'amie de Sirius Black. Il s'inquiétait pour moi. Il se souciait de moi. C'était totalement nouveau pour moi.

Mais ce qu'il dit par la suite me ramena la réalité en pleine face.

* * *

Et voilà, Sirius fait à nouveau fondre notre petit cœur. Bon sauf qu'apparemment, comme d'hab il lâche une gentillesse avant une énormité... XD

La suite lundi prochain !

Bises !


	37. Chapitre 37 : La petite copine

**Chapitre 37 : La petite copine**

Je le fixai, incrédule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » Ma bouche était tellement sèche que ça vint comme un seul mot.

Sirius s'esclaffa (comme s'il pensait que c'était drôle !) et répéta son horrible phrase. « J'ai dit que c'était normal que je m'inquiète pour la copine de Remus. »

Sa _copine_. Je n'étais la copine de personne. Je n'étais pas la copine de Remus. « Je ne suis pas sa copine, » crachai-je, surprise de la vitesse à laquelle j'étais redevenue amère et énervée. Je n'avais jamais montré autant d'émotion à quelqu'un, ça restait normalement dans mon journal.

Il haussa les épaules (comme si ce n'était pas grand-chose), et ajouta, « C'est comme ça que tout le monde te considère. »

Ma mâchoire tomba sous le choc. Ce n'était pas assez que toute l'école se moque déjà de moi pour avoir été avec Remus au sommet de la tour – il fallait aussi qu'ils me donnent des surnoms. « Mais on ne s'adresse même plus la parole à présent- » essayai-je d'expliquer, de donner une preuve que je n'étais pas sa copine.

Ça ne devait pas être aussi horrible que ça d'être la copine de Remus. Mais je n'aimais pas Remus comme ça. D'autres filles tueraient certainement pour être à ma place. Et j'y étais, me plaignant et m'agaçant à ce sujet.

« Parce que tu t'es enfuie, » ajouta Sirius.

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Je ne savais juste pas quoi dire. J'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour y penser. Est-ce un crime ? Pensait-il que j'allais juste accepter et que tout serait bien dans le meilleur des mondes ? »

Je n'attendais même pas une réponse. C'était supposé être une question rhétorique. « Apparemment, oui. » Je lançai un regard dubitatif à Sirius. « Il espérait que tu comprendrais tout ça. Il pensait que ça irait. »

« Mais- » Je ne pouvais pas digérer ça tout de suite. J'étais absolument terrifiée par les loups-garous à cause de mon rêve, et j'étais supposée tout oublier et faire mon petit bonhomme de chemin ? « Je dois y aller… » m'exclamai-je, je me levai d'un coup, prenant Sirius au dépourvu.

Il ne dit rien et je me précipitai par le portrait dans le couloir pour me rendre à la Grande Salle. Le dîner allait être servi dans quelques minutes et c'était une bonne excuse pour se retirer.

« Elle est là ! »

Des chuchotements excités attirèrent mon attention. Je remarquai deux jeunes Poufsouffle penchaient l'une vers l'autre qui regardaient dans ma direction.

« C'est elle dont tout le monde parle. La copine de Remus. »

Je serrai les dents et continuai d'avancer, ne leur accordant même pas un regard.

Même si j'avais croisé pas mal de personnes tout le long du chemin, toutes ne semblaient avoir qu'un seul sujet de discussion : moi. Et Remus, pour être exacte.

Mais ce qui m'agaçait le plus dans tout ça fut le nombre de fois où j'entendis « la copine de Remus. » Je perdis le compter après six, alors que tout devenait flou à cause de ma frustration.

Le dîner fut une version à plus grande échelle des commérages des couloirs. Je sentais fixées sur moi tant de paires d'yeux que j'avais l'impression que j'allais être mal.

Jetant furtivement un regard à ma table, je vis Remus remuait mollement sa nourriture dans son assiette. Il avait l'air encore plus mal qu'avant.

Pourquoi avais-je si peur des loups-garous ? Où était mon courage de Gryffondor quand j'en avais besoin ? J'avais envie d'aller m'excuser auprès de Remus, de lui dire que tout allait bien, mais mes jambes ne voulaient pas bouger. J'étais paralysée.

Je restai seulement quinze minutes dans la Grande Salle avant de m'enfuir, sentant encore les regards inquisiteurs dans mon dos.

Je voulu faire mes devoirs pour me distraire, mais je fus distraite par eux. J'étais assise dans la salle commune, un rouleau de parchemin complètement vierge devant moi. Ce n'était pas une surprise que je rate mon coup si misérablement.

Remus revint du dîner quelques minutes après que je me sois installée pour travailler, et il refusa de rencontrer mon regard alors qu'il grimpait les escaliers.

Je laissai échapper mon souffle alors que je n'avais même pas eu conscience de le retenir, et plaçai une main sur mon front. Revoilà ma migraine.

Je savais que je devrais parler à Remus bientôt, mais je ne savais pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Étais-je supposée lui dire que je n'avais pas peur ? Mais ce serait un mensonge. Bien sûr que j'avais peur. C'était trop confus.

« Tu dois lui dire quelque chose, » entendis-je soudainement James. Jetant un regard derrière moi, je vis Sirius et James debout, les bras croisés, comme s'ils accomplissaient une sorte d'intervention.

Je soupirai. « Je vais le faire. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps, » répondis-je.

James me lança un long regard, puis il monta au dortoir. Sirius ne fit pas un geste. Il avait sans doute d'autres choses à ajouter au commentaire de James.

« Ça va ? » Okay, donc ce n'était pas du tout pour soutenir les paroles de James.

J'hésitai, puis dis, « Tu avais raison. Au sujet de la petite copine. »

Sirius eut l'air pensif, puis contourna le canapé pour s'asseoir avec moi. Il fixa le feu de cheminée pendant un moment alors que j'attendais sa réponse. C'était de plus en plus bizarre. « Sirius », l'incitai-je finalement.

Il me regarda, un sourire commençant à se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il avait un plan. « Alors, » sourit-il. « Où en est ton histoire ? »

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

J'aime le comportement de Sirius à la fin de ce chapitre. Pour lui occuper l'esprit, il veut de nouveau se plonger dans l'histoire d'Ivy.

Merci à Lia-Sail et madalidu170 pour leur review !

Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message. Ça fait toujours plaisir

Belle semaine à toutes et à lundi prochain !


	38. Chapitre 38 : Le temps

Hello tout le monde !

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews !

Sans plus attendre, le chapitre 38.

* * *

 **Chapitre 38 : Le temps**

Me précipitant dans les escaliers, je ratai la dernière marche. Je me recomposai rapidement, personne ne m'avait vu.

« Le voilà, » m'exclamai-je, m'asseyant sur le canapé.

Sirius essaya de le prendre mais je l'éloignai. « Maintenant, pourquoi tu veux savoir où ça en est ? »

Il s'affala dans le canapé. « Les gens te prennent pour la copine de Remus parce vous êtes toujours ensemble aux mêmes endroits. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester. Je n'étais pas partout où était Remus.

« C'est ce qu'ils voient, Ivy. Ils te voient avec lui. Alors ils sautent à la conclusion la plus facile. »

Je ne pouvais pas argumenter contre ça. Je me renfrognai en réponse, croisant les bras.

Il sourit de mon comportement. « Je promets de t'aider avec ton roman. Et je pense aussi pouvoir t'aider pour d'autres choses. »

Je me contentai de le fixer, haussant un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Il voulait m'aider pour d'autres choses ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans le monde ?

« Maintenant, qu'est-ce qui se passerait si les gens te voyaient trainer avec d'autres personnes ? »

Je clignai des yeux. « Ils penseraient que… Remus et moi avons rompu ? » essayai-je peu sure de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

Les yeux de Sirius brillèrent, et je sus que j'avais vu juste. « Exactement. Et puisque je te dois quelque chose, je peux t'aider avec ça. »

Il voulait m'aider. Arrêter les rumeurs. Corriger tout ce qui se racontait sur Remus et moi.

« Est-ce que ce ne serait pas contre Remus ? Tu sais, l'un de tes meilleurs amis ? » demandai-je, complètement déroutée.

« Croies-moi, » s'exclama Sirius, se penchant en avant. « Je sais ce que je fais. »

Devais-je vraiment faire confiance à Sirius Black – le playboy et le trouble-fête ? Ma tête me raisonnait, mais mon cœur se rebella, disant oui.

« Hum, donc, je n'ai rien écrit depuis un moment- »

Mon esprit grogna alors que mon cœur gagnait la bataille.

Sirius avait raison – les rumeurs cessèrent peu à peu les jours suivants. Cela faisait seulement quatre jours que j'avais mis en pratique la stratégie « trainer avec d'autres personnes ». Pas seulement avec Sirius Black (ce qui aurait causé encore plus de confusion), mais je passais aussi du temps avec mes amies, jouais à la bataille explosive avec James, et aidais Peter avec ses devoirs d'Enchantements.

Il était tard ce dimanche soir, alors que je tapotais ma plume contre le parchemin de mon journal, admirant les taches d'encres qui s'y étalaient.

Sirius m'aidait un peu avec mon histoire, j'avais désormais quatre pages de plus, dans lesquelles Sebastian et Anne allaient au marché, et même s'ils n'étaient qu'à quelque pas l'un de l'autre, ne se remarquaient pas.

Sirius ne critiquait jamais mes personnages. J'étais sure pourtant qu'il avait deviné qui ils étaient. Sebastian possédait beaucoup de traits communs avec Sirius, mais ce dernier ne m'en dit jamais rien. Il ne parlait que du scénario et de la mise en scène.

Ça m'allait très bien pour ma part je ne voulais pas lui expliquer qu'il était ma muse.

Pour une raison quelconque, j'avais un sentiment étrange qui me taraudait ce soir-là. Comme si quelque chose allait se passait.

Sirius aussi était impatient il n'arrêtait pas de taper du pied, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Ou alors, surement quelqu'un. Il avait sans doute un rendez-vous.

« Est-ce que tu penses que les rêves sont réels ? » demandai-je brusquement.

Sirius revint vers moi pour la première fois ce soir-là. « Quoi ? Comme la Divination ? »

Je haussai les épaules. « Peut-être. »

Il renifla avec dédain. « Non. Une fois j'ai rêvé que j'étais en fuite, poursuivi par le Ministère. Crois-tu vraiment que je pourrais être un fugitif ? »

C'était vrai. Sirius adorait les farces, mais pas au point de se mettre les aurors à dos.

« Est-ce que ce serait stupide d'avoir peur de quelque chose à cause d'un rêve ? » questionnai-je.

Il haussa les épaules à son tour. « Tu n'as pas à être effrayée par quoique ce soit. Tu es une Gryffondor. Montre-le. »

Si seulement c'était si facile. « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas peur des loups-garou ? » chuchotai-je, détournant le regard.

Il y eu une pause, mais je n'osai pas levai les yeux vers le visage de Sirius. « Parce qu'ils sont comme nous, » parla-t-il soudainement. « Parce que, en premier lieu, Remus ne mérite pas ça, et qu'ensuite il n'a pas à en être puni. »

J'avais envie de pleurer. « Est-ce que tu me détestes ? » Ils devaient me détester pour ce que je faisais subir à Remus. Ils devaient me détester de ne pas arriver à accepter le fait que Remus était un loup-garou.

« Non. » Je relevai les yeux vers Sirius, surprise. « Je sais que tu veux l'accepter. Et je sais que tu le feras, en temps et en heure. »

Pourquoi ne l'acceptai-je pas ? Juste à cause de mes rêves ? Remus m'avait sauvée de ce rêve – il ne m'avait jamais blessée d'aucune façon.

J'étais une idiote.

« Écoute, Ivy, je dois y aller, » me sortit de mes pensées Sirius. « Même heure demain, okay ? »

J'hochai juste la tête et il fut hors de vue. Et ça ne me dérangeait pas qu'il me laisse aussi soudainement.

Parce que Remus était un loup-garou.

Et que finalement, je n'en avais rien à faire.

* * *

Ah enfin pas trop tôt ! Ivy réalise que l'amitié de Remus peut passez au-dessus de sa phobie !

La suite, lundi prochain !

Bonne semaine à tous.


	39. Chapitre 39 : La pleine lune

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis désolée pour ce petit retard !

Encore merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir.

Sans plus attendre la suite !

* * *

 **Chapitre 39 : La pleine lune**

Je frappai frénétiquement à la porte du dortoir des garçons. Je venais d'y voir monter Sirius il devait donc y avoir quelqu'un. Pourtant, plusieurs secondes passèrent et la porte ne s'ouvrit pas.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je dis fermement, « J'ai besoin de parler à Remus. »

Il y eut un bourdonnement de voix qui se chamaillaient. Je pouvais entendre la voix de James et un grognement sourd, parlant rapidement.

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit et Sirius se tint devant moi. « Ivy, ce n'est _pas_ le bon moment. »

Je percutai aussitôt. Nous étions le 20 – jour de pleine lune. Remus allait se transformer cette nuit.

Je regardai par-dessus l'épaule de Sirius et vis Remus, l'air éreinté et abattu mais un éclat d'impatience passa dans ses yeux. Il me scrutait avec méfiance, et je savais qu'il s'attendait à ce que je fuis à tout moment.

Mais je restai plantée là où j'étais. « Je m'en fiche, » répondis-je.

Tout le monde sembla choqué par ma déclaration. Surtout Remus. « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » demanda-t-il, s'approchant de moi.

« Vraiment, Remus, il faut qu'on y aille », James interrompit ce qui devait être ma réponse. Remus lui jeta un regard furieux qui me surprit.

« J'ai _dit_ , » répétai-je. « -que je n'en avais rien à faire de la pleine lune. »

Sirius se rapprocha de nous. « Hum, les gars, nous n'avons plus que quelques minutes. »

Remus et moi l'ignorâmes tous les deux. « Tu n'es pas- » commença Remus, tendu à bloc.

Je secouai la tête fougueusement. « J'ai été stupide. Tu ne me fais pas peur. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu es toujours Remus. » déraillai-je.

« Dix minutes, » marmonna Peter depuis l'autre bout de la chambre.

Mais Remus n'avait pas l'intention d'interrompre cette conversation, pas plus que moi. « Pourquoi étais-tu effrayée alors ? » demanda-t-il.

Je remarquai que ses yeux viraient dans une nuance jaune. Cela me rappela les bêtes sombres de mon rêve. Ne me laissant pas distraire par les horreurs de mon cauchemar, je décidai de lui dire la vérité. « Cette nuit-là dans la salle commune – le rêve, tu te souviens ? C'étaient des bêtes à quatre pattes avec des yeux jaunes qui voulaient me tuer. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Tu ne me l'as jamais dit. »

James patientait à coté de nous, ces yeux allant et venant, très anxieux. « Remus, tu ne veux pas te transformer dans l'école, n'est-pas ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

Remus le regarda. « J'ai juste besoin de deux minutes. »

Sirius secoua la tête. « On n'a pas deux minutes. Ivy, il faut que tu partes. » Cette phrase aurait pu me sembler rude si je n'avais pas lu l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Il se souciait juste de ma sécurité.

Une pensé me traversa. « Et vous trois ? »

Ils échangèrent tous un rapide regard et puis revinrent à moi. « On te le dira plus tard, Ivy, promis, » me dit James. « On n'a juste vraiment pas le temps maintenant. »

Je m'écartai pour qu'ils puissent passer. James me fit un sourire rassurant alors qu'il me dépassait. Peter me lança un bref regard en suivant James.

Sirius se contenta de rire et s'exclama, « On apprécie que tu te sois décidée à parler à Remus mais ce n'est vraiment pas le bon timing. »

Je restai là avec un sourire penaud, alors qu'il poussait Remus par la porte. Cependant, Remus se retourna et lança « Tu es incroyable, Ivy Bennett. »

J'eus le sentiment d'avoir fait de sa pire journée du mois, la meilleure.

* * *

Oui, je sais, ils sont choux tous les deux. À ce moment de l'histoire, je trouve extrêmement dommage qu'Ivy ne donne pas sa chance à Remus, qu'elle soit obstinée à aimer Sirius. Ils iraient merveilleusement bien ensemble pourtant…


	40. Chapitre 40 : LQPC

Hello à tous !

J'espère vous avez passé un agréable weekend !

Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement mes reviewers ! Ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir de vous lire !

Sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre 40.

* * *

 **Chapitre 40 : LQPC**

Il était encore tôt quand je me réveillai le lendemain matin. Mes camarades étaient encore en train de dormir et je pus me préparer tranquillement.

Je m'arrêtai devant la double-porte en chêne de l'infirmerie et entrebâillai un battant pour regarder à l'intérieur. Madame Pomfresh était seulement à quelques mètres et elle se retourna en entendant la porte grincer.

Elle attendit que je lui adresse la parole. « Hum, » bégayai-je, incertaine quant à la formulation de ma question. « Est-ce que… Remus Lupin est là ? » J'étais sûre que j'avais l'air idiot.

Madame Pomfresh secoua la tête et dit, « Il vient juste de partir. Désolée. »

Je murmurai un merci et refermai la porte, me dirigeant ensuite vers le Grand Hall. Peut-être était-il déjà en train de déjeuner. Il était très tôt, cependant.

Soudain, j'entendis un caquètement et sentit quelque chose d'humide couler dans mes cheveux. Surprise, je levai les yeux et découvris Peeves au-dessus de moi, gloussant follement.

« La voilà, la voilà, c'est la follasse d'moizelle à Lupin… la p'tiote, mordu, fondu d'moizelle à Lupin… » chanta-t-il en s'esclaffant. Puis il s'envola au loin.

Le regard noir, je passai mes doigts dans ma chevelure mouillée, essayant de la démêler et de lui redonner une allure décente. Ca ne marcherait jamais.

« Hey, te voilà – qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Je me retournai et rencontrai non pas un, mais les quatre Maraudeurs au complet. Remus était celui qui avait parlé et il m'observait curieusement.

Il avait l'air d'aller bien en considérant que la pleine lune venait de passer. Ca n'avait pas dû être une mauvaise nuit.

« Peeves, » répondis-je en essorant mes cheveux. Ils étaient vraiment trop longs – au milieu du dos.

James se contenta d'hausser les épaules. « En tout cas ce n'est pas nous. On est beaucoup plus créatifs. »

Je ne répondis rien alors que j'observai Remus se saisir de sa baguette pour m'aider à sécher mes cheveux. « Merci, » m'exclamai-je. Il me sourit en réponse.

« Que fais-tu levée si tôt ? » demanda Sirius comme nous nous dirigions vers le Hall.

J'hésitai avant de dire, « Eh bien, je voulais vérifier si Remus était à l'infirmerie, mais il n'y était pas, évidemment. »

Puis je me rappelai ce que James m'avait dit la nuit derrière. « Et, » ajoutai-je, à voix plus basse, « je voulais savoir comment vous aidiez Remus pendant la pleine lune. »

Tous les quatre s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Je me retournai vers eux et revint sur mes pas.

« Maintenant ? » demanda Sirius, jetant un coup d'œil dans le couloir désert.

J'hochai la tête. Ils eurent tous l'air un peu inquiet. Finalement, Remus soupira et ouvrit la plus proche porte de classe.

Nous fermâmes à clé la porte derrière nous, vérifiant que personne n'était dans la salle sombre. C'en était presque effrayant de se retrouver dans cet endroit, entouraient d'ombres et sans personne.

« Donc… » commençai-je pour faire avancer la conversation, histoire de sortir de là le plus vite possible.

Sirius regarda James qui regarda Peter qui lança un coup d'œil à Remus qui hocha la tête à l'intention de Sirius. « D'accord, » conclut Sirius. « On va te dire ce qu'est notre secret. Tu ne peux le dire à personne. »

J'hochai la tête m'y attendant. Étaient-ils tous des loups-garous ? Que pourraient-ils cacher d'autre ?

« As-tu déjà entendu parler des Animagi ? » demanda James.

J'haussai les épaules. « Bien sûr, c'est- »

C'était ça. Ils étaient des Animagi. Il se transformait en animal. Ils – attendez.

« Mais… comment ? » Étaient-ils aussi _déclarés_ ?

Sirius sourit, comme si le fait d'être un animagus non-déclaré était une bonne chose. « Nous avons découverts le petit problème de Lunard en deuxième année. Ça nous a pris plusieurs années avant de réussir à nous transformer avec succès. »

« Vous n'êtes pas déclarés, » statuai-je les yeux écarquillés.

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Pas grave. »

Je clignai des yeux, essayant d'appréhender le fait que les Maraudeurs étaient des Animagi non-déclarés qui vagabondaient avec un loup-garou pendant la pleine lune. Mais plus j'y pensais et plus ça avait du sens. Ca leur collait parfaitement de faire quelque chose de si imprudent, téméraire, de si _incroyable_.

Mon regard dû changer car Sirius s'avança et dit, « Salut, je suis Patmol, et on me décrit comme un vieux chien galeux. » Il prit ma main comme si nous nous rencontrions pour la première fois, et me la serra.

« Je suis Cornedru, » suivit James, il fit une pause d'une seconde. « Sirius insiste pour dire que je suis une jolie biche, mais je préfère cerf. »

Peter était encore dans l'ombre, mais il fit doucement son chemin vers moi. « Je suis Queudver. Je trouve pas vraiment que ma queue ressemble à un ver… »

« Mais si. La pire queue de rat que j'ai jamais vue, » me chuchota Sirius, et Peter se renfrogna.

Remus haussa juste les épaules. « Euh, je suis Lunard, et je suis… juste un loup-garou. »

J'hochai la tête, essayant de cacher mon sourire. « Oh, eh bien, enchantée de vous rencontrer. »

Et alors même qu'ils m'avaient révélée leur plus gros secret, je ne me sentais pas du tout effrayée. Pas même un peu. Je me sentais juste… en sécurité.

* * *

Et voilà notre petit Ivy qui entre dans le cercle très fermé des maraudeurs.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Pour le titre du chapitre, petite explication : ce sont en fait les initiales de nos maraudeurs préférés : Lunard, Quedever, Patmol et Cornedru : LQPC.

J'avoue qu'en version originale (anglaise donc), j'ai dû chercher ce que signifiait MWPP. Personnellement, je n'avais jamais vu cette abréviation dans l'univers Harry Potter, mais apparemment elle a l'air assez répandu car je n'ai eu aucun mal à trouver sa signification sur google.

À lundi prochain pour le chapitre 41 !


	41. Chapitre 41 : Patmol

ON EST LES CHAMPIONS, ON EST LES CHAMPIONS, ON EST ON EST ON EST LES CHAMPIONS !

Je suis assez émue ce lundi d'avoir eu la chance de connaître deux belles Coupes du monde emportées par la France. Et je sais bien que ça n'a rien à voir avec Harry Potter, mais eh quoi, on est français avant tout ! ;)

J'espère donc que vous avez passé un beau weekend entre le 14 juillet et cette magnifique Coupe du monde !

Merci aux reviews, elles me font toujours autant plaisir à lire !

Sans plus attendre, le chapitre 41 !

* * *

 **Chapitre 41 : Patmol**

« Eh, Ivy, tu veux aller à Pré-au-Lard avec moi aujourd'hui ? »

Je regardai de mon lit Lily qui attendait ma réponse. C'était étrange de lui parler. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que les garçons m'avaient avouée leur secret et depuis je passais le plus clair de mon temps avec eux. J'avais à peine parlé à Lily ou à n'importe laquelle de mes camarades.

Je me mordis la lèvre. « Hum, je pensais juste rester ici en fait. Je veux écrire un peu dans le parc. »

Et c'était la vérité. Eh bien, en partie. Cela faisait une semaine depuis que Sirius avait jeté un œil à mon histoire il voulait voir comme ça avançait. Je n'allais pas laisser échapper l'opportunité de passer du temps seule avec Sirius pour une promenade à Pré-au-Lard avec Lily.

Mais je ne pus empêcher un sentiment de culpabilité envahir mon estomac. Maintenant je me sentais vraiment honteuse. Je ne voulais pas ignorer mes autres amis.

Lily se contenta de sourire. « Je te suis alors. J'ai besoin de rattraper mon retard sur quelques devoirs de toute façon. »

Ce qui était tout aussi mauvais. Je ne pourrais pas parler à Sirius avec Lily à côté. Ce serait vraiment bizarrement. Mais je ne voulais pas lui dire non.

Et donc j'acceptai. Sirius devrait attendre.

Nous venions juste de nous installer à l'ombre d'un arbre quand je vis quelqu'un approchait. Je sus immédiatement qui c'était.

Je surveillai que Lily ne me regardait pas et lui fit des signes pour qu'ils ne viennent pas. Il ne sembla pas comprendre. Sirius fut finalement assez près pour que je puisse distinguer son visage et je pouvais clairement voir le regard d'incompréhension qu'il me lançait.

« Pas maintenant, » murmurai-je, continuant à lui faire des signes.

Lily me lança un coup d'œil et je me cachai précipitamment derrière mon journal, prétendant relire ce que j'avais écrit. Je n'osais pas lorgner vers Sirius, je me ferai attraper à coup sûr.

« Alors, où étais-tu ces dernières semaines ? » demanda Lily, sans même lever les yeux de son devoir.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, me calmant, et dis, « J'étais avec Remus et ses amis. »

Lily releva le nez de son parchemin, confuse et curieuse. « Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas Remus. »

« En effet, » confirmai-je. « C'est mon ami, c'est tout. J'aime bien discuter avec lui. » Ce qui était vrai. J'adorais avoir Remus en ami. Et il avait fini par comprendre qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus. Le mur qui avait mis à mal notre amitié était tombé.

« Alors pourquoi tu traînes avec le reste de ses amis ? » interrogea-t-elle, d'un ton dégouté.

J'haussai les épaules. « Ils ne sont pas si mauvais. Franchement. James peut être vraiment gentil parfois et Sirius est très drôle. Il peut faire rire n'importe qui. Peter est un peu plus calme mais ça va. »

Je n'eus pas besoin de regarder Lily pour ressentir son insatisfaction. « Je ne comprends toujours pas. »

Lily était têtue. Je savais qu'elle comprendrait un jour. Au lieu de répondre, je laissai planer un silence, les yeux dans le vide, fixant mon journal.

Quelque chose de froid et humide toucha mon bras. Je laissai échapper un petit cri de surprise, et je me reculai vivement, tombant sur Lily.

Je me rasseyai convenablement et tournai la tête pour voir ce qui m'avait touchée.

Un chien. Un énorme chien noir.

Je le regardai avec de grands yeux, me demandant comment un animal comme ça pouvait être ici.

Puis cela me frappa.

 _« Salut, je suis Patmol, et on me décrit comme un vieux chien galeux. »_

Il n'avait pas, il ne pouvait pas-

« Sirius ? » articulai-je vivement, incrédule.

Le chien aboya. Lily se tourna vers moi, la même expression de surprise sur ses traits. « D'où vient ce chien ? »

Je secouai la tête. « Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

« Tu crois qu'il est gentil ? » demanda Lily. Elle n'était pas effrayée. Elle était juste désarçonnée.

En réponse, Sirius fourra son museau dans ma main. Je grinçai des dents en sentant la texture froide et humide de sa truffe, puis avec hésitation je caressai sa tête.

« Je pense oui, » J'avais envie de rire alors qu'il s'étendait contre moi.

Lily sourit. « Pauvre chose. Il veut juste un peu de compagnie. »

Je notai que Lily avait appelé Sirius « pauvre chose ». Relevant mon journal, je tournai quelques pages en arrière, là où Sirius en était.

Sirius avait raison – c'était un vieux chien galeux. Je passai mes doigts dans sa fourrure alors qu'il posait sa tête en face de mon journal, le museau sur les pages.

Lily l'observa avec intérêt. « On dirait qu'il est en train de lire ton journal. »

Je souris. « Oui, c'est ça. »

Elle revint à son essai et Sirius tourna la tête, me considérant d'un regard très, trop familier.

Je roulai des yeux et j'aurais pu jurer, même si c'était impossible, qu'il souriait.

* * *

Et voilà comment Ivy rencontra Patmol !

Dans le prochain chapitre, les camarades d'Ivy commencent à s'interroger et décident d'employer les grands moyens… rendez-vous lundi prochain pour le chapitre 42 !


	42. Chapitre 42 : Les potins

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous avez passé un beau weekend !

Merci pour vos reviews, et merci également aux personnes qui mettent cette histoire en favori !

Sans plus attendre, place à la lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 42 : Les potins**

 _Ivy, nous sommes heureux de lire que tu vas bien. Tu devrais nous écrire plus souvent nous n'avions pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis un moment. Eleanor n'arrête pas de nous demander si nous avons une lettre de toi chaque matin. Tu lui manques beaucoup. J'espère que tu as d'excellentes notes en classe. Réponds-nous vite. Maman._

 _Maman, désolée de ne pas avoir écrit plus tôt. J'ai été très occupée avec l'école. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter – je pense que je m'en sors très bien dans toutes les matières. Dis à Eleanor que je l'emmènerai sur le Chemin de Travers cet été. Vous me manquez tous, Ivy._

Je confiai ma lettre à un hibou et le regardai s'éloigner en volant quelques secondes. J'avais été surprise ce matin au petit-déjeuner de recevoir une lettre. Cela ne faisait que trois semaines depuis mon dernier envoi à ma famille, mais apparemment cela n'était pas assez.

J'imaginai que c'était normal. Quelques mois plus tôt, j'en envoyai presque tous les jours car je n'avais personne à qui parler.

Et désormais, j'étais amie avec les Maraudeurs. Je rigolai à voix haute à cette pensée. Ce devait être une blague je n'y croyais pas moi-même.

Je revins lentement à la salle commune. Habituellement, je passai mes samedi soirs à regarder James et Sirius s'affronter aux Bavboules, à aider Peter avec son Enchantement, ou juste à discuter avec Remus. Mais cette fois-ci, mais camarades de dortoirs avait décidé que je passais trop de temps à « trainer avec des gars » et avait planifié mon kidnapping pour une « soirée filles ».

J'avais blanchi à l'annonce et j'avais essayé de trouver un moyen de m'en sortir. Mais il fut évident qu'il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire possible.

Au lieu d'attendre qu'elles viennent me kidnapper, je préférai monter directement dans mon dortoir de mon propre chef et je m'assis au pied de mon lit.

Elles étaient toutes en pleine conversation à l'autre bout du dortoir, certainement en pleine planification de ma séquestration.

Mary fut la première à se retourner et à me remarquer. Son menton tomba. « Oh, nous étions en train d'organiser ton enlèvement. Est-ce que tu pourrais redescendre dans la salle commune et hurler que tu nous détestes ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Je pouffai. « Ce n'est pas si mal, vraiment. »

Toutes les filles, sauf Mary, s'installèrent confortablement sur leur lit respectif. Mary avait décidé de me tresser les cheveux.

Je n'eus pas le cœur à lui dire non.

« Donc, » commença Mary, ses doigts lissant mes cheveux. Je grinçai des dents intérieurement. « Peux-tu nous expliquer ta relation avec Remus Lupin ? »

Il y eut un murmure d'accord alors que les filles se penchaient en avant, prêtes pour les ragots.

« Hum- » J'aurais dû m'attendre à ça. Je ne leur avais jamais vraiment dit où nous en étions Remus et moi. « Nous sommes amis. C'est tout. »

J'observai l'avidité qui se lisait sur leur visage s'effondrer. « Rien de plus ? » demanda Marlene.

Secouant la tête, je répétai, « Juste amis. »

Alice me lança un regard confus. « Alors pourquoi tout le monde t'appelle la copine de Remus ? »

Ce surnom me faisait grincer des dents avant. Désormais, je m'y étais habituée. « C'était juste un malentendu. Nous sommes amis. »

Les filles se renfrognèrent. Elles s'attendaient surement à quelque chose de plus croustillant. Surtout parce que je passais beaucoup de temps avec Remus et ses amis.

Je remarquai que l'expression de Lily était déconcertée. « Pourquoi montres-tu ton journal à Sirius ? »

J'imagine qu'aucune de mes camarades n'étaient au courant car leur bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc. « Quoi ? » demanda Mary, tirant mes cheveux accidentellement (je crois).

Devais-je leur dire la vérité ? Leur dire que je montrai mon histoire à Sirius ? Mais qu'y avait-il de bizarre ? Allaient-elles me taquiner ? Devrais-je mentir ?

« Hum, c'est euh... je fais du tutorat… » D'accord, donc je mentais.

Elles me fixèrent toutes. « Oh, » finit par dire Mary haussant les épaules.

Le tutorat devait être un sujet ennuyeux car Dorcas déclara soudainement, « Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être amie avec les Maraudeurs ? »

Je ne savais pas comment répondre. C'était tellement bizarre de se rendre compte qu'elle voulait savoir des choses sur ma vie. Ma vie n'avait jamais été intéressante. C'était toujours Mary ou Marlene qui vivait les histoires les plus excitantes. Et maintenant, elles voulaient tout savoir sur ce qui m'arrivait.

« Euh, » hésitai-je. « Je crois que c'est… sympa. »

Elles rirent de moi. « Bien sûr que ça l'est, » s'exclama Mary. « Ils sont tous si charmants. Ce doit être sympa d'être amie avec eux. Être amie avec les Maraudeurs c'est totalement différent. »

Je clignai des yeux. « Comment ça ? »

« Tu n'as pas remarqué ? » demanda Marlene, incrédule. « Je veux dire, Mary est sorti avec Sirius mais l'as-tu déjà vu parler avec eux ? non… »

Mary soupira, finissant ma tresse. « Une relation avec un Maraudeur n'est pas vraiment une relation. C'est plus… se rouler des pelles de temps en temps. »

Alice sourit. « Tu as de la chance. Être amie avec eux, c'est beaucoup mieux. »

Je les fixai en silence. Si finalement j'avais une chance d'avoir une relation romantique avec Sirius, ce ne serait jamais comme être amie avec lui. Parce que je ne voulais pas juste qu'on se roule des pelles. Je voulais beaucoup plus.

* * *

Je trouve intéressant que les camarades d'Ivy la pousse à mettre des mots sur la relation qu'elle a avec les Maraudeurs. Ca permet à Ivy de se rendre compte de la place privilégiée qu'elle commence à s'y faire !

Dans le prochain chapitre, on continue sur les potins de nos chères Gryffondors ;)

Bonne semaines à tous !


	43. Chapitre 43 : La discussion

Bonjour à tous !

Désolée pour ce petite retard ! Jʼai pas mal de choses en ce moment du coup je nʼai pas eu le temps de poster avant aujourdʼhui.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !

Dans le chapitre 43, on parle un peu de Lily et James !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 43 : La discussion**

Cela continua chaque samedi soir dans les semaines suivantes. Les garçons en étaient tous hilares – mes camarades me kidnappaient pour des pyjama parties.

Je ne trouvais pas que c'était hilarant – elles n'avaient pas besoin de me kidnapper. Si elles me demandaient gentiment, bien sûr que j'accepterai de papoter avec elles. Pourtant, elles avaient pris l'habitude d'en faire toute une scène, descendant dans la salle commune et m'attrapant au beau milieu d'un jeu ou d'une discussion.

Sirius trouvait cela amusant. « Amuse-toi bien, » lançait-il toujours. Il n'avait aucune idée que nous parlions de lui.

Je pense que c'était la troisième fois que je me faisais kidnapper. Trois semaines pour tout ça. Et l'école était presque finie.

« Rien de neuf ? » demanda Marlene, allongée la tête au pied de son lit à baldaquin.

Je haussai les épaules. « Non, pas vraiment. » C'était la vérité absolue. Être amie avec les Maraudeurs ne voulait pas dire que je passais tout mon temps avec eux. En fait, je ne leur avais pas réellement parlé ces derniers jours. Remus m'avait arrêtée une ou deux fois pour discuter, mais James, Sirius et Peter étaient occupés ailleurs.

Rien ne pourrait séparer ces quatre-là. Et je n'avais pas envie d'être au milieu.

« J'ai entendu dire que Sirius avait été vu avec une brunette de… » Marlene lança un regard à la ronde quémandant de l'aide. « Hum, ah, ouais Poufsouffle, septième année. »

Sylvia.

J'avais entendu Sirius en parler à James. Mais je ne l'avais pas entendu directement. Ce n'est pas comme si Sirius était venu me voir pour me parler de sa nouvelle conquête. Ça n'aurait aucun sens.

« On ne parle pas vraiment de ça, » murmurai-je, relevant mes jambes contre moi et espérant me cacher d'elles.

Alice sourit. « Mais je parie que James parle tout le temps de Lily. »

Je tournai la tête du côté de Lily pour la voir lancer un regard meurtrier à Alice. Elle pivota vers moi et demanda, « Il ne fait pas ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

James aimait me poser des questions sur Lily de manière inopinée au détour d'une conversation. Il y avait juste cinq minutes, pendant que je travaillais sur un devoir de Métamorphose, il s'était tourné vers moi et avait chuchoté « Eh, quelle est la couleur préférée de Lily ? »

Je m'étais contentée de le fixer sans réaction. Je crois que j'ai fini par répondre honnêtement (turquoise) mais je ne m'en rappelais plus. Je ne gardai pas en mémoire de telles conversations.

Alors, pour répondre à Lily, je me contentai de hausser les épaules. « Parfois. Pas autant que tu ne le penses sans doute. »

Lily se renfrogna. « J'aimerais qu'il arrête ça. »

Je savais qu'elle appréciait secrètement l'attention que James lui portait. Et si elle voyait le James que je connaissais, j'étais certaine qu'elle ne rejetterait plus ses avances.

Mary ricana. « T'imagines les bébés Potter ? Un bébé aux cheveux indisciplinés avec d'énormes lunettes… ah, et bien sur le caractère de Lily. »

Lily avait l'air d'être sur le point de la tuer. Je me reculai pour ne pas me retrouver au milieu du conflit qui allait suivre. « Qu'en est-il du 'ne pas sortir avec un Maraudeur car ce n'est pas vraiment une relation amoureuse' ? » dit-elle sèchement.

« Il y a des exceptions, » s'exclama Dorcas.

Marlene se tourna ver la brunette. « Comment tu peux savoir ? »

Apparemment, Dorcas n'avait pas de réponse. Elle retourna à la lecture de son manuel.

« Je veux dire, Ivy… » Je regardai Mary qui avait prononcé mon prénom. « Est-ce que James est aussi mauvais que le pense Lily ? »

La paume de Lily était contre son visage, comme si elle essayait de bloquer nos paroles. « Eh bien, il peut être assez arrogant parfois. » Lily me toisa entre ses doigts. « Mais il a un bon côté que tu n'as juste pas encore vu, Lily. » J'espérai ne pas mourir après mes prochains mots. « Tu devrais lui donner une chance. »

Il y eut un lourd silence. « Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, » grogna enfin Lily. « Je n'ai pas à faire quoique ce soit juste parce que je plaie à James. Regardez Ivy. Remus l'aime et pourtant vous ne lui dites rien. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour la contredire, mais je compris que je ne pourrais rien dire sans dévoiler le secret de Remus. À la place, je tombai dans un silence gêné.

Mary ne fut pas impressionnée par l'éclat de Lily. « Remus apprécie Ivy depuis seulement quelque temps. James te poursuit depuis l'année dernière. »

Je m'attendais à ce que Lily la contredise, mais elle se mura dans le silence, regardant d'un air buté par la fenêtre. Je me demandai brièvement si Lily était en train de céder, mais je chassai rapidement cette pensée de mon esprit.

Ça n'arriverait jamais.

* * *

Le moins quʼon puisse dire cʼest quʼIvy nʼest clairement pas douée en divination haha !

La suite lundi prochain comme dʼhabitude !

Et ce sera un chapitre de pleine lune ;)


	44. Chapitre 44 : L'attente

Bonjour à toutes !

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour cette absence de 2 semaines ! J'ai oublié de vous prévenir que je partais en vacances, shame on me !

Un grand merci aux reviews ! ça fait toujours très plaisir de les lire !

Sans plus attendre, le chapitre 44.

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 44 : L'attente**

« Pleine lune ce soir, » annonça James à voix basse. Nous étions en cours de Métamorphose, assis au fond de la classe, loin de toute oreille indiscrète.

Remus n'a même pas levé le nez de son livre. « Je suis au courant. »

« Dommage qu'Ivy ne puisse pas venir avec nous, » dit Peter.

Cela fit relever la tête de Remus de son livre. Il lança un coup d'œil à Peter et ajouta, « Super idée – mettons Ivy en danger. » Puis, il se tourna vers moi. « Ne te fais pas d'idées. »

Je clignai des yeux. « Je ne suis pas stupide Remus. Je ne vais pas courir après vous. »

Mais l'air inquiet de Remus ne disparut pas. « Je ne serai pas capable de m'arrêter en tant que loup-garou. Je ne saurai pas qui tu es et je ne veux pas te blesser. »

Je lui lançai un sourire rassurant. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer les imprudentes. »

Je ne pouvais pas dormir ces nuits-là. Je ne pouvais pas dormir quand je savais que Remus subissait son horrible transformation et que James, Sirius et Peter étaient en danger. Je ne pouvais pas dormir car je me sentais totalement inutile.

Je restais éveillée dans le dortoir cette nuit-là, scrutant le parc à travers la fenêtre. Je savais qu'il n'était pas possible que je voie quelque chose – mais je continuai à scruter.

Mes paupières se fermaient, je ne pouvais pas rester éveillée plus longtemps. Soudain, je vis quelque chose bouger dans le parc. Il faisait trop sombre pour voir ce que c'était – ça pouvait être un animal errant.

La forme se déplaçait vers les portes du château.

C'était eux.

Rejetant mes couvertures, j'enfilai mes chaussons et ma cape, et me glissai hors du dortoir. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle commune le feu de cheminée émettait une douce lueur.

Espérant ne pas être prise, je passai le portrait et descendis vers l'aile de l'infirmerie.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait pour- » pus-je entendre Madame Pomfresh derrière les portes de l'infirmerie.

Il y eut d'autres voix plus feutrées, mais je ne pus entendre exactement ce qu'elles disaient. Des pas s'approchèrent de plus en plus près.

Je bondis derrière une armure et vis Madame Pomfresh sortir de l'infirmerie, secouant la tête. Elle disparut au coin du couloir et je saisis cette chance pour entrer dans l'infirmerie.

James et Peter étaient debout au milieu de la pièce. Ils s'aperçurent de ma présence et se tournèrent vers moi. « Tu es restée réveiller à nous attendre ? » demanda James, et je vis de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

Mon cœur rata un battement. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » réclamai-je aussitôt, ignorant sa propre question.

James hésita à répondre. J'avais besoin de savoir. Pourquoi ne me le disait-il pas simplement ? Quelqu'un était-il blessé ? « Hum, Remus a été un peu plus féroce que d'habitude. Et Sirius était sur son chemin… »

Mes yeux s'agrandirent.

James reprit rapidement en agitant les mains. « Non, ce n'est pas aussi mauvais que tu le penses. Sirius a juste quelques coupures et écorchures. C'est tout. »

Sirius et Remus étaient tous les deux blessés et Madame Pomfresh était partie. « Où est allée Madame Pomfresh ? »

James sourit faiblement. « Nous l'avons en quelque sorte soudoyée pour qu'elle nous laisse un peu. »

Je regardai vers les lits, des paravents m'empêchaient de voir les personnes qui y étaient allongées. Avant que James ou Peter ne puisse dire quelque chose, je m'avançai vers le premier lit, repoussai les rideaux, et croisai le regard de Sirius. Il était conscient, c'était bien. James avait raison – il avait de nombreuses coupures et écorchures sur l'un des côté du visage, et même si je ne pouvais voir plus bas à cause du drap, je devinais qu'elles continuaient bien au-delà.

Il éclata de rire en me voyant.

« Eh, Ivy, » dit-il. Sa voix était forte. « Tu ne devrais pas être au lit ? »

Je devais avoir un air horrifié peint sur le visage. « Pas quand vous êtes tous dans cet état. »

Sirius haussa les épaules, et je jure que je le vis grimacer. Il ne montra pas plus d'inconfort alors qu'il disait, « Je ne suis pas si mal. Tu devrais aller voir Remus – il est plus mal en point, et il veut te voir. Et ce n'est pas à moi que tu veux parler… »

Il avait tellement tort. « Pourquoi est-ce que je ne voudrais pas te parler ? » J'espérai ne pas trop pousser ses limites.

Sirius rit. « Va juste voir Remus, Ivy. »

Il ne me donnait même pas de réponse. Je ne comprenais pas. Remettant les rideaux en place autour de son lit, j'hésitai avant d'aller voir Remus.

Sirius pensait-il encore que j'avais des sentiments pour Remus ? Il pensait que je m'inquiétais plus pour Remus que pour lui.

Je me forçai à ne pas pleurer alors que j'allais vers le lit de Remus. Il sourit dès qu'il m'aperçut, et son sourire me fit momentanément oublier la souffrance dans mon cœur.

* * *

Promis, je serai au rendez lundi prochain !

Bonne semaine !


	45. Chapitre 45 : Santé !

Hello à toutes !

Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, sachez que même si je n'y réponds pas systématiquement, elles me font toujours autant plaisir !

Je vous laisse sans plus de cérémonie à la lecture du chapitre 45.

* * *

 **Chapitre 45 : Santé !**

Je m'arrêtai en face de la boutique Scribenpen, regardant à travers la vitrine. C'était ma boutique préférée à Prés-au-lard – remplie de plumes, de parchemins et d'encres. C'était le paradis des écrivains.

Je poussai la porte et entrai, m'attardant sur chaque article. Une plume qui changeait de couleur, de l'encre invisible, des parchemins à motifs, des bouteilles d'encre de toutes les tailles. Je choisis deux plumes différentes et examinai les fournitures d'encres. J'arrivais à la fin de la bouteille d'encre que Remus m'avait offerte pour mon anniversaire.

« Ah, trouvée ! » Le silence de la boutique fut perturbé alors que je voyais James s'approchait de moi, les autres à sa suite.

Remus lui lança un regard exaspéré. « En fait, c'est moi qui t'ai dit qu'elle serait probablement ici. »

« Nous allons aux Trois Balais, » les interrompit Sirius, coupant court à leur chicane. « Et on a même réservé une table pour éviter l'erreur de la dernière fois. Tes amies seront là aussi. »

« D'accord, » approuvai-je, attrapant quelques bouteilles d'encres sur l'étagère. « Laissez-moi juste le temps de payer ça d'abord, et je serai à vous. »

Ils quittèrent le magasin et disparurent dans la rue. Je vérifiai ma sélection m'assurant qu'il ne me manquait rien avant d'aller payer mes achats.

Quand la porte du magasin se referma derrière moi, je fus surprise de trouver Remus m'attendant sur le perron. Je lui souris mais ajoutai, « Tu n'avais pas à m'attendre. »

Il haussa les épaules, alors que nous prenions le chemin des Trois Balais. « C'est la fin de l'année scolaire. Je ne vais pas te voir pendant un moment alors je profite de chaque instant que j'ai, » s'exclama Remus malicieusement.

Je me contentai de rire. « Eh bien, c'est très gentil de ta part. »

La frontière qui séparait notre amitié d'une relation amoureuse était encore très floue. Il y avait des moments où nous étions trop proches de cette limite. Mais Remus savait ce que je pensais et je savais qu'il ne tenterait rien dans ce sens – surtout après les horribles conséquences de la première fois.

Remus sourit. « Je suppose. »

Il était trop modeste. Nous parvînmes enfin aux Trois Balais et nous glissâmes à l'intérieur du pub où il y avait foule, essayant de trouver notre table.

« On pensait t'avoir perdu, mec ! » J'entendis distinctement la voix de Sirius par-dessus le brouhaha. Nous nous tournâmes et l'aperçûmes dans un coin nous faisant signe.

« Désolé, » répondit immédiatement Remus. « J'ai décidé d'attendre Ivy. »

J'imagine que vue de l'extérieur, Remus et moi avions l'air de former un couple. Mais il suffisait de faire un peu plus attention pour s'apercevoir que c'était quelque chose de totalement différent. Une solide amitié. Il faisait attention à moi, et je faisais attention à lui.

Mes amies ne comprenaient toujours pas ça. « C'est adorable ! » gloussa Marlene.

Remus et moi échangeâmes un « Ils ne comprendront jamais » silencieux alors que nous prenions place autour de la table. Les observant à la ronde, je fus heureuse de n'être qu'à la fin de ma sixième année. Je n'aurais pas supporter me séparer d'eux pour toujours.

Cependant, nous nous comportions tous comme si la fin de l'année était un gros problème.

« Je veux juste dire… » commença Sirius haut et fort, debout sur sa chaise, levant sa chope de bièraubeurre pour un toast. « -que vous me manquerez tous… parce que je vous aime. »

Tout le monde roula des yeux autour de la table. Sirius sourit et leva sa chope. « Santé, » s'exclama-t-il, en avalant une lampée.

Je pris une gorgée de mon verre et m'affalai sur ma chaise, amusée. Soudain, j'entendis mon prénom et je relevai les yeux pour m'apercevoir que tout le monde m'observer.

« Allez, dis quelque chose, » ordonna Sirius, toujours debout sur sa chaise.

Ils voulaient que moi je me lève au milieu de ce pub bondé et que je dise quelque chose d'affectueux sur mes amis ? J'en mourrai d'embarras. Je pouvais déjà m'y voir – tombant de ma chaise par terre, joues écarlates, yeux remplis de larmes.

Non, je n'allais pas faire ça. Je secouai la tête et dis, « Non, je n'ai rien à dire. »

« Oh, allez, » supplia Mary. « Dis-nous juste combien tu aimes tout le monde. »

« Ouais, » appuya Alice. « Tu vas le regretter autrement. »

« Ce sera cool, » ajouta James.

Ils m'y poussaient tous.

« Juste une phrase, » plaidait Lily. Même Lily s'y mettait !

« Déstresse un peu, » s'exclama Sirius, et soudain il attrapa ma main et la tira afin de me faire lever de ma chaise.

Finalement, avec un soupir, je me retrouvai debout sur ma chaise, en équilibre précaire. Tout le monde m'acclama et me siffla comme si c'était un exploit.

« Hum, » commençai-je, alors que mon visage devait être rouge betterave. « Cette année fut… bizarre. » Je ris nerveusement. « Mais, je me suis fait quelques nouveaux bons amis. Et… » je fis une pause, observant les visages souriant de chacun, et ne sachant absolument pas quoi ajouter. « Je… je vous aime tous ? »

Il y eut un silence étrange. Pourquoi restaient-ils silencieux ? – Oh, attendez.

« Santé, » m'exclamai-je.

Tout le monde cria aussitôt et fit tinter son verre avec celui du voisin. Je repris ma place prudemment, et me rassis en sûreté.

« Ce n'était pas si horrible, non ? » demanda Remus, se penchant vers moi pour me parler.

Je lui montrai ma main tremblante. « Je suis encore toute stressée, » répondis-je.

Sans aucune hésitation, il s'empara de ma main, la serrant fort dans la sienne. Il n'avait même pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit. C'était un parfait exemple de cette frontière floue. On aurait pu pensait qu'il l'avait traversée, mais j'étais soulagée qu'il en ait pris l'audace. Je lui offris un sourire alors qu'il entrecroisait nos doigts.

* * *

Oui, je sais déjà ce que vous allez écrire. Remus et Ivy sont tellement mignons, ils iraient tellement bien ensemble. Mais que voulez-vous, le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore !

La suite lundi prochain pour vous accompagner dans cette nouvelle rentrée !


	46. Chapitre 46 : Le shopping

Hello à toutes !

En ce premier lundi de septembre, je souhaite une bonne rentrée à celles qui sont encore élèves ou étudiantes ! Et j'ai bien sûr une pensée attendrie en sachant que la next gen commence une nouvelle année à Poudlard aujourd'hui ^^

Coïncidence, ce chapitre parle aussi de a rentrée, enfin presque !

Encore merci à celles qui laissent un commentaire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 46 : Le shopping**

Je l'avais perdue. Elle se tenait juste à côté de moi, j'avais jeté un coup d'œil autour de nous et elle n'était plus là.

Je revins rapidement sur mes pas sur le chemin de Traverse, essayant de l'apercevoir. Je stoppai ma recherche quand je remarquai le livre en présentation dans la vitrine de _Fleury et Bott_.

Bien sûr.

Elle était assise sur le sol à l'arrière de la boutique, un livre ouvert sur les genoux. « Eleanor, » appelai-je à voix haute, et elle bondit.

J'étais supposée m'occuper d'elle afin qu'il ne lui manque rien pour sa première année à l'école. Nous étions allées chez _Fleury et Bott_ en premier, et j'avais su à l'instant où elle avait posé le pied dans la librairie, qu'elle ne voudrait plus jamais la quitter. J'aurais dû deviner directement où elle était allée quand elle avait disparu.

« Désolée, » s'exclama Eleanor en se relevant. Elle me ressemblait beaucoup, j'imagine. Sa lumineuse chevelure blonde était désormais plus longue que la mienne et ses yeux étaient de la même couleur. « J'avais vraiment envie de lire ça – est-ce que je peux l'avoir ? »

Maman et Papa allaient me tuer. Je fis courir une de mes mains dans mes cheveux, qui étaient à présent très courts. Je m'étais offert une nouvelle coupe cet été, ils étaient un peu plus ondulés et m'arrivaient juste en dessous du menton. Beaucoup plus facile à vivre.

« C'est ça… ou un animal de compagnie, » marchandai-je. Avant même que je ne le dise, je sus ce qu'elle allait choisir.

« D'accord, » répondit-elle en me tendant le livre. Ma petite sœur était une fervente lectrice – un peu comme moi, à part qu'elle n'écrivait aucune histoire.

Nous étions le 25 août et c'était la fin de l'été. Eleanor avait reçu sa lettre quelques semaines auparavant, et mes parents avaient décidé que puisque je n'avais pas quitté la maison de l'été, je serai celle qui s'occuperait d'elle.

Si je n'avais jamais été nul part, j'avais par contre reçu beaucoup de lettres. De Lily, Remus, James et Sirius qui m'écrivaient ensemble depuis que Sirius vivait avec James… C'étaient de simples lettres – « comment se passe tes vacances ? », « quoi de neuf ? », « vas-tu bientôt sur le chemin de Traverse ? »

Je leur avais dit que je me rendais sur le chemin de Travers aujourd'hui. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne débarquent.

Eleanor et moi nous installâmes chez le glacier Florian Fortarôme. J'étais en train de parler des escaliers magiques de Poudlard quand je remarquai que ses yeux fixaient quelque chose derrière moi. M'arrêtant en plein milieu de ma phrase, je lui lançai un regard interrogatif.

Ses yeux clignèrent. « Oh, c'était juste un hibou, » répondit-elle à ma question silencieuse.

Elle était toujours distraite par les choses les plus bizarres. « Bien, en tout cas… » repris-je en revenant à mon explication.

Soudainement, deux mains barrèrent mon champ de vision. « Qui c'est ? »

Il n'avait pas très bien déguisé sa voix. J'éclatai de rire. « Remus, » m'exclamai-je, repoussant ses mains pour me tourner vers lui et l'accueillir. « Comment savais-tu que c'était moi ? »

Remus sourit. Il n'avait pas changé d'un poil depuis la sixième année. « Au début, ta coupe m'a désorienté puis ta sœur m'a un peu aidé. »

C'était ça qu'elle regardait ! Je me tournai vers elle. « Merci, » j'essayais d'être sarcastique, mais en fait, j'étais ravie.

« J'allais au magasin de Quidditch. Tout le monde y est, » annonça Remus. « Envie de venir ? »

Eleanor ne voudrait jamais y aller. Je n'étais même pas sure qu'elle aime le quidditch. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil mais elle répondit « Oui, je veux venir, » en bondissant de son siège.

Je souris à Remus. « Pourquoi pas. »

Eleanor avait l'air inhabituellement gai alors que nous nous dirigions vers le magasin de quidditch. Quand nous passâmes devant la vitrine de la boutique, je pus apercevoir James et Sirius contempler un nouveau modèle de balai.

Ils ne nous remarquèrent même pas quand nous arrivâmes près d'eux.

« C'est le balai le plus rapide jamais fabriqué ! »

« Ouais, mais il coûte un bras. »

« Mais non. »

Remus fit un pas entre eux et interrompit leur très intéressante argumentation sur le balai. « Hum, hey, » dit-il.

Cela fonctionna. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux et oublièrent complètement leur débat. « Eh, Lunard ! Où étais-tu passé ? » demanda Sirius.

« Je suis tombé sur quelqu'un en chemin, » répondit Remus, se décalant pour me dévoiler.

Ils me fixèrent pendant une seconde, et je sus que c'étaient mes cheveux courts qui les perturbaient.

« Ivy, » s'exclama finalement Sirius.

James sourit. « Et mini Ivy, » nota-t-il, faisant référence à Eleanor.

« Oh, » m'écriai-je, et je la poussai devant moi. « Voici Eleanor, ma sœur. Elle entre à Poudlard cette année. »

Eleanor se pétrifia. « Salut ? » bafouilla-t-elle finalement.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Sirius. « Oh, Ivy, elle est exactement comme toi. » Puis il se tourna vers elle, tout sourire. « Je suis Sirius Black. Enchanté de te rencontrer. »

Ce ne fut pas une surprise que ma sœur ne résiste pas elle-même au charme de Sirius Black. Je retins mon rire alors qu'elle l'admirait avec de grands yeux. Il ne le savait pas, mais elle me ressemblait encore plus qu'il ne le pensait.

* * *

L'introduction d'un nouveau personnage qui va beaucoup chambouler la vie d'Ivy lorsqu'elles seront toutes les deux à Poudlard !

J'ai hâte de connaître vos impressions !

A lundi prochain !


	47. Chapitre 47 : Le train

Hello à toutes !

Comme d'habitude merci pour vos reviews.

Pour répondre à **Iyvane** : merci pour ton adorable commentaire. Juste pour info, cette fic est une traduction et j'essaie d'y reproduire les sentiments que l'auteur d'origine voulait transmettre. Je suis ravie qu'elle te touche de cette façon. Pour répondre à ta question, il me paraîtrait assez saugrenu qu'Eleanor finisse avec Sirius. Elle à 6 ans d'écart avec lui (et ici dans une période où cette différence est vraiment énorme) et le temps qu'elle soit assez mature pour être intéressée amoureusement par lui, le pauvre sera déjà enfermé à Azkaban... Donc peu de chance qu'ils tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Un merci tout spécial à **Manifestement-Malefoy** et **Lia-Sail** qui sont au rdv tous les lundi. Ça me fait énormément plaisir !

Je vois que l'arrivée d'Eleanor ne vous a pas laisser indifférente. Comme Ivy, c'est un personnage réellement attachant.

Un merci également à ceux qui me lisent et m'ajoutent en favoris et alerte silencieusement. Je suis ravie de tous ces lecteurs. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, promis je ne mords ;)

Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse à la lecture du chapitre 47 !

* * *

 **Chapitre 47 : Le train**

Je marchais à travers la foule sur le quai de la gare en tenant la main de ma sœur. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'observer autour d'elle tout et n'importe quoi, et je devais donc la tirer derrière moi.

Ce fut facile de trouver un compartiment libre nous étions arrivées très tôt. Eleanor alla immédiatement prendre place dans le coin du compartiment et demanda, « Est-ce qu'on va voyager avec tes amis ? »

« Hum, sans doute, » répondis-je, peu sure de l'intérêt de sa question.

« Oh, » souffla-t-telle doucement, sortant un roman de son sac. Elle se cacha derrière le livre épais et disparut de ma vue.

Je m'appuyai contre la vitre et observai les familles escorter leurs enfants jusqu'au train. Il y avait un groupe de personnes debout près du train et je les reconnus immédiatement.

Tous les quatre (James, Sirius, Remus et Peter) étaient aux côtés de deux autres personnes plus âgées, qui devaient être, je l'imaginais, les parents de James. Je frappai contre la vitre bruyamment. Eleanor apparut derrière son livre et les personnes à l'extérieur regardèrent autour d'elles pour voir d'où venait le bruit.

C'est James qui me remarqua en premier et il me pointa du doigt. Ils me firent tous un signe de la main, dirent quelques mots aux parents de James puis les quittèrent.

Soudain, une pensée me traversa. « Tu vas bien ? » demandai-je, me rencognant dans la banquette.

Eleanor regarda par-dessus son livre. « Oui. »

Elle ne l'était pas. Elle n'aimerait sûrement pas être entourée de mes amis. Elle était excessivement timide, comme moi, et avait l'habitude de se cacher derrière un livre. Elle était aussi très intelligente, il ne pouvait en être autrement vu le nombre de livres qu'elle lisait. J'avais le sentiment qu'elle serait répartie à Serdaigle.

« Dans celui-là ! » Les garçons apparurent à la porte du compartiment. Je me décalai pour laisser plus de place alors qu'Eleanor se roulait en boule derrière son livre.

James et Sirius s'assirent du côté d'Eleanor et Remus et Peter s'installèrent près de moi.

« Enfin en septième année ! » s'exclama Sirius avec un sourire. « Vous savez ce que ça signifie ? »

Remus haussa les épaules.

« Farces, bien sur ! » Il regarda James. « Pas vrai, Cornedru ? »

James hésita et eut l'air d'être embarrassé. J'en fus surprise. Sirius le fixa, attendant sa confirmation. « Hum, tu vois, je vais essayer de ralentir sur les farces. »

Ça allait mal finir. Sirius ne répondit rien.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Peter, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

James resta silencieux, puis il sortit quelque chose de sa poche. « Je suis, euh, Préfet-en-Chef. »

Il ne plaisantait pas. Il l'avait dans la main – l'insigne en or rutilant. Et ça n'avait pas du tout l'air d'être un faux. Je dévisageai James, choquée. « Tu rigoles. »

Sirius se redressa. « Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ? »

Remus avait l'air aussi choqué que moi. « Je pensais que le Préfet-en-Chef serait Timothy Jennings. »

« Tu n'as même pas été Préfet tout court, » m'écriai-je.

James fronça les sourcils en remettant le badge dans sa poche. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi Dumbledore m'a désigné Préfet- en-Chef, mais puisqu'il l'a fait, je devrais me comporter comme un préfet. N'est-ce pas ? »

Il y eut un silence dérangeant. Il fut interrompu quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. « Ah, te voilà Ivy. »

Lily se tenait à l'entrée du compartiment. Je me raclai la gorge et souris. « Lily, voici ma sœur, Eleanor. » Je désignai l'endroit où elle se cachait.

Les garçons parurent confus alors qu'ils regardaient dans la direction que j'indiquais, et sursautèrent presque en remarquant qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre assis avec eux. « Whaou, on ne t'avait pas vu », avoua Sirius.

Eleanor jeta un œil par-dessus son livre et souffla, « Hello. »

Lily la salua en retour et revint à moi. « Est-ce que tu as vu Timothy Jennings ? Je crois que c'est l'autre Préfet-en-Chef et je voudrais lui parler. »

Est-ce que cela voulez dire ce que je pensais que ça voulait dire ? Lily ne pouvait pas être la Préfète-en-Chef. Enfin si, je savais qu'elle le serait qui cela pourrait-il être d'autre ? Je secouai la tête. « Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais je suis sure qu'il n'est pas Préfet-en-Chef. »

« C'est moi qui le suis, » intervint James en se levant.

Les yeux de Lily s'agrandirent et elle les cligna plusieurs fois. « Quoi ? » réussit-elle enfin à dire.

Remus intervint immédiatement avec délicatesse. « Ce n'est pas une blague, Lily. Il est vraiment Préfet-en-Chef. »

Pour une fois, Lily n'avait rien à répondre à cela. Elle se contenta de fixer James comme si elle voulait lui hurler au visage, tout en sachant qu'elle ne le pouvait plus. « Je vais retrouver Mary, » déclara-t-elle finalement en tournant les talons sans même un au revoir.

James se rassit à sa place. « Eh bien, cette année va être très intéressante. »

J'espérais seulement qu'il avait raison.

* * *

James en préfet-en-chef, bon évidemment ça n'étonne plus tout le monde puisque c'est Canon. Mais personnellement, ici, j'adore la réaction de Lily qui ne sait vraiment pas comment prendre la chose et préfère carrément ignorer l'information. Mais ça ne va pas durer et Lily va lui en faire voir des vertes et des pas mures... Pauvre James !

Bonne semaine, et à lundi prochain !


	48. Chapitre 48 : L'observation

Bonjour à tous !

Whaou quelle surprise ! 4 reviews pour le dernier chapitre. Merci merci merci à , Lia-Sail, Manifestement-Malefoy et lyvane.

Pour répondre à lyvane : merci beaucoup pour ton compliment. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que mon travail de traduction plaise autant. Ne t'inquiète pas, Ivy va revenir sur le devant de la scène rapidement ;)

Sans plus attendre le chapitre 48, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 48 : L'observation**

James essayait vraiment de gagner en maturité. Cependant, Lily refusait de le voir. Elle provoquait une dispute dès qu'ils étaient ensemble.

« On est supposés patrouiller dans les couloirs demain ! » L'entendis-je crier à travers la salle commune. Ils étaient si bruyants que je n'arrivais même pas à me concentrer sur ma propre conversation.

J'étais assise dans le canapé avec Remus et Sirius. Peter était dans le fauteuil en face de nous. Nous discutions de la répartition de la semaine précédente.

« Comment va ta sœur ? » demanda Remus juste au moment où Lily se lançait dans une énième diatribe sur l'incompétence de James.

Je haussai les épaules, élevant la voix pour me faire entendre. « Elle va bien. Je pense qu'elle se sent un peu seule car elle ne parle à personne dans sa maison. »

James répondit aux accusations de Lily d'une voix calme, et Sirius n'eut pas besoin de crier pour parler. « Elle a toujours ses livres pour la divertir. »

« C'est vrai. Elle adore ses livres plus que tout autre chose, » pus-je placer avant que Lily ne se remette à hurler.

« Tout comme toi tu aimes écrire, » ajouta Remus, désignant mon journal.

Mon journal. J'avais écrit des pages et des pages depuis la fin de la sixième année. Sebastian et Anne étaient amis, et Anne se demandait où les emmènerait cette relation.

Les hurlements de Lily reprirent de nouveau et je vis James se contentait de la fixer. Il avait l'air totalement éreinté et je sus qu'il voulait laisser tomber. Finalement, il se pencha en avant pour dire quelque chose, puis monta les escaliers, laissant Lily où elle était. Elle semblait presque choquée.

« Lunard, vas lui parler, » avança Sirius. J'imagine que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir observé la dispute.

Remus lança un regard interrogateur à Sirius. « Pourquoi moi ? »

« Parce que c'est toi le plus sensible, » répondit Sirius comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Lupin marmonna le mot sensible pour lui-même, confus, et me regarda pour avoir mon soutien. Cependant, Sirius avait raison. Remus était le plus sensible des quatre. Peut-être était-ce pour ça que lui et moi nous entendions si bien. Je me contentai donc de hausser les épaules.

« Bien, » lâcha Remus en se levant. « Mais n'espérez pas que je sois celui qui ira toujours tout régler avec James. » Il monta à son tour les escaliers alors que Peter se précipitait à sa suite.

« Elle va le tuer avant que l'année ne se termine, » déclarai-je, secouant doucement la tête. « Dumbledore aurait dû le voir venir. »

Sirius resta silencieux et se pencha en avant, fixant le feu de cheminée. « On ne sait jamais. Elle pourrait- » laissa-t-il traîner.

Pensait-il réellement que Lily Evans allait donner une chance à James Potter après des années d'enquiquinement ? Elle ne tomberait jamais dans le panneau. « J'en doute, » murmurai-je avant de bailler.

Il était tard et j'avais vraiment envie de dormir. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Sirius tout seul dans la salle commune. Il devrait monter dans son dortoir et écouter James. Et je devrais aller entendre ce qu'avait à dire Lily.

J'attrapai mon journal pour me lever, mais je ne fis pas un mouvement pour aller plus loin. Sirius me regarda. « Comment avance ton histoire ? »

J'avais perdu le compte du nombre de fois où il me posait la question. « J'ai écrit un peu pendant l'été. Rien ne s'est vraiment passé. Sebastian et Anne apprennent à se connaître.

Sirius approuva de la tête. « Tu sais ce qui serait une bonne idée ? » il attendit une réponse mais je haussai les épaules. « Écrire quelque chose du point de vue de Sebastian. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il pense. »

« Pourquoi pas, » avais-je envie de répondre. À la place, je baissai les yeux sur mon journal et me mordis la lèvre. « Ça ne marcherait pas, » décidai-je de dire.

Il bailla et je devinai qu'il était aussi fatigué que moi. Il s'allongea sur le canapé et observa le plafond. Je le dévisageai, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose.

Plusieurs minutes s'égrenèrent en silence. Me penchant en avant, je remarquai que ses yeux étaient fermés et qu'il respirait plus lentement. Il s'était endormi.

J'ouvris doucement mon journal sans un bruit et m'emparai de ma plume et de ma bouteille d'encre sur la table. Plongeant ma plume dans l'encrier, je commençai hâtivement à écrire, lançant de temps à autres des coups d'œil à la silhouette endormie à côté de moi.

* * *

Pour information, il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine car je me marie ce week-end (gniiiiiih) (c'est aussi pour ça que ce chapitre à 1 jour de retard, je pensais avoir le temps de poster hier mais ce ne fut pas le cas, shame on me !) et ne rentre chez moi qu'en milieu de semaine prochaine.

Donc on se retrouve lundi 29 septembre pour la chapitre 49. Et je pense que celui-la vous plaira beaucoup !


	49. Chapitre 49 : En retard

Hello, après une semaine d'interruption (le mariage s'est super bien passé gniiiii), voici le chapitre 49.

Retour à nos chères têtes de mules : Ivy et Sirius:)

Merci encore pour vos reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 49 : En retard**

Je grognai, et je sentis une douleur traversait ma nuque. Lentement, j'ouvris les yeux et les clignai plusieurs fois pour faire le point.

Je m'aperçus en me retournant que j'étais toujours assise sur le canapé. Ou plutôt allongée sur le canapé. J'avais dû glisser sur le côté pendant mon sommeil.

Puis, je remarquai le calme qui planait dans la pièce. Où était passé tout le monde ?

Est-ce que les cours avaient déjà commencé ?! Cette pensée me réveilla définitivement et je regardai autour de moi fiévreusement.

Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le garçon endormi à côté de moi. Cela me prit quelques secondes pour comprendre qui c'était. Il avait dû passer la nuit entière ici aussi. Il dormait encore profondément et je n'avais pas envie de le réveiller. Mais je devais le faire. Chaque seconde qui s'écoulait nous faisait manquait les cours.

« Sirius, » chuchotai-je, secouant son bras.

Il marmonna quelque chose et me tourna le dos. Respirant lentement, je le secouai encore. « On va être en retard en classe, » dis-je de l'urgence de la voix.

Sirius ne bougea pas pendant une seconde, puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout grands. « Ivy ? » demanda-t-il incertain. Ses yeux fatigués se fixèrent sur les miens. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » marmotta-t-il, clairement perdu.

« Il faut y aller, » m'exclamai-je en bondissant du canapé.

Sirius s'assit lentement, me scrutant avec des yeux encore plus perdus. Alors que j'essayais de rassembler mes affaires (où avait disparu mon journal ?), il ne fit pas le moindre mouvement. À la place, il se passa une main dans sa chevelure en désordre et bailla.

« On va être en retard en cours et McGonagall va nous tuer ! » Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je n'avais jamais manqué les cours en six ans de scolarité. Ma mère m'aurait tuée si j'avais séché les cours. Et si là je lui disais la raison pour laquelle j'avais séché…

« Ivy- »

Pour entendre que je m'étais endormi sur le canapé avec un garçon ? Elle allait me tuer.

« Ivy… »

Ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge. Je faisais les cent pas. Pourquoi je faisais les cent pas ?

« Eh, toi ! » Je me retournai vers Sirius toujours assis sur le canapé, qui m'observait avec un air amusé sur le visage. « Calme-toi. Assis-toi et respire. »

Je me laissai tomber sur le canapé à côté de lui. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'asseoir ici ! Je voulus me remettre debout mais Sirius me repoussa en arrière.

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules.

Ses mains étaient sur _mes_ épaules.

Les mains de _Sirius Black_ étaient sur mes épaules.

Ce n'était pas possible. Je devais encore être en train de rêver. Je devais être en train de rêver. Oh mon Dieu, je ne rêvais pas, n'est-ce pas ? Ses mains me touchaient vraiment.

Je le fixai les yeux écarquillés. Je ne me souvenais même plus comment parler.

« Nous ne sommes pas en retard, » énonça-t-il rationnellement, me regardant droit dans les yeux. Il était si près. Je pouvais voir la couleur exacte de ses yeux et la façon dont les émotions s'y exprimaient. J'aimais ses yeux, ils étaient profonds- « Quelqu'un nous aurait réveillés en descendant du dortoir pour aller petit-déjeuner. T'inquiète pas. »

Il n'avait toujours pas bougé ses mains. Elles étaient tellement chaudes. Je frissonnai involontairement et j'espérai qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Pourquoi était-il si près ? Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Je ne pouvais même pas cligner des yeux par peur de me réveiller et que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve.

Un raclement de gorge me sortit soudainement de mes pensées. Sirius retira ses mains de mes épaules et je relevai la tête pour voir qui nous avait vu.

Remus.

Il se tenait droit devant moi, l'air confus et embarrassé. « Hum, Sirius- » Ses yeux passèrent de moi à Sirius. « On se demandait où tu étais passé. »

Sirius n'avait pas l'air d'être déconcerté le moins du monde. « Je me suis endormi sur le canapé cette nuit. Comment va James ? »

Remus haussa les épaules. « Il ne voulait vraiment pas en parler. Il boude et il est très déprimant. »

« Oh, ça lui passera. »

J'observai Remus alors que lui-même revenait à moi. « Je pense que tu devrais parler à Lily. Elle se demande sans doute où tu es, » me dit-il froidement. Je grinçai des dents. Il était en colère contre moi et je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer. Il m'avait trouvée sur le canapé avec Sirius, qui était connu pour courir après toutes les filles.

Dès que Remus passa le portait, je grognai et me rallongeai sur le canapé. Ce dernier s'affaissa puis rebondit. J'ouvris les yeux. Sirius se tenait debout devant moi.

Il éclata de rire et s'exclama, « Bon, il va être jaloux pendant des semaines. »

Comment pouvait-il prendre ce genre de situation avec humour ? Je tentai faiblement de rire mais à voir sa tête j'avais lamentablement échoué.


	50. Chapitre 50 : La réalisation

Bonjour à tous,

Merci pour vos reviews ! C'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos réactions !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 50 : La réalisation**

Lily refusa de croire que j'avais dormi sur le canapé avec Sirius Black.

« Je ne vais pas t'écouter, Ivy, » disait Lily alors que nous allions prendre notre petit-déjeuner. Je n'étais, en fait, pas du tout en retard pour les cours. Je m'étais réveillée beaucoup plus tôt que je ne me l'étais imaginée.

Mes autres camarades étaient cependant beaucoup plus intéressées par mon explication.

« Où étais-tu cette nuit ? » demanda Alice. Je ne leur avais encore rien dit. Elles n'en avaient aucune idée et je voulais que ça reste comme cela.

« Je me suis endormie sur le canapé, » répondis-je honnêtement.

Nous continuâmes ensuite notre chemin jusqu'au Grand Hall en silence. Tout le monde me regardait comme si j'allais finalement craquer et avouer quelque chose. Mais je n'allais pas dire un mot. Je n'allais pas leur donner de raisons de me charrier.

Je vis Eleanor assise au bout de la table des Serdaigle. Elle mangeait toute seule. Je fis de rapides excuses à mes amis et je me glissai jusqu'à elle.

« Eh, » m'écriai-je en prenant un siège.

Elle leva les yeux sur moi. « Salut, » répondit-elle, puis elle revint à son assiette.

D'accord, il était hors de question qu'elle finisse comme moi. Elle n'allait pas passez les cinq premières années à Poudlard comme une recluse. « Viens, » soupirai-je en me levant et en la tirant par le bras.

Elle grogna. « Non, je veux rester ici ! »

Mais il ne m'en fallut pas beaucoup plus pour qu'elle me suive. Je l'entraînai jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouver Lily et la fit asseoir à notre table. Elle s'installa calmement et se recroquevilla, tentant de se rendre invisible.

Remus était assis en diagonal par rapport à moi, mais il ne leva pa le regard sur moi. Sirius paraissait amusé de tout cela et me souriait. James était inhabituellement silencieux et mangeait lentement. Lily ne lança même pas un coup d'œil dans sa direction.

C'était étrange.

Eleanor observait la scène avec de grands yeux. Sirius s'adressa alors directement à elle. « Comment vas-tu, Ellie ? »

Elle sursauta et cela me fit sourire.

Sirius éclata de rire. « Est-ce que tu apprécies ta première année ici ? »

Eleanor acquiesça discrètement, fixant la table. J'avais le sentiment qu'elle mentait – mais elle n'allait certainement pas dire à Sirius qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis.

Peut-être que Sirius le devina. « Est-ce que tu aimes le chocolat ? »

« Oui, » répondit Eleanor à voix haute.

Il se pencha en avant, les yeux brillants. « On pourrait partir à l'aventure vers les cuisines. Toi, moi et Ivy. »

Soudainement, Remus se leva et marmonna brutalement qu'il devait partir. Je l'observai alors qu'il quittait la Grande Salle précipitamment. Je ne pus empêcher les larmes de brûler mes yeux.

Ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. « Je reviens, » dis-je rapidement alors que je me levais brusquement.

Il était rapide. Je dû courir mais je le rattrapai finalement dans un couloir.

« Remus ! »

Il ne s'arrêta pas. Je l'attrapai par les épaules et le forçai à me faire face.

« Écoute-moi, » haletai-je en essayant de retrouver mon souffle. Il me scrutait, les yeux plissés. « Rien ne s'est passé. Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est dormir. Je suis désolée que Sirius ait été là, mais je n'y peux rien- »

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

Je clignai des yeux, essayant d'appréhender ce qu'il venait de me dire « Quoi ? » demandai-je. Mon cœur battait violemment dans ma poitrine.

Remus eut soudain l'air exténué. « Je veux juste savoir – est-ce que tu aimes Sirius ? »

Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposée dire ? Ma voix ne marchait même pas. Et je ne pouvais pas lui mentir. Tout ce que je pus faire fut de fixer Remus alors qu'il attendait ma réponse.

Je pus voir la compréhension traverser son regard.

Et je fus incapable de respirer.

* * *

Décidément, ce pauvre Remus en bave beaucoup trop... Promis ça finira par aller mieux pour lui.

Bonne semaine à toutes et à lundi prochain !


	51. Chapitre 51 : La réaction

Hello a tous !

Désolée pour ce petit retard, j'ai eu quelques soucis informatiques, mais tout est revenu à la normale ! Pas d'inquiétude, je n'ai rien perdu.

En réponse à **lyvane** : merci tout d'abord pour ta review ! Ta théorie est intéressante, tu verras dans les prochains chapitres si elle s'applique ou non ;)

Et merci à **Lia_Sail** pour ta review également.

C'est un plaisir de retrouver chapitre après chapitre les mêmes lecteurs !

Place à la lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 51 : La réaction**

Mes poumons me brûlaient, mais je ne pouvais pas respirer. Ma poitrine me faisait mal. Et je sus, par le regard que me lançait Remus, qu'il avait compris.

« Oh, non, » s'esclaffa-t-il, me toisant incrédule. « T'es pas sérieuse. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour mentir, pour dire quelque chose, mais je me contentai de le fixer. C'était la seule réponse dont il avait besoin.

« Tu me fais marcher ! » Il fit un pas en arrière, me scrutant comme si j'étais quelqu'un de complètement différent. « Tu ne peux _pas_ aimer Sirius. »

Je ne pouvais pas le nier. Je savais que si j'essayais il le devinerait. Alors à la place, les larmes obstruèrent ma vue et je murmurai, « Désolée. »

Ça allait le tuer.

Il me lança un regard sceptique. « _Désolée_ ? Ivy, tu… tu aimes un de mes _amis_. Et, pas seulement ça, c'est _Sirius_. » Il continua de reculer sans que je puisse le retenir, une main sur la bouche probablement pour s'empêcher de me hurler dessus.

« S'il te plaît, arrête, » trouvais-je finalement le courage de dire. Ma voix était faible. Je ne supportais pas de le voir comme ça.

Il revint soudainement vers moi, en colère comme je ne l'avais encore jamais vu. « Bon Dieu, Ivy, je pensais que tu étais différente ! Je pensais que tu n'étais pas comme les autres filles. Et maintenant, je découvre que tu es exactement pareille ! »

Attendez… quoi ?!

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demandai-je, ma voix reprenant de la vigueur.

« Je veux dire que tu es comme toutes les autres filles, » essaya-t-il d'expliquer. Il agita les mains frénétiquement alors qu'il essayait de poser des mots sur ses pensées. Il ajouta finalement, « Elles se jettent toutes à ses pieds dès qu'elles le peuvent. »

Est-ce qu'il venait de dire- ?

« Je ne me suis jamais jetée à ses pieds ! » rétorquai-je. « Tu l'aurais remarqué si j'avais flirté avec Sirius. Je ne suis pas comme les autres filles. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu es ? » s'exclama Remus. « Je pensais que tu étais mon amie, mais maintenant je comprends juste que tu voulais seulement m'utiliser pour atteindre Sirius. Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as repoussé ! »

Mon cœur manqua un battement alors que je réalisais qu'il ne me considérait plus comme son amie. Il pensait que je l'avais utilisé pour me rapprocher de Sirius. Les larmes étaient de retour dans mes yeux. « Je suis ton amie, » suppliai-je, la voix déchirante. « Je ne t'ai jamais utilisé, Remus. »

Mais il se contenta de secouer la tête, reculant à nouveau. « Je ne peux plus te croire. »

Les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. « Tu es mon meilleur ami, » bredouillai-je, désespérée.

Il s'arrêta une seconde et je pensai un instant que j'avais réussi à le convaincre. Mais il secoua de nouveau la tête et tourna les talons sans un au revoir.

Tremblante, je me laissai glisser contre le mur du couloir. Je me recroquevillai et cachai mon visage dans mes genoux. Une cloche sonna, mais je ne fis pas un mouvement. Je ne pouvais pas aller en cours. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Je voulais juste rester ici et pleurer.

« Ivy ? »

C'était la voix d'Eleanor.

Je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus mes genoux et aperçus le visage de ma sœur en face du mien. Elle avait l'air effrayé et inquiet. Le reste de sa classe nous passa devant sans s'arrêter.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant près de moi.

« Rien du tout, » marmonnai-je. La dispute était encore trop fraîche dans mon esprit. Elle se jouait encore et encore sans jamais s'arrêter. Je voulais tout oublier.

Elle n'insista pas et nous restâmes silencieuses toutes les deux. Elle se pressa contre mon bras et ce geste me réconforta.

Je n'avais pas besoin de lui dire d'aller en classe. Je ne projetai pas d'y aller moi-même. Je savais que si j'étais trop bouleversée pour y aller, elle ne m'y obligerait pas.

Elle se préoccupait trop de moi.

Elle était la seule à se préoccuper de moi.

* * *

Aïe aïe aïe... notre petit Ivy n'est pas en reste. Ils se font mal l'un et l'autre.

La suite devrait carrément vous plaire ! En tout cas j'adore ce chapitre. A lundi prochain et passez une bonne semaine !


	52. Chapitre 52 : L'ignorance

Bonjour à tous !

Comme tous les lundi : un nouveau chapitre !

Vous avez trouvé la réaction de Remus non approprier, mais d'un côté, il faut un peu le comprendre. Vu a popularité des maraudeurs, c'est peut-être déjà arrivé qu'une fille fasse semblant de s'intéresser à lui ou Peter juste pour être plus proche de Sirius ou James. Bien sûr, ça ne l'excuse pas. Après tout, Ivy est son amie, il devrait lui faire confiance.

Merci à Manifestement_Malefoy, lyvane et Lia-Sail pour leur review !

Place à la lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 52 : L'ignorance**

Il m'ignora pendant le reste des cours. Il m'ignora au déjeuner Il m'ignora au dîner. Il refusa même de seulement croiser mon regard.

Les autres n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé. Je savais qu'ils analysaient le moindre de nos gestes, attendant un indice qui leur ferait comprendre le problème. Et le seul indice qu'ils avaient, était notre silence et la tension qu'il y avait entre nous.

Eleanor savait ce qui s'était passé. Elle m'observait depuis sa table, ne nous quittant jamais des yeux. Elle était la seule à comprendre.

Dans la salle commune ce soir-là, ce fut encore pire. Eleanor, bien sur, n'était pas là et j'étais installée seule sur le canapé. C'était surtout ma décision je ne voulais parler à personne. Ni à mes amies, ni à James, ni à Sirius, ni à Peter, et définitivement pas à Remus. Je n'allais pas le supplier pour son pardon. Je n'avais rien fait.

Remus était assis dans un fauteuil à l'opposée de la pièce, faisant comme s'il travaillait sur un devoir. Je savais que ce n'était pas le cas ses yeux scrutaient chacun de mes mouvements.

Je prétendais donc écrire. Mais je ne le faisais pas non plus. À chaque seconde, je lançais un coup d'?il pour le voir m'observer lui-même. Il ne fit aucun geste pour montrer qu'il savait que je l'avais remarqué.

Je lardais mon journal de la pointe de ma plume. Sa plume, pour être exacte. Sa stupide plume avec sa jolie stupide couleur et sa stupide bouteille d'encre à mon nom. J'avais envie de lui jeter la bouteille d'encre à la tête. Ma main se referma sur l'encrier et le serra si fort qu'il aurait pu se briser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Je tressaillis. Il _devait_ venir me parler. Sirius _devait_ savoir que Remus me regardait. Je levai les yeux et serrai la mâchoire. « Rien, » répondis-je d'une voix dure.

Sirius leva un sourcil. Je devais admettre que c'était particulièrement mignon – bon, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça. Remus devait probablement tout voir et attendait ce que j'allais faire.

Il s'assit à côté de moi. Je regardai droit devant moi et refusai de rencontrer son regard. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Remus ? »

Bien sûr qu'il aimerait savoir. Tout le monde voulait probablement savoir. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire ? « Oh, rien du tout. On s'est juste disputés parce qu'apparemment je serais dingue de toi. » Je lançai un regard vers Remus qui continuait de m'observer.

« C'est un idiot, » répondis-je finalement. Regarde, Remus, est-ce que tu me vois me jeter aux pieds de Sirius ? Non, bien sur que non.

« Ivy, » commença Sirius doucement tout en s'approchant de moi. Je frissonnai involontairement, remerciant le ciel que Remus ne puisse pas le voir depuis sa place. Je continuai de regarder droit devant moi. « Remus t'aime vraiment. Je suis sure qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. »

Je haïssais ça. Je haïssais la façon qu'avait Sirius d'essayer de me donner des conseils et de rendre son ami sympathique alors que ce dernier nous observait. « J'en doute. »

J'avais l'envie irrépressible de me tournai vers Sirius pour voir son expression. Mais je me rappelai qu'il fallait que je continue à fixer droit devant moi. Je n'allais pas regarder dans les yeux gris de Sirius et m'y perdre. Je ne pouvais pas.

« Et bien, Remus s'en remettra. Il ne peut pas rester en colère très longtemps contre ses amis. C'est pas son genre. »

Je secouai la tête légèrement. « Je ne suis pas son amie. »

Un ange passa. « Bien sur que tu l'es, » s'écria finalement Sirius. Il pensait sans doute que j'étais folle. Quelqu'un qui m'avait achetée un cadeau, qui se souciait de moi, qui pensait à moi et m'attendait à la sortie des magasins ne pouvait être que mon ami. Mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qui avait changé.

Je n'allais rien dire à Sirius. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Mais pourquoi ne le pouvais-je pas ? « Il a mis fin à notre amitié. »

Je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière désormais. Je tournai lentement la tête pour voir son expression. Il me fixait, l'air choqué, en colère, et incrédule. « Quoi ? Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? »

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Remus ne dévoile mon secret à Sirius de toute façon. J'allais le battre à son propre jeu. J'allais dire la vérité à Sirius en première. J'allais juste lui dire « parce tu me plais » et m'enfuir.

M'enfuir et être transférée à Beauxbattons. Je savais encore comment dire « fromage » en français. Cela pouvait être utile.

Tout ce que j'avais à faire c'était le dire.

Je jetai un coup d'?il rapide à Remus qui me lorgner toujours de loin. Puis je revins à Sirius qui attendait ma réponse.

J'ignorai les battements violents de mon coeur et lui donner finalement une réponse.

* * *

Oui je sais c'est horriblement cruel de couper à cet endroit ! Mais, je vous jure, ce n'est pas moi qui décide du découpage des chapitres, mais l'auteure anglaise.

Promis, la suite sera là lundi prochain !

Bonne semaine à tous !


	53. Chapitre 53 : La lâcheté

Hello à toutes, beaucoup d'impatience pour ce chapitre !

Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes haha.

Pour info, je serai à New York la semaine prochaine. Ironie de la situation, j'y serai au moment de l'avant-première des Animaux Fantastiques, qui elle a lieu à Paris XD. Je me console en me disant que je vais quand même voir The Cursed Child, pour la deuxième fois (la première fois était à Londres)... Oui je sais je suis cinglée. L'histoire n'est pas géniale, mais la mise en scène est tellement exceptionnelle que la pièce vaut vraiment le coup d'être revue !

Bref, tout ça pour dire que je vais essayer de tout préparer pour ne plus avoir qu'à faire un clic pour poster le chapitre 54. Mais dans l'éventualité où je n'aurais pas le temps de le faire, il est possible qu'il n'y ait pas de chapitre. Dans ce cas-là j'en posterai deux la semaine suivante pour me faire pardonner, promis !

Place à la lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 53 : La lâcheté**

« Je-je… » je bloquai sur les mots alors que mon cœur battait furieusement contre mes cotes. « Je ne sais pas – je dois y aller, » bégayai-je avant de me précipiter loin de lui. Je passai près de Remus, qui devait avoir remarqué mon air stressé et effrayé. Mais il ne dit pas un seul mot alors que je fonçai vers les escaliers, trébuchant à chaque marche.

À quoi est-ce que je pensais ? je me le demandais encore et encore. J'ouvris la porte du dortoir et je fus rassurée de le trouver vide. J'allais me cognai la tête contre le mur le plus près. La douleur aida mon cœur à ralentir.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais si lâche ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pouvais pas juste lui dire ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pouvais pas montrer le courage de Gryffondor que j'étais supposée posséder ?

Je ne méritai pas d'être à Gryffondor, réalisai-je alors que je m'avachissais sur mon lit. J'essayai d'étouffer mes pensées dans mon oreiller, mais mon esprit continuait à s'agiter avec des réflexions déprimantes.

Se pouvait-il que le choixpeau ait fait une erreur ? Je repensais à ce que le chapeau m'avait dit lors de ma première année. Ma mémoire était floue, mais je me souvenais des quelques mots de son choix. Quelque chose au sujet des amis, de la vérité et de l'honnêteté. Mais ça ressemblait plus à quelqu'un qui aurait été réparti à Poufsouffle. Qu'avait-il dit quand il avait décidé de m'envoyer à Gryffondor.

Je ne pouvais même pas m'en souvenir.

Il avait sans doute fait une erreur. Il avait définitivement voulu dire Poufsouffle.

J'étais tellement lâche. J'aurais dû lui dire. Mais si je l'avais dit à Sirius, qu'aurait-il répondu ?

« Oh, c'est super Ivy. Mais tu es la copine de Remus. » ou « Eh bien, tu es simplement une fille très timide et banale. Je ne t'aime même pas de cette façon. »

Je serrai les paupières et me frappai avec mon oreiller. J'étais peut-être une lâche mais dire à Sirius un mensonge aurait été un meilleure choix.

Si je lui avais dit la vérité, la querelle entre Remus et moi se serait aggravée. Sirius aurait été impliqué et il aurait essayé de régler ça à sa manière, et ça aurait été catastrophique.

Mes pensées devenaient désagréables. J'arrêtai de me frapper avec l'oreiller et roulai sur le côté.

Sirius voudrait une vraie réponse bientôt. Je grognai haut et fort à cette pensée. Je roulai au bord de mon lit pour observer le sol.

Mon journal était là, attendant innocemment que je m'en empare. Je me glissai hors de mon lit et atterris maladroitement sur le sol. Emmêlée dans mes couvertures, j'ouvris mon journal à la dernière page – ce que j'avais écris alors que Sirius dormait.

 _Elle ne m'est pas vraiment spéciale. Je ne l'aime pas comme ça. Elle m'intrigue juste. Et je pense que je l'intrigue aussi. C'est étrange. Elle a toute mon attention et je ne pense même pas qu'elle le sache._

J'avais décidé qu'Anne aurait l'attention de Sebastian, mais d'une manière différente dont elle le voulait.

Tout comme moi et Sirius.

Et ce serait toujours comme ça. Ce serait toujours deux relations différentes et nous ne nous regarderions jamais les yeux dans les yeux. Nous ne regarderions jamais dans la même direction ensemble.

Ma colère envers Remus dévia alors brièvement vers Sirius. S'il n'avait pas suggéré d'écrire du point de vue de Sebastian, je n'aurais jamais remarqué cet état de fait déprimant. Et je ne l'aurais pas non plus remarqué après la rupture de notre amitié entre Remus et moi.

Et je ne me sentirais pas aussi mal à ce moment-là.

C'était décidé. Je ne quitterai plus jamais le dortoir. Nous étions vendredi – j'avais le droit de me cacher dans mon dortoir pour au moins deux jours.

J'étais inquiète qu'Eleanor se retrouve toute seule, alors qu'en réalité, c'était de moi que j'aurais dû m'inquiéter le plus.

* * *

Qui a envie de donner une bonne claque à Ivy pour qu'elle se bouge un peu ?

Laissez-moi vos impressions en commentaire !

Bonne semaine !


	54. Chapitre 54 : L'intervention

**Chapitre 54 : L'ntervention**

« C'est _dimanche_ , Ivy ! »

« Non. »

« Mais tu n'as pas quitté le dortoir depuis vendredi. »

« Non. »

« Je ne t'apporterai plus de nourriture. »

« Je m'en fiche. Je mourrai de faim. »

« Parfait alors. Meurs. »

La porte claqua m'apprenant que Lily avait finalement abandonné l'idée de me sortir du dortoir. Je n'avais pas failli à ma promesse et n'avais pas quitté le dortoir de tout le week-end. Lily était la plus frustrée de mes camarades.

Je me cachais sous mes couvertures toute la journée jusqu'à qu'il n'y ait plus personne pour essayer. Personne ne me vit faire autre chose qu'être allongée dans mon lit. Et j'allais persévérer dans cette voie.

Lily ne pourrait rien faire. Elle ne pouvait pas me forcer à quitter le dortoir. Elle pouvait refuser de m'apporter à manger, mais je pourrais toujours trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Et on était dimanche – encore seulement un jour avant que les cours ne reprennent. Je pouvais bien me priver de nourriture une journée ce n'était pas grave.

La veille, Lily avait tenté d'amener le sujet Remus sur le tapis. Et comme elle ne savait rien de ce qui s'était passé, elle était très intéressée par ce soudain refus de quitter le dortoir. Et sans doute avait-elle deviné que l'humeur de Remus y était pour quelque chose. Cela m'amusait que Lily soit si observatrice à tout ce qui l'entourait et n'avait pourtant aucune idée de toute l'histoire.

« Ivy, tu es encore là. » Dorcas se tenait à l'entrée du dortoir, portant son sac de classe. Elle revenait sûrement de la bibliothèque.

J'acquiesçai en réponse, retenant mon « bien sur, où voudrais-tu je que sois ? »

Dorcas fit quelques pas en direction de mon lit, puis s'arrêta et m'observa de nouveau. Elle pensait à quelque chose. Il y eut quelques autres secondes d'hésitation puis Dorcas se précipita vers moi et s'installa au pied de mon lit.

Très étrange, notais-je. Elle n'était pas du genre à poser des questions ou donner des conseils.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre Remus et toi ? »

Elle voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé. J'aurais vraiment dû le voir venir. « Je vais bien, Dorcas. Ce n'est rien, vraiment. »

« Je veux dire, » Dorcas fit une pause, et je remarquai qu'elle était gênée. « Remus semble vraiment en colère et j'ai toujours pensé qu'il n'était pas du style à le rester aussi longtemps. C'est très troublant. »

Je clignai des yeux. C'était une conversation sur Remus ou sur moi ? « Je crois qu'il est juste… frustré. » Je ne voulais pas que Dorcas pense que Remus était méchant. Même s'il se comportait comme un idiot, il n'était pas méchant.

« Oh. » Ce fut tout ce qu'elle dit. Un calme « oh ». Je ne savais pas quoi en penser et je me contentai de la fixer. Elle finit par se relever et alla vers son lit où elle sortit un devoir de son sac de classe.

Des éclats de voix venant de l'escalier attirèrent mon attention. Dorcas et moi échangeâmes un regard avant de nous retourner vers la porte.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça ait marché. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez pu y penser. À quoi pensiez-vous ? »

« On voulait se rendre dans le dortoir des filles. Est-ce que c'est un crime ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. Enfin je pense que ça l'est. »

Je reconnus sans erreur les propriétaires de ces voix. Ils n'essayaient même pas de se faire discrets. Avec un lourd soupir, je ramenai les couvertures sur moi pour me cacher, espérant qu'ils s'en iraient.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et tout le monde salua Dorcas. Puis, j'entendis des pas s'approcher de mon lit.

Pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas être un rêve ?!

« Ivy, ceci est une intervention, » entendis-je annoncer doucement Lily. Quelque chose me poussa et je ronchonnai en réponse. « J'ai ramené quelques personnes qui veulent aider. »

Alors, j'entendis James parler. « Nous sommes ici au nom de notre client Remus J. Lupin. »

Depuis quand était-ce une affaire judiciaire ? Je grognai. « Je m'en fiche. »

« S'il te plaît écoute-les, Ivy, » plaida Lily. « Ils veulent vraiment vous aider, toi et Remus. »

Je jetai un œil par-dessus mes couvertures et levai les yeux aux ciels. « Très bien. » cédai-je.

La pensée que James et Sirius étaient dans le dortoir des filles alors que j'étais au lit dans rien de plus que mon pyjama me traversa brièvement l'esprit. Je rougis immédiatement à cette dernière constatation et essayai de l'ignorer alors que je m'asseyais, passant une main dans mes cheveux probablement ébouriffés.

« Remus va nous rendre fou, » commença James sans aucune hésitation. « Il n'arrête pas de se morfondre et de se plaindre. Je vais devenir dingue. »

« Et ? » répondis-je, pas sûre de quoi ajouter.

« Tu lui manques cruellement, il ne veut juste pas l'admettre, » enchaîna Sirius. « Il est têtu pour une fois dans sa vie. On ne sait pas ce que tu as fait mais ça ne peut pas être si terrible. Vous devriez parler tous les deux. »

Il n'avait pas dévoilé mon secret à Sirius ? Je fus paralysée par le choc, puis je me repris. « Il ne veut pas me parler, » déclarai-je. Je baissai mon regard, refusant de rencontrer le leur.

« Nous le forcerons. Et si vous ne parlez pas, nous volerons du Veritaserum et nous vous forcerons à nous révéler tous vos secrets. » s'exclama James avec un sourire.

Je tressaillis à cette pensée. « Si vous le convainquez de discuter avec moi, alors je lui parlerai, » abdiquai-je.

Sirius parut soulagé. « Merci. » Et il le pensait vraiment.

« Gagné, » proclama James en se tournant vers Lily tout sourire.

Une seconde. Il souriait à Lily. Qu'était-il arrivé au James dépressif ?

Je devais avoir l'air vraiment perdue car Lily ajouta aussitôt, « Nous sommes arrivés à un accord mutuel. Nous avons décidé d'essayer d'être amis. »

Je levai un sourcil. Sirius le remarqua et éclata de rire bêtement.

Lily m'ignora et se tourna vers James, accusatrice. « Maintenant, pour ce qui est de toute cette histoire d'escalier… »

Et même si Lily était en train de le réprimander, il était difficile de rater le bonheur de James. Peut-être que si Lily et James arrivaient à mettre de côté leurs différends, il y avait encore une chance pour Remus et moi.


	55. Chapitre 55 : L'honnêteté

Avec un peu de retard (dsl le jet-lag a eu raison de moi hier), voici le chapitre 55 ;)

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 55 : L'honnêteté**

Lundi. Je devais quitter le dortoir. Ça n'allait pas bien se passer.

Je m'habillai très lentement ce matin-là et je passai plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait sur mes cheveux. Marlene sentit qu'il se passait quelque chose.

« Ivy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Son ton était curieux et je savais qu'elle allait, comme d'habitude, en venir à la mauvaise conclusion.

Je m'arrêtai, ce qui n'était probablement pas la meilleure chose à faire. « Un chignon, » finis-je par répondre. Ça sonnait comme si je posais une question.

Marlene sourit. « Oh, un chignon. » Que voulait-elle dire par « oh, un chignon » ? Insinuerait-elle quelque chose que je ne saisissais pas ?

Je la fixai sans mot dire. Elle me renvoya mon regard. Je me dirigeai lentement vers la sortie, et passai la porte du dortoir pour la première fois depuis deux jours.

Je repérai James, Remus, Sirius et Peter dans la salle commune, assis sur le canapé comme s'ils attendaient quelqu'un. J'espérai de tout mon cœur que ce ne soit pas moi.

Ils chuchotaient entre eux fiévreusement, tout en me lançant des regards en biais. Que faisaient-ils ? Je m'immobilisai dans mon élan pour les observer discuter, effrayée de m'approcher plus.

« Ivy, viens ici ! » Je tressaillis alors que James me faisait signe de les rejoindre. Je ne pouvais pas le faire toute seule. Où était Lily quand j'avais besoin d'elle ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas là ?

Je soupirai, et m'avançai à pas lents, me postant à quelques mètres d'eux pour voir l'expression du visage de Remus. Il n'avait plus l'air en colère il semblait juste fatigué et frustré. Il m'observa avec attention, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué que je le regardais aussi.

« Ceci est votre intervention, » expliqua Sirius, me faisant signe de m'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face d'eux.

« Et le petit-déjeuner ? Je n'ai rien avalé depuis hier ! » me dérobai-je.

Comme si c'était le signal, Lily apparut au portrait, portant quelque chose. Après une brève inspection, je me rendis compte que c'était le petit-déjeuner. Je grognai doucement. Ils allaient passer la matinée à essayer de nous faire parler Remus et moi.

Lily sourit. « Ne te plains pas Ivy, assis-toi et parle, » demanda-t-elle, en me passant le plateau de nourriture.

Je m'affalai dans le fauteuil. Nerveusement, je jetai un coup d'œil aux quatre garçons assis en face de moi. Tous les quatre. Je ne pouvais pas parler avec Remus en leur présence.

« Ta boisson. » Lily me tendit un gobelet plein. Mes pensées retournèrent à notre discussion de la veille. Mais comment auraient-ils obtenu du Veritasserum ? C'était illégal. Mais s'ils en avaient mis dans ma boisson, j'allais leur déballer tous mes secrets.

Je prétendis prendre une gorger, puis reposai le gobelet sur le plateau, les mains tremblantes. Au lieu de dire quelque chose, je fixai Remus, attendant qu'il prenne la parole en premier.

Je devinai qu'il avait envie que ça se finisse. Son regard était fatigué par toute cette situation. Sa posture disait qu'il avait envie d'en finir avec ça. Son hésitation à parler était due à la présence des autres dans la pièce. Il n'allait pas dévoiler mes secrets à n'importe qui.

Il jeta un regard à James, qui le lui rendu confus. Remus regarda par-dessus son épaule la sortie de la salle commune.

« Eh bien, je suis affamé moi ! » s'exclama soudain James en se levant. « On devrait les laisser entre eux. »

Tout le monde sortit de la salle commune aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient nous laissant seuls Remus et moi, à nous regarder en chien de faïence.

« Tu ne lui as rien dit ? » demandai-je la voix hésitante.

Remus secoua la tête. « Je ne suis pas si cruel. »

Il y eut un silence malaisé. Je me mordis la lèvre, essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire. « Je ne suis pas comme les autres filles… » lâchai-je.

Remus ne me regardait pas. « J'aimerais le croire, Ivy. »

Il ne le voyait toujours pas. « Je… ma vie n'est pas consacrée à lui. Je ne suis pas du genre à lui montrer des attentions particulières. Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » sa voix était mordante. « Vous êtes amis désormais. Il te laisserait sans doute faire ça. »

Je mordis ma lèvre plus fort. « Il ne me voit pas comme ça, Remus. Il est trop attaché à votre amitié. »

« D'accord, alors pourquoi m'utiliser ? » Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. Il avait l'air brisé.

Je sentis les larmes envahir les miens. « _Tu_ es plus important pour moi. Il ne me voit pas de cette façon, mais toi, tu as toujours étais là. J'ai eu l'impression de perdre une partie de mon être quand tu as mis fin à notre amitié, parce que notre amitié signifie tout pour moi. »

Il resta silencieux un moment. « Pourquoi aimes-tu Sirius ? Pourquoi pas moi ? »

J'essayai si fort de l'aider, mais tout ce que j'obtenais c'était de le faire souffrir encore plus. « Je n'en sais rien, exactement. » répondis-je. « Je veux dire, je ne devrais pas l'aimer et tout ça, mais je le fais. Il est ma muse, mon inspiration. » Je vis briller la douleur dans ses iris. « Et toi, Remus, tu es le garçon parfait, vraiment. Mais pas le garçon parfait pour moi. »

Un sourire faible étira ses lèvres. « Je – je suis désolé de la façon dont j'ai agi. »

Mon cœur se sentait tellement plus léger que je me levai pour lui répondre, « Je veux, non, j'ai _besoin_ de notre amitié, Remus. Tu ne peux pas me quitter. »

Il rit doucement et se leva à son tour, m'entourant de ses bras sans un mot. Je le serrai étroitement contre moi et il me murmura à l'oreille, « Jamais. »

* * *

Ils sont absolument adorables tous les deux. Dommage qu'Ivy n'en soit pas amoureuse décidément.


	56. Chapitre 56 : Les problèmes

Bonjour bonjour !

Merci encore pour reviews ! Ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de les lire !

Sans plus attendre la suite :

* * *

 **Chapitre 56 : Les problèmes**

Les choses revinrent ensuite à la normale. Excepté que ma vie était loin d'être normale. J'avais plusieurs problèmes qui m'angoissaient – les ASPICS, ma petite sœur, mon roman, Sirius…

Problème numéro un – Je n'avais jamais réalisé que la septième année était si stressante. Je devais réussir mes examens, mais pas seulement, je devais les réussir avec les meilleures notes. Cela signifiait passer plus de temps à la bibliothèque à étudier et consulter des livres, rédiger des devoirs en pagailles, et bien d'autres choses encore.

Problème numéro deux – Eleanor. Elle paraissait tellement seule à la table des Serdaigles que cela me faisait mal de ne la voir parler avec personne.

Problème numéro trois – mon roman. Je n'y avais pas travaillé depuis un moment, plus depuis que j'avais écrit le point de vue de Sebastian. Cela me déprimait, et rien que la vue de mon journal m'énervait.

Problème numéro quatre – bien sûr, Sirius. Toujours le même problème il ne me remarquait toujours pas. Mais en plus, il avait de nouveau les yeux rivés sur Sylvia. Ils avaient rompu pendant l'été, et il voulait la reconquérir. Cependant, elle lui résistait et cela rendait Sirius un brin frustré. Tout ce fiasco faisait mal à voir.

Nous étions début octobre et la sortie à Prés-au-Lard approchait à grands pas. J'avais prévu d'y aller avec Lily pour refaire mon stock de friandises de chez Honeyduck.

Me lever pour aller petit-déjeuner était une tâche ardue. J'étais tellement fatiguée de tous les efforts que je mettais dans mon travail scolaire que je n'avais même plus envie d'aller en cours. Mais piquer du nez dans mon porridge ne me semblait pas la meilleure idée.

« Tu dois arrêter de travailler si dur, » déclara Remus alors qu'il me rattrapait avant que je ne tombe tête la première dans mon bol.

Je grognai. « Je suis seulement fatiguée, j'ai besoin de quatorze heures de sommeil. »

« Quatorze ? Eh bien, je ne pense pas ça soit possible maintenant, » plaisanta Remus. Je lui lançai un regard qu'il me renvoya, tout souriant.

« Hey, » prit soudainement la parole James. « Vous avez vu Sirius ? On était supposés planifier quelque chose. »

Remus et moi secouâmes la tête alors que Lily s'écriait, « Planifier quoi ? Une farce peut-être ? » C'était comme si elle lui faisait subir un interrogatoire. Elle en avait même le ton.

Et c'était comme si James l'avait prévu. Il lui retourna un « sourire séducteur » et répondit, « Juste une toute petite. Rien d'inquiétant. Ça ne t'énervera même pas. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rouler des yeux. Remus avait dû me voir car il me fit les gros yeux. Le coin de sa bouche se contracta cependant, retenant lui-même un sourire.

Lily se moqua. Je dû me souvenir qu'ils étaient désormais amis. « Tu es Préfet-en-Chef James. » Whaou, elle l'appelait par son prénom. C'était un grand pas. « Tu dois être un exemple pour les plus jeunes. Comment veux-tu qu'ils te prennent au sérieux si tu fais des blagues à tour de bras et que tu ravages tout ? »

« Hum, tout ravager, jamais entendu parler avant. » James regarda Remus et Peter. « On devrait le faire plus souvent. »

Lily m'envoya un coup d'œil agacé. J'essayai vraiment de ne pas sourire mais ça ne marchait pas. « Bien, bien ! » abandonna Lily. « Tant que ce n'est pas une grosse farce. » Nous dûmes tous avoir l'air très surpris car elle ajouta, « Ne vous y habituez pas. »

Cependant, James était extatique. « Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais, Lily Evans ? »

Elle prit un air indifférent et haussa une épaule. « Quelques fois déjà. »

Il se contenta de sourire. « Bien. » Il remarqua alors quelqu'un derrière moi. « Ah, voilà Patmol ! »

Mais Sirius le coupa aussitôt. « Désolé mec, mais j'ai quelques mots à dire à Ivy. » Une seconde. Est-ce que j'avais bien entendu ? Venait-il juste de dire qu'il devait me parler ?

Je lançai un regard interrogatif à Remus qui m'en renvoya un aussi confus. Ignorant mes mains tremblantes, je me tournai sur mon siège et découvris Sirius debout devant moi, attendant de parler.

« Tu veux me parler ? » demandai-je, ayant désespérément besoin de clarifier cela.

Sirius acquiesça de la tête. « Oui. » Il attendit quelques secondes puis me posa la question que je ne pensais jamais entendre de ma vie. « Est-ce que tu veux aller à Prés-au-lard avec moi ? »

* * *

Oh oh, mais que se passe-t-il ? Je vous imagine déjà trépigner d'impatience pour avoir la suite.

Ce sera comme d'habitude, lundi prochain !

Bonne semaine !


	57. Chapitre 57 : La faveur

Hello à tous !

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews (Manifestement_Malefoy, Lia-Sail, fightgirl-skipbeat et Dia Pristou).

Vous avez toutes pressenties que la demande de Sirius ne concernait pas seulement Ivy...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 57 : La faveur**

« Quoi ? » soufflai-je, l'incrédulité se ressentait dans mon ton.

Sirius venait-il juste de me demander d'aller avec lui à Prés-au-lard ? S'était-il aperçu que c'était à moi qu'il parlait ? Était-il saoul ou autre ? Il ne pouvait pas me demander, à moi, d'aller à Prés-au-Lard.

Sirius se glissa à la place libre à côté de moi. « Bon, comme tu sais, j'ai un petit problème. »

Une seconde – quel problème ? Avais-je manqué quelque chose ? Avait-il un problème avec moi ? Quel pouvait être le problème dont la solution était de me demander de l'accompagner à Prés-au-Lard ?

« Hum- » m'étouffai-je à moitié.

« Toi et Lily êtes les seules filles que je connaisse qui ne sont pas intéressées par moi, dans ce sens. » Faux. « Et James me tuerait si je demandais à Lily. »

« Sans aucun regret, » intervint James.

Sirius l'ignora et continua. « J'ai besoin que tu m'accompagnes à Prés-au-lard pour rendre Sylvia jalouse. »

Je m'affaissai sur mon siège, baissant la tête vers le sol. Évidemment qu'il ne voulait pas aller à Prés-au-Lard avec moi juste parce qu'il en avait envie. Évidemment qu'il ne m'aimait pas dans ce sens. Évidemment qu'il devait me briser le cœur dans le même temps.

« Euh- » Ma voix se brisa et je sentis des larmes traîtresses sous mes paupières. « Je ne sais pas. »

Sirius se mit à genoux devant moi. « Oh, s'il te plaît, Ivy. Pour moi ? » Il attrapa ma main et me lança un regard suppliant.

Oh Dieu, je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je ne pouvais pas être d'accord avec le fait d'accompagner à Prés-au-Lard un garçon, dont j'étais amoureuse, parce ce qu'il voulait rendre une autre fille jalouse. Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas non plus lui dire non.

« Une faveur pour un ami ? » continua-t-il de plaider.

Je clignai des yeux pour chasser mes larmes et m'empêcher de le regarder dans les yeux. « Je suis supposée y aller avec Lily. » Oui, ça c'était une très bonne excuse. Je ne disais pas non j'avais juste une excuse.

« Ça ne te dérange pas si je te l'emprunte, n'est-ce pas Evans ? » Lily n'eut même pas le temps de lui répondre avant qu'il enchaîne, « D'accord, c'est bon alors. Maintenant, Ivy, s'il te plaît dis-moi que tu y vas avec moi ? »

J'étais piégée. Cela me fit mal mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix. « Tu m'en dois une alors, » abdiquai-je finalement.

Un énorme sourire étira ses lèvres. Il se pencha et embrassa mes mains. « Je suis content que tu sois mon amie, Ivy, » s'exclama-t-il. Puis, il se saisit d'un toast et se précipita hors de la Grande Salle.

Je retournai lentement à mon petit-déjeuner sans un mot. James et Lily n'avaient même pas recommencé à parler. Je pensais pourtant qu'ils allaient aussitôt enchaîner sur la façon dont Sirius essayait de rendre Sylvia jalouse.

La cloche sonna et nous nous levâmes pour nous rendre en classe. J'hésitai un peu, laissant les autres partir devant. Remus m'attendit, puis quand tous les autres furent assez loin :

« Sirius est un idiot, » s'exclama-t-il.

Je secouai la tête, tout en attrapant mon sac de classe. Je ne dis rien sur le chemin de notre premier cours. Il m'observait prudemment, comme si j'allais me briser et me mettre à pleurer en plein milieu du couloir.

Soudain, il s'immobilisa et me fit face. « Ça va ? » demanda-t-il gentiment.

« Je vais bien. » Mais ma voix était déjà hoquetante. J'étais loin d'aller bien. Je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière. « Je peux pas faire ça ! Je peux pas le laisser me mener par le bout du nez comme ça. Je vais devenir folle… »

« Il t'utilise, Ivy, » expliqua Remus.

C'était exactement ça. Il m'utilisait. Il m'utilisait car j'étais une fille qu'il pouvait exhiber devant Sylvia. J'étais juste un pion dans son jeu. Je ne signifiai rien pour lui. « Je sais, » admis-je. « Mais je vais y aller. » Remus leva un sourcil. « C'est mon ami, Remus, et je ne veux pas le décevoir. Je déteste décevoir mes amis. »

« Tu es sure ? » Je pouvais dire que Remus n'avait vraiment pas envie que j'y aille.

J'essayai de rire. « Ça ira. Je suis une grande fille. Je peux enfermer mes sentiments pour une journée. » Ne pas penser et s'affoler à propos de Sirius toute une journée ? Je me rendis compte avec un pincement au cœur que j'allais devoir verrouiller mon cœur dans une boite et jeter la clé très très loin.

* * *

Quel idiot ce Sirius ! Et en même temps, avoir son amitié c'est déjà beaucoup. Sirius n'a pas beaucoup d'amis sur qui il peut compter. Ne prenez pas la mouche, il va finir par s'améliorer, je vous le promets !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review !

Passez une bonne semaine et à lundi prochain !


	58. Chapitre 58 : Pré-au-Lard

Hello !

Merci beaucoup à Manifestement-Malefoy et Lia-Sail pour vos reviews toujours au rdv ! C'est un vrai plaisir de vous retrouver à chaque chapitre !

Sans plus attendre le chapitre 58 !

* * *

 **Chapitre 58 : Pré-au-Lard**

« Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ? »

Je soupirai lourdement. « Je suis affirmative. Ce n'est rien, Remus, je pense que je peux le supporter. »

Il acquiesça, hésitant. « Tu le penses, ou tu le crois ? »

J'éclatai de rire. « J'y crois dure comme fer. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Va à Pré-au-lard et fais-toi un stock de chocolat. » Il sourit et j'ajoutai rapidement, « Et ne me suis pas. Ça me filerait les jetons. »

« Promis, » répondit Remus. « Amuse-toi bien cet après-midi. »

Je grognai. M'amuser ? C'était pratiquement impossible. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que je puisse m'amuser quand Sirius me parlerait de Sylvia toute la sainte journée, ou pire m'oublierait complètement.

« Tu veux connaître un petit secret ? » La nouvelle voix qui s'immisça dans notre conversation me fit sursauter. Sirius se tenait derrière nous, un sourire aux lèvres.

Remus et moi échangeâmes un regard, puis attendîmes la suite. « Puisqu'Ivy a abandonné Evans- » J'aurais voulu dire que c'était sa faute et que je ne l'avais pas abandonnée, mais je n'en eus pas le courage. « -et que James n'a personne avec qui s'y rendre, devine qui a décidé d'y aller ensemble pour assurer leur « Devoir de Préfet-en-Chef », quoique ça veuille dire. »

Ma bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc. « Tu me fais marcher. »

« Nope, » répliqua Sirius. « Apparemment, le petit Cornedru a obtenu son rendez-vous avec Evans, après tout. »

Remus haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas vraiment un rendez-vous. Lily s'en assurera. »

Sirius l'ignora. « Quoi qu'il en soit, James va devoir agir de manière responsable aujourd'hui. Ça risque d'être intéressant. »

Quelques pas plus loin, James parlait justement à un jeune Serdaigle. Il était en train de lui donner une bonne leçon.

« Et quel est ton nom ? » Je retins un rire face au ton de James.

« Liam Pritchard, » répondit le garçon immédiatement. Il n'avait pas l'air effrayé par James, juste angoissé par ce qui allait arriver.

James acquiesça. « Je suis sûr que tu es au courant que les élèves en-dessous de la troisième année ne sont pas autorisés à se rendre à Pré-au-lard, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je pensais juste- »

« Tu pensais mal. » Même Remus, revenu du choc initial, ne put s'empêcher de rire à ces mots. « Dix points en moins pour Serdaigle. » Le garçon détala, et James nous aperçut. « Les Serdaigle ont été mal réparti cette année, » essaya-t-il d'expliquer, mais nous étions tous écroulés de rire.

« Tu l'as grondé, Cornedru, » hoqueta de rire Sirius.

James lui lança un regard noir. « Je vais rejoindre Lily. Tu sais, pour notre _rendez-vous_. » Il sourit fièrement comme s'il avait eu le dernier mot, puis disparut au tournant d'un couloir.

Sirius pivota vers moi, tout sourire. J'en fondai intérieurement, mais je me rattrapai aussitôt. Le cœur verrouillé, aujourd'hui. « Tu es prête ? » demanda-t-il, me tendant son bras pour que je le prenne.

Remus me lança un regard rassurant, et je pris précautionneusement le bras de Sirius. Bizarre, bizarre, bizarre. « Euh, ouais. » Le retour du bégaiement.

Sirius m'aveugla d'un autre sourire et j'en perdis presque l'équilibre alors que nous disions au revoir à Remus.

Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. À quoi pensais-je ? Je ne pouvais même pas respirer quand je me tenais aussi proche de lui. J'étais trop distraite. J'étais distraite par la façon dont son bras était lié au mien, par la façon dont il souriait, par la façon dont il sentait.

J'allais devenir _dingue_.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, aujourd'hui ? » demanda Sirius comme si tout allait parfaitement bien. Tout n'allait pas parfaitement bien. Tout était loin d'aller parfaitement bien. Je ne pouvais toujours pas respirer. J'allais mourir. Mourir de la proximité d'un garçon séduisant.

Une stratégie. J'avais besoin d'une stratégie. Tant que tout n'était fait que pour rendre jalouse Sylvia, alors je n'avais pas à paniquer.

« Euh, tu veux qu'on aille là où sera Sylvia ? » demandai-je doucement.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent. « Brillante idée, Ivy. » Bien sur, j'étais brillante quand c'était à son profit. Je soupirai intérieurement.

Nous nous rendîmes chez Honeyduck en premier, et je repérai une brunette au milieu d'un groupe d'amis, près des sucettes.

Avant que je ne comprenne ce qui se passait, Sirius s'empara de ma main et m'attira contre lui.

J'ouvris la bouche sous le choc. Et pas seulement à cause de son mouvement, mais aussi parce que des frissons parcouraient ma peau. Je levai les yeux vers Sirius qui me souriait, m'observant de ses yeux sombres.

Mon cœur battit furieusement, anticipant ce qui allait se passer.

* * *

Quelle auteure sadique ! La suite devrait assez vous plaire, bon certes, Sirius va encore jouer les idiots mais va finir par se rattraper !


	59. Chapitre 59 : La haine

Bonjour à tous !

Merci à Manifestement-Malefoy et fightgirl-skipbeat pour vos reviews !

Sans plus attendre la suite :)

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 59 : La haine**

Il se pencha vers moi si lentement que j'en perdis la notion du temps. Mes paupières battirent rapidement avant de se fermer, et mon cœur accéléra encore sa course folle.

Il était juste là. Je pouvais percevoir son souffle sur mon visage, m'effleurant de plus en plus prés.

« Elles sont parties. »

Je le sentis faire un pas en arrière. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et je tombai en avant, momentanément déséquilibrée.

Il scrutait l'endroit où avaient été Sylvia et ses amies. Elles n'y étaient pourtant plus. Il revint à moi alors que je faisais un pas en avant pour me stabiliser, et rit. « Ça va ? »

Ça n'avait aucune importance que je réponde ou non. Il n'était pas intéressé par la réponse il s'amusait de la façon dont je m'étais troublée.

J'aurais pu le frapper. Pour la première fois, je ne ressentais pour Sirius rien d'autre que de la haine. Il m'avait piégée dans l'attente d'un baiser à cause d'une autre fille. Il allait m'embrasser comme si de rien n'était puis me jeter au loin. Il utilisait notre amitié. J'avais vraiment envie de le frapper.

« Je vais super bien, » dis-je, plaquant un faux sourire sur mes lèvres. « Allons autre part. »

Je passai devant lui en coup de vent et déboulai hors de la boutique. J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un d'autre. J'avais besoin de parler à Remus. Je n'avais même plus envie de voir le visage de Sirius.

« Tu veux aller chez Scribenpen ? » demanda Sirius derrière moi. Je ne pouvais même pas le distancer. « Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup leurs plumes. »

On s'en fichait que _j'aimasse_ quelque chose. Mais on ne s'en fichait pas si Sylvia aimait quelque chose et si elle serait là-bas. « Je pense pas que Sylvia y sera, » raisonnai-je. Ma voix était étrangement calme alors que mon esprit hurlait, que mon estomac se retournait, et que mes mains tremblaient.

« Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas aller y jeter un coup d'œil. » Qu'essayait-il de faire ? Savait-il que j'étais en colère contre lui ? Essayait-il de se racheter parce qu'il m'avait totalement et misérablement embarrassée ?

Je ne répondis rien et serrai les lèvres.

« S'il te plaît, Ivy- » il fit une pause, comme s'il cherchait les bons mots. Rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne me ferait changer d'avis. « Si ce que je t'ai fait dans la boutique t'a fait flipper, je suis désolé. »

Je secouai la tête, refusant toujours de dire un mot.

« Je veux dire, je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi. » Je n'osais pas libérer mes espoirs. Je n'osais pas penser qu'il allait déclarer que je l'aimais plus qu'il ne le pensait. Parce qu'il pensait que je n'avais aucun sentiment pour lui. « Je sais que ça te gêne de prétendre que tu es amoureuse de moi. »

J'en eu presque un haut le cœur. J'étais bien plus prés de le frapper maintenant.

« Et je suis désolé si ça t'a autant énervée. Je promets que je ne te toucherai plus jamais. »

Oh mon Dieu, c'était à l'opposé de ce que je voulais ! Il ne voudrait même plus m'approcher. Il pensait que je n'avais même pas envie qu'il me touche. Il pensait que je voulais qu'il me laisse tranquille. C'était définitivement la pire promesse qu'il puisse me faire.

« Je ne comprends pas, » dis-je enfin lentement, me surprenant moi-même. « Les filles font la queue pour avoir un rendez-vous avec toi, et tu choisis de m'emmener. Tu n'aurais qu'a eu jeté la fille à la fin. »

Nous avions atteint Scribenpen, et nous entrâmes dans le magasin. Sirius hésita dans sa réponse, me permettant ainsi de prétendre sérieusement m'intéresser aux plumes dans les vitrines d'exposition.

« Ce n'était pas juste y aller avec n'importe qui pour rendre Sylvia jalouse, » expliqua-t-il lentement. « Je voulais y aller avec quelqu'un qui rendrait la journée agréable. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de filles qui correspondent à cette description, excepté toi et Lily. »

Oh

Il ne voulait pas juste rendre Sylvia jalouse ? Il _voulait_ aussi y aller avec moi ?

« Tu _voulais_ y aller avec moi ? » demandai-je à haute voix.

Il se tourna vers moi, toujours souriant. « Tu sembles surprise. »

Mes mains se remirent à trembler, mais pas de rage cette fois. « Je le suis. Je ne suis pas spéciale. Pourquoi y aller avec moi ? »

Ce fut à son tour d'être surpris. « Tu es mon amie, alors pourquoi je ne voudrais pas aller à Pré-au-Lard avec toi ? »

Il réagissait comme si c'était évident. Était-ce évident ? _Sirius Black_ voulait aller à Pré-au-lard avec moi. Il ne m'avait pas choisie parce qu'il voulait m'utiliser. Non, il m'avait choisie parce que j'étais son amie. Il voulait passer du temps avec moi.

Et alors même qu'il venait juste de me piéger dans la boutique de bonbons, je n'en avais plus rien à faire. Parce que Sirius Black et moi passions une belle journée venteuse d'octobre à Pré-au-lard.

C'était mon jour parfait. Excepté le fait que Sylvia Williams se tenait devant nous.

* * *

Je sais exactement ce que vous pensez ! Ivy est naïve au possible et Sirius redevient adorable malgré lui... Promis les choses vont finir par évoluer plus sérieusement entre eux, même s'il faudra encore patienter un peu !

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions en commentaire ! C'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire !


	60. Chapitre 60 : Sylvia

**Chapitre 60 : Sylvia**

« Salut, » dit-elle tout en replaçant une longue mèche de ses cheveux bruns derrière son oreille. Sirius aimait sûrement les filles aux cheveux longs. Pourquoi m'étais-je coupée les cheveux ? À quoi je pensais ? « Que faites-vous ici tous les deux ? »

Sirius devait avoir des phrases toutes préparées pour ce moment car il répondit sans une hésitation. « Ivy et moi profitons de notre rendez-vous. »

Sylvia sourit faussement. « Oh, eh bien si vous êtes ensemble, je vais juste… peu importe… » Elle fit un mouvement pour se diriger vers la sortie, mais nous la bloquions.

Est-ce que tout ce plan de jalousie fonctionnait vraiment ? Voulait-elle revenir avec Sirius, maintenant qu'elle nous avait remarqués ensemble ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un tel plan puisse marcher.

« Ivy et moi ne sommes pas ensemble, » Expliqua précipitamment Sirius. « Nous sommes juste entre amis. » Fini les mensonges. Je n'étais rien de plus qu'une amie désormais. Peut-être que je pourrais enfin respirer.

« Oh, » Elle parut confuse. L'explication de Sirius était pourtant compréhensible. De quoi était-elle confuse ? Elle me regarda une seconde et je me trémoussai sous son regard.

Sirius sourit, loupant totalement la confusion de Sylvia. « Alors, tu veux m'accompagner à la prochaine sortie à Prés-au-lard ? »

Sylvia devait dire oui. Elle allait le lui dire dans une seconde. Il n'y avait aucune raison que ce ne soit pas le cas.

« Je suis… occupée, » annonça-t-elle. « Je suis désolée. »

Sirius cligna des yeux et je la fixai médusée. Sylvia lui avait demandé ce qu'on faisait ensemble tous les deux à Prés-au-lard pour rien ?

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Remus, débarquant étrangement dans notre petit groupe.

« Lunard ! » Sirius sortit de son état de choc et entraîna Remus avec lui. Sa voix diminua alors qu'ils disparaissaient tous les deux au fond du magasin.

Il m'avait abandonnée toute seule face à Sylvia. La Sylvia qui avait rejetée la proposition de Sirius.

« Ivy, c'est ça ? » je me tournai vers la brunette qui s'adressait tout à coup à moi.

« Euh, oui, » répondis-je. Ça allait être bizarre. Nous n'avions rien à nous dire.

Elle fit un pas pour s'approcher de moi et murmura, « Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je clignai des yeux une fois, puis deux, puis une troisième fois pour être sûre que je ne rêvais pas. « Qu-quoi ? » je m'emmêlai avec un seul mot. Elle devait plaisanter, quelque chose.

Elle désigna le fond du magasin où Remus et Sirius discutaient. Oh, elle parlait de Remus. Tout le monde pensait que j'aimais Remus. Je l'avais complètement oublié.

« Remus ? », demandai-je tout de même pour être sûre.

Elle me lança un regard amusé. « Non, Sirius. »

Elle ne _parlait_ pas de Remus ? Avait-elle vu au travers de mon indifférence feinte ? Étais-je si transparente ? Comment Lily et mes camarades n'avaient-elles rien vu ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je plus respirer ? « Je… n'aime pas Sirius. » Il était évident que c'était un mensonge.

Sylvia pouffa. « Tu n'est pas une très bonne menteuse, Ivy. »

Que faire ? Que dire ? Étais-je supposée m'enfuir du magasin et faire une scène ? Étais-je supposée faire mon sac pour Beauxbattons ? _Manger du fromage_ * ?

« Euh… » J'étais soufflée. Je ne pouvais même pas sortir une phrase.

Sylvia continua de me sourire. « Je pense que la raison pour laquelle je suis une Poufsouffle et que je lis très facilement les gens. Ça me permet de me faire des amis aisément. Tu – c'est évident par la façon dont tu regardes Sirius. Tu es amoureuse de lui. »

Venait-elle de dire que j'étais amoureuse de Sirius ? À voix haute ? Je clignai des yeux. « Non ? », essayai-je de manière presque comique.

« Et tu gardes ça pour toi depuis un long moment. Tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un le découvre donc tu nies tes propres sentiments pour lui. »

Elle était douée, je devais l'admettre. Je grognai et ajoutai, très vite, « Peut-être. »

« Je ne vais pas me mettre entre vous. Je n'éprouve pas d'aussi forts sentiments que toi. Donc je préfère m'incliner et vous laissez tomber follement amoureux l'un de l'autre. » Tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre ? De quoi parlait-elle ? Je devais la regarder étrangement parce qu'elle s'esclaffa. « Je suis une romantique dans l'âme. »

« Mais, il ne m'aime pas en retour, » chuchotai-je, puis je lançai un regard à Sylvia, « Il m'aime ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je peux lire les gens mais je ne suis pas voyante. La réponse devra attendre. »

J'observai cette fille que je ne connaissais que depuis quelques minutes. Elle me connaissait déjà mieux que mes propres amis, et ce d'un seul coup d'œil. Je me demandais s'il en serait un jour de même pour Sirius.

* * *

*en français dans le texte

Et voilà ! Sylvia préfère laisser sa place à quelqu'un qui éprouve des sentiments plus forts qu'elle. Elle est la digne représentante de sa maison. Une véritable Poufsouffle dans l'âme. Alors, pas si méchante, notre Sylvia ? ;)

Prochain chapitre, la veille de noël.

Bonne semaine !


	61. Chapitre 61 : Liam

Hello à tous, voici le petit chapitre de la veille de noël !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 61 : Liam**

« Elle l'a jeté ? »

Un sourire m'échappa à la réaction de James. Il venait d'entendre la nouvelle par Remus alors que nous étions en chemin pour aller prendre notre petit-déjeuner. Évidemment, Sirius essayait de garder l'info secrète, et Remus avait dû attendre que Sirius soit hors de portée pour tout raconter à James.

« Il lui a demandée de l'accompagner à la prochaine sortie à Prés-au-Lard et elle a dit non, » répéta Remus.

James secoua la tête d'incrédulité. « Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? »

Je n'avais pas raconté à Remus la vraie raison de la défection de Sylvia face à la proposition de Sirius. Je n'avais pas trouvé le temps. Il réfléchit une seconde puis se tourna vers moi. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as dit à toi ? »

Et puisque James était avec nous, je devais mentir. « Elle n'aime tout simplement pas Sirius de cette façon. »

James roula des yeux. « Eh bien c'est un mensonge. Qui n'aime pas Sirius de cette façon ? Je suis sûr que même une partie de la population mâle de Poudlard est frappée par la beauté de Sirius. »

Remus se montra aussitôt retord. « Alors j'imagine que Sirius plaît à Lily aussi ? »

Cela ferma le clapet de James. Nous entrâmes dans la Grande Salle et prîmes place au bout de la table des Gryffondor. Nous étions les premiers à nous y installer car nous avions laissé Sirius dans le dortoir. Les garçons l'avait accidentellement laissé dormir plus que de raison, et il était encore en train de s'habiller quand ils étaient descendus me rejoindre.

« Alors, c'était comment hier ? » demandais-je à James. Lily avait refusé de dire quoique ce soit la veille.

James sourit. « Je vais garder ça entre Lily et moi. »

Remus fronça les sourcils. « Il n'arrête pas de dire ça. »

Lily s'assit à côté de moi et nous salua chaleureusement. Trop chaleureusement. Elle était excessivement joyeuse. Elle ne devrait définitivement pas être aussi heureuse après un « rendez-vous » avec James Potter.

Lily craquerait bientôt et me raconterait tout. Enfin, c'est ce que j'espérais.

Cinq minutes passèrent, et toujours aucune trace de Sirius à la table du petit-déjeuner. Je tournai mon regard vers la table des Serdaigle pour chercher ma sœur. La journée précédente avait dû être très ennuyeuse pour elle.

Mais je ne la vis pas. Et il n'y avait personne assis à l'écart.

J'inspectai chaque visage de la table. Elle devait bien être quelque part. Peut-être était-elle cachée par quelqu'un ? Et puis, je la trouvais installée au milieu de la table près d'une personne qui me semblait familière.

« James, quel était le nom de ce Serdaigle à qui tu as enlevé des points hier ? » sollicitai-je sans quitter des yeux Eleanor et la mystérieuse personne.

James réfléchit un instant. « Hum, Liam quelque chose je crois. Pourquoi ? »

Je plissai les yeux encore un moment. « Je pense que ma sœur est assise à côté de lui. »

Tout le monde se tourna alors. « Ouais, c'est lui, » confirma James.

« De quel Serdaigle s'agit-il ? » demanda Lily. J'avais oublié qu'elle n'était pas avec nous hier.

Remus répondit, « Il essayait de se rendre à Prés-au-Lard hier. James l'a surpris et lui a enlevé des points. »

Je vis Sirius du coin de l'œil s'installer près de nous, observant aussi la table des Serdaigle. « Ah, oui, la petit Liam, » nota-t-il. « Il poursuit la tradition des sœurs Bennet à s'acoquiner avec les trouble-fêtes. »

James agita son toast vers Sirius. « Non, pas des trouble-fêtes. On en a fini avec ça. »

« Même chose ici, » approuva Remus

Je me levais. « Je vais vérifier si ma sœur va bien. Je reviens. »

Liam. Quel était son nom de famille déjà ? Liam quelque chose. Liam… Pritchard, oui. Il ne m'avait pas fait une bonne impression la veille. Essayer de se faufiler à Prés-au-lard et tout. Qu'arriverait-il si Eleanor devenait amie avec ce genre de personne ? Ça ne serait probablement pas bon pour sa propre santé. Toute cette inquiétude, cette anxiété et cette peine. Pas bon du tout.

« Eh, » lançai-je alors que je m'asseyais près d'elle. « Qui est-ce ? »

Elle me regarda, puis regarda Liam et avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il la coupa. « Liam Pritchard, m'dam, » dit-il fièrement.

M'dam ? Se moquait-il de moi ? Est-ce qu'il savait que je l'avais vu la veille se faire prendre ? « Oh. Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? »

Eleanor fixa la table. Elle était embarrassée, je pouvais le deviner. « J'étais dans la salle commune hier à ne rien faire. Il n'y avait pas grand monde parce qu'il y avait la sortie à Prés-au-Lard. »

« Alors j'ai dit, salut » poursuivit Liam. « Et voilà. »

Comment pouvait-il être le garçon d'hier et en même temps c'est innocent gamin brun aux grands yeux bleus face à moi ? « Je t'ai vu hier, tu essayais d'aller à Prés-au-Lard, » avouai-je.

Liam n'eut pas l'air dérouté un instant. « Je suis un né-moldu et je voulais vraiment voir le village. Je me suis fait prendre de toute façon. »

Eleanor me regarda avec des yeux suppliants. Elle ne voulait pas que j'effraie ce garçon. Alors, je fis ce que toute bonne grande sœur ferait. Je me suis levée et j'ai annoncé, « Eh bien, ravie de t'avoir rencontré Liam, » et je les laissai tous les deux.

Je n'avais pas de conseil à lui donner. J'étais amie avec les Maraudeurs, et ils étaient quatre. Elle n'avait que lui. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle. Après tout, il était un Maraudeur en devenir.

* * *

J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu. C'est un chapitre de transition qui permet d'introduire un nouveau personnage : Liam Pritchard.

Je vous souhaite un très joyeux noël !


	62. Chapitre 62 : Le compte-rendu

Hello à tous !

Petit retard de chapitre, mais j'ai passé la journée en cuisine hier pour préparer le réveillon du nouvel an !

Du coup, on commence l'année avec un nouveau petit chapitre, ce n'est pas si mal au final ;)

Bonne année 2019 à tous, et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 62 : Le compte-rendu**

Je haïssais les Aspics. Passer mon temps libre à la bibliothèque pour rédiger des dissertations tous les dimanche soirs n'était absolument pas fun du tout. C'était plutôt s'assurer de pénibles migraines.

J'étais là, assise au fond de la bibliothèque, à essayer de gratter encore quelques centimètres de parchemin sur la Métamorphose. C'était une tâche impossible vu la migraine dont je souffrais.

« Tu es là. » Remus apparut au détour d'une rangée. Je ne lui avais encore rien dit sur Sylvia. J'avais une excuse cependant – je n'avais pas le temps. Seulement deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incident et je n'avais pas encore réussi à trouver le temps et le moment pour lui en parler.

Je lui lançai un faible sourire.

Il s'assit sur la chaise voisine et approcha le plus proche parchemin de lui pour le lire. « Tu travailles sur la dissertation de Métamorphose ? Je ne l'ai même pas encore commencée. »

Je soupirai et essayai d'oblitérer les cognards qui rebondissaient dans ma tête. « Mes parents me stressent déjà au sujet des Aspics. Il faut que tout soit parfait. »

La seconde suivante, ma dissertation se retrouva hors de ma portée. « Eh ! » me plaignis-je, essayant de récupérer le parchemin.

« Tu l'as déjà finie, prends une pause, » s'exclama Remus en cachant la dissertation. Je regardai vite fait sous la table pour voir où il l'avait mise. Rien en vue.

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Bien. » Je plaçai mes mains sur la table et le fixai, afin de lui signaler à quel point son geste était puérile.

Il ne sembla pas le remarquer. « Comment était ta sortie à Prés-au-Lard ? Je n'ai jamais entendu ta version de l'histoire. »

Je ne pouvais pas blâmer Remus de vouloir savoir. Il avait le droit de savoir. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si je ne voulais pas lui en parler après tout. J'avais prévu de le faire. « C'était… bizarre. » Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire cette sortie.

« Tout ce dont Sirius à parler c'est de Sylvia. Il ne m'a rien racontée de ce que vous aviez fait. » Remus avait l'air inquiet de ce que j'allais lui dire. Il devait sans doute s'attendre à ce que je lui raconte que c'était horrible.

Je haussai les épaules. « Ce n'était pas si nul… juste… différent, » tentai-je d'expliquer. Comme Remus ne disait rien, j'ajoutai, « Nous sommes allés chez Honeyduck et Sylvia était là. Il… »

Comment pouvais-je expliquer ce qui s'était passé sans que Remus ne flippe ? « Il n'a rien fait, n'est-ce pas ? » se crispa-t-il. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'il en venait sans doute à la plus mauvaise conclusion.

« Il essayait juste de rendre Sylvia jalouse. Ce n'était pas si méchant. » Mais c'était un mensonge. Et Remus le vit. Si Sylvia pouvait le voir alors que je ne lui avais parlée qu'une seule fois, il était certain que Remus le voyait aussi.

Il haussa les sourcils. « Et ensuite ? »

« Eh bien, nous sommes allés chez Scribenpen et nous avons croisé Sylvia. Et tu connais la suite. »

Je détestai le regard qu'il me lançait. Il savait que je ne lui avais pas raconté toute l'histoire. « Et pourquoi Sylvia ne veut-elle pas sortir avec Sirius ? »

Je grinçai des dents au son de sa voix. « Parce que… peut-être… qu'elle sait quelque chose… » bredouillai-je.

D'une certaine manière, Remus lui ressemblait. « À cause de _toi_ ? » demanda-t-il, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

Je me mordis la lèvre. « Elle est… euh, vraiment très douée pour comprendre les gens. »

Remus s'adossa à la chaise, secouant la tête. « Elle vient juste de te rencontrer et elle sait déjà ? »

« J'imagine que c'est son talent ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Nous tombâmes dans le silence, aucun de nous n'ayant rien à dire. Mes pensées volèrent vers la conversation que nous avions eue avec Sylvia. Elle avait l'air d'une fille sympa pourquoi exactement Sirius l'aimait-il ? Il n'avait jamais semblé s'intéresser à des filles avec du caractère. Juste le physique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Sylvia ? » demandai-je à brûle-pourpoint.

Remus me lança un regard étrange. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée de mettre le sujet sur le tapis. Mais je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière. « Quelle est ton opinion sur elle ? »

Il y eut un silence, puis Remus me regarda comme s'il comprenait. « Est-ce que tu me demandes ça parce que tu veux savoir ce que lui trouve Sirius ? »

Comment Remus faisait-il pour toujours deviner ce que je pensais ? C'était un brin énervant. J'hésitai avant de répondre, « Peut-être. »

Ce n'est pas cette réponse que voulait entendre Remus. Il soupira et dit, « Elle a une chouette personnalité, Ivy, mais elle est aussi attirante physiquement. »

Bien sûr. Sirius n'était qu'un être faible. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il n'était qu'ami avec moi. Je n'étais pas assez jolie pour être plus que ça.

« Eh- » Je levai les yeux vers Remus qui essayait d'attirer mon attention. « Ne pense jamais que tu n'es pas assez bien pour lui. Tu l'es et il ne l'a pas encore compris. »

J'enjambai prudemment la frontière. « Est-ce que tu ne préférerais pas qu'il ne le remarque jamais ? »

Peut-être en avais-je trop dit. Mais au lieu de me repousser, il emprisonna mes yeux de son regard et avoua, « J'aimerais, mais je préfère bien plus que tu sois heureuse. »

Pourquoi Remus Lupin devait-il être aussi parfait ?

* * *

Je vous entend déjà : « mais sors avec Remus, Ivy, grosse gourde ! ». C'est sûr qu'à côté, le comportement de Sirius fait pâle figure. Remus est le petit ami parfait. Dommage qu'Ivy, soit si bouchée.

Je vous souhaite encore une belle année 2019, qu'elle vous apporte la joie, le bonheur et la santé sur tous les plans ;)


	63. Chapitre 63 : La même page

Hello à toutes !

J'espère que vous avez passé de belles fêtes et qu'elles se sont bien terminées !

J'espère que la reprise ce lundi ne sera pas trop dur !

Pour faire passer ça en douceur, rien ne vaut un petit chapitre !

Et bien sûr, merci à Manifestement_Malefoy, Lia_Sail et fightgirl-skipbeat pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 63 : La même page**

« Est-ce que tu as vu mon devoir de Métamorphose ? »

Je cherchai frénétiquement sous mon lit puis encore une fois dans mon sac. Pas de devoir. Où était-il ?

Lily me regarda depuis son lit. « Où l'as-tu vu pour la dernière fois ? »

Comment pouvait-elle être aussi calme ? C'était à rendre pour le lendemain, et si je ne le rendais pas, cela ferait gravement descendre ma moyenne. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça. J'étais déjà assez stressée.

« Je ne sais pas. Je pensais qu'il était dans mon sac ! » J'avais passé deux semaines à rédiger ce devoir. Ça ne pouvait pas se transformer en deux semaines de perdues.

« Je suis sûre qu'il est quelque part, » me raisonna Lily. C'était une agréable après-midi de dimanche. Mes autres camarades étaient probablement dehors, profitant de ce temps plaisant tant qu'elles le pouvaient.

Il n'était nul part. Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit dans un grand soupir. « Ce n'est pas bon du tout, » marmonnai-je pour moi-même.

Beaucoup de choses n'étaient pas bonnes du tout en ce moment. Premièrement, tout ce travail m'avait pris du temps. Cela se voyait que j'étais fatiguée à longueur de journée. Secondement, Sylvia avait décidé de rester loin de Sirius et il n'appréciait pas ça du tout. Du coup, il passait sa frustration sur nous. Ceci dit, ce ne serait sans doute plus très long avant qu'il ne passe à une autre fille. Est-ce que j'avais mentionné que j'étais fatiguée ? Parce que je l'étais vraiment.

« Tu es trop stressée, Ivy. Pause-toi une seconde. »

Je lançai un regard exaspéré à Lily. « Je ne fais rien, là, maintenant. »

Elle secoua la tête et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit. « Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que je veux dire. Tu te souviens de la dernière sortie à Prés-au-Lard ? »

Je fus aussitôt attentive. Allait-elle enfin me révéler ce qui s'était passé entre elle et James ? Parce qu'ils avaient été très corrects l'un envers l'autre dernièrement. Je murmurai une réponse affirmative.

« Eh bien, James et moi avons parlé d'Halloween et nous avons pensé que ce serait une super idée d'organiser quelque chose tous ensemble à Gryffondor. Juste un petit truc. »

Ce n'était pas des infos sur sa vie sentimentale. C'était des infos sur les affaires en cours d'un Préfet-en-Chef et d'une Préfète-en-Chef. « Une fête d'Halloween ? » répétai-je. J'étais plutôt curieuse, mais pas autant qu'au sujet du rendez-vous.

« Une soirée déguisée d'Halloween. Pas une fête. Il n'y aura pas de whisky-pur-feu et d'ébats violents. Juste un truc sympa entre nous. » Bien sûr. Elle ne voulait pas d'une fête qui ruinerait son image de Préfète-en-Chef. Surtout si McGonagall apprenait la chose.

Je voulais _vraiment_ en savoir plus sur son rendez-vous. « C'est ce dont vous avez parlé James et toi toute la journée ? »

Lily m'envoya l'un de ses regards, celui qui voulait dire 'Je pense que nous en avons fini avec ça'. « Je te l'ai dit – je ne raconterai rien du tout. »

Je me renfrognai. « Ça donne juste l'impression que c'est quelque chose de pire. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez confessé votre amour l'un pour l'autre. » Ça n'arrivait que dans les histoires. Jamais dans la vie réelle.

Lily roula des yeux. « Si tu veux absolument savoir- » je me redressai en position assise, excitée. « J'ai dit à James que j'aimais bien l'avoir en tant qu'ami. C'est tout. »

Une minute – c'est tout ? C'est tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dits et depuis, ils se lançaient juste des sourires amicaux et se comportaient… amicalement ? « C'est tout ? »

« C'est tout. J'aime bien James en tant qu'ami, et bien sur, il ressent la même chose. Nous sommes pour une fois sur la même longueur d'onde et c'est agréable. »

C'est là que je compris. Personne ne serait jamais sur la même longueur d'onde que moi. Sirius, bien sûr, en était très loin, coincé au premier chapitre alors que j'étais déjà au milieu du livre. Remus était devant moi, presqu'à la fin, et je ne pouvais me déplacer dans aucun des deux sens. J'avais le choix de retourner en arrière et relire tout ce que je savais déjà ou lire plus loin vers l'inconnu en sautant des passages.

Qu'est-ce que je donnerai pour être sur la même longueur d'onde que quelqu'un. Lire les mêmes mots, comprendre la même chose, ni devant ni derrière.

Je soupirai et m'étendis sur mon lit, percevant alors le froissement du papier. Je n'avais même pas besoin de regarder pour savoir ce que c'était.

« On dirait que tu as retrouvé ton devoir, » annonça Lily avec un sourire. « Je t'avais dit qu'il était ici. »

J'aurais dû me sentir soulagée mais j'avais l'impression d'être malade. Et je savais que cette sensation ne partirait pas tant que Sirius serait plusieurs pas derrière moi et que Remus serait plusieurs pas en avant.

* * *

Pas beaucoup d'avancement sur ce chapitre. Juste une prise de conscience d'Ivy. Par contre, cette soirée d'Halloween va occuper l'esprit de nos amis pour quelques chapitres ;)

Bonne semaine et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !


	64. Chapitre 64 : Être heureux

Hello à tous !

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon weekend !

Merci à Lia-Sail pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 64 : Être heureux**

Cela faisait deux jours que Lily m'avait parlée de la « soirée » d'Halloween. L'annonce officielle avait été accrochée sur le tableau d'informations ce matin. Tout le monde en parlait et je dus m'enfuir à la bibliothèque pour échapper à tout ça. J'avais entraîné avec moi Remus à la dernière seconde pour qu'il m'aide.

« Alors, que penses-tu de cette fête d'Halloween ? » demanda Remus après vingt minutes de « révision ». Nous n'étions pas vraiment en train de réviser. Je gribouillais dans les coins de mon parchemin et Remus essayait de temps à autre d'y contribuer. Autrement, il se contentait de m'observer.

« Soirée, » le corrigeai-je, finissant l'esquisse d'un arbre. « Et je ne sais pas. Ça à l'air bien. »

Remus se pencha en avant, ajoutant une pomme à mon arbre. « Est-ce que tu va demander à Sirius de t'y accompagner ? »

Je lui lançai un regard acéré. « Non, il ne veut pas y aller avec moi. » Ce qui était vrai. Même si Sirius avait arrêté de poursuivre Sylvia. Il était sans doute fatigué de toujours s'entendre dire non.

« Tu n'en sais rien. » Je détestais que Remus soit si gentil. Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas que je sorte avec Sirius, mais il essayait toujours d'être gentil quand nous en discutions.

Je haussai les épaules, trempant ma plume dans mon encrier. « Ça n'a pas d'importance. » Ça en avait. Remus le devina et me renvoya un regard m'informant qu'il savait que je mentais.

Levant les yeux, j'aperçus alors une silhouette familière. « Eleanor ! » hélai-je. Elle se retourna, une tonne de livres dans les bras. Bien sûr. Elle se dirigea lentement vers notre table, essayant d'éviter de faire tomber ses livres.

« Salut, » me salua-t-elle calmement, déposant ses livres sur la table.

« Comment vont les cours ? » lui demandai-je. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu l'occasion de lui parler ces derniers jours. De toute façon, elle passait son temps à lire, étudier, ou à traîner avec Liam.

« Bien, » répondit-elle brièvement, observant nerveusement Remus. Elle avait encore du mal à s'ouvrir quand mes amis étaient là.

« Est-ce que tu t'es fait d'autres amis ? » Je n'avais pas vraiment de problèmes avec Liam, mais j'aurais voulu la voir passer du temps avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle devrait au moins être amie avec une de ses camarades de chambres.

Eleanor haussa légèrement les épaules. « Hum, je connais le nom des filles de mon dortoir. Est-ce que ça compte ? » Je pariai qu'elle pensait pouvoir s'en tirer avec ça.

Je secouai la tête. « Non, pas vraiment. »

Je l'observai se taire une seconde. J'avais l'impression qu'elle voulait me dire quelque chose mais qu'elle avait peur de ma réaction. Ou peut-être qu'elle avait peur parce que Remus était assis près de moi. « Est ce que tu, hum, veux que je me fasse d'autres amis parce que tu… n'aimes pas Liam ? » murmura-t-elle rapidement.

« Non, » m'exclamai-je aussitôt. « Je veux juste que tu aies plus d'amis. J'aime bien Liam, vraiment. » Il était un Maraudeur en-devenir mais je ne pouvais pas le lui reprocher.

« D'accord. » Eleanor sembla rassurée. Elle s'empara de son énorme pile de livres. « Je dois aller les faire pointer. »

« Attends, laisse-moi t'aider, » offrit hâtivement Remus. Il se leva de son siège et prit la plus grosse pile.

Une faible rougeur apparut sur les joues d'Eleanor. Je souris alors que Remus s'éloignait vers l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

Je repris ma plume et lançai un regard à la ronde. C'est là que je notais quelque chose qui m'avait échappée auparavant.

Dorcas était assise quelques tables plus loin, fixant quelque chose à l'opposé de moi. Ce seul fait n'était pas étrange. Dorcas était une élève studieuse il était donc normal de la trouver dans la bibliothèque. Mais elle ne regardait pas simplement dans le vide il était clair qu'elle fixait Remus et Eleanor.

Je repensai immédiatement à notre dernière conversation dans le dortoir au sujet de Remus. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi elle était si curieuse à propos de ma dispute avec lui, mais désormais cela prenait sens.

Remus _plaisait_ à Dorcas. Et bien sûr, Dorcas ne pouvait rien dire car elle savait que Remus et moi avions une étrange relation que personne n'arrivait à définir.

J'étais tant plongée dans mes pensées que je ne m'aperçus même pas du retour de Remus. Quand je réalisai enfin sa présence, il me regardait étrangement.

« À quoi tu penses ? » demanda-t-il. Et pour une fois, je n'allais pas laisser ma couardise lui mentir. Je devais dire la vérité à Remus. Après tout, Remus méritait de connaître cette bonne nouvelle.

Je me demandais si Dorcas pouvait nous entendre de sa place. Je baissai d'un ton et déclarai, « Ne te retourne pas mais Dorcas est assise quelques tables plus loin. »

Remus leva un sourcil. « Oui ? »

« Et elle n'arrête pas de te fixer, » ajoutai-je.

Remus me regarda avec incrédulité. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » commença-t-il en se retournant mais je le stoppai en attrapant son visage et en le forçant à me regarder. « Euh, c'est vraiment bizarre, » commenta-t-il.

« J'ai dit ne regarde pas, » m'exclamai-je. « Quand nous étions en froid, Dorcas et moi avons parlé de toi. Je pense que tu lui plaies. » Et je l'avais dit. J'éloignai ma main de son visage et attendis une réaction.

Il paraissait confus. « Euh… »

N'avait-il aucune opinion sur la question ? « Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une jolie fille en a après toi… » suggérai-je.

Il se contenta de me fixer comme si j'étais folle. « Est-ce que c'est un complot pour que j'arrête de t'aimer ? » demanda-t-il, clairement abasourdi.

Tout ce que je voulais c'était que Remus soit aussi heureux. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec moi, ni avec personne d'autre, c'était juste lui. Je voulais qu'il soit heureux pour une fois. Et cette opportunité se présentait enfin je n'allais pas la laisser filer entre mes doigts.

* * *

Malgré tout ce qu'on peut reprocher Ivy, il faut quand même avouer qu'elle reste une bonne amie : elle veut voir Remus heureux !

La suite, lundi prochain ;)


	65. Chapitre 65 : La demande

Hello à tous !

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews : Lia-Sail, Manifestement_Malefoy et fightgirl-skipbeat ! Cela me fait toujours autant plaisir de les lire !

Sans plus attendre, la suite !

* * *

 **Chapitre 65 : La demande**

Remus fronça des sourcils. Je n'arrivais pas à dire s'il était contre toute cette idée ou s'il prétendait juste ne pas l'aimer.

« Tu devrais lui demander pour la soirée de Halloween, » dis-je. Je savais qu'il apprécierait d'avoir un rendez-vous. S'il était d'accord avec ça.

Il me fixait encore comme si j'étais folle. J'étais habituée à ce regard désormais. « Pourquoi y tiens-tu tellement ? »

« Parce que tu le mérites, » répondis-je honnêtement.

« Mériter quoi ? » demanda Remus et il se pencha plus prés pour chuchoter, « Humiliation ? Rejet ? »

Il ne pouvait pas croire honnêtement que Dorcas lui dirait non. J'étais certaine qu'il lui plaisait. Elle dirait immédiatement oui. « Qui pourrait te dire non, Remus ? Elle va être ravie. »

Il pouffa de rire, et se saisit du premier livre sur l'étagère derrière lui. « Tu lis trop de romans. »

« Au moins, saisis ta chance, » plaidai-je. Il avait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un dans sa vie. Et Dorcas serait la personne parfaite. Elle était gentille, intelligente, tout à fait le type de Remus. S'il pouvait juste voir-

Il roula des yeux alors qu'il ouvrait son livre et commençait à lire. « Tu devrais suivre tes propres conseils. »

Je me mordis la langue. Il marquait un point. Un très bon point. Je soupirai lourdement. « Que lis-tu ? » demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un demi-sourire. « Une série pour enfants. J'avais l'habitude de les lire quand j'étais petit. » J'essayai de voir la couverture mais elle était posée sur la table. « Tu verras, » dit-il et en effet je vis quelque chose.

Ce fut rapide, mais il avait clairement regardé par-dessus son livre en direction de Dorcas. Elle le remarqua et, embarrassée, baissa la tête.

« Je l'ai vu, » soufflai-je l'air de rien en griffonnant un livre sur mon parchemin.

Je jurai voir Remus rougir faiblement. « Vu quoi ? »

C'était tellement évident ! Comment pouvait-il penser que je ne serai pas capable de le voir ? Je grognai juste assez fort pour qu'il m'entende, « S'il te plaît, Remus, demande lui juste d'aller à la soirée de Halloween. Je sais que tu en as envie. »

Il sourit lentement. Avais-je dit quelque chose de faux ? Tout ce que j'avais dit c'est qu'il devait demander à Dorcas. Pensait-il que c'était drôle que je sache ce qu'il voulait ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je demandais d'y aller avec _toi_? » Cette question n'aurait pas dû le faire sourire. Ce n'était pas une bonne question. C'était une question qui dépassait la limite. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?!

Je clignai des yeux, mes pensées en désordre. « Je- » Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposée dire. « Tu vas trop loin, » répondis-je finalement.

Mais le sourire de Remus ne se fana pas. « En tant qu'amis ? » ajouta-t-il. Qu'essayait-il de faire ? Je voulais qu'il y aille avec Dorcas, pas avec moi. Est-ce que ce ne serait pas plus sympa d'y aller avec une fille qu'avec un ami ?

Je secouai la tête. « Je veux vraiment que tu y ailles avec Dorcas, » Me forçai-je à dire.

Il parut surpris, mais aussi décontenancé. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je veux que tu sois heureux. »

La vérité, encore une fois. L'atmosphère était devenue étrange. Je ne savais pas comment il allait réagir. D'habitude, je savais exactement ce qui allait se passer. Mais il se contenta de me fixer sans un mot.

« Tu penses vraiment que je lui plais ? » demanda-t-il après une longue pause.

Je lui fis un sourire rassurant. « Oui, j'en sure. »

« Tu penses qu'elle va dire oui ? » continua-t-il doucement.

Je hochai la tête, me mordant la lèvre.

Remus tourna une page de son livre. « Tu veux que je saisisse ma chance ? » Il me regardait avec un de ces autres sourires. « Je ne peux pas croire que je le dis mais je vais lui demander. »

Je lui souris en retour. « Tu ne le regretteras pas. »

Non seulement Remus allait être heureux, mais de mon côté je n'avais plus l'horrible sentiment dans ma poitrine à la pensée de le blesser encore plus. Nous allions être heureux tous les deux. N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Ivy qui joue les entremetteuses... Je ne sais pas vous, mais je trouve son comportement un peu égoïste dans le sens où elle décide de ce que doit ressentir Remus... Et vous qu'en pensez-vous ?

La suite, lundi prochain, bonne semaine !


	66. Chapitre 66 : L'emprunt

Hello à tous,

Merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews, qui commentent non seulement le fond de l'histoire mais aussi sa forme. Ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir de lire que ma traduction vous plaît !

Sans plus attendre, le chapitre 66 : bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 66 : L'emprunt**

Il était tard et j'étais assise sur le canapé observant Remus parler à Dorcas.

C'était une scène très intéressante. Remus s'était lentement avancé vers elle, avait engagé la conversation étrangement, rit encore plus étrangement, et désormais ils ne parlaient plus. Dorcas le regardait avec espoir, Remus avait l'air très inquiet, puis il dit quelque chose très rapidement.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Dorcas, et Remus en fut soulagé. Je pouvais deviner que la réponse était définitivement oui.

Quelques mots joyeux de plus et c'était conclu. Remus revint vers moi alors que Dorcas bondissait dans les escaliers avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« J'imagine que ça s'est bien passé ? » le taquinai-je dès qu'il prit place sur le canapé.

Il s'esclaffa. « J'imagine que tu as tout vu ? »

Je pus seulement sourire en réponse alors que je sentais le regard de Remus sur moi. Je relevai les yeux de mon journal et demandai, « Quoi ? »

Quoique Remus voulait dire c'était assez sérieux pour qu'il ait des hésitations. Je posai ma plume et le regardai droit dans les yeux, attendant une réponse.

« Eh bien- » Il hésitait encore. « Je pensais… puisque j'ai invité Dorcas à la soirée de Halloween, tu devrais demander à Sirius. »

Je fus heureuse d'avoir posé ma plume car elle m'aurait assurément échappée des mains. Ma bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc et je dus cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour revenir à la réalité. « Pourquoi ? » soufflai-je, incapable de comprendre ce que disait Remus.

« Tu as vu comment Dorcas a réagi. Peut-être que Sirius… » il s'interrompit. Je savais à quoi il pensait. Il était en train de se demander pourquoi il avait soulevé ce sujet. Il savait que Sirius ne m'aimait pas de la même façon dont je l'aimais. Il savait que ça ne tournerait pas aussi bien. « Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait se passer. »

Mais il mentait. Nous savions tous les deux ce qui arriverait. Sirius dirait non. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. « Je ne l'inviterai pas, » dis-je, retournant à mon journal.

« Saisis ta chance. » Remus n'allait pas abandonner.

« Non. »

« S'il de plaît ? »

Pourquoi me suppliait-il d'inviter Sirius de toute façon ? Il connaissait la réputation de Sirius avec les filles. Voulait-il que je sois la prochaine sur sa liste ? Son soudain succès auprès de Dorcas le rendait-il plus confiant ou quelque chose comme ça ?

« Non, Remus, » répétai-je.

Je m'attendais à ce que Remus revienne à la charge, mais à la place une toute autre voix familière interrompit notre conversation. « Vous êtes occupés tous les deux ? »

Sirius était penché par-dessus le dossier du canapé, plein d'espoir. J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre mais Remus me devança. « Je bosse sur une dissertation, mais Ivy est libre. »

Qu'essayait de faire Remus ? Est-ce que c'était le même garçon à qui je plaisais et qui ne voulait pas que j'aime Sirius au début de l'année ? Qu'est-ce qui lui traversait l'esprit ? Il était fou ? Est-ce que Dorcas lui avait fait quelque chose ?

Toutes mes pensées s'évanouirent quand Sirius me sourit. « Super. Est-ce que je peux te l'emprunter ? »

Est-ce que j'étais un objet ? Comment pouvait-il m'emprunter ? Et pourquoi voulait-il m'emprunter ?

Remus sourit à son tour. « Bien sûr. »

Bien, merci Remus. Merci de m'envoyer dans la gueule du loup. Je fronçai des sourcils en me levant. Il ne sembla pas le noter.

Sirius s'engagea dans l'escalier du dortoir des garçons. Je m'arrêtai nette. Pourquoi Sirius m'emmenait-il dans son dortoir ? Je repoussai toutes les pensées qui envahissaient mon esprit, puis le suivis sans un mot.

« Quelque chose m'agace en ce moment, » commença Sirius alors que nous grimpions dans les étages. « Je veux dire, je pensais attendre, mais c'est mieux que je m'en occupe dès maintenant. »

De quoi parlait-il ? Qu'est-ce qui l'agaçait ? Et qu'est-ce que j'avais à voir avec ça ? Pourquoi voulait-il « m'emprunter » ? Est-ce que c'était un complot pour me faire venir dans son dortoir ?

Sirius ouvrit la porte du dortoir des septièmes années et je restai debout dans l'embrasure, effrayée d'y entrer. La pièce était curieusement vide.

« Tu peux entrer, » rit Sirius. Je fis un pas à l'intérieur et fermai la porte derrière moi. Il paraissait amusée par mon comportement.

J'inspectai la chambre mais elle n'était pas plus différente que l'année précédente. Sirius était en train de fouiller dans la pièce et je l'observai attentivement, ne sachant pas si je devais m'asseoir ou rester debout.

« Je t'ai amenée ici parce que je suis un peu confus, » dit-il enfin, renonçant à sa fouille et revenant vers moi. « Et j'espérai que tu pourrais m'aider. »

J'étais paralysée alors que Sirius commençait à déboutonner sa chemise. Mon esprit se fit la malle au moment il arrivait au dernier bouton et jetait négligemment le vêtement sur son lit.

* * *

Tadaaaaaaaam ! J'en sens déjà plusieurs qui vont être en rogne que ce chapitre s'arrête en si bon chemin !

Promis, la suite lundi prochain ;)


	67. Chapitre 67 : L'essayage

Hello à tous !

Tout d'abord merci aux commentaires de fightgirl-skipbeat, Lia-Sail et Nesple ! C'est toujours avec plaisir que je lis vos impressions !

Je ne m'étendrai pas car je sais que vous êtes impatients de lire la suite !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 67 : L'essayage**

J'allais avoir une crise cardiaque. Mon cœur battait si furieusement que je ne pouvais pas reprendre ma respiration, je ne me sentais pas bien, étourdie…

Sirius Black se tenait devant moi. Torse-nu. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? M'avait-il amenée ici juste pour se déshabiller ?

Je repoussai mes pensées envahissantes et essayai difficilement de fixer mes yeux sur le visage de Sirius. Il ne sembla pas remarquer mon malaise alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son lit et prenait quelque chose.

Je me répétai de ne pas cligner des yeux et l'observai passer un t-shirt avec d'amples manches et le devant déchiré (ce qui ne m'aida pas… ça ne cachait pas grand chose).

« Celui-là ? » Mon esprit enregistra finalement ce qu'il disait. « Ou… » il prit un autre t-shirt, retira rapidement celui qu'il portait et enfila le nouveau. « Celui-ci ? »

Finalement, je compris enfin ce qui se passait. Son déguisement. Il voulait mon avis sur son déguisement. Je me sentis soulagée, mais en même temps un peu énervée. N'aurait-il pas pu me le dire avant qu'il entame son strip-tease ?

« Hum… » Je calai. Je devais dire quelque chose de logique avant qu'il ne pense que le voir torse-nu m'affectait. « C'est quoi ton déguisement ? » C'était parfaitement logique.

Sirius sourit et attrapa le t-shirt blanc en le brandissant devant lui. « Pirate- » puis il désigna ce qu'il portait. « Ou ninja. »

Je me mordis la lèvre alors qu'il attendait ma réponse. Mon cœur battait encore trop vite et j'avais envie de m'allonger ou de boire de l'eau, enfin quelque chose. « Pirate, » décidai-je enfin. « Ça te va bien. »

Il évalua encore une fois le t-shirt blanc puis agréa silencieusement, retirant le t-shirt noir. J'avais perdu le compte du nombre de fois où il avait changé de vêtements devant moi. C'était un fouillis incommensurable dans ma tête. Il se glissa dans sa chemise déboutonnée et la reboutonna lentement (trop lentement).

« Alors, tu vas avec quelqu'un à la soirée ? » demanda Sirius, beaucoup trop à la légère.

Il n'allait pas me le demander, il n'allait pas me le demander, il n'allait pas me le demander. Mais mon cœur n'était pas d'accord et recommença à battre furieusement. À quoi pensait-il ? Bien sûr qu'il ne voulait pas m'inviter.

Mais peut-être en tant qu'amis. Peut-être voulait-il aller à la soirée avec moi car il avait apprécié la sortie à Prés-au-Lard. C'était tout à fait plausible.

« Non, » lui répondis-je brièvement, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

Il me fixa et nos yeux se verrouillèrent. Une fois encore, je ressentis cette petite étincelle d'espoir. Il allait me demander, il allait me demander… mon esprit me le chantait encore et encore.

Mais ce furent mes doutes qui eurent raison. « Tu devrais y aller avec Remus, » s'exclama Sirius en s'approchant de moi alors qu'il nouait sa cravate autour du cou.

Je n'avais même pas besoin de trouver un mensonge. Je secouai la tête et dis, « En fait, il vient juste de demander à Dorcas d'y aller avec lui et elle a dit oui. »

Sirius parut complètement confus. « Je pensais qu'il t'aimait. »

« Nous sommes juste amis, » expliquai-je pour au moins la centième fois.

Et je pensais que peut-être Sirius me verrait enfin différemment. Non plus comme la copine de Remus, mais comme quelqu'un qu'il pourrait commencer à aimer sans s'impliquer dans des conflits. Mais à la place, il se contenta d'annoncer, « Eh bien, allons féliciter Lunard. »

Les mots m'échappèrent avant que je ne puisse les stopper. « Tu y vas avec qui ? »

Avais-je dit ça à voix haute ? Avais-je posé à Sirius une question qui pouvait être interprétée d'une multitude de façon ?

Et me fixait-il vraiment avec un regard amusé ?

Il savait. Il savait pourquoi je demandais. Il devait le savoir. Son regard disait tout. Mon secret était dévoilé.

« Marlene ne t'a rien dit ? »

Sa voix interrompit mes pensées. « Quoi ? »

Sirius s'esclaffa et ouvrit la porte du dortoir pour descendre. « Je pensais que Marlene le raconterait à tout le monde. Elle peut vraiment garder un secret ? »

Il avait invité Marlene ? Ma camarade Marlene ? « Quand lui as-tu demandé ? » J'essayai de garder un ton calme et désintéressé autant que je le pouvais. Ce qui était compliqué.

« Hier, » répondit Sirius alors que nous arrivions en bas des marches. « Eh, Lunard ! J'ai entendu la grande nouvelle ! » L'attention de Sirius était tourné vers Remus, alors que ce dernier s'approchait, sûrement intéressé par ce qui s'était passé là-haut.

Après plusieurs blagues et félicitations, Sirius alla trouver James. Remus se tourna vers moi dans l'expectative.

Je fus contente d'avoir mon journal sur moi. Je m'en saisis et frappait répétitivement Remus avec. « Ne me demande plus jamais de faire ça, Remus Lupin ! » lui dis-je haut et fort.

Il para mes attaques. « Tu lui as demandé ? » interrogea-t-il.

Je me renfrognai. « Il a invité Marlene _hier_. »

Remus écarquilla les yeux et je sus qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. « Il ne nous a rien dit. Si j'avais su, jamais je n'aurais… » il s'interrompit en remarquant la colère et la tristesse dans mes yeux. « Désolé, Ivy. Je ne voulais pas que tu y ailles seule. »

Pourquoi devais-je y aller ? Où était la règle qui stipulait qu'Ivy Bennet devait être présente à la soirée de Halloween. « Je pense que je n'irai pas de toute façon, Remus, » admis-je. « Je suis fatiguée. On se voit demain. »

Remus eut tous juste le temps de me souhaiter bonne nuit avant que je ne me précipite dans les escaliers. Je n'avais pas à aller à cette soirée. Ce n'était pas comme si j'allais manquer à quelqu'un.

* * *

Parfois, je me dis que l'auteur est quand même vraiment douée ! Y a deux chapitres tout le monde conspuait Ivy, mais désormais je pense qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire qu'on est vraiment triste pour elle... C'est de nouveau Sirius qui nous agace ! En même temps, à la place de Sirius, je ne me poserai pas trop de questions non plus. Il sait qu'un de ses meilleurs amis est amoureux d'Ivy. Quel ami serait-il de draguer Ivy justement ?

Laissez-moi vos impressions !

La suite, lundi prochain ! Bonne semaine !


	68. Chapitre 68 : Le costume

Hello à tous !

Merci à Manifestement_Malefoy, Lia-Sail, fightgirl-skeapbit et 27 pour vos reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 68 : Le costume**

Ce fut au milieu du petit-déjeuner du lendemain que Remus réalisa, finalement, que je ne lui avais jamais raconté ce qui s'était passé dans le dortoir.

« Pourquoi Sirius _voulait-il_ t'emprunter hier ? » lança-t-il soudainement, baissant la voix pour que les autres ne l'entendent pas.

J'avais presque pensé pouvoir m'en sortir sans en dire un mot à Remus. Mais, bien sûr, il avait dû s'en souvenir. Pourquoi devait-il s'en souvenir ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il juste pas oublier ?

Peut-être que ça irait mieux si je le disais très vite. J'ouvris la bouche pour dire que Sirius voulait mon avis sur son déguisement, mais une pensée me vint alors. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si je laissais Remus imaginer le pire en ne révélant que quelques informations ? Cela lui servirait de leçon pour ce qu'il avait fait la veille.

« Nous somme montés dans le dortoir et il a commencé à enlever sa chemise, » murmurai-je aussi calmement que possible.

D'accord, la tête de Remus était pire que tout. Il s'étouffa avec son morceau de pain, les yeux écarquillés. Il était évident qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse.

« Qu-quoi ? » eut-il le souffle coupé, alors que la table entière prenait conscience de son air choqué.

Il avala tant bien que mal sa bouchée, et lentement, les conversations reprirent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » siffla Remus en se penchant en avant. « Vous n'êtes partis que quelques minutes. Pas assez longtemps pour – oh Dieu, ce fut assez, c'est ça ? Toi et Sirius- »

Je dû me détourner des âneries de Remus parce que je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. J'étais sur le point d'éclater de rire. Mais Remus le remarqua et s'arrêta aussitôt, me lançant son regard le plus étrange. J'étais en train de m'étrangler pour étouffer mon rire.

« Je flippe pour rien, c'est ça ? » en déduisit Remus, semblant soudain plus calme. Je pus seulement hocher la tête. « Tu peux pas me faire flipper comme ça ! »

« Sirius ne m'aime pas de cette façon, tu le sais bien, » lui expliquai-je rationnellement. « Tu n'aurais pas dû flipper. » Parfois, Remus était trop crédule. Et il connaissait Sirius mieux que moi. Il nous connaissait très bien tous les deux et aurait dû savoir que rien n'aurait pu se passer.

Mais Remus n'avait pas l'air convaincu. « Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Je soupirai et déroulai mes souvenirs une fois de plus. « Il voulait mon avis sur son déguisement et il s'est changé devant moi. »

Remus roula des yeux. « Il est sans espoir. »

Il essayait de son mieux de me redonner le sourire, mais ça ne marchait pas vraiment. Je me contentai de hausser les épaules en réponse et nous tombâmes dans le silence. Je lançai un coup d'œil au reste de la table. Tout le monde était plongé dans sa propre conversation, inconscient de la notre.

« Ivy ! » Entendis-je soudain. Je levai les yeux vers mes camarades de dortoir. « Tu as un déguisement pour demain ? » C'était Mary qui avait posé la question.

Elles discutaient non-stop de leur costume depuis plusieurs jours. Je ne participai pas à leur conversation est-ce que je devrais vraiment tout leur raconter ?

« Je n'irai pas, » annonçai-je.

Je jure, leurs bouches s'étaient ouvertes toutes en même temps et elles me fixaient sans ciller. Je me sentis mal à l'aise. Les yeux de Remus firent des aller et venus entre nous.

« Les filles, il faut que nous retournions au dortoir, » s'exclama Marlene soudainement, en se levant.

Avant que je ne comprenne ce qui se passait, elles bondirent de leur siège et m'entraînèrent à la tour Gryffondor.

Je ne protestai pas. Je n'avais pas vraiment de quoi protester. Elles se plaindraient qu'il fallait absolument que je vienne, feraient des suggestions de déguisement, puis abandonneraient. Je pouvais supporter ça. Ça ne prendrait pas plus de trente minutes.

Marlene me relâcha finalement, m'asseyant sur mon lit. « Pourquoi tu ne viens pas ? »

Waouh, elle était directe. Et accompagnait Sirius à la soirée. Je repoussai cette pensée hors de mon esprit et répondis à sa question. « Je n'aime pas vraiment les fêtes… »

Même Lily ne me reprit pas. « Mais je pensais que tu viendrais. Tu ne m'avais pas montrée ton costume et tout ? »

J'avais oublié que j'avais montré mon déguisement à Lily. « Ouais, mais j'ai décidé que je ne voulais plus y aller. »

Alice apparut soudain avec une robe familière. « C'est ce que tu voulais porter, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mon déguisement de Jane Austen. Je l'avais fait en modifiant une vieille robe. Mon costume se composait d'une robe et d'un livre. C'était simple.

« Tu y vas habiller dans une robe ordinaire ? » demanda Mary comme si c'était une offense.

Je me renfrognai. Me déguiser en Jane Austen était une bonne idée. S'il n'y avait pas eu Jane Austen, je ne serais même pas née. Et c'était mon idole : une merveilleuse écrivaine.

« Je n'irai pas… » essayai-je d'expliquer de nouveau.

Je fis un mouvement de recul en constatant que mes camarades partageaient toutes le même sourire fou. Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? Je leur avais seulement annoncé que je n'irai pas. Elles devaient savoir quelque chose que j'ignorai. Ça ne sentait pas bon.

« Oh que si, tu iras… » annonça Marlene avec un sourire diabolique. « Et tu ne mettras pas ça. »

Ce fut à ce moment-là que je compris qu'elles avaient, définitivement, un plan. Et que je serai bien incapable de m'en sortir cette fois.

* * *

Pauvre Ivy, on ne la laisse pas tranquille décidément.

Bonne semaine !


	69. Chapitre 69 : La cachette

Hello à tous !

Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai complètement oublié de publier un chapitre lundi dernier. Et je ne m'en suis aperçue qu'hier soir. C'est un peu la honte lol !

Sans plus attendre la suite !

* * *

 **Chapitre 69 : La cachette**

Je serrai la couverture autour de mes épaules, essayant de m'y fondre. Je glissai mes pieds sous le bas de la couverture, me mettant totalement à l'abri du monde extérieur.

La soirée avait commencé il y a une heure de ça, et j'avais immédiatement trouvé un coin au bout du canapé pour me cacher. Blottie dans ma couverture, j'étais assez convaincante en malade.

C'était toujours mieux que rien. Ce qui s'était passé la veille dans le dortoir avait été si traumatisant que j'essayais de ne plus y repenser.

C'était surtout l'idée de Mary et Marlene. Lily et Alice les avaient suivis et Dorcas s'était mise de côté. Elles avaient décidé qu'il fallait que je me détende un peu car c'était notre dernière année d'étude. Elles avaient aussi dit que j'avais besoin de me lâcher ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne voulais plus y penser.

Ce n'était même pas un vrai costume. J'avais mis des vêtements de Mary, qu'elle avait trouvés au fond de sa malle (pour des raisons évidentes). Je ne savais même pas ce que c'était tout ce que je savais c'était qu'il n'y avait pas de manches, que le t-shirt était trop court, et que la jupe était… comme le t-shirt.

Heureusement, j'avais ma couverture. Et elle me couvrait entièrement, du coup personne ne pouvait me voir à moitié nue. Je ne savais même pas comment elles avaient pu m'imaginer me balader dans la salle commune habillée comme ça.

Mes camarades m'avaient convaincue d'aller à la soirée en me menaçant. Elles avaient essayé d'être conciliantes au début mais ça s'était fini par « tu iras à la soirée et on s'en assurera, sois en certaine ».

Elles étaient sérieuses. Ma baguette avait été cachée dans les profondeurs du dortoir, et la porte du dortoir bloquée par un enchantement.

Ma première pensée avait été de trouver Remus pour qu'il lève le sort. Mais je n'avais pas pu le repérer au milieu de la foule. Et il n'était pas question que je quitte mon coin. Je devais me cacher.

Depuis mon étrange poste d'observation, je pouvais voir tout ce qui se passait autour de moi. C'était en quelque sorte divertissant de regarder les autres dans leur déguisement, essayant de faire peur à certains ou riant avec d'autres. James et Lily, qui avaient décidés d'y aller en amis, parlaient à Alice et Franck. Je n'arrivais pas à deviner en quoi James avait voulu se déguiser. Il avait lissait ses cheveux et se tenait de manière étrange. Au contraire, Lily était facile à reconnaître. Avec sa robe perlée, ses cheveux roux bouclés et la couronne, elle incarnait définitivement la Reine Elizabeth I.

J'avais vu passé Peter quelques minutes auparavant. Il n'était pas… _original_ , c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il était en rat, la panoplie complète avec les moustaches, les dents, et un ensemble gris. J'imagine qu'il n'avait pas pensé à un meilleur costume.

J'aperçus quelqu'un à la chevelure noire, vêtu d'un t-shirt blanc et d'un pantalon noir. Me penchant sur le côté, mes soupçons s'avérèrent justes. Sirius était debout contre le mur, parlant à quelqu'un que je ne pouvais voir. Je serrai ma couverture et me penchai de l'autre côté. Je roulai aussitôt des yeux.

Il parlait à Marlene, qui portait un ensemble noir, un serre-tête avec des oreilles de chat, et des moustaches. Maintenant, je comprenais ce qu'elle voulait dire pas « se lâcher ». Mais au moins, elle avait l'attention de Sirius.

D'un soupir, je me rallongeai sur le canapé et fermai les yeux. Personne n'était encore venu m'ennuyer. Peut-être qu'ils pensaient vraiment que j'étais malade et contagieuse. Peut-être était-ce pour le mieux. J'avais l'habitude qu'on m'ignore.

« Tu n'es pas réellement malade, n'est-ce pas ? » J'ouvris les yeux pour voir Remus et Dorcas debout devant moi.

Dorcas portait une longue robe d'une seule pièce. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait prévu de venir en Juliette. Ça lui allait très bien. Elle avait l'air vraiment heureux, un énorme sourire étirait ses lèvres.

Le costume de Remus me fit rire, malgré ma mauvaise humeur. Il avait raison : je compris quelle série de livre il lisait à la bibliothèque. Il portait un t-shirt rouge foncé avec l'emblème d'un lion. Une épée pendait à son côté.

Il du intercepter mon regard car il dégaina son épée et dit, d'une voix profonde, alors qu'il retenait un éclat de rire, « Sire Peter, le Magnifique. »

J'éclatai de rire en même temps que Dorcas. « Narnia, » m'exclamai-je. « Je lisais aussi ces livres quand j'étais petite. » C'était un bon choix pour Remus. Ça devait sans doute beaucoup l'amuser de jouer le rôle de Peter.

Remus contempla ma couverture. « Et donc, en quoi es-tu supposée être ? »

Mentir ? Dire que j'étais une personne malade ? Ou lui dire la vérité ? Je lançai un coup d'œil à Dorcas qui me renvoya un regard sympathisant. Elle pensait que j'allais dire la vérité à Remus. J'étais coincée. « J'ai été attaquée par mes camarades, et je ne veux pas qu'on voit mon déguisement. C'est pour ça la couverture, » expliquai-je rapidement.

« C'est si nul ? » questionna Remus. Je ne répondis rien et il interrogea Dorcas du regard. Elle hocha la tête. « Ça ne peut pas être _si_ nul ? »

Il essayait de me remonter le moral encore une fois. Ça n'allait pas marchait cette fois-ci. Avant que je ne puisse penser aux conséquences de mes actes, je repoussai les bords de ma couverture.

Silence étrange, silence étrange, toujours silence étrange. Je remontai vivement ma couverture, essayant de cacher mon visage pour qu'il ne voit pas mon teint écarlate.

« D'accord, » lâcha enfin Remus, se raclant la gorge sans me regarder. « Ça ne _peut_ pas être pire. »

Une diversion vite. Nous avions besoin de rompre cet horrible silence qui était tombé entre nous.

Je vis les oreilles de chat de Marlene en premier. J'aurai dû être plus précise dans ma demande de diversion. Marlene et Sirius traversaient la foule tout en discutant.

À ma plus grande surprise, Sirius se tourna vers moi. Avait-il remarqué que j'étais là ? Même cachée derrière ma couverture, il m'avait vue ? Et il me souriait. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Marlene ajouta quelque chose et ses yeux revinrent à nouveau sur moi. « Marlene ici, dit qu'elle t'a donné une sorte de cure de jouvence. »

Si je pensais avant que Remus avait été mal à l'aise à cause de ma tenue, ce n'était rien par rapport à ce que j'éprouvai maintenant.

* * *

Qui vote pour mettre Marlene au bûcher ? Pour le coup cette dernière n'est vraiment pas sympa, et elle ne va pas s'arranger dans le prochain chapitre !

La suite lundi prochain !


	70. Chapitre 70 : Les regards

Rho la honte je suis encore en retard. Je vais finir par me mettre une alerte pour pas oublier de publier le chapitre XD

Merci à Lia-Sail et fightgirl-skipbeat pour leur review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 70 : Les regards**

Je secouai furieusement la tête. « Non, je ne- »

Marlene éclata de rire soudainement, j'avais envie de la frapper. Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu de soucis avec mes camarades, mais à ce moment précis, je ne pouvais pas la supporter. Se pendre au bras de Sirius, avoir un costume si aguicheur, et essayer de m'embarrasser… « Oh, allez Ivy. Tu peux bien te lâcher un moment. »

Mon visage me brûla. Je n'allais pas me lâcher. Je n'allais pas me laisser embarquer dans ses désirs diaboliques. « Pas quand je me sens si mal à l'aise, » répondis-je.

Marlene eut l'air surpris. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que je réponde dans ce sens. « J'ai passé toute la journée à te préparer, tu ne vas pas passer toute la nuit cachée comme ça. »

« Je n'enlèverai pas le plaid, » martelai-je. Je vis que Remus retenait un sourire. Dorcas était choquée que je réplique finalement quelque chose. Sirius me fixait comme s'il ne savait pas qui j'étais (ou ce que j'étais). Et Marlene était prête à me tuer.

« Enlève ce plaid, Ivy, » articula lentement Marlene.

Je resserrai le plaid autour de moi, m'attendant à ce qu'elle essaie quelque chose, et secouai la tête.

Marlene fit subitement un pas en avant mais Remus fut plus rapide et la retint, la ramenant en arrière.

« Laisse-moi, Remus. Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle est ingrate, » grogna Marlene.

Je me retins de rouler des yeux. Moi ingrate ? Marlene n'agissait que si cela lui était profitable. Elle avait essayé de me relooker seulement pour montrer son talent. Elle était en colère parce que je ne laissais personne voir l'incroyable transformation qu'elle avait faite sur ma personne.

« Ivy est gênée de porter ces vêtements. Elle n'est pas ingrate, » me défendit Remus.

« Elle est très modeste, » ajouta Dorcas. J'étais soulagée que Dorcas soit de mon côté : après tout, je ne voulais pas être seule contre toutes mes camarades. Bon, Lily serait probablement de mon côté aussi. Peut-être Alice également. Mary se rangerait sans doute du côté de Marlene.

Sirius attira Marlene près de lui. « Écoute, elle veut pas nous montrer… » dit-il vivement.

Je laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement, le poids dans ma poitrine disparut. Sirius me soutenait. Il était en désaccord avec son rendez-vous et d'accord avec moi. Notre amitié signifiait quelque chose pour lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe » entendis-je Lily intervenir. Je tournai la tête et vis Lily et James se diriger vers notre groupe, leur air aussitôt concerné alors qu'ils nous reconnaissaient.

Marlene se lança immédiatement sur Lily, sûrement pour tenter d'attirer sa sympathie. « Ivy ne veut pas enlever le plaid ! J'ai passé un temps fou à la relooker, tu le sais. »

Lily haussa les épaules. « Ivy peut bien faire ce qu'elle veut. Si elle ne veut pas se montrer dans son costume, elle n'a pas besoin de le faire. »

C'était une bataille perdue d'avance pour Marlene. Je souriais légèrement alors que Marlene se renfrognait encore plus. Elle savait qu'elle avait perdu et elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pourrait rien contre ça. Si elle essayait de tirer sur le plaid quelqu'un la retiendrait. Et j'étais presque certaine qu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette sur elle.

Je souhaitai alors savoir comment métamorphoser des vêtements. Pourquoi est-ce que nous n'apprenions pas ce genre de choses en Métamorphose ?

Soudainement, le sourire machiavélique de Marlene réapparut. À quoi pensait-elle ?

« Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ce plaid ? » demanda-t-elle.

Je repensais au dortoir. Je l'avais attrapée sur le sol à la dernière minute. « Je ne sais pas, » répondis-je honnêtement.

Alors je compris. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Elle plaisantait. Ça n'allait pas arriver.

Elle dû remarquer que mon regard était anxieux. « Je crois que c'est mon plaid, » annonça Marlene. « Et je ne t'ai pas autorisée à me l'emprunter. Rends-le moi. »

Je le resserrai autour de moi et secouai la tête lentement. « Non, laisse-moi l'utiliser ce soir. » Elle n'allait pas me le laisser. Je savais que ma requête ne la convaincrait pas.

« C'est le mien et je ne veux pas que tu l'utilises, donc _Donne. La. Moi._ » sa voix baissa d'un ton et elle me regarda les yeux plissés.

Elle avait gagné.

Mes doigts se refermèrent lentement en poings, j'avais tellement envie de la frapper, mais je m'en savais totalement incapable. À la place, je jetai un coup d'œil rapide à la pièce. Il n'y avait rien d'autre pour me couvrir. Personne ne portait quelque chose qui me permettrait de me cacher.

Et puis je réalisai qu'elle faisait tout ça pour m'embarrasser. Ce n'était pas juste pour montrer son relooking ou autre. Elle voulait m'embarrasser d'en avoir fait toute une histoire.

Je lui jetai un regard noir en comprenant ses intentions. Mais j'avais encore un moyen de m'en sortir.

« Très bien, » dis-je. Je me levai et fis glisser le plaid de mes épaules, la lui tendant. « C'est le tien. » Un étrange silence tomba sur notre groupe et j'essayai de mon mieux d'ignorer le froid soudain qui parcourait ma peau.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut lever le sort du dortoir ? » demandai-je, entourant ma poitrine de mes bras pour me cacher un peu.

Avec un petit sourire, Lily prit sa baguette et leva le sort.

« Merci, » lançai-je sans ajouter quoique ce soit. Je jetai un regard à Marlene avant de me diriger vers les escaliers.

Aussitôt que je fus dans le dortoir, je fouillai la pièce jusqu'à trouver une cape et la passai sur mes épaules.

Mes joues brûlantes me disaient à quel point j'étais embarrassée, mais je savais que j'avais gagné. Marlene n'avait pas vu mon embarras. J'avais gagné.

Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction le lendemain matin.

J'avais ignoré Marlene autant que possible alors que je me préparai et quittai le dortoir. Lily devait emprunter un livre à la bibliothèque et ne put dont pas m'accompagner petit-déjeuner. La Grande Salle était presque vide quand j'y pénétrai, et je m'assis seule attendant que quelqu'un se joigne à moi.

Remus et Dorcas furent les premiers à descendre. Le fait qu'il soit ensemble indiquait que leur rendez-vous s'était très bien passé. Ils avaient l'air vraiment heureux.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de les accueillir alors qu'ils s'asseyaient. « Ivy, » s'exclama Remus. « Tu es incroyable, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« On me l'a déjà dit une ou deux fois, » répondis-je. Les compliments de Remus rendaient toujours ma journée merveilleuse.

Dorcas se pencha en avant. « Sincèrement. Marlene était tellement en colère tu as eu le dernier mot. »

Peter arriva ensuite et me sourit. Je lui souris en retour et aucun mot ne fut échangé. Mais je savais ce qu'il pensait.

Je commençai donc mon petit-déjeuner le cœur léger. Je n'avais jamais été si heureuse de ma vie. Le fait que Marlene m'en voulait sans doute encore n'arrivait même pas à égratigner ma bonne humeur.

Je repérai cette dernière du coin de l'œil et au lieu de manger avec nous comme d'habitude, elle s'installa au bout de la table. À ma grande surprise, Mary s'arrêta à sa place habituelle et s'y assit. Elle ne me regarda pas, mais la savoir assise si près de moi était un soulagement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius et James se digérèrent vers notre table. Ils marchaient vite, et de grands sourires étiraient leurs lèvres.

Sirius s'installa à côté de moi et se pencha pour capter mon attention. Je ne sus pas si je devais m'en inquiéter ou non. Sirius avait été le rendez-vous de Marlene. Allait-il ruiner notre amitié pour sa petite-amie ou ce qu'elle pouvait être ? Je fus surprise lorsque son sourire ne disparut pas. « Tu es définitivement un membre honoraire des Maraudeurs, Ivy, » annonça-t-il, excité.

Mon cœur loupa un battement dans ma poitrine à ces mots, et je baissai la tête essayant de contenir mon propre sourire.

* * *

J'espère que vous êtes contents car c'est l'un des chapitres les plus longs de la fanfiction pour l'instant. Oui pour l'instant, car petit à petit les chapitres vont s'allonger.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire ;)


	71. Chapitre 71 : Novembre

Hello à tous, cette semaine pas de retard !

À partir de ce chapitre, commence une nouvelle affinité entre Ivy et les maraudeurs. Enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapitre 71 : Novembre**

J'imagine qu'être membre honoraire des Maraudeurs signifiait que quoique je fasse, les Maraudeurs me suivraient. J'étais à la bibliothèque tard cette nuit-là, mon journal caché sous mes rouleaux de parchemins. J'étais censée bosser mes devoirs, mais mon journal me faisait de l'œil. Anne et Sebastian m'appelaient…

« Eh, Ivy ! » J'eus à peine le temps de réagir avant que je ne sois envahie par les quatre garçons. Remus poussa une chaise à côté de moi, James s'assit sur la table, Sirius déplaça un des fauteuils rembourrés et s'y étendit, et Peter resta debout devant la table.

Je fixai l'endroit où mes parchemins se trouvaient avant. Les fesses de James y avaient pris place. Avec un grognement, je repoussai mes devoirs de mes pensées et les saluai-je.

« Tu as l'air fatigué, » remarqua Remus.

Bien sûr que je l'étais. « Je travaille sur quelques dissertations, » répondis-je, m'adossant à ma chaise.

C'était bizarre d'être assise là avec eux, comme si je faisais partie de leur groupe. Pourquoi étais-je un membre honoraire des Maraudeurs ? Je n'étais pas du tout comme eux.

« Je me demandais juste… » commençai-je lentement, tordant nerveusement mes doigts. « Pourquoi exactement suis-je un membre honoraire des Maraudeurs ? »

Sirius se redressa. Il avait l'air surpris. « Tu rigoles ? Tu as coupé le sifflet à Marlene et après elle n'a pas arrêté de m'ennuyer avec ça le reste de la soirée. »

« Et tu l'as remise à sa place au milieu de la salle commune, » ajouta James.

Remus sourit. « Tu le mérites. »

« Tu as tenu bon, » compléta Peter.

Sirius sourit et s'assit droit dans son siège. « Et tu avais une allure renversante en le faisant. »

Je ne pus arrêter le rouge qui montait à mes joues et les larmes dans mes yeux. J'avais espéré qu'ils ne relèveraient pas le désastre du costume. « J'en doute, » marmonnai-je, plus pour moi-même.

« Sincèrement, » reprit James. « Tout le monde pense que tu es juste une petite Gryffondor timide et réservée, mais en réalité, tu es une petite étincelle. Tu dois laisser sortir ça plus souvent. »

« C'est ton côté Maraudeur, » proclama Sirius, en se penchant en avant. « Surtout avec le costume que tu portais hier. Au moins, Marlene n'a pas raté ça. »

Mon visage était brûlant. Il fallait qu'il arrête de parler de moi comme ça. C'était trop surprenant, trop fou, trop… incroyable. Je secouai la tête, espérant qu'ils ne verraient pas le trouble sur mon visage.

James hocha la tête. « Je parie que Remus a adoré la vue. »

Remus et moi nous tournâmes effarés vers James. Remus fut le premier à parler, disant très vite, » Non, non, non. Je sors avec Dorcas. Ce n'est pas comme ça entre Ivy et moi. »

Sirius renifla et roula des yeux. « Oui bien sûr, » dit-il sarcastiquement, raflant l'un de mes livres pour le feuilleter.

« Nous sommes amis, » répétai-je pour la millionième fois.

James haussa les épaules. « Ok, c'est tant mieux. Parce que les relations entre Maraudeurs et membres honoraires sont interdites. »

Je levai les yeux vers lui brusquement. « Lily n'est-elle pas un membre honoraire ? » Est-ce que ça signifiait que je ne serai jamais autorisée à avoir une relation avec Sirius ? Est-ce que ça signifiait que je n'avais aucune chance ? Que je ne pouvais rien faire du tout ? Lily devait être un membre honoraire. Ça voudrait dit que James ne pourrait pas sortir avec Lily. Ça ne pouvait pas être interdit.

« Elle ne veut pas être membre honoraire des Maraudeurs, donc ce n'est pas un problème, » expliqua James avec une mimique.

J'échangeai un regard avec les autres. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous ? » demandai-je.

James haussa les épaules avec désinvolture. « Nous sommes amis. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel alors qu'il nous sortait la même explication dont nous nous servions Remus et moi pour définir notre « relation ». Mais ce n'était définitivement pas la même chose. Lily ne détestait plus James et j'étais sure qu'elle commençait à être charmée par lui. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps…

« Elle te plaît depuis la quatrième année et tu agis comme si de rien n'était à ce sujet ? » interrogea Remus.

James se contenta de sourire. « Peut-être. » Et même si lui et Lily n'étaient qu'amis, il savait que la chance était en train de tourner. Il avait de l'espoir pour la première fois en trois ans.

Et je n'en avais aucun. Je n'avais aucune chance que quoique ce soit se passe avec Sirius Black. Il m'avait peut-être remarquée, il me faisait peut-être des compliments, mais je savais qu'il ne me verrait jamais différemment.

Je ne savais pas si je n'étais pas assez bien pour être sa petite-amie ou si j'étais trop bonne pour perdre mon statut de membre honoraire.

Cette confusion me gênait.

La suite du mois de novembre se passa sans encombre. Pas de singeries de la part de Sirius, pas de Remus pour me réconforter, pas de Marlene pour me relooker.

Gryffondor avait gagné le premier match de Quidditch de l'année. Je m'étais assise avec Lily et Mary, pendant que Marlene, qui refusait toujours de s'asseoir près de moi, s'était installée à l'opposé des gradins.

Elle ne m'accorda pas un mot pendant deux semaines. Ce fut seulement pendant la troisième semaine de novembre qu'elle daigna s'adresser à moi. Et c'était seulement pour un « eh, donne moi cette pince à cheveux ». Elle n'avait même pas dit s'il-te-plaît. Je ne méritai sans doute pas un s'il-te-plaît à ses yeux. Mais je lui avais quand même donné la pince à cheveux avec un amical « tiens, la voilà ».

J'appris aussi qu'être un membre honoraire des Maraudeurs m'incluait dans leur blague. Ils avaient élaboré un plan comportant des bombabouses et du savon. Je ne voulais pas en savoir plus. Quand nous ne planifions pas des blagues, nous nous installions dans la salle commune pour discuter de notre journée.

Mais je ne pouvais même pas amener le sujet qui m'intéressait vraiment. Je ne pouvais pas soudain me mettre à parler de changer la règle qui consistait à ne pas sortir avec l'un deux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils en penseraient ? Ils s'imagineraient que j'aimais Remus. Ce qui serait vraiment bizarre, surtout depuis que c'était loin d'être vrai.

Aimer Remus était impossible. Remus et Dorcas étaient officiellement ensemble. Ils étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre et j'approuvai totalement leur relation. J'étais très contente pour eux. Remus était plus avenant et je n'avais plus à me demander s'il avait des arrière-pensées quand il m'adressait la parole. Dorcas était heureuse elle ne quittait jamais le dortoir sans un sourire aux lèvres. Je les adorais tous les deux en tant que couple.

Lily et James étaient toujours amis ce qui était très surprenant. Ils patrouillaient dans les couloirs plus qu'ils ne le devaient, en rentrer très tardivement, et quand James n'était pas avec nous, ils discutaient avec Lily. Ils étaient aussi proches qu'ils le pouvaient sans franchir la limite.

Lily arborait un petit sourire quand elle parlait de James. Elle ne voulait pas me dire ce qui se passait, mais le sourire qu'elle avait pour me dire que c'était un sujet entre eux ne m'échappait pas. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps…

Être un membre honoraire des Maraudeurs signifiait que le temps que j'étais supposée passer à écrire, je le passais à discuter avec eux. Mon travail en souffrait. Novembre ne vit aucun progrès entre Sebastian et Anne.

Novembre ne vit pas plus de progrès entre Sirius et Ivy.

Puis, novembre se termina, et les vacances de Noël approchèrent à grands pas.

* * *

Un petit chapitre tout en douceur qui amorce la relation qui va se développer entre James et Lily.

Bonne semaine à vous !


	72. Chapitre 72 : La sortie

Ahhh j'ai honte, je suis partie au ski la semaine dernière, et j'avais préparé exprès ce chapitre pour n'avoir plus qu'un clic à faire pour le publier, sauf que j'ai complètement oublié de le faire la semaine dernière. Bref toutes les excuses !

Voici le chapitre 72 avec 10 jours de retard *part se cacher dans une grotte*.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 72 : La sortie**

Quelque chose de bizarre était en train de se passer.

Nous étions le 3 décembre quand je remarquai un changement d'atmosphère à notre table dans la Grande Salle. Tout semblait normal, mais quelque chose n'était définitivement pas à sa place. Mais qu'est-ce qui était normal, après tout ? Tout était différent par rapport à l'année dernière rien n'était _normal_.

Mes suspicions furent cependant confirmées ce soir-là dans le dortoir.

« Est-ce que tu veux aller à Honeyduck ce week-end avec moi ? », proposai-je à Lily distraitement alors que je gribouillais dans mon journal. Lily ne laisserait jamais passer une occasion d'acheter quelques bonbons d'Honeyduck. J'avais toujours quelqu'un pour m'accompagner.

Mais ma question fut suivie d'un silence étrange. Je regardai Lily qui avait la tête baissée et se concentrait fermement sur son devoir devant elle. « Je peux pas. Je vois quelqu'un. » Et avant que je ne puisse dire quelque chose, elle disparut par la porte.

Elle voyait quelqu'un ? Qui pouvait-elle bien voir ? Et la façon dont elle avait dit « voir quelqu'un ». Romantiquement ou non ?

Tout ce que je savais c'est que James en serait effondré.

Je le vis dans la salle commune le lendemain, mais je ne lui en soufflai pas un mot. J'étais incapable d'amener ce sujet sur la table. Je restai donc silencieuse. J'étais exceptionnellement muette.

Il ne devait pas être conscient de ce qui se passait vu le sourire qu'il arborait en jouant à la bataille explosive avec Sirius. Je ne voulais pas ruiner sa bonne humeur.

Je n'allais rien dire. Même si je le voulais. Mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le faire.

Avant que je n'aie la chance de lui dire quoique ce soit, James parla à toute vitesse et sortit aussi vite par le portrait. Les trois autres Maraudeurs furent abandonnés sur le canapé en un clin d'œil, ce qui était un curieux spectacle.

Peut-être étais-je autorisée à leur parler du dilemme de Lily. Il pourrait en parler à James et la pression sur mes épaules disparaîtrait. Je n'aurais plus à m'inquiéter de ça.

Je fis lentement mon chemin vers le canapé et m'assit à côté de Remus. « Hello, » les saluai-je en voulant me glisser dans la conversation. Je ne pouvais pas juste sortir comme ça que Lily avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie et que ce n'était pas James.

« Eh, Ivy, est-ce que tu vas avec quelqu'un à Prés-au-Lard ce week-end ? » Je me tournai vers Sirius qui en avait profité pour piquer la place de James et s'y étendre.

Pas encore un de ces plans pour rendre une fille jalouse, j'espère. « Pourquoi cette fois ? » demandai-je espérant que mon irritation ne se percevait pas trop dans mon ton.

Sirius rigola. J'ignorai la réaction de mon cœur face à son rire. « Remus est amarré à Meadowes, Peter n'y va pas parce qu'il a pris froid, et James vient juste de me dire qu'il voit quelqu'un. S'il-te-plaît, accepte d'y aller avec moi ! »

Il me fit sa mimique de petit chien tout mignon, et j'y serai tombée dedans si ce qu'il avait dit ne m'avait pas interpellée. « Attends. Qu'est-ce qu'a dit sur James ? » Ce n'était pas possible. Ils n'étaient pas-

Remus intervint. « Il a dit mot pour mot, 'En fait, je vois quelqu'un ce week-end'. »

Non.

« Lily m'a dit la même chose, » lançai-je en baissant d'un ton de manière dramatique.

Peter, Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard avec la même expression de surprise. « Non, ce n'est pas possible… » s'exclama Sirius, complètement incrédule.

« Ils nous l'auraient dit, » ajouta Remus rationnellement. « Nous sautons juste aux conclusions. »

Et s'ils avaient voulu faire ça en secret. Et s'ils pensaient que nous réagirions de cette manière et qu'ils voulaient essayer d'être ensemble avant que leurs amis ne s'en mêlent ? Alors je le dis d'une voix haute et rapide.

Peter hocha la tête et renifla. « Elle a raison, » approuva-t-il.

Remus secoua la tête, mais cette fois c'était d'incrédulité. « Ça a du sens. Ils auraient vraiment pu faire ça. »

Sirius parut offensé. « Il ne m'auraient rien dit à _moi_? À quoi pensait Cornedru ? J'aurais pensé qu'il le crierait dans toute la salle commune. Peut-être même dans la Grande Salle. »

Mais peut-être que c'était encore un énorme malentendu. Il y avait une chance pour que James et Lily ne soient même pas ensemble. « Peut-être que nous faisons fausse route, » dis-je.

Les trois autres garçons froncèrent les sourcils gravement. Mais l'air renfrogné de Sirius disparut bientôt, remplacé par un sourire espiègle. J'étais inquiète de ce qui allait venir.

« Toujours prête à te rendre à Prés-au-Lard avec moi ? » demanda Sirius en se tournant vers moi, avec le sourire qu'il avait habituellement quand il planifiait quelques bonnes blagues.

Ça n'allait pas bien se terminer.


	73. Chapitre 73 : Fun

Hello !

Pas de retard cette semaine ! Merci à Manifestement_Malefoy pour sa review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 73 : Fun**

Debout dans le Grand Hall, emmitouflée dans ma cape, mon écharpe et mon bonnet, je réalisai la portée qu'allait à Prés-au-Lard avec Sirius avait. La dernière fois, j'avais passé mon temps à m'inquiéter au sujet de Sylvia et à la façon dont la journée allait se finir. Mais cette fois-ci, j'attendais calmement dans l'entrée tout en observant de loin l'agitation qui m'entourait.

J'avais perdu le compte du nombre de mauvais regards qu'on m'avait lancée.

C'était comme si elles étaient jalouses que je passe du temps avec Sirius, alors qu'elles ne le pouvaient pas. Sirius était-il si important à leurs yeux que je méritai ces regards assassins ? Je n'avais jamais regardé Mary, Sylvia, ou une autre de ses copines de cette façon. Bien sûr, j'y pensais, mais je ne m'étais jamais comportée comme ça.

Est-ce que je devais m'inquiéter de ma sécurité ?

« Eh, » entendis-je derrière moi et je sentis une main se posait sur mon épaule. Me retournant, je trouvai Sirius en train de me sourire. « Tu es prête ? »

Et ça recommençait. Même en sachant que ce n'était qu'un autre des plans élaboré par Sirius, je ne pouvais empêcher mon cœur de battre sauvagement. Je détestai ma réaction à son toucher, à sa voix, à la façon dont il prononçait certains mots. Je ne savais même pas que j'avais ce genre de réactions à certains mots avant qu'il ne se moque de James en l'appelant « bébé » quelques jours plus tôt. C'était juste la façon dont il le disait. S'attardant doucement sur la seconde syllabe dans un petit souffle.

« Hum- » Je secouai la tête pour reprendre mes esprits. « Ouais, je suis prête. »

Alors que je jetai un coup d'œil autour de nous, je remarquai le nombre de personnes qui nous suivait du regard. Toutes les filles s'étaient renfrognées en fronçant les sourcils.

J'essayai de les ignorer du mieux que je le pouvais. « Alors, c'est quoi le plan ? » demandai-je.

« Facile, » répondit Sirius en sortant un morceau de parchemin de sa cape. « Mon plan. » Il me tendit le parchemin comme s'il avait une importance capitale. Je le fixai bizarrement et m'en emparai (ne pensant qu'au fait que sa main effleura la mienne une seconde).

Il n'y avait pas grand chose dessus.

PLAN DE SIRUS BLACK. ESPIONNER JAMES ET LILY. LES SUIVRE. NE PAS ÊTRE VUS. SI REPÉRÉS, MENTIR.

« On va les espionner ? » questionnai-je, le scrutant, amusée. Franchement, il n'y avait qu'à trouver où se cachaient James et Lily.

Sirius reprit le parchemin, le faisant disparaître dans sa cape. « Ils ne nous ont rien dit, donc oui, nous allons les espionner. »

Je soupirai. « Pourquoi aller à Prés-au-Lard juste pour le fun ? » rigola Sirius comme si j'avais dit quelque chose de drôle. Mais j'avais juste dit la vérité. « Qui a dit qu'espionner n'était pas amusant ? Tu es avec Sirius Black et tu es obligée de t'amuser. » Je ne trouvai rien à y répondre, du coup je gardai le silence. « En plus- » Reprit Sirius soudainement avec un grand sourire espiègle. « Nous allons rendre jalouses toutes ces filles qui nous regardent. »

Oh non, il l'avait remarqué ? Je vis Marlene nous dépassait rapidement sans pour autant s'arrêter de nous épier. « Elles vont me tuer, » réalisai-je en essayant de remonter le col de ma cape. Peut-être que personne ne me reconnaîtrait avec mon bonnet et mon écharpe. Je pouvais encore me couvrir le visage.

« Je te sauverai. » Ça n'aurait pas dû avoir autant d'effet sur moi. Ce n'était qu'une simple phrase, une gentille réponse à ma remarque. Mais son commentaire fit accélérer dangereusement les battements de mon cœur et la chaleur envahit mes joues. Ceci dit, c'était plutôt agréable dans la morsure du froid de décembre. Et mon écharpe recouvrait mes joues rougies.

« Où va-t-on en premier ? » demandai-je après quelques minutes de silence. Nous étions au milieu de la place du village de Prés-au-Lard où tout était recouvert par dix centimètres de neige.

Pas de réponse.

Je me retournai pour voir où Sirius avait disparu et reçus une poignée de neige à la place.

Clignant des yeux pour distinguer quelque chose, je restai figée et choquée alors que Sirius riait à gorge déployée. J'essuyai la neige de mon visage tout en continuant à la fixer. Il s'arrêta finalement de rire, mais un grand sourire était toujours présent sur son visage.

« La tête que tu as faite était impayable, » s'exclama-t-il.

Mon visage était congelé. Comment Sirius pouvait-il se moquer de moi ? Il m'avait balancée de la neige au visage ! J'étais trempée et congelée désormais. Est-ce qu'il pensait que se balancer des boules de neige à la tête était amusant ?

« On devrait chercher Lily et James, » marmonnai-je en me retournant pour me diriger vers Les Trois Balais.

Sirius grogna. « Oh, allez, je t'ai dit que tu allais t'amuser avec moi. Ce n'était qu'une boule de neige. »

Une boule de neige congelée ! La seule façon dont je voyais les boules de neiges amusantes c'était si Sirius en était bombardé. L'idée était très attirante.

 _Vraiment_ attirante.

« Allons-y, » insistai-je en l'invitant à me suivre. Il me lança un regard triste et me dépassa pour se diriger vers le pub.

J'y saisis ma chance. M'agenouillant rapidement, je ramassai une brassée de neige et la lui lançai à l'arrière du crâne.

« Eh ! », cria Sirius en se retournant, les yeux écarquillés de surprise et d'incrédulité. « Tu as dit que tu n'aimais pas les batailles de boules de neige ! »

« Tu l'as mérité, » rétorquai-je alors que je n'arrivai pas à contenir le sourire qui étirait mes lèvres.

Et pour la première fois, je considérai Sirius non pas comme le garçon qui me plaisait mais comme l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Et je voulais avoir une bataille de boules de neige avec l'un de mes meilleurs amis et ne pas me demander ce qu'en penserait les autres. Je voulais juste une bataille de boules de neige et ça ne signifiait rien d'autre.

« J'espère que vous savez que c'est une déclaration de guerre, Mademoiselle Bennett, » menaça Sirius en ramassant de la neige.

Je souris. « J'espère que vous savez que je vais gagner, Monsieur Black, » narguai-je, en ramassant moi aussi rapidement de la neige.

Ce ne fut pas vraiment une bataille de boules de neige. Plutôt une bataille de neige. Nous n'avions pas le temps d'en faire des boules compactes nous nous lancions juste de la neige au visage. Plusieurs élèves firent un détour pour nous éviter alors que d'autres s'arrêtaient pour nous observer.

L'air froid sur le haut de mon crâne m'apprit que quelque chose allait de travers. Je réalisai alors que je n'avais plus mon bonnet. Je lançai un regard perçant au coupable.

« Rends-moi mon bonnet, » lui criai-je. Il faisait trop froid pour sortir tête nue. Surtout en plein milieu d'une bataille de neige.

« Pas tant que tu déclares forfait et que je gagne, » répondit Sirius d'un air suffisant.

Je me renfrognai. « C'est injuste. »

Il me sourit, secouant mon bonnet devant moi. « En effet. »

Je fis un geste pour récupérer mon bonnet mais il le leva plus haut. Et j'étais trop petite pour l'attraper. Avec un grognement, je le fixai mécontente. « Bien, tu as gagné. » Il faisait trop froid de toute façon pour continuer ce jeu, et nous devions vraiment trouver James et Lily.

Au lieu de me rendre simplement mon bonnet, il fit un pas en avant et le replaça sur ma tête. Les battements rapides de mon cœur me rappelèrent la façon dont il était proche de moi, la façon dont il semblait s'attardait, la façon dont il touchait agréablement mon visage.

Et la façon dont l'atmosphère changea rapidement autour de nous.


	74. Chapitre 74 : L'espionnage

Merci à Manifestement_Malefoy pour sa review !

Sans plus attendre, un chapitre attendu avec impatience apparemment !

* * *

 **Chapitre 74 : L'espionnage**

Je pris une inspiration tremblante dans le silence troublant qui nous entourait. Il ne me regardait pas dans les yeux, mais plutôt ses propres doigts qui tenaient les bords de mon bonnet autour de mon visage.

Mon cœur battait très fort alors que les secondes s'écoulaient.

Une, deux, trois, quatre…

N'aurait-il pas dû me lâcher ? N'aurait-il pas dû faire un pas en arrière, et rire de la façon dont il avait gagné ? Il n'aurait pas dû être si près de moi, ses doigts autour de mon bonnet.

« Hum… » haletai-je.

Ses yeux attrapèrent les miens comme s'il se souvenait d'où il était. Son sourire réapparut aussitôt sur ses lèvres et il s'éloigna. « Dure combat, » s'exclama-t-il sans aucun signe de ce qui venait de se passer dans la voix.

« Ouais, » soufflai-je, l'observant avec attention.

Il avait l'air calme. Est-ce que je m'imaginai des choses ? Sirius se mit à faire les cent pas. « Si James et Lily ne veulent pas que quelqu'un les voit, où iraient-ils ? »

Retour à nos affaires. Je passai en revue les différents endroits de Prés-au-Lard et sortis la première idée qui me vint à l'esprit. « La Cabane Hurlante ? »

Sirius stoppa son manège et se tourna vers moi. « Un endroit où personne ne va… » considéra-t-il avant de hocher la tête. « Bien vu, Ivy. »

Et nous nous mîmes en marche en direction de la colline où était perchée la Cabane Hurlante. Aucun de nous ne dit mot pendant le chemin. Je ne sais pas si c'était parce que quelque chose s'était réellement passée là-bas ou si ce n'était que mon imagination. Peut-être qu'il était silencieux parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire.

J'aperçus quelqu'un avec des cheveux roux en premier, qui parlait à une personne de haute taille avec des cheveux noirs. Sirius me jeta un regard et nous nous décalâmes sur le côté pour être hors de vue. Encore juste quelque pas et… oui, c'étaient eux. Je pouvais clairement distinguer le visage de James, qui était tourné dans notre direction, et je reconnaissais Lily rien qu'à ses cheveux.

Ils étaient ensemble. Nous avions raison.

« Viens… » Sirius attrapa la manche de mon manteau et me tira à l'abri des buissons. À travers les branches, nous pouvions apercevoir James et Lily sans qu'eux ne puissent nous voir. Je me tournai vers Sirius alors qu'une pensée me venait. « Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris la cape d'invisibilité ? »

« James l'a cachée et je ne l'ai pas trouvée ce matin, » expliqua Sirius, baissant une branche pour mieux voir. « Je pense qu'il se doute de quelque chose. »

Je regardai James qui était en train de parler à Lily (j'aurais vraiment souhaité être plus près d'eux pour entendre leur conversation), puis ils commencèrent à descendre de la colline.

Je ne sais pas comment ça se passa exactement, mais soudainement les doigts de Sirius s'entrelacèrent aux miens. Mon regard se porta aussitôt sur nos mains liées, et je dû cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas.

Non, c'était réel.

Sirius m'attira contre lui alors que ses yeux suivaient les mouvements de James et Lily avec attention. « Reste près de moi, » murmura-t-il.

Il s'en assura en serrant mes doigts. Je n'aurais été nul part. Il m'avait volontairement pris la main. Et alors que j'essayai d'ignorer les papillons dans mon estomac, j'honorai sa demande en restant aussi proche de lui que je le pouvais sans que cela ne semble trop suspicieux.

Mes genoux tremblaient, ma tête tournait, ma respiration était erratique. Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche de lui. À seulement quelques centimètres. Je pouvais voir tout ce que je n'avais pas vu auparavant.

Je discernais le moindre de ses cils, les nuances de gris dans ses yeux, la façon dont ses cheveux retombaient sur ses oreilles…

« Ils vont à Honeyduck, » déclara soudain Sirius, me sortant de mes merveilleuses pensées. « Est-ce que tu crois qu'on peut les suivre sans soucis ? »

Je tentai d'ignorer ce qu'il me faisait ressentir, mais je ne savais pas quand il me tiendrait la main à nouveau. Je voulais chérir ce moment autant que possible. Je voulais figer cet instant précis dans mes souvenirs pour le reste de ma vie.

« Il y aura du monde, donc ça devrait être bon, » trouvai-je la force de dire.

Alors que nous entrions dans le magasin, je remarquai que beaucoup de filles scrutaient nos mains liées. Je les ignorai de mon mieux et inspectai rapidement la boutique.

Où étaient-ils ?

« Lunard est là, » s'exclama Sirius, indiquant la partie chocolaterie du magasin. Bien sûr. Remus et Dorcas contemplaient les différents types de chocolats, sans doute pour en acheter.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers eux à travers la foule. Sirius tenait encore ma main dans la sienne. Et je devais avouer que je commençais à espérer que l'agréable sensation de ses doigts autour des miens ne disparaisse jamais.

« Eh vous deux, vous n'avez pas vu James et Lily ? » demanda Sirius dès qu'il fut assez proche pour être entendu, sans même un bonjour.

Remus nous remarqua en premier, et était sur le point de nous répondre quand ses yeux rencontrèrent nos mains liées. Il les fixa une seconde puis revint à nous, un million de questions dans les yeux.

Le problème, c'est que je n'avais aucune idée pour lui expliquer _cette_ situation.

* * *

Alors, les filles, satisfaites ? Même si Sirius ne se rend pas vraiment compte de ce qui se passe, il faut quand même avouer qu'Ivy ne doit pas lui être si désagréable pour qu'il garde sa main dans la sienne ;)

La suite, lundi prochain !

Bonne semaine !


	75. Chapitre 75 : Encore

Merci à Manifestement_Malefoy d'être toujours là au rendez-vous !

La suite de l'espionnage de Sirius et Ivy.

* * *

 **Chapitre 75 : Encore**

Je passai rapidement en revue mes options.

Je pouvais dire à Remus la vérité, mais elle me semblait bizarre même pour moi. « Ouais, nous espionnions James et Lily et nous nous sommes tenus la main parce que c'est normal. » Ça ne sonnait vraiment pas bien. Je pouvais mentir, mais est-ce que Sirius me suivrait ?

Heureusement, Sirius parla en premier. « On a vu James et Lily près de la Cabane Hurlante et nous les avons suivis jusqu'ici. »

Excepté que ça n'expliquait pas vraiment pourquoi nous nous tenions la main. Remus nous fixait, mais son regard vacillait de temps en temps jusqu'à nos mains. Je n'avais plus envie que Sirius me tienne la main. C'était une preuve incriminante. Mais je ne pouvais pas simplement retirer ma main comme ça. Ce serait bizarre.

« Euh, nous étions en train d'espionner, » dis-je la voix étranglée. Nous n'avions pas besoin de faire quelque chose comme _ça_ pour _espionner_.

Mais même Dorcas avait le regard baissé sur nos mains. Je tressaillis involontairement, et Sirius relâcha aussitôt mes doigts. Il ne s'était même pas passé une seconde que déjà je ressentais le manque de chaleur. Il eut alors seulement l'air de comprendre ce que Remus et Dorcas fixaient depuis tout à l'heure.

« On voulait pas se perdre au milieu de la foule, alors au lieu de se servir de menottes on s'est tenus la main. » Et bien sûr, Sirius nous sortait de là par une de ses plaisanteries.

Comment avais-je pu penser – vraiment penser qu'il y aurait d'autres moments comme ça entre nous ? Ça ne signifiait rien pour lui. C'était quelque chose qu'il aurait sans doute oublié dès le lendemain. Je n'avais rien de spécial qui puisse me retenir à son bon souvenir. Il savait qu'il pouvait m'oublier et recommencer le jour suivant. Parce que je serai toujours là.

Je dus pousser ces pensées en dehors de mon esprit. Parce que nous étions toujours en mission.

Remus me regardait comme s'il savait ce que je pensais. Et c'était probablement le cas. Je me forçai à sourire. Je repérai alors un tourbillon roux à travers la boutique.

« Lily est par-là, » indiquai-je en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir. Oui, c'était elle. Et James était près d'elle. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils étaient ensemble à Prés-au-Lard. Mais la question était de savoir s'il y avait des différences depuis qu'ils y étaient aussi allés ensemble la dernière fois. Et puisqu'ils avaient gardé ce rendez-vous secret, mon instinct me soufflait que ce n'était pas une simple sortie « entre amis ».

Sirius les vit sortir du magasin. « Amusez-vous bien, » lâcha-t-il rapidement à Dorcas et Remus avant de m'attraper la main encore une fois.

Remus me lança un regard étrange alors que j'étais entraînée au loin. Je n'arrivais pas à replacer son regard. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie, ce n'était pas de la confusion, c'était quelque chose… d'étrange. « À tout à l'heure, » réussis-je à dire avant d'être engloutie par la foule.

Une fois dehors, nous les aperçûmes installés sur un banc. Ils étaient entre deux magasins, et il y avait assez de places pour cacher deux personnes. Ou pour espionner.

Nous nous glissâmes le long du mur et nous penchâmes au coin de la boutique pour les épier. Cette fois, nous pouvions entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

« J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un nous suit, » disait Lily alors qu'elle lançait un regard autour d'elle. Sirius et moi nous collâmes contre le mur.

Sa main était sur mon épaule. Cela me rappela aussitôt la fois où nous nous étions réveillés dans la salle commune. Le même sentiment essayait d'envahir mon esprit, mais je le repoussai du mieux possible, juste assez pour entendre de quoi James et Lily discutaient.

« Poudlard est sure. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, » répliqua James.

Lily continuait à inspecter les alentours. « Ce n'est pas ça. C'est… différent. »

James sourit. Pas une de ses grimaces, mais un sourire sincère. « Tu es paranoïaque, personne ne nous verra. »

Lily secoua la tête et reporta son regard sur lui. « Non, en fait, je ne serai pas surprise que nos amis nous aient suivi tout ce temps. »

« Alors pourquoi tu voulais garder ça secret ? »

Ahah ! C'était un rendez-vous secret. Sirius et moi échangeâmes un rapide regard avant de revenir au banc. Ils étaient définitivement plus près qu'une seconde auparavant.

Lily avait l'air très confus. « Parce que je ne suis qu'une _hypocrite_ ! »

Hypocrite ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire ce que ça voulait dire… ?

« Qui s'en soucie ? » s'exclama James. « Le passé n'a plus d'importance de toute façon. Il faut s'intéresser à ce qui va arriver maintenant. Et je suis personnellement très heureux de te compter dans ma vie. »

Lily sourit. « Tu me fais du charme. » Elle s'arrêta alors que James éclatait de rire. « Oh, et je ne suis pas paranoïaque. Sirius et Ivy sont en train d'écouter notre conversation. »

Sirius grogna et je soupirai. Nous étions cuits.

Comment Lily pouvait-elle être si perspicace ?

* * *

En même temps, j'ai envie de dire que Sirius n'est pas du genre a passer inaperçu et être très discret haha ! Les explications entre eux, lundi prochain !


	76. Chapitre 76 : Pris sur le fait

**Chapitre 76 : Pris sur le fait**

James n'eut même pas une hésitation en se retournant. « J'étais _sûr_ que Sirius allait planifier quelque chose ! » dit-il haut et fort en plissant les yeux pour essayer nous voir.

Sirius roula des yeux dramatiquement et fit quelques pas en avant. « Comment tu as su qu'on était là ? »

Je me postai derrière lui avec un peu d'appréhension. Seraient-ils en colère que nous les ayons espionné ? Lily réagirait-elle de façon excessive au point de ne plus m'adresser la parole ? James me déchoirait-il de mon titre de membre honoraire des Maraudeurs ? Non, Sirius et Remus ne le laisseraient pas faire ça.

« Vous n'êtes pas de très bons espions, vous deux, » expliqua Lily avec un grand sourire. Son sourire me rassura un peu. Elle n'était pas en colère.

Mais je me sentais encore mal. « Je suis désolée- » commençai-je à m'excuser.

James me coupa, arborant lui aussi un sourire. « Ne sois pas désolée. Nous l'avions tous les deux vu venir. On n'aurait même pas dû essayer de garder ça secret. »

James et Lily se levèrent toujours très proche l'un de l'autre. Sirius exprima à voix haute ce qui tournait dans mon esprit. « _Quel_ secret ? »

Il y eut un moment d'hésitation. Lily soupira, et dit, sachant d'avance nos réactions, « James m'a invitée à aller à Prés-au-Lard et j'ai dit oui. »

« Je le savais ! » s'exclama Sirius.

J'éclatai de rire face à la réaction de Sirius. « Tu lui as finalement donné une chance ? » demandai-je à Lily.

Sirius se fit une place entre Lily et James et passa ses bras autour de leurs épaules. « Alors, comment se passe ce rendez-vous ? »

« Ça irait certainement mieux si on ne les avait pas interrompus, » intervins-je. C'était étrange d'être à part pendant qu'ils se faisaient tous les deux attaqués par Sirius.

James se libéra de l'emprise de Sirius et fit un pas en arrière. « Merci ! » dit-il avec enthousiasme. S'il voulait qu'on les laisse autant tranquilles, c'est que le rendez-vous devait allait comme sur des roulettes. Je tournai la tête vers Sirius, lui disant d'un regard que nous devrions partir et les laisser seuls. Il ne comprit pas.

Sirius avait toujours un bras passé autour des épaules de Lily. James revint vers eux et poussa Sirius au loin, le faisant trébucher. « Eh ! » se plaignit-il.

« Peut-être qu'on devrait y aller, » suggérai-je en indiquant la route.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? » s'écria Sirius, regardant James et Lily d'un air confus. Ne comprenait-il pas qu'ils voulaient être un peu seuls ? Si ce rendez-vous se terminait mal, la relation entre James et Lily deviendrait vraiment bizarre. Ce qui poserait par la suite des problèmes entre nos groupes d'amis.

« Allons-y… » insistai-je en le tirant par son manteau. Sirius me retint et nous considéra tour à tour. « Très bien, » accepta-t-il en s'éloignant tristement du couple. Je le suivis et nous marchâmes en silence à travers la neige jusqu'au Trois Balais.

« Ils ont complètement ruiné nos plans d'espionnage, » dit-il enfin en se retournant vers moi. J'étais soulagée qu'il ne soit pas en colère il était juste ennuyé parce qu'il ne pourrait plus les filer.

« On a besoin d'affûter nos compétences, » ajoutai-je.

Il me lança un regard amusé, mais n'ajouta rien de plus. En entrant dans le pub, je repérai rapidement Remus et Dorcas assis à une table. Alors que nous approchions, Remus nous aperçut et nous lança. « Découverts ? » demanda-t-il.

Comment savait-il tout ça ? Nous avait-il vu ? Remus Lupin – le loup-garou voyant. Ce n'était pas une pensée si ridicule.

« Calmos, Lunard, » bouda Sirius en se glissant sur une chaise.

Je m'assis sur une autre chaise et répondis à la question de Remus par un hochement de tête. J'aurais vraiment voulu lui répondre avec plus de détails, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire avec Sirius et Dorcas à nos côtés.

Je devrais attendre que nous soyons seuls.

Je sus que Remus le comprit aussitôt. J'aurais peut-être droit à une explication pour son regard vraiment étrange chez Honeyduck.


	77. Chapitre 77 : Utilisée

Un chapitre qui devrait plaire à beaucoup d'entre-vous ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 77 : Utilisée**

Remus n'était pas dans la salle commune ce soir-là. Je m'en étais inquiétée brièvement lorsque Dorcas était venue me demander où il était. Essayait-il d'éviter tout le monde. Il passait tout son temps libre à étudier, soit avec Dorcas, soit avec les Maraudeurs.

Cela ne laissait qu'une seule possibilité.

Je me rendis tranquillement à la bibliothèque et trouvai Remus, comme je le pensais, caché tout au fond de la bibliothèque, derrière des étagères. Il aimait bien s'y rendre pour réviser ses ASPICS afin que personne ne le dérange.

J'hésitai à l'interrompre dans ses révisions. Il avait l'air studieux, une plume dans une main, l'autre tournant frénétiquement les pages d'un manuel.

« Eh, » saluai-je finalement, restant à quelques pas de lui.

Il leva la tête et ses yeux me fixèrent pendant de longues secondes. Il semblait rompu de fatigue. Était-ce bientôt la pleine lune ? Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il me reconnut, et il me désigna la chaise près de lui. « Eh, » répondit-il.

Je m'assis avec précaution et le regardai. « Dorcas te cherche. » Pourquoi avais-je décidé de commencer par cette phrase ? Je n'avais même pas envie de parler de Dorcas. Je voulais parler de Lily et James, de Sirius et moi, et de ce regard que m'avait lancée Remus.

« Je t'attendais, » répliqua Remus. « Et je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas que Dorcas soit présente pour cette discussion. »

Je ris mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait me rendre mal à l'aise de discuter avec Remus ? Est-ce que quelque chose avait changé sans que je ne le sache ? Peut-être que Remus avait décidé que puisqu'il était avec Dorcas, il n'avait désormais plus besoin de moi…

« Ouais, » marmonnai-je en baissant la tête. Étais-je jalouse de Dorcas ? Pourquoi étais-je soudainement malveillante à son égard ? Elle était une de mes amies – je n'avais pas à la haïr juste parce qu'elle éloignait Remus de moi.

Ce n'était même pas le cas. Je réagissais de façon excessive. Je fermai mon esprit à toutes ces pensées parasites et fixai Remus. Il me rendit mon regard.

« Alors, le rendez-vous de Lily et James… » commença Remus maladroitement.

Je hochai la tête. Ce n'était pas de ça que nous voulions parler. Il voulait tellement m'amener à parler de « l'incident-des-mains-liées » que je pouvais voir ses doigts tremblés. S'il pouvait juste simplement le dire…

« Comment s'est passé ton après-midi d'espionnage ? » demanda-t-il doucement. C'était sa façon à lui de faire avancer le schmilblick.

Je décidai de répondre honnêtement. « Bizarre. »

Remus me fit un sourire compatissant. « Les doigts entrelacés ? » Il savait toujours exactement ce que je voulais dire. Je ne pouvais pas garder quoique ce soit secret avec ce garçon.

Je hochai la tête légèrement. « C'était vraiment bizarre la façon dont- »

« Il t'as utilisée, » finit Remus.

Utilisée ? Sirius ne m'avait pas _utilisée_ , n'est-ce pas ? S'il m'utilisait, alors cela signifiait que je n'étais pas une véritable amie pour lui ? Nous avions eu une « bataille de neige ». Bien sûr que nous étions amis. « Il ne m'a pas vraiment utilisée. Il m'aime comme une amie, » clarifiai-je.

Remus soupira, et se pencha en avant. « Sirius est connu pour faire des choses dans ce genre, Ivy. »

Je levai un sourcil. Remus n'était pas vraiment en train de me dire que j'étais juste comme les autres filles. « Je pense que nous avons dépassé ça. Je ne suis pas comme les autres filles pour Sirius. Je suis une _amie_. »

Remus soupira une fois de plus. Il empila ses livres et ramassa ses affaires. « C'est compliqué. Avec Sirius, tu ne peux pas _juste_ être son amie, si tu es une fille. C'est déjà arrivé. »

Je ne _pouvais_ pas le croire. Qu'essayait-il de faire – me comparer à toutes les autres filles. Mais j'étais amie avec Sirius. Je n'étais rien de plus (même si je souhaitais vraiment le contraire) et je n'étais rien de moins, autrement nous ne passerions pas tout notre temps ensemble. J'avais une relation amicale avec Sirius.

« Avec qui ? » contestai-je en croisant les bras.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel au ton de ma voix. Je me rappelai de prendre de calmes inspirations. « Cinquième année, Catherine North. Il a insisté pour qu'ils restent amis et alors que je faisais ma ronde, je les ai trouvés dans un placard à balais ensemble. »

Catherine. Je n'avais aucune idée de qui c'était.

« Tu es en train d'inventer. Je ne connais même pas de Catherine North, » raisonnai-je. Il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça.

Remus me lança un coup d'œil. « Elle était en septième année. »

Ceci expliquait cela. Mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi Sirius et moi ne pouvions pas avoir une relations amicale normale. Même si j'en voulais plus, je savais que ce ne serait pas le cas de Sirius et – une minute.

« Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose ? » demandai-je abruptement. « Est-ce que Sirius m'aime ou quelque chose comme ça ? » Je reculai alors que Remus posait sa pile de livre sur la table. « Sincèrement, Ivy, s'il te plaît, laisse tomber. C'est Sirius Black – Il ne te _vaudra_ jamais. »

Je pouvais à peine voir devant moi. J'étais abasourdie. Pourquoi Remus ne pouvait pas simplement me soutenir ? Il l'avait fait pendant ces derniers mois et puis soudainement, toute cette conversation changeait la donne. Comment cette conversation avait-elle pu en arriver là ? Parce que Sirius se servait supposément de moi ?

Alors que je commençais à me perdre dans mes pensées, Remus passa son sac sur ses épaules et ramassa ses livres. « Réfléchis-y et tu verras que j'ai raison, » dit-il, la dureté dans sa voix ayant disparu.

« Je sais que j'ai raison, » maintins-je en me levant de ma chaise.

Remus soupira encore d'irritation et me tourna le dos. « Très bien. »

J'en avais marre. Je vociférai sans y penser. « Tu sais Remus, parfois je ne te comprends pas. Je ne comprends _rien à rien_. Est-ce que ça t'amuse de m'embrouiller ? Tu sais, je t'aime mais parfois- »

Ma voix s'éteignit alors que je prenais conscience des mots qui étaient sortis de ma bouche.

J'espérai que Remus ne m'écoutait pas, mais la façon dont il me regarda, paralysé dans une expression d'incrédulité, m'appris qu'il avait bien entendu les trois mots accidentels.

* * *

Oui oui, vous avez bien lu ! Alors est-ce qu'Ivy donne le même sens à ces mots que Remus ? Réponse lundi prochain !


	78. Chapitre 78 : Perdue

Hello,

Pour info, je vais être absente les 5 prochaines semaines.

Je vais préparer les prochains chapitres à venir pour n'avoir qu'à les publier en 2 clics, mais je n'aurais peut-être pas forcément le temps ou la tête à ça, donc il risque d'y avoir quelques retards... Je vous prie de m'en excuser par avance !

Sans plus attendre un chapitre assez attendu :)

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 78 : Perdue**

Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ?

Pourquoi ces mots étaient-ils sortis de ma bouche ?

Pourquoi avais-je même pensé à eux en premier lieu ?

Remus revint en arrière et reposa une fois de plus ses livres sur la table. Il ne me lâcha pas du regard, et je commençai à me sentir mal à l'aise.

C'était horrible. Je venais juste de dire à Remus – Je ne pouvais même pas penser quoique ce soit sans que ça ne me rende malade. Pourquoi étais-je si idiote ?

Remus soupira lourdement, hésita une seconde avant de me rejoindre là où j'étais. « Tu n'as pas à flipper de la sorte, » dit-il finalement, sa voix étrangement calme. « Je sais exactement ce que tu voulais dire. Tu m'aimes comme un ami, comme un _frère_. J'ai compris. »

C'est ce que j'avais voulu dire ?

Ces trois mots m'étaient venus sans aucune hésitation, sans aucune appréhension. Est-ce que c'était normal que je les balance si facilement ?

Est-ce qu'ils pouvaient signifier plus que ça ? Pouvais-je considérer Remus comme plus qu'un simple ami ?

Je le regardai nerveusement. Il m'observait comme si j'étais sur le point de dire « exactement, tu as raison, Remus ». Mais ces mots n'étaient pas justes. Il n'avait pas raison.

Les avais-je dit parce qu'il me plaisait ? Est-ce que Remus me plaisait ? Comment Remus pouvait-il me plaire ? Remus ne pouvait pas me plaire !

Je levai une main à mon front.

Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si Remus me plaisait ? Et si je ne l'avais jamais remarqué parce que j'étais trop occupée à me languir de Sirius ? Et si Remus était le bon ? Et si je ne lui avais jamais vraiment donné sa chance ?

Mon cœur battait rapidement. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Je n'avais pas dit ces trois mots à Remus sans que cela ne signifie rien. Il était mon ami, mon meilleur ami, et rien de plus. Il ne pouvait rien y avoir de plus.

J'étais amoureuse de Sirius. Ok ?

Mais Sirius ne ressentait pas la même chose. Et je savais que Remus était amoureux de moi. Ce ne serait pas un amour non partagé. Ce serait quelque chose de réel pour une fois. Ce ne serait plus juste seulement des rêves et des « et si ». Ce serait une véritable relation avec un garçon qui m'aimait.

Remus m'observait étrangement. Je ne lui avais pas encore répondu. Combien de temps avais-je été dans mes pensées ? Est-ce que ça avait été assez long pour déconcerter Remus ? Il avait l'air très déconcerté.

Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposée lui dire. Je ne pouvais pas juste lui sortir de nul part que j'avais peut-être des sentiments pour lui ! Je ne pouvais pas briser son cœur une fois de plus.

« Je- » j'ouvris la bouche pour parler, mais rien ne me vint à l'esprit. Est-ce que j'allais abandonner Sirius ? Il était ma muse, mon inspiration, et il m'avait enfin remarquée. Je ne pouvais pas jeter ça comme ça.

Et que faire du code des Maraudeurs ? Selon lui, je n'avais pas non plus le droit d'être avec Remus. Je pouvais raconter un mensonge à Remus. Lui dire qu'il avait raison. Ça pourrait marcher…

Il continuait de me fixer avec un mélange d'émotions. Je pouvais lire la confusion, l'anxiété, l'inquiétude, et la compassion dans ses yeux ambrés. Il se souciait vraiment de moi…

« Hum, en fait, tu as tord, » finis-je par souffler. Mon propre cœur manqua un battement et je jurai que celui de Remus aussi.

« Quoi ? »

Je fermai les yeux pour me préparer à sa réaction. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le regarder. « Je t'aime peut-être plus qu'un simple ami. »

Silence. L'attente allait me tuer. Je ne pouvais pas rester debout et imaginer sa réaction. Je le regardai timidement de sous mes paupière et fut capturée par son regard. « Et Sirius ? » Sa voix était un murmure tendu.

Il ne me croyait pas. « Ça n'a rien à voir avec lui, » soufflai-je.

Remus cligna des yeux, un air d'indifférence se peignit sur son visage. La seule émotion venait de ses yeux. « Tu m'aimes _peut-être_? » La confusion brillait dans son regard.

Je me tordis nerveusement les doigts. « Je n'en suis pas sûre. »

« Tu n'en es pas sûre… » répéta Remus lentement. Son regard plongea dans le mien et je ne pus ni cligner, ni détourner les yeux.

Je secouai la tête légèrement, sans briser notre échange visuel. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, chargées de tension, alors que nous continuions à nous fixer.

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? À quoi pensait-il ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans la tête de Remus.

Il ne m'aimait plus. C'est pourquoi il hésitait. Il ne savait pas comment me répondre car je ne l'intéressais plus. J'étais seulement son amie.

Maintenant, je savais comment il s'était senti.

« Est-ce que tu veux être sûre ? » demanda-t-il si vivement que je vis à peine ses lèvres remuer.

Je clignai des yeux et dit, doucement, « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Il fit un pas en avant et entoura mon visage de ses mains. Ses doigts attrapèrent mes cheveux, les lissant soigneusement.

Il se pencha en avant et la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit c'est que cette fois je n'avais pas envie de l'arrêter…

* * *

Oui l'auteur a coupé au meilleur moment ! Promis on se retrouve lundi prochain pour un nouveau chapitre !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de la tournure de l'histoire :)

Bonne semaine !


	79. Chapitre 79 : La révélation

**Chapitre 79 : La révélation**

Un nom traversa soudain mon esprit à la dernière seconde. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup et je vis Remus à seulement quelques centimètres de mon visage.

Rapidement, je posai ma paume de main entre nous sur son torse et le repoussai. Remus fit un pas en arrière, ouvrit les yeux et je pus y lire la confusion et la tristesse. Je pouvais dire ce qu'il pensait : 'Pas encore'.

« Dorcas, » expliquai-je en bégayant presque son prénom. Comment avions-nous pu l'oublier ? Elle était si important pour chacun de nous : mon amie et sa petite-amie.

Les yeux de Remus s'écarquillèrent encore plus alors qu'il réalisait ce qui avait failli se passer. Il répéta son prénom, les yeux dans le vide. Il pensait à elle.

Mon cœur battait encore furieusement et je pouvais à peine respirer, mais je forçai les mots à sortir de ma bouche. « C'est ta petite-amie… je peux pas… je suis pas- »

Il revint à moi avec un regard intense et passionné. Je n'avais encore jamais remarqué à quel point toutes ses émotions passaient dans ses yeux. « À Honeyduck, quand tu étais avec Sirius, je n'étais pas seulement jaloux. J'étais blessé, jaloux et confus, et tout se mélangeait dans ma tête. Et je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de penser que j'étais avec Dorcas et que ce n'était pas bien. Mais je peux pas continuer comme ça. » Il fit une pause, reprenant une respiration tremblante et tourmentée. « Je veux être avec toi, Ivy Bennet. »

J'exhalai difficilement à sa confession. Mon cœur me faisait mal. Ma tête tambourinait. Mes mains ne voulaient plus s'arrêter de trembler. Je pouvais à peine soutenir son regard.

Je laissai échapper un long soupir pour essayer d'éclaircir mes idées. Mais non, ses mots tournaient en boucle dans ma tête.

« Dorcas est ta petite-amie, » chuchotai-je finalement. Même ma gorge me faisait mal.

Remus prononça les mots suivants comme si de rien n'était. « Elle n'est pas toi. »

Mais ces mots signifiaient quelque chose. Je pensais qu'il aimait Dorcas. Je pensais qu'il avait véritablement trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Je savais que Dorcas était amoureuse de lui, et pendant tout ce temps, elle n'avait rien signifié pour lui. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ?

« Pourquoi tu lui fais ça ? » m'efforçai-je de dire.

Remus rompit notre échange, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis regarda au loin. « Je veux l'aimer, je veux vraiment. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la comparer à toi. Et c'est toujours toi. »

Je fermai les yeux et laissai encore échapper un lourd soupir. C'était trop. C'était trop compliqué et tout ce que disait Remus était trop dur à supporter. J'avais l'impression qu'il était amoureux de moi.

En même temps, je lui avais dit que je l'aimais.

Alors pourquoi me sentais-je si mal ? Pourquoi ne pouvait pas lui dire que je ne voulais pas être avec lui ? Étais-je trop effrayée ?

Et c'est là que je compris. J'étais effrayée – effrayée de le perdre. L'inquiétude assombrissait mon esprit. La peur que tout change. Que je pouvais perdre mes amis. Que je n'étais pas prête à ça.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, Remus, » je soupirai et fit un pas en arrière. « Je ne peux pas être entre toi et Dorcas. Vous êtes parfaits l'un pour l'autre, mais tu ne le vois pas encore. Tu dois me laisser partir. »

Il secoua la tête violemment. « Je peux pas. » Sa voit désespérée me tuait.

Le sang battait fort dans mes oreilles.

Je luttai pour ne pas m'effondrer en larmes et plaidai, « Je t'en prie. »

Il déglutit et se détourna de mon regard encore une fois. Je l'observai se rapprocher de la chaise la plus proche et s'y appuyer. « Ce n'était pas comme si tu étais une drogue, » se raisonna-t-il en s'asseyant.

Je me rapprochai de lui et m'installai sur l'autre chaise. « Mais tu agis comme si. Je ne vais pas te laisser mettre en l'air la chance que tu as avec Dorcas. Tu as besoin d'être avec _elle_ , pas avec _moi_. »

« Comment tu le sais ? »

Je trouvai difficile de le regarder de nouveau. Il avait l'air d'un enfant paumé qui voulait seulement une chose, et cette chose lui était refusée. Je haussai les épaules légèrement. « Parce que je ne suis pas la bonne pour toi. »

Je savais ce qu'il allait répondre à ma déclaration. « Tu n'en sais rien, » dit-il abruptement.

Sans le prévenir, j'attrapai sa main et entrelaçai mes doigts aux siens. « Est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose quand je fais ça ? » demandai-je. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur les miens mais je l'ignorai. Il arracha son regard de mon visage et baissa les yeux sur nos mains liées.

« Oui, » chuchota-t-il.

D'accord, un point pour lui.

Je plaçai mon autre main sur son visage. « Et quand je fais ça ? »

Ses yeux se fermèrent. « Oui, » insista-t-il en rouvrant les yeux pour rencontrer les miens.

Je gémis intérieurement. Deux, zéro. Je n'avais plus qu'une chance. Une pensée traversa mon esprit.

Est-ce que ce serait mal si c'était seulement pour lui montrer qu'il avait tord ?

Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de respirer ? Mon cœur battait-il toujours aussi vite ? J'ignorai les questions qui tourbillonnaient dans ma tête et, avant que je ne change d'idée, je me penchai sur Remus et lui déposai un bref baiser sur les lèvres.

Je me reculai aussi vite que possible, ayant à peine le temps d'enregistrer le fait que j'avais embrassé Remus Lupin. Ça s'était passé si vite que je ne me souvenais même pas exactement de ce moment.

Je ne perdis pas de temps et demandai, » Et là ? » je détestai que ma voix soit essoufflée. J'étais essoufflée parce que je voulais poser ma question le plus vite possible. Pas parce que je l'avais embrassé.

Ça avait était si court que je me demandai si c'était vraiment arrivé. N'aurais-je pas dû ressentir quelque chose ? N'était-ce pas supposé être un moment extraordinaire ? Le temps n'était-il pas censé ralentir au point que je me souvienne de chaque microseconde ?

J'étais déjà en train de tout oublier.

Je n'entendis jamais la réponse de Remus. Un lourd raclement de gorge me fit sursauter.


	80. Chapitre 80 : La faute

**Chapitre 80 : La faute**

S'il vous plaît, faites que ce ne soit pas Sirius.

S'il vous plaît, faites que ce ne soit pas Dorcas.

S'il vous plaît, faites que ce ne soit personne. Peut-être avais-je imaginé le raclement de gorge. Peut-être étais-je simplement parano.

Je lançai un coup d'œil aux alentours et aperçus deux personnes, l'une les bras croisés et l'autre l'air choqué mais apparemment amusé. Non, je n'étais pas parano.

Avec précaution, je fis quelques pas en arrière sans jamais regarder Remus. J'avais l'impression que si je le regardai, la situation empirerait.

Je n'avais pas vraiment fait quelque chose de mal. Bon d'accord, j'avais embrassé quelqu'un qui avait déjà une petite-amie. Et ce quelqu'un m'aimait encore. Et…

Tout était de ma faute.

Me mordant la lèvre, je regardai James et Lily qui nous fixaient toujours. Lily était encore plus en colère je le devinai à la façon dont ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine et à la manière dont sa bouche formait une ligne droite. Ça ne m'aidait pas qu'elle m'assassine du regard. James essayait de son mieux de copier Lily, il donnait l'air d'être à la fois confus, amusé et choqué. Je pouvais aussi deviner de quoi avait l'air Remus : surpris, fautif et confondu. En tout cas, c'étaient les émotions qui tourbillonnaient dans ma tête.

« Qu'est-ce- » siffla finalement Lily, son premier mot si vif et discordant que j'en grinçai des dents, « -qui se passe ici ?! »

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais rien n'en sortit. Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposée répondre ? Que pouvais-je dire sans que ça ne paraisse trop horrible ? J'étais une personne horrible.

« Rien, » entendis-je Remus dire. Je m'éloignai lentement de lui centimètre par centimètre. Je ne voulais pas que la situation empire.

James n'arrivait même pas à contenir son air amusé, cela devint évident quand il eut du mal à se retenir de rire. « Ce n'était sûrement pas rien. »

Mais c'était rien. Ça ne voulait rien dire. N'est-ce pas ?

Lily fit un pas en avant et nous lança un regard peu aimable. « Je ne peux pas croire ça de vous deux ! Remus, tu sors avec Dorcas. Ivy, Dorcas est ton amie et tu lui fais ça ? Comment peux-tu ? »

Si seulement je trouvais la force de dire la vérité. Si seulement je pouvais lui dire que je voulais que Remus soit avec Dorcas et que j'essayais de le lui prouver. Je n'avais pas essayé de blesser Dorcas. « Je n'essayai pas de blesser Dorcas, » murmurai-je finalement.

Lily se moqua de moi en levant les yeux au ciel. « Eh bien, tu fais un super boulot. »

James décida de se glisser dans la conversation. Je remarquai que ses yeux brillaient légèrement derrière ses lunettes. Il n'allait quand même pas faire une blague de tout ça, il ne _pouvait_ pas. « Est-ce que l'honorable code des Maraudeurs ne signifie-t-il rien pour vous ? Vous savez que ça appelle une punition. »

Lily frappa violemment le bras de James. « Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi rire, James, » expliqua-t-elle très sérieusement.

Je m'inquiétais pour ma sécurité. Est-ce que Lily allait en parler à Dorcas ? Est-ce que James en parlerait à Sirius ? Ou pire – allais-je perdre une amitié pour ce petit dérapage ?

« Est-ce que je peux… est-ce que je peux m'expliquer ? » Ma voix fut plus forte que je ne le voulais. Lily et James me regardèrent, la première avec scepticisme et le second avec intérêt.

Finalement, Lily soupira. « Tu as une minute. »

Je lançai un coup d'œil à Remus qui me renvoya un regard rassurant. Ignorant les bons de mon cœur je commençai à parler. « Eh bien, hum… J'essayais de convaincre Remus qu'il devait rester avec Dorcas. »

Lily leva un sourcil curieux. « Pourquoi devais-tu le convaincre ? »

Oh. J'avais oublié ça. Je devais leur dire que Remus voulait être avec moi. Et même si tous les deux savaient que je plaisais à Remus, c'était quand même un peu différent. Surtout depuis que Remus sortait avec Dorcas. « Parce que je lui plais toujours, » répondis-je. James et Lily se tournèrent tous les deux vers Remus, alors que je n'osai faire de même. À la place je continuai mon explication, « Et j'essayais de lui montrer que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Et bien sur, j'ai fait le choix idiot de l'embrasser pour le lui prouver. »

« Tu l'as embrassée pour lui montrer qu'avoir une relation amoureuse avec lui n'était pas bien ? » demanda James incrédule. « Tu as de drôles d'idées, Ivy. »

« Ça paraissait une bonne idée sur le coup, » marmonnai-je, surtout pour moi-même. Je suppliai Lily du regard. « Je t'en prie, n'en parle pas à Dorcas. Ça ne voulait rien dire. Je le jure. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment pour moi. C'était surtout pour Remus.

Lily ne dit rien pendant quelques instants. « On en parlera plus tard, » statua-t-elle finalement.

James prévint de la même façon Remus (avec un choix de mots différent) avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent tous les deux.

Nous laissant seuls, Remus et moi.

Je me tournai incertaine vers lui. Il m'observait de la même façon. Nous restâmes tous deux debout, dans un lourd silence.

« Ivy, » Remus brisa le silence. Il se racla la gorge et continua. « Hum, tu n'as… hum, rien ressenti quand on s'est embrassés, n'est-ce pas ? » Il avait le regard vacillant, près à le baisser vers le sol à tout instant.

Il était temps de dire la vérité. « Non. Et toi ? »

J'aurais juré qu'il avait tressailli. Il secoua la tête doucement. « Non, rien du tout. »

Quand j'entendis ces mots, ce fut comme si je pouvais enfin reprendre ma respiration. Peut-être que tout irait bien désormais.


	81. Chapitre 81 : Le délai

**Chapitre 81 : Le délai**

J'étais inquiète de ce qui m'attendait dans le dortoir. Est-ce que Lily en aurait parlé à Dorcas ? Lily et Dorcas se mettraient-elles à comploter contre moi ? Est-ce que mes autres camarades les suivraient ?

J'avais prévu de rester sur le canapé de la salle commune. Je pris finalement une profonde inspiration, me levai et me dirigeai vers les escaliers. Marche après marche, la peur me traversait de part en part.

Je devais juste être courageuse. Je pouvais faire ça. Elles ne me faisaient pas peur. Je grinçai des dents en imaginant leurs visages. D'accord, peut-être qu'elles me faisaient peur.

J'ouvris la porte du dortoir et regardai rapidement qui était à l'intérieur. Lily était assise sur son lit, ses notes écrites en face d'elle, et c'était tout. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la chambre, excepté Lily. Ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose cela signifiait qu'elle aurait plus de temps pour me hurler dessus, me blâmer et me critiquer.

J'avais désespérément envie de m'enfuir dans les escaliers, ni vu ni connu. D'un autre côté, je devrais y faire face tôt ou tard. Plus vite ce serait fait, mieux ce serait.

Avec un léger soupir, j'ouvris la porte en grand et entrai à l'intérieur, surveillant la réaction de Lily du coin de l'œil. « Salut, » murmurai-je en allant m'asseoir sur mon lit.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et je fus soulagée de voir que la colère de son regard avait diminué. À la place, elle me sourit faiblement et retourna à ses notes.

Ce n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. Lily était supposée me hurler dessus pour toutes mes erreurs. Et non pas me sourire comme si de rien n'était.

« Hum, tu travailles sur quoi ? » décidai-je de demander. Elle voulait peut-être juste retarder le conflit.

Elle ne répondit pas de suite. Elle prit un moment pour terminer ce qu'elle était en train de lire puis glissa le parchemin de côté. « Rien de spécial. Bon, je veux te parler de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure… »

Je savais que ce n'était que parti remise. Maintenant, les hurlements allaient commencer.

Je hochai seulement la tête en réponse, les yeux baissés, attendant la suite.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir criée dessus. » Confuse, je relevai la tête vers elle. Elle dût remarquer ma confusion car elle ajouta, « Je sais que j'ai été dure avec vous. C'est juste que… qu'est-ce que j'étais supposée penser ? Je sais que vous n'êtes pas comme ça et que tu ne ferais jamais de mal intentionnellement à tes amis, mais… tu as embrassé Remus alors qu'il est engagé avec Dorcas. »

« Ça ne voulait rien dire, tu sais, » me défendis-je. « De toute façon, Remus ne m'aime plus de cette manière. »

Lily me renvoya un regard sceptique. « Tu en es sûre ? Je veux dire, la façon dont il te regarde- »

Je secouai aussitôt la tête. « Non, ce n'est vraiment rien. »

« Il va rester avec Dorcas ? » demanda Lily.

« Oui, » répondis-je en m'allongeant sur mon lit. « Maintenant qu'il n'a plus aucun soucis avec moi, il va manifestement rester avec elle. »

Lily se pencha en avant, s'allongeant sur le ventre, les coudes calés sur le matelas et la tête reposant dans ses mains. « Ouais, ils vont parfaitement bien ensemble, » approuva-t-elle.

« Tout comme toi et James, » m'exclamai-je sans tenir de compte qu'elle puisse me détester pour amener ce sujet sur le tapis. Je surveillai sa réaction.

Elle leva un sourcil (elle était très douée pour le faire) et j'aurais juré la voir sourire. « Nous ne sommes allés qu'à un seul rendez-vous, » répondit-elle finalement.

Je scrutai le ciel de mon lit. « C'est plus que ça, tu te voiles juste la face. »

Je savais qu'elle était en train de rouler des yeux. « Je ne veux pas me précipiter. Il reste James Potter et, pour ce que j'en sais, il pourrait encore être le même crétin qu'en cinquième année. Je ne vais pas me précipiter dans cette relation pour que ça se termine mal. Nous allons prendre notre temps. »

Je me demandais si James était d'accord avec ça. J'avais l'impression que c'était une idée de James – un autre moyen de montrer à Lily qu'il était plus mature. Et c'était une idée de génie. « Jusqu'où êtes-vous allés ? » demandai-je par curiosité. James avait-il déjà tenté quelque chose de stupide ?

« Étrangement, il se comporte comme un parfait gentleman. » Je me retins d'éclater de rire à cette déclaration. « Sauf dans la bibliothèque tout à l'heure. »

Mais Lily ne paraissait pas trop en colère de ça. Je hochai la tête, essayant de ne pas m'égarer. Le seul fait de regarder la toile sombre au-dessus de moi me donnait envie de dormir.

« Eh, Ivy, Lily, » nous salua Dorcas, en posant ses affaires sur son lit, près de celui de Lily. Elle n'avait pas l'air aussi joyeuse que d'habitude.

Avait-elle découvert quelque chose ? Et si c'était le cas ? Qu'est-ce que je lui dirai ?

« Ça va ? » demanda aussitôt Lily en s'asseyant. Je savais qu'elle ne raconterait rien à Dorcas, mais peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre le ferait ? Et si James lui en avait parlé ? Mais pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Est-ce que Remus l'avait fait ?

Dorcas haussa les épaules, incertaine. « Je crois que j'ai un problème. »

Lily et moi échangeâmes un bref regard avant de revenir à la fille qui était assise sur son lit et paraissait très ennuyée.

Dorcas pris une profonde inspiration et, avec un tremblement, elle annonça, « Je pense que je vais rompre avec Remus. »

… Oh non.


	82. Chapitre 82 : La rupture

**Chapitre 82 : La rupture**

La tête de Lily m'apprit que même elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Ils avaient toujours l'air si heureux. Excepté le fait que Remus m'aimait toujours, il ne semblait pas y avoir d'autres problèmes.

« Pourquoi ? » demandai-je en me déplaçant au pied de mon lit. Mon cœur avait reprit une fois de plus sa course folle – plus vite que jamais.

Dorcas baissa les yeux. « Je ne sais pas. C'est juste… quelque chose qui ne va pas entre nous. »

La culpabilité m'envahit. Une fois encore c'était de ma faute.

Lily se fit curieuse. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire. Tous les deux, vous- »

« Êtes parfaits ensemble, » acheva Dorcas avec un lourd soupir. « Je sais, je sais. Mais ce n'est pas comme ça. J'ai le sentiment qu'il me cache des choses. Il est vraiment gentil et tout, mais… je ne sais pas… »

Dorcas avait raison. Remus lui cacher des choses. Je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas annoncer de but en blanc « eh, je suis un loup-garou ». Il n'avait dévoilé son secret qu'à quelques personnes choisies soigneusement.

« Tu devrais lui laisser une chance, » je répétai les mots que j'avais déjà dit à Remus. Mais alors même que je les disais, je savais que ça se terminerait mal. Si deux personnes ne voulaient pas être ensemble, n'était-ce pas une perte de temps de continuer comme ça ?

Dorcas se mordit la lèvre, réprimant ses larmes. Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer. Si elle commençait à pleurer, j'allais me sentir cent fois plus mal pour elle. Tout était de ma faute. « Je sais que je devrais mais je ne sais pas si je veux passer par toute cette douleur. Je ne veux pas blesser Remus. Il ne le mérite pas. C'est un super garçon… »

« Je pense que rompre avec lui est la meilleure chose à faire. » Je regardai Lily choquée par ses mots. Rompre avec Remus ne serait jamais la meilleure chose à faire. Il serait dévasté. Lily remarqua mon expression et expliqua rapidement, « Je veux dire, est-ce que ce ne serait pas pire pour lui de continuer comme si de rien n'était ? Il mérite de connaître la vérité. »

« Mais il mérite d'être heureux, » ajoutai-je. « Il… il va être dévasté si tu romps avec lui, Dorcas. »

« Je sais, » gémit Dorcas, se passant une main dans les cheveux en geste de frustration. « C'est ça mon problème. »

Et je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce que je pouvais faire. Je ne savais pas quel genre de conseil donner. Je n'y connaissais rien du tout.

Remus avait besoin d'un peu de joie dans sa vie et ça allait lui être arraché. Ce n'était pas bien.

Dorcas soupira derrière ses mains. « Je dois lui dire. Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. Je l'adore vraiment, mais… il n'y a rien à faire. »

Rien de ce que je dirais ne ferait changer Dorcas d'avis. Elle avait pris sa décision. Elle l'annoncerait tôt ou tard à Remus.

Dorcas se leva soudainement et se dirigea vers la porte. Lily et moi lui emboîtâmes le pas. « Tu vas lui dire _maintenant_? » demandai-je alors que nous descendions les escaliers.

Remus allait avoir une nuit d'enfer. Entre moi et Dorcas, il allait devenir dingue. Ça allait être la goutte de trop.

« Je dois le faire, » insista Dorcas en accélérant.

Lily et moi eûmes du mal à la suivre. « Tu es sûre de vouloir le faire tout de suite ? » interrogea Lily. Elle était en train de comprendre ce à quoi je pensais.

Mais Dorcas ne lui répondit même pas. Nous étions en bas des escaliers et quatre garçons familiers étaient dans notre ligne de mire.

L'expression dominante du visage de Remus était la confusion. Mais je pouvais y lire de l'inquiétude aussi. Nous étions tous sous tensions. Lily et moi restâmes au pied de l'escalier alors que Dorcas se dirigeait vers eux.

« Hum, Remus, est-ce qu'on peut aller dans le corridor pour parler ? » demanda Dorcas, la voix étonnamment sûre.

C'était comme si je pouvais entendre les pensées de Remus.

'Sait-elle pour Ivy et moi ? Est-elle en colère contre moi ? Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?'

J'essayai de lancer un regard rassurant à Remus alors qu'ils quittaient la salle commune, mais nos regards s'effleurèrent trop brièvement. Les autres Maraudeurs nous observaient avec intérêt. Ils savaient que Lily et moi savions.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'ils nous invitent sur le canapé, mais James se leva et vint nous voir. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il. Il semblait très concerné.

Lily secoua la tête. « Dorcas va mettre fin à leur relation. »

« Oh, » fut tout ce que dit James. Sirius et Peter avaient dû entendre la nouvelle depuis le canapé car leur expression se fana aussitôt.

« À cause de… » commença James, hésitant à demander.

Je savais exactement ce qu'il voulait dire. « Non, » répondis-je en n'apportant pas plus d'explications. Je voulais seulement que Remus revienne le plus vite possible dans la salle commune. Je voulais voir s'il n'était pas trop blessé. Je voulais juste le voir.

Les minutes défilèrent. Combien de temps allions nous attendre ? J'avais l'impression que ça faisait des heures. Je vérifiai l'heure et me rendis compte qu'une heure s'était déjà écoulée. Lily et James s'étaient installés sur le canapé et j'étais restée seule au pied de l'escalier.

Ça ne devait pas prendre tant de temps que ça de rompre avec quelqu'un.

Sans un mot pour les autres, je me précipitai sur le portrait et inspectai le corridor. Personne. Où était-il ? Je tournai au coin du couloir, vérifiant frénétiquement l'autre bout du corridor et faillis trébucher sur quelque chose.

« Ça va ? »

Remus. Il était assis à même le sol, les yeux sur moi et une expression impassible sur les traits.

« Et toi ? » répondis-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

« La meilleure journée de ma vie, vraiment, » rit-il amèrement.

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Le sarcasme ne te sied pas vraiment, Remus, » remarquai-je. Il roula des yeux. Son regard se perdit dans le vide. Il était en train d'essayer d'oublier.

« Je suis désolée, » murmurai-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

Il ne prononça pas un mot, mais je le sentis se détendre un peu. Et je sus que ça irait bien.


	83. Chapitre 83 : L'invitation

Hello, me revoilà !

Je n'ai pas pu publier la semaine dernière car je n'avais pas de connections internet !

Merci encore pour vos reviews !

Sans plus attendre, la suite !

* * *

 **Chapitre 83 : L'invitation**

La montagne de vêtements n'avait pas eu l'air aussi intimidante quand j'avais commencé à faire ma valise. Il ne restait plus désormais que quelques chemises et jupes, et une ou deux chaussettes. C'était le seul problème que j'avais avec les vacances : empaqueter mes affaires. Et c'était un véritable fiasco. Finalement, je réussis à fourrer le dernier vêtement dans ma malle, la fermai et la posai à côté de mon lit.

Lily, Mary et Alice étaient encore en train de faire leur bagage. Dorcas n'était pas dans la chambre, et Marlene restait à Poudlard pendant les vacances. Elle murmurait aux autres filles que c'était très calme puisqu'il n'y avait personne, et comme c'était sa dernière année, elle voulait en profiter. Elle me lança un coup d'œil. Cela faisait un mois et demi et elle m'en voulait toujours.

« Je vais aller faire un tour, » déclarai-je en me levant et en saisissant un parchemin sur ma table de nuit.

J'espérai que les autres filles soient trop occupées pour y faire attention. Elles gardèrent le silence alors que je descendais et me dirigerais vers l'escalier, puis le dortoir des garçons.

Je m'arrêtai devant leur porte et frappai trois fois. Les trois coups étaient mon truc, comme ça il savait que c'était moi à la porte.

« Entre, » entendis-je quelqu'un dire de l'intérieur. J'ouvris la porte et entrai, manquant de trébucher sur un tas de vêtements.

Il y avait des fringues partout. Négligemment jetés sur les lampes, éparpillés sur les lits et jonchant le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demandai-je, en tournant sur moi-même pour contempler le désastre. Le seul endroit où je pouvais voir le sol était autour du lit de Remus. Son lit était un peu près en ordre. Il y avait encore deux trois trucs qui y traînaient, mais c'était moins pire que le reste de la chambre.

« Bagage, » répondit James comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Ça n'en avait pas l'air du tout. « Est-ce que vous aviez tous ces trucs dans vos malles ? » demandai-je, en faisant précautionneusement mon chemin au milieu de la pièce.

Sirius éclata de rire. « Évidemment. »

Peter se laissa tomber sur son lit. « C'est trop fatiguant. »

Je les observai, amusée, essayer d'empaqueter leurs affaires pendant plusieurs secondes, puis je me dirigeai vers le lit de Remus. Ce fut beaucoup plus facile quand j'arrivais près de son lit, et je fus capable de poser un pied sur le sol sans soucis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais pendant les vacances ? » demandai-je à Remus, en m'appuyant sur son baldaquin, après la randonnée que j'avais dû faire au milieu du dortoir.

Il haussa les épaules. « Rien. Pourquoi ? »

Je dépliai le parchemin que j'avais apporté de ma chambre. « Ma mère dit que c'est d'accord si tu veux venir pendant les vacances. » Je lui tendis la lettre, qu'il lut rapidement.

Le lendemain de sa rupture avec Dorcas, je m'étais sentie si horrible que j'avais eu besoin de faire quelque chose pour lui. J'avais écrit à ma mère pour lui demander si Remus pouvait venir dîner un soir, et elle avait accepté sans problème.

J'avais l'impression qu'elle pensait que nous étions ensemble.

« Tu m'invites ? » il semblait surpris. Il n'aurait pas dû semblait si choqué, nous étions amis après tout. J'avais le droit de l'inviter chez moi.

Je hochai la tête. « Est-ce que tu veux venir ? »

« Bien sûr, » s'exclama-t-il en me souriant, avant de mettre un autre t-shirt dans sa malle. Je lui renvoyai son sourire et lançai un coup d'œil à la ronde pour voir ce que faisaient les autres garçons.

Ils avaient complètement raté ma conversation avec Remus. Sirius et James discutaient Quidditch (quelle surprise) et Peter était toujours étalé sur son lit, sans doute en train de somnoler. C'était étrange : on n'aurait jamais eu l'impression que Frank était dans le même dortoir. Je le voyais seulement en classe.

La conversation de James et Sirius s'orienta sur les journaux, puis Sirius se tourna vers moi avec un regard interrogatif. « Eh, Ivy, tu travailles toujours sur ton histoire ? »

Oh. Mon histoire.

La dernière fois que j'y avais pensé, remontait au mois dernier. La dernière chose que j'avais écrite était le point de vue de Sebastian, et ça ne valait pas grand chose. Comment avais-je pu oublier mon histoire aussi facilement ? J'étais supposée être une écrivaine – ne pouvant passer une journée sans écrire.

« Un petit peu, » mentis-je. Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge : j'allais m'y remettre. Il n'y avait aucun doute que j'allais la terminer. Je _devais_ la terminer – c'était une histoire incroyable qui avait besoin d'être racontée.

Sirius me pointa du doigt et dit, « Il faut qu'on travaille sur ça. N'oublie pas, ok ? »

« Ok, » répondis-je un peu confuse. Pourquoi Sirius voulait-il encore m'aider avec mon histoire ? Je pensais qu'il n'en aurait plus rien à faire désormais. Peut-être qu'il s'intéressait vraiment à l'histoire. Ce devait être ça.

Remus me regardait bizarrement. « Quoi ? » questionnai-je.

« C'était quoi ça ? » demanda-t-il en retour.

Remus n'était pas encore au courant de mon histoire. J'avais complètement oublié. « J'écris juste quelque chose et Sirius s'y intéresse, » expliquai-je brièvement.

Il y a eu une pause et je pensais que Remus n'allait rien répliquer quand je l'entendis marmonner, « Sirius n'est pas intéressé par les bouquins. »

Mais ce devait être un mensonge. Il n'y avait rien d'autre d'intéressant que cette histoire.


	84. Chapitre 84 : La visite

**Chapitre 84 : La visite**

« Tu as invité un _garçon_ ici ? »

Je me retournai vers Eleanor qui était debout dans l'entrée de ma chambre et qui me regardait avec une expression curieuse. Je fis face au miroir et ajustai mon serre-tête. « Ton meilleur ami est un garçon. Où est la différence ? »

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil pour voir sa réaction. « Je ne l'ai pas invité ici, » répliqua-t-elle malicieusement.

C'était amusant de voir comment trois mois à Poudlard l'avaient changée. Ce n'était pas un changement radical, mais je pouvais dire que Liam avait un effet sur elle. Elle n'était pas capable de répliquer de la sorte au début de l'année. Mais, au lieu de m'ennuyer, cela m'amusait.

Je décidai de changer de sujet. Je me tournai vers elle et étendis mes bras pour lui montrer ce que je portais. « De quoi j'ai l'air ? » J'étais inquiète car mes parents faisaient toute une affaire de l'invitation. C'était seulement Remus, mais ils agissaient comme si c'était la première et dernière fois que je ramenais quelqu'un à la maison. Ce qui était vrai.

« Maman va se douter de quelque chose, » commenta Eleanor.

Je baissai mon regard sur la robe que je portais. Elle m'allait bien. J'allais à ma malle et en sortis fiévreusement des vêtements en les balançant par-dessus ma tête. Pourquoi avais-je invité Remus ? Ça allait être, sans aucun doute, un véritable désastre.

Alors que je boutonnais les derniers boutons de ma blouse, j'entendis un coup frapper à la porte d'entrée. Je m'y précipitai, mais quand j'arrivai en haut de l'escalier ma mère était déjà en train d'ouvrir la porte.

Il y avait _deux_ personnes debout sur le porche de ma maison. Pas juste une comme c'était supposé l'être. Non, _deux_.

« Bonjour, Madame Bennet je présume ? » Entendis-je la voix polie et amicale que Remus avait quand il rencontrait des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Je n'étais pas douée pour ça. Je n'étais pas sociable comme lui. « Je suis Remus Lupin. »

Ma mère lui sourit en l'inspectant de la tête au pied. Je devais admettre une chose : il était propre sur lui. « Et qui est-ce ? »

Je sursautai et me penchai sur le côté pour avoir une meilleure vue. C'était _lui_. Pourquoi était-il là ? Dans ma maison ? Pourquoi Sirius Black était-il dans ma maison ?!

Sirius fit un pas en avant et lança son sourire charmeur. « Sirius Black, M'dam. Agréablement enchanté de vous rencontrer. » Je compris que ma mère l'évaluait rien que par la façon dont elle le regardait. Finalement, elle lui rendit son sourire et demanda, « Puis-je prendre vos manteaux ? »

« Oui, merci, » répondit Remus, retirant avec précaution son manteau couvert de neige. J'observai Sirius faire de même, puis se passait une main dans les cheveux.

Ma mère s'empara gracieusement de leur manteau, les posa sur son bras et dit, « Faites comme chez vous. » Puis elle me remarqua dans les escaliers. « Vous pouvez aller tous les trois discuter pendant que je finis de préparer le dîner. Il sera prêt dans un moment. » Et elle fut partie avant même que je ne puisse lui dire un mot.

Je n'eus même pas besoin de questionner Remus. Il commença à s'expliquer dès que ma mère fut hors de vue. « Je suis désolé ! J'ai oublié que Sirius restait chez moi quelques jours pendant les vacances car James voulait aller quelque part avec Lily, et j'ai dû l'emmener.

Sirius éclata de rire et j'essayai de mon mieux d'ignorer le son de son rire. « J'ai l'impression d'être un animal de compagnie. »

Qu'est-ce que ça changeait que Sirius soit là ? Ce n'était qu'une soirée à dîner, puis à discuter pendant une heure. Une personne en plus n'y changerait rien. J'espérai seulement que ma mère n'était pas énervée. Elle se plaindrait sans doute plus tard qu'elle n'avait pas prévu assez de nourriture.

« C'est bon. Je suis ravie que tu sois là, Sirius, » dis-je en regardant les lèvres de Sirius dessinaient un sourire.

« Merci, Ivy. Je suis content de savoir que je suis apprécié, » annonça Sirius en envoyant un regard moqueur à Remus.

Remus soupira.

Sirius sourit encore, puis il tourna sur lui-même pour observer les lieux. « Sympa ta maison. »

« Merci, » répondis-je en me dirigeant vers le séjour où se trouvait la table à manger. Ma mère avait déjà ajouté un couvert en plus. C'était bon signe : elle n'était sans doute pas énervée.

Cette dernière jaillit de la cuisine portant un plateau remplie de substances douteuses. « Ivy, est-ce que tu peux appeler ta sœur et lui dire que le dîner est prêt ? »

C'était le moyen qu'avait ma mère de me dire qu'elle voulait être seule avec les invités. Elle allait les torturer. J'hésitai une seconde avant que l'expression de ma mère ne me fasse comprendre que je n'avais pas le choix. « Bien sûr, » dis-je en m'éloignant lentement.

Eleanor décida de se faire attendre plus que d'habitude. J'étais inquiète pour Remus et Sirius. Ils étaient seuls avec ma mère depuis plus de cinq minutes. C'était assez long pour poser des questions embarrassantes.

Je me précipitai dans le séjour pour voir Remus et Sirius, debout dans l'entrée de la cuisine, en train de parler à – non pas ma mère, mais mon père.

Mauvais. Extrêmement mauvais.

La conversation avait l'air vive car personne ne remarqua mon entrée. Je me glissai dans la cuisine et trouver ma mère sortant un plat du four. Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose qu'elle ait fait un repas complet à la manière moldue.

« Eh, maman, » la saluai-je.

Elle se contenta de sourire. « J'ai parlé à tes amis. » J'aurais vraiment aimé quelle parle à voix basse. Remus et Sirius n'étaient qu'à quelques pas derrière – ils pouvaient probablement entendre tout ce qu'on disait. Remus c'était sur, puisqu'il était le plus près.

« Oh ? » répondis-je, baissant ma voix.

Ma mère n'ajouta rien pendant un moment, puis elle s'exclama, venu de nul part, « Je pense que Sirius est un peu trop beau garçon et un peu trop charmeur. Mais l'autre, ce Remus, vous iriez parfaitement ensemble. »

Je pus entendre un rire étouffé derrière mois et je sus que Remus avait tout en entendu. Et sans doute (heureusement) seulement lui car il était le seul à rire.

« Non- » je voulais désespérément m'expliquer.

« Tu devrais sortir avec lui, » s'écria joyeusement ma mère.

Je marmonnai quelque chose comme « sur », mes joues brûlaient et étaient sûrement rouge tomate. Je sortis rapidement de la pièce et croisai le regard de Remus.

J'étais inquiète qu'il puisse être blessé encore, cette fois par les mots de ma mère. Mais ses yeux étaient amusés – se moquant de moi.

Remus Lupin et ma mère avaient comploté tout ça ensemble. Ce n'était pas possible autrement.


	85. Chapitre 85 : Black

Hello tous !

Je suis désolée pour l'absence de chapitre ces deux dernières semaines. Je n'ai aucune excuse, j'ai juste oublié de publier haha.

Pour la peine je vous offre deux chapitres ce lundi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 85 : Black**

Je passai le reste de mes vacances à essayer d'oublier ce dîner. Ce qui était très difficile, car absolument rien ne m'y aidait. Jour après jour, je restais dans ma chambre et envoyai de temps à autre une lettre à quelqu'un, espérant déjà être de retour à Poudlard.

Noël était la seule chose qui me faisait revenir à la maison. Je reçus des cadeaux habituels de mes parents (parchemins et autres) et Eleanor m'offrit un livre.

Je fus surprise par mes autres cadeaux.

Peter m'avait envoyée une boite de sucreries (j'étais étonnée qu'il m'envoie quelque chose, habituellement il ne me parlait jamais), James m'avait envoyée un dispositif d'allure étrange qui était censé me dire l'humeur des gens autour de moi, Lily m'avait offert un petit miroir décoratif.

Dans le paquet venant de Sirius (qui était très gros), il y avait sur le dessus un bout de parchemin avec noté « Reconnaissance de dette » puis un « je plaisante » gribouillé dans le coin. Sous le parchemin, il y avait une pile de livres, vieux et poussiéreux. Il devait y en avoir une vingtaine. En bas du parchemin, il y avait quelque chose d'autre d'écrit.

« Volé ça dans la bibliothèque de ma mère. Tu les mérites plus qu'elle. Bonne lecture ! –S

Je cachai mon sourire avant que ma mère ne suspecte quelque chose. Je redoutais d'ouvrir le cadeau de Remus et je l'avais gardé pour la fin. Je savais qu'elle serait la réaction de ma mère. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de parler en bien de Remus pendant toutes les vacances. J'étais à bout.

Je pris la petite boite entre mes mains, l'ouvris et trouvai un fin bracelet en argent, composé de quelques charmes. Un livre, une plume, un nuage. Et ils étaient tous animés. Le livre feuilletait ses pages, la plume gribouillait, le nuage apparaissait et disparaissait.

Le reste de la journée, j'ignorai totalement ma mère qui s'extasiait sur la façon dont nous serions parfaits ensemble. (J'avais particulièrement était amusée par le fait que ma mère n'avait même pas remarqué qu'Eleanor avait reçu un cadeau de Liam.)

La fin des vacances arriva enfin et je me tenais devant l'entrée de Poudlard, heureuse d'être de retour. Les Maraudeurs et Lily étaient à mes côtés, profitant du temps. (Même s'il faisait un peu froid.)

« Nous n'avons plus que six mois de blagues devant nous, » soupira Sirius dramatiquement.

« Six mois à vous empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide, » répondit Remus.

James attira Lily dans sa chaleur. J'aurai juré voir Lily rougir mais je savais que Lily Evans ne rougissait jamais. « Nous allons faire de ces six mois les plus excitants de notre scolarité, » annonça James.

« Tant que ta version n'est pas dangereuse, » coupa Lily. Elle essayait de faire preuve d'autorité, mais le sourire qu'elle avait, amoindrit sa déclaration.

James sourit. « Bien sûr que non, » dit-il en même temps que Sirius.

« Je suis impatient d'être diplômé, » ajouta Peter, bien à l'abri dans son manteau.

Diplômé – cela semblait si loin avec tout ce que nous avions à faire avant. « Et je suis impatiente de réviser pour nos ASPICS, » laissai-je échapper.

James et Sirius grognèrent. « Ce n'est pas cool, » s'exclama ce dernier, un air horrifié sur le visage à l'idée d'étudier. « Est-ce que je ne t'ai pas montré ce qui était cool ? As-tu déjà oublié ? »

Je roulai des yeux, ramassai rapidement de la neige dans mes gants, et visai sa tête. « Je pense que je m'en souviens. »

La boule de neige ne le toucha pas, bien sûr. Je n'étais pas douée. Mais je n'eus pas à m'inquiéter car une autre boule de neige s'abattit sur son bras.

« Merci, » dis-je à James qui avait envoyé la boule de neige.

Il sourit. « Pas de problèmes. » Sirius façonna une boule de neige et l'envoya dans la tête de James. Il n'hésita pas un instant en lançant de la neige derrière lui.

« On n'est pas en première année, les gars, » essaya aussitôt Lily pour arrêter James et Sirius qui s'étaient lancés dans leur propre bataille de boules de neige. Je me reculai vivement du chemin pour éviter de me prendre une boule de neige perdue.

Beaucoup d'élèves, qui entraient dans le château, s'arrêtèrent pour regard la bataille qui s'était étendue pour inclure Peter et Remus. Remus n'était pas si bon pour envoyer des boules de neige et Peter tressaillait chaque fois qu'un projectile passait près de sa tête. Il était amusant à regarder.

« Ils vont se lasser tôt ou tard, » soupira Lily.

Surtout qu'il faisait de plus en plus froid, que l'heure du dîner approchait rapidement et que la luminosité décroissait. « Ouais, » accordai-je.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Sirius me bouscula que le jeu prit fin. J'étais contente de savoir que ma santé était plus importante que le jeu.

« Ça va ? » demanda Sirius alors que nous franchissions les grandes portes de chêne.

« Très bien, » insistai-je. « Tu ne m'as marchée que sur le pied. Je ne vais pas en mourir » Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était si inquiet de m'avoir blessée. Il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois (d'accord, il ne s'en était peut-être pas aperçu, mais quand même).

« Bien, » soupira de soulagement Sirius. « Je n'ai pas envie que Lunard me tue. Il s'inquiète toujours qu'on finisse par aller trop loin avec toi. »

Remus était inquiet que – « Quoi ? »

Sirius tourna la tête autour de lui pour s'assurer que Remus était assez loin pour ne pas entendre. « Je pense qu'il s'inquiète qu'on ne t'inclut pas assez. Du coup, on essaie de lui prouver le contraire. »

Cela voulait dire que la seule raison qu'avait Sirius de vouloir passer du temps avec moi, c'était à cause de Remus. Pas juste moi.

Sirius et Ivy n'avais aucune existence si Remus n'était pas quelque part dans l'équation.


	86. Chapitre 86 : Inquiétudes

**Chapitre 86 : Inquiétude**

J'essayais de me convaincre que cette révélation n'avait pas d'importance. Même si c'était blessant de savoir que les Maraudeurs n'étaient mes amis que pour Remus, je l'ignorai du mieux que je pouvais.

En me réveillant le lundi matin, je saluai mes camarades d'un « bonjour » (même Marlene) et agît comme si tout allait bien. J'allais passer une _bonne_ journée. Rien ne viendrait la ruiner.

Lily m'observa bizarrement tout le long du chemin. Peut-être avais-je été un peu trop joyeuse. Soupirant, je fixai mon regard droit devant et essayai de penser que cette journée serait comme toutes les autres.

Ce serait une journée parfaitement normale.

Lily dû remarquer que je m'étais un peu calmée car elle recommença à papoter comme si tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que nous nous asseyions. Je m'emparai de quelques toasts, et était en train d'y étaler de la confiture quand Remus, Peter et James apparurent.

James pris place de l'autre côté de Lily, posant un baiser sur sa joue avant de se servir. Lily sourit doucement, et Remus, Peter et moi échangeâmes un regard de connivence.

« Où est Sirius ? » demanda aussitôt Lily, sans doute pour essayer de cacher son sourire en parlant.

James roula des yeux. « Demande pas, » marmonna-t-il en se servant des tranches de bacon.

Non, je n'allais pas m'exciter le cerveau à imaginer ce qui avait pu arriver de mauvais. C'était supposé être une journée parfaitement normale.

Mais qu'avait-il pu lui arriver ? Était-il malade ? Pourquoi James avait-il roulé des yeux ? Il était évident que quelque chose n'allait pas vu la réaction de James.

La conversation tourna rapidement sur autre chose, et nous nous retrouvâmes à parler des noms et des prénoms. J'essayai d'écouter du mieux que je le pouvais pour tenir mon esprit loin d'un certain garçon Gryffondor.

« Elvendork ! » s'exclama James sur le sujet des prénoms préférés. « Vous saviez que c'était mixte ? »

Lily grimaça. « C'est un prénom horrible. »

J'étais d'accord. La conversation mourut aussitôt et je pus m'enquérir des vacances de Lily. Elle commença par me dire que sa sœur et son nouveau petit copain avaient été affreux.

Son nom était Vernon. Ce qui allait particulièrement bien avec Elvendork dans la catégorie des pires noms et prénoms.

J'écoutai vaguement Lily continuait à se plaindre de cet affreux garçon, mais mon esprit était ailleurs. J'inspectai la Grande Salle et remarquai ma sœur et Liam assis ensemble (bien sûr). Je rencontrai aussi le regard de Sylvia et elle me sourit. Je souris en retour brièvement et laissai mon regard revenir sur notre table.

Sirius était assis près de James. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu nous saluer ou quoique ce soit. Il avait le regard baissé sur la table, peut-être sur son assiette de nourriture.

Il était peut-être malade. Il n'avait pas l'air bien du tout. Il respirait difficilement, il avait l'air d'avoir chaud, et sa peau était très pale.

Je l'observai alors qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux, puis sans avertissement, il me fixa du regard.

La façon dont il me fixa me fit frissonner – et pas dans le bon sens. Il avait un regard féroce et effrayant – comme si j'étais son pire ennemi. Comme si j'étais cette force du mal en dehors de Poudlard qui menaçait nos vies. Comme si j'avais tué et assassiné et me faisais appeler le Lord Noir.

Mais j'étais juste Ivy Bennett. Pourquoi me regardait-il de cette façon ?

Puis soudainement, il bondit du banc. « Je dois y aller, » annonça-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe avant de s'enfuir hors de la Grande Salle.

Les larmes me brûlèrent les yeux, mais je clignai rapidement des paupières pour les ravaler. « Hum, j'ai oublié mon livre de Métamorphose dans le dortoir, » m'excusai-je pour partir.

Je ne pus même pas faire deux pas dans le Grand Hall avant que je n'entende quelqu'un me suivre. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur son identité.

« Tu n'as pas oublié ton livre de Métamorphose, » dit Remus avant même que je ne me retourne. « Ton sac a le même air que d'habitude. »

J'ignorai le fait que Remus avait scruté mon sac avec attention. Je soupirai et lui dis en lui faisant face. « Est-ce que Sirius me déteste ? »

Remus eut l'air surpris. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Il m'a regardée comme s'il voulait me tuer ou quelque chose comme ça. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » expliquai-je, ma voix partant dans les aiguës.

« Rien- »

Mais je savais que j'avais fait quelque chose ! « Non vraiment, tu aurais dû le voir, Remus ! C'était comme… s'il me _haïssait_ , je le sais ! » j'eus du mal à respirer et mon esprit était agité.

« Il s'est juste levé du mauvais pied ce matin, Ivy, » coupa vivement Remus. « Ce n'est pas toi. Il agit comme ça depuis qu'il est levé. »

Je secouai la tête, essayant de voir à travers mes larmes. « Alors pourquoi il m'a regardée comme ça ? Il ne l'a fait avec personne d'autre. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » souffla Remus gentiment. Il s'en ait aussi pris à James et moi ce matin. Peter, heureusement, était déjà sorti du dortoir. Ce n'est pas juste toi, Ivy. »

Je laissai un soupir de soulagement tremblant s'échapper, même si je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que sa mauvaise humeur était quelque chose qui avait à voir avec moi. Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais pu faire, mais ce sentiment était fort.

Je savais juste une chose. Ce ne serait définitivement pas une journée parfaitement normale.


	87. Chapitre 87 : La mal-aimée

**Chapitre 87 : La Mal-aimée**

Sirius ne prononça pas un seul mot de la journée. Pendant la Métamorphose, alors que les Maraudeurs discutaient avec Lily et moi, il resta en retrait, travaillant en vain sur ses devoirs. Cela continua pendant les autres cours – et je fus heureuse d'avoir Arithmancie sans lui.

Je n'avais pas besoin qu'on me fusille du regard à tout moment. Mais même être loin de lui n'y changeait rien – le regard qu'il m'avait lancée était gravé dans mes souvenirs.

C'était comme s'il avait eu peur de m'approcher. Pourquoi serait-il effrayé par moi ? Je n'avais rien fait du tout.

Si ce qu'il m'avait dit hier était vrai, alors Remus ne serait pas content de ce soudain revirement contre moi. Remus voulait que les garçons soient gentils avec moi, pas… _ça_.

Je passai la soirée à me demander si je ne ferai pas mieux de monter au dortoir et y faire mes devoirs. Je m'en fichai que Marlene soit là haut. J'aurais été heureuse de m'excuser auprès d'elle encore et encore si c'était pour éviter le regard menaçant de Sirius.

Une minute-

Peut-être que Remus avait finalement raconté à Sirius ce qui s'était passé dans la bibliothèque quelques semaines plus tôt. Ça aurait du sens : Remus avait dû le dire à Sirius juste avant d'aller au lit. Et c'est pourquoi Sirius avait été si méchant avec moi ce matin. Il pensait que j'avais blessé l'un de ses meilleurs amis. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle il pouvait me détester désormais.

Remus était en train de travailler sur une dissertation seul dans un coin. Je saisis cette opportunité pour aller lui parler. Je m'assis sur une chaise à côté de lui et me raclai la gorge, ce qui lui fit lever les yeux vers moi. « Mmh ? » murmura-t-il, se remettant à son devoir.

Je me penchai en avant et baissai d'un ton pour chuchoter. « Est-ce que tu as dit à Sirius pour… pour ce qui s'était passé entre nous ? »

Remus eut l'air intéressé. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Dans la bibliothèque, » murmurai-je.

Il secoua la tête et contempla son parchemin en face de lui. « Non, c'est un secret entre toi, moi, Lily et James. »

Ce n'était pas ça ? Je lançai un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule et repérer Sirius en train de m'observer toujours avec le même regard. Je gémis et me retournai vers Remus. « Alors pourquoi il continue à me regarder… » Je forçai Remus à regarder l'endroit où était assis Sirius. « -comme ça ? »

Remus écarquilla les yeux. « Il te regarde comme s'il voulait te tuer. »

Maintenant, il comprenait. « Je te l'ai dit, » geignis-je alors que l'attention de Remus revenait sur moi.

« Peut-être que ce n'est pas toi, » s'exclama rationnellement Remus.

Ce n'était pas le moment d'être rationnel. « Alors qui regarde-t-il ? Ce n'est pas toi. Avant même que je ne vienne te voir, il me regardait déjà alors que j'étais assise là-bas. » J'indiquai le coin de la pièce.

Remus soupira. « Suis-moi, » ordonna-t-il en se levant et en tirant sur la manche de ma cape.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demandai-je, à la limite de l'hystérie. Je n'étais pas hystérique. Je ne pouvais juste pas supporter la pensée que Sirius voulait me tuer. Mon esprit s'amusait à monter des théories dingues qui expliqueraient pourquoi il me détestait. Et elles me donnaient envie de hurler.

« On va lui parler, » déclara Remus comme si c'était la chose parfaite à faire.

Sirius ne voulait pas se tenir à proximité de moi. Alors pourquoi voudrait-il me parler ? Il me _haïssait_.

Mais je n'avais pas l'énergie de me plaindre. Je laissai Remus me mener vers Sirius, qui nous observait avec un regard féroce.

« Eh, Patmol, » Remus essaya d'engager la conversation.

Les yeux de Sirius prirent un air prudent. « Eh. »

Remus me poussa en avant et je trébuchai. Je le regardai, puis portai mon regard sur Sirius. « Hum, salut. » dis-je. Les mots sonnèrent stupides aussitôt qu'ils quittèrent ma bouche.

Sirius me fixa et dit en serrant les dents, « Salut, _Ivy_. » Il prononça mon nom comme si ça le révoltait.

Remus le remarqua. « Tu as un problème ? »

Sirius hésita avant de répondre, « Non. »

« Alors, pourquoi tu regardes Ivy comme si elle n'était pas digne d'être un être humain ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je fais, » répondit Sirius, préférant observer la salle commune.

Remus me jeta un coup d'œil avant d'ajouter, « Si, c'est ce que tu fais, » avec un ton résolu.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'argumenter avec Remus quand il connaissait la vérité.

Sirius bondit de son siège comme ce matin au petit-déjeuner et, les yeux flamboyants, martela, « Tout va bien. Extrêmement bien. Alors arrêtez d'agir comme si quelque chose allait mal et arrêtez d'intervenir dans ma vie ! » Et il vola jusqu'aux escaliers, puis au dortoir d'où on entendit la porte claquait violemment.

« Quelque chose cloche, » conclut Remus.

« Peut-être qu'il est juste déprimé, » suggérai-je.

Mais, en vérité, je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi Sirius s'en prenait-il à nous ? Et qu'est-ce qui l'agaçait au point de ne rien dire à ses meilleurs amis ?


	88. Chapitre 88 : L'idiot

**Chapitre 88 : L'diot**

Personne ne savait ce qui n'allait pas avec Sirius. Il n'en avait parlé à personne et quand quelqu'un abordait le sujet, il niait tout en bloc.

Est-ce que j'étais supposée croire que les regards qu'il me lançait n'étaient rien ?

Ils étaient clairement dirigés contre moi. Le lendemain, ses yeux me suivaient où que j'aille. Même si j'étais avec d'autres personnes, il me cherchait et me fixait.

Peut-être que je réagissais de façon excessive. C'est ce que pensait Remus.

« Ça n'a probablement rien à voir avec toi. Il n'arrête pas de dire que ce n'est pas toi, » essayait d'expliquer Remus ce soir-là à la bibliothèque.

« Il ment, » insistai-je. « Ces regards sont clairement dirigés contre moi. Même Lily le dit. »

Remus soupira et, de frustration, fit courir une main dans ses cheveux. « À chaque fois que je lui demande où que je prononce ton prénom, il insiste pour dire que ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Et il est sur la défensive. »

« Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'autre ? » demandai-je. Je voulais vraiment tirer ça au clair. Ce n'était pas agréable quand le garçon qui vous plaisait vous détestait.

« Autre que sa famille qui le déteste et Voldemort qui le menace ? Non, rien, » répondit Remus.

Je laissai tomber ma tête sur la table. « Je peux pas me concentrer sur les ASPICS. Retournons à la salle commune, » dis-je en me levant et en fourrant en vitesse mes affaires dans mon sac.

Remus suivit en me regardant avec précaution. « Ça t'ennuie vraiment ? » demanda-t-il soudainement alors que nous étions dans les escaliers.

Je lui lançai un coup d'œil. « Non, ça me dérange pas du tout que Sirius m'envoie des regards de pure haine. »

« Le sarcasme ne te sied pas, » Remus utilisa ma blague, sourire aux lèvres. Je ris faiblement pour montrer que je l'écoutais. « Ça ira, je le promets. C'est sans doute quelque chose de stupide. Comme, tu as peut-être offensé Sirius ou autre. Ou alors ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. »

Il marquait un point. Habituellement quand j'étais sure de quelque chose, il s'avérait que la situation était entièrement différente.

« Je ne peux que l'espérer, » murmurai-je, tout en ajoutant le mot de passe pour entrer dans la salle commune. À l'intérieure, la salle était bondée.

Les élèves étaient particulièrement bruyants, courant et parlant très fort. Je devinai que Lily n'était pas dans la salle commune car elle serait normalement en train de leur hurler dessus si c'était le cas. Je fis le tour de la pièce du regard pour trouver un endroit où s'asseoir, mais je tombais sur tout autre chose.

Lucy Hattens, une gentille sixième année de Gryffondor, était assise sur les genoux de Sirius, les doigts agrippés aux cheveux de ce dernier. Elle rigolait à quelque chose qu'il lui disait et je la vis au ralenti, comme dans les clichés de films romantiques, se penchait sur lui et attraper ses lèvres d'un baiser.

Non, pas un baiser.

Un bon roulage de pelle serait plus exact.

Mais je ne comprenais pas. Sirius n'avait montré aucun intérêt envers Lucy. Elle était simplement une fille gentille et populaire qui n'avait même pas regardé Sirius deux fois. Je ne me serai jamais attendue à la retrouver sur les genoux de Sirius, lui roulant une pelle au milieu de la salle commune. Le pire (après le fait que Sirius embrasse une autre fille devant moi) était que je ne pouvais même pas détester Lucy. Je l'appréciais – elle était gentille avec moi.

C'était une autre Mary et tout recommençait.

Mais pourquoi Sirius m'avait-il envoyée tous ces regards et maintenant embrassait une fille comme si de rien n'était ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

Ils discutaient maintenant, de mignons petits chuchotements qui traversèrent la pièce et envahirent mes oreilles. « Les ukulélés sont de petites guitares, » ria Lucy.

« Pourquoi tu parles de ukulélés ? » murmura Sirius, ne lui laissant même pas une seconde pour répondre avant d'attaquer sa bouche.

Je continuai à observer la scène devant moi sans vraiment la voir, jusqu'à ce que Remus me tira légèrement par la manche. « Allons autre part, » l'entendis-je dire doucement, m'entraînant à l'opposée de la pièce.

Mais je pouvais encore les voir. C'était comme si je ne pouvais voir qu'eux – tout le reste était flou sauf _eux_.

« Ivy, s'il te plaît, regarde-moi, » entendis-je encore Remus dire. Je m'arracher à la vue du couple et regardai Remus.

« Quoi ? » grinçai-je des dents pour qu'on ne remarqua pas ma voix pleine de larmes.

« Ne les regarde pas, » me conseilla Remus gentiment, ses yeux clouaient aux miens. « Ne les regarde pas et tout ira bien. »

Tout irait bien ? Comment tout pourrait-il aller bien quand je recevais de méchants regards, puis que mon béguin se faisait rouler des pelles au beau milieu de la salle commune.

« Comment ? Rien ne va bien aller, Remus. Je suis amoureuse d'un idiot qui parfois me déteste et parfois me donne de faux espoirs et maintenant il fait _ça_ ?! »

Remus se contenta de me fixer, sans doute à court de mots. Je reconnus à peine James alors qu'il s'approchait de nous.

Il s'arrêta en face de nous et se renfrogna. « Il fait bien d'en profiter tant que ça dure, » annonça-t-il la voix un peu aiguë. « Parce que demain, il est mort. »

Je regardai étrangement James qui observait le couple à l'autre bout de la salle. Savait-il quelque chose que j'ignorai ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait se passer ?


	89. Chapitre 89 : L'aveux

**Chapitre 89 : L'aveux**

James n'attendit même pas que nous lui demandions ce qu'il voulait dire. Il se lança aussitôt dans un monologue tout en faisant les cent pas devant nous.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive ! Il ne me dit rien tu tout d'habitude il me raconte tout ! » Il s'arrêta et fit des gestes désordonnés pour indiquer Sirius derrière lui. « Et maintenant, vous savez qui est Lucy ? Ce n'est pas la première fille avec qui il fait ça. Non, avant elle, il y a eut Donna et puis Emily et encore une autre fille donc je ne connais pas le nom. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est en train de faire ! C'est comme s'il allait de fille en fille sans aucune considération pour leurs sentiments ! »

Remus et moi étions restés à la bibliothèque à peine une heure. Comment Sirius avait-il pu aussi rapidement emballer quatre filles ? Je savais où James voulait en venir – Sirius était complètement fou s'il pensait pouvoir agir comme ça sans raison. Et il avait refusé de s'expliquer ? Que se passait-il ?

« Comment peut-il faire ça ? Il a déjà brisé trois cœurs ce soir – et il va sur son quatrième, j'en suis sûr, » conclut James en reprenant sa respiration.

Les mots s'échappèrent de ma bouche en un murmure avant que je ne puisse les retenir. « Cinquième, » dis-je sans respirer, baissant le regard sur le sol.

Je sentis les yeux alarmés de Remus sur moi. Il pensait la même chose que moi – pourquoi avais-je dis ça devant James ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par cinquième ? » demanda James, déjà calmé de sa harangue. Je rencontrai avec précaution son regard et aussitôt ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. « _Je t'en prie_ , dis-moi que tu rigoles. »

Remus se tourna vers moi et nos yeux se rencontrèrent. Ils me disaient qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de m'en sortir. Je devais dire à James la vérité et espérer qu'il n'en soufflerait pas un mot à Sirius.

« Je préférerais, » répondis-je doucement, mes yeux scintillèrent quand ils revinrent sur la scène à l'autre bout de la salle commune. Lucy était toujours en train de rire – ce n'était qu'une question de temps avec que son rire ne s'éteigne.

James me fixait encore avec le même air choqué, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant comme un poisson hors de l'eau. « Toi… et lui… mais… » balbutia-t-il avant que sa voix ne devienne dangereuse. « Dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas laissé t'embrasser comme ça et te quitter. Je t'en prie dis-moi que ce n'est pas le cas. »

Je secouai la tête. « On n'a jamais était aussi proche, James. C'est juste un stupide béguin que je traîne depuis un moment- »

James agita les mains frénétiquement. « Whaou, whaou, _un moment_? Depuis quand cela dure-t-il ? Pourquoi je n'en ai pas été informé ? Est-ce que Lunard le sait ?

J'essayai de me rappeler chacune de ses questions. « Hum, cinquième année. Parce que tu l'as jamais remarqué. Et, oui ? »

Les yeux de James s'écarquillèrent encore plus si c'était possible. « Il te plaît depuis deux ans et tu n'as jamais rien dit ? J'aurais juré que tu aimais Remus. Même Sirius pense que tu aimes Remus ! »

Je me mordis la lèvre. « J'aime Remus, mais pas de la même façon. James, tu dois me promettre que tu n'en parleras pas à Sirius- »

James me lança un regard étrange. « Tu ne veux pas qu'il le sache ? Est-ce que ce ne serait pas mieux- »

Il ne pouvait pas le dire à Sirius ! Je serai incapable de lui faire face s' _il_ savait. « Non, je t'en prie, ne lui dis rien. Ça me va parfaitement bien qu'il ne sache rien. J'en fais mon affaire depuis deux ans, et même s'il se comporte comme un con et qu'il lance ces regards méchants- »

« Il fait ça avec tout le monde en ce moment- » commença à expliquer James, mais Remus revint dans la conversation.

Il secoua la tête tristement. « En fait, j'ai intercepté les regards qu'il lançait à Ivy ces derniers jours. Et pour je ne sais quelle raison, il a l'air vraiment irrité ou en colère après elle. »

James se tourna pour regarder Sirius. Il était en train d'essayer de glisser ses mains sur une certaine partie du corps de Lucy, mais elle les repoussait joyeusement par de petites claques comme si c'était un jeu. James soupira et revint à moi. « Tu l'aimes vraiment ? » demanda-t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils, observant le couple. « Oui, je l'aime, » répondis-je honnêtement, tournant mon attention vers James.

James copia mon froncement de sourcils, « D'accord, donc il va vraiment mourir demain. »

J'avais vraiment envie de rire mais la douleur dans ma poitrine refusa de le laisser sortir. Les coins de ma bouche s'étirèrent vers le haut et je chuchotai un « merci ».

James hocha la tête et je remarquai quelque chose que je n'avais encore jamais vu avant. Il était complètement et totalement sérieux – et je pouvais le deviner par la façon dont ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens sans malice.

Finalement c'était peut-être une bonne chose de l'avoir dit à James. Je savais qu'il ne le dirait jamais, et je n'avais plus à cacher mon secret de lui.

Alors même que j'avais le soutien de mes amis, je ne pouvais pas bloquer l'image que j'avais sous les yeux et qui me rendait malade. Les larmes envahirent ma vision mais je les ignorai et me levai abruptement.

« Je suis vraiment fatiguée alors je vais aller me coucher, » expliquai-je. « À demain. »

James et Remus hochèrent la tête et je sentis leurs yeux me suivre alors que je me dirigerai vers les escaliers.

Ça allait être une longue nuit.


	90. Chapitre 90 : La déchirure

**Chapitre 90 : La déchirure**

J'étais assise à l'extrémité du canapé, coincée inconfortablement contre l'accoudoir. C'était à cause de Sirius qui était assis à côté de moi, penché en avant, en train de lire mon journal posé sur la table devant nous.

Oui, Sirius Black. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais soudainement, il n'avait plus été en colère contre moi. Venu de nul part, il avait voulu travailler sur mon histoire comme il me l'avait promis.

C'était extrêmement bizarre, mais j'étais très contente. C'était bien mieux que quand il me lançait ces regards menaçant à travers la pièce. Je pourrais peut-être continuer mon histoire après tout.

Il était inhabituellement calme, assis penché, et se concentrant sur les mots en face de lui. Il n'avait même pas fait un seul commentaire sur mon écriture. Il se contentait de fixer et fixer et encore fixer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » finis-je par demander en brisant le silence qui faisait battre mon cœur plus fort.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Je me mordis la lèvre. « Hum, Ivy… » commença-t-il avec précaution.

« Oui, » répondis-je doucement.

« Ce Sebastian, eh bien, je pensais. » Mon cœur battit encore plus vite, mais j'essayai de me calmer. Je gardai mes espoirs loin de mes pensées car il n'était sans doute pas en train de se déclarer. C'était quelque chose d'entièrement différent. « C'est… c'est moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et ma respiration se coupa dans ma gorge. Il avait raison. Et j'étais sure qu'il n'était pas saoul. J'avais conscience de l'inquiétude que je percevais dans sa voix. Je n'arrivais pas à parler, alors à la place j'acquiesçai de la tête lentement.

L'expression de son visage ne changea pas. Il cligna des yeux une fois, puis deux, et je vis son visage se fermer.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je ne peux pas faire ça, » annonça Sirius, ses mots durs me frappèrent de plein fouet. Il prit mon journal dans les mains et le balança sur le sol. Il se tourna vers moi avec l'air en colère auquel j'avais été habitué. « Je ne t'aime pas Ivy. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas comprendre ça ?! » hurla-t-il pratiquement avant de filer par les escaliers.

Qu'est ce que j'avais fait ?

Pourquoi ne m'aimait-il pas ?

Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était cacher ma tête dans mes mains et crier en silence. Les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues et je les laissai faire, puis je criai, et criai, et forçai mes yeux à s'ouvrir.

Un autre rêve ?!

Je fixai le ciel de mon baldaquin, tellement en colère d'avoir cru que mon rêve était réel. Mais j'avais vraiment eu l'impression que ça l'était. C'était réel – de qui me moquai-je ?

C'était exactement ce que ressentait Sirius Black à mon égard.

Je ne voyais plus bien des larmes de colère et de tristesse coulaient de mes yeux, et mon esprit essayait désespérément de traiter les nouvelles informations. Je faisais la seule chose qui me faisait me sentir mieux.

Roulant hors de mon lit, je tombai sur le sol et trouvai mon journal sur la table de chevet. Sans même y penser, je tournai avec brutalité la première page et commençai à en arracher chaque page. Chaque page remplie de Sebastian et d'Anne, de mes sentiments pour Sirius, de chaque petit détail de ma vie que j'avais mis frivolement dans mon histoire.

Je n'avais pas besoin de cette histoire. Je n'avais pas besoin de quelque chose qui me rappelait que Sirius ne voudrait jamais être avec moi. Je ne voulais pas créer une fin heureuse pour Sebastian et Anne alors que je n'obtiendrai jamais la mienne.

Page après page, elles jonchaient le sol autour de moi.

« Ivy, arrête ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Je levai les yeux, surprise par la voix qui m'interrompait dans ma tâche.

Lily. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts alors qu'elle scrutait le sol qui se recouvrait de pages et de pages de parchemin. Elle m'observa ensuite un bon moment et remarqua mes joues mouillaient de larmes et mes yeux furieux.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » chuchota-t-elle, mais je n'avais pas envie de lui répondre.

Je continuai à arracher chaque page jusqu'à ce qu'on m'enlève le journal des mains. Je vis Lily le mettre hors de ma portée. Mes doigts se contractèrent.

« Je t'en prie, » essaya Lily de nouveau. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Je secouai la tête, j'avais la gorge trop serrée pour parler. Je ne pouvais pas raconter mes problèmes à Lily. Je l'avais juste dit à James – et je n'étais pas prête à en parler à quelqu'un d'autre.

« C'est ton histoire, » dit Lily, en regardant les pages déchirées. Elle commença à les ramasser pour en former une pile, et je savais qu'elle en captait quelques passages. « Pourquoi veux-tu la détruire. »

Je refusai encore de répondre.

Lily posa les pages ensemble et me lança un coup d'œil. « Cette histoire… ce n'est pas juste une histoire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je savais que je serai incapable de cacher la vérité à Lily. Elle était bien trop douée pour comprendre les choses. Je m'étais souvent demandée pourquoi elle ne savait pas que Sirius me plaisait.

Lentement, j'acquiesçai de la tête. « C'est à propos de Sirius, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mon cœur loupa un battement et la pièce me sembla instantanément plus chaude. J'eus du mal à prendre une respiration, puis me forçai à dire, « Pourquoi tu penses ça ? »

« J'avais des doutes sur le fait que tu l'aimes depuis un moment. » Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Mais je pensais que tu me le dirais si tu voulais que je le sache. Tu es tellement discrète que je savais que tu ne m'en parlerais jamais. »

D'abord James, et maintenant Lily ? Tout le monde était-il au courant sauf Sirius ?

« Je ne veux pas te donner de conseils ou autre, » continua Lily. « Mais, Ivy, il _est_ en train de te faire mal. Et personne ne devrait te faire ressentir ça. Ce n'est que Sirius Black, après tout. »

J'étouffai un sanglot et pris une profonde inspiration. Je ne pouvais pas faire face à ça maintenant. J'étais exténuée, blessée, et déprimée. « Je sais, » chuchotai-je.

Lily remit mon journal sur la table de chevet et je grimpai dans mon lit, serrant mes couvertures. J'avais besoin de dormir. J'avais besoin de me réveiller le lendemain et de réaliser que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve.


	91. Chapitre 91 : Rien !

**Chapitre 91 : Nothing**

Mes yeux refusèrent de s'ouvrir le lendemain matin. Je ne bougeai pas de mon lit alors que mes autres camarades commençaient à se réveiller à la place je les écoutai les yeux fermés.

Je ne voulais pas débuter une autre journée. Je ne voulais pas éprouver de chagrin encore et encore. Sans mentionner qu'en plus deux personnes de plus étaient au courant de mon secret et allaient scruter les moindres de mes mouvements.

« Ivy, c'est l'heure de se lever ! » J'entendis l'une de mes camarades me prévenir à travers la pièce. Je me retournai et me cachai sous les couvertures.

Les pas s'éloignèrent et je jetai un coup d'œil pour voir qui était encore là. C'était bien ma chance. Lily.

« Tu devras lui faire face un jour ou l'autre, » dit Lily d'un ton neutre en tirant mes draps.

Je gémis et m'allongeai sur le dos. « Il n'y a pas que ça. Je suis fatiguée et je n'ai pas envie de passer la journée comme ça. » Décidant que je n'allais pas me rendormir, je me levai lentement et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain.

Lily continua à me parler alors même qu'il y avait une porte entre nous. « Est-ce que tu as compris pourquoi Sirius te lançait ces regards ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils alors que je me peignai les cheveux. « Non. »

« Peut-être qu'il a des problèmes familiaux, » suggéra Lily, puis elle ajouta, « Bon, il a toujours de problèmes de famille, mais peut-être que quelque chose était si horrible qu'il ne sait pas comment gérer ça. »

« J'en sais rien, » répondis-je, et Lily n'ajouta rien d'autre après ça. Elle avait dû entendre le désespoir dans ma voix. Je n'avais pas de réponse, elle n'avait pas de réponse, et la seule personne qui connaissait la vérité était Sirius. Mais il n'en parlait pas. J'étais coincée.

Je descendis dans la salle commune dans un état comateux. C'était comme si je ne marchais pas vraiment. Je me contentai de suivre Lily descendre les marches, mon esprit délicieusement vide. Le manque de sommeil faisait taire mon esprit, et je faisais les choses sans vraiment réfléchir.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? », une voix forte et énervée perturba mon esprit endormi. Lily et moi nous arrêtâmes à quelques marches du bas de l'escalier pour écouter la conversation. Cela ne faisait aucun doute que c'était la voix de James.

« Rien ! » Et ça c'était Sirius.

James ne rigolait pas la veille au soir. Il allait vraiment se battre avec Sirius pour ça. Un sentiment de crainte me parcourut à la pensée que James pourrait tout raconter à Sirius. Et si James laissait échapper mon secret par accident ?

Ca semblait si facile. Je pouvais même imaginer la situation. 'Tu es de mauvaise humeur, tu embrasses n'importe quelle fille au hasard, alors qu'il y a un fille juste à côté de toi que tu n'as jamais remarqué et qui est amoureuse de toi.' Je frémis à cette pensée alors que mon cœur battait la chamade.

Je t'en prie James, ne dis pas un mot.

« Rien ? » une nouvelle voix s'ajouta dans la dispute. Remus. Pourquoi Remus prenait-il part à tout ça ? « Sirius, hier tu étais de tellement mauvaise humeur et déprimé que tu as embrassé quatre filles en une nuit. Quelque chose ne va pas. »

Il y eut un silence et je me penchai au coin de l'escalier pour voir Sirius assis dans le canapé les bras croisés. « Peut-être que j'aime bien ça. »

James se moqua. « Oh, ouais, parce que briser le cœur de quatre filles en une nuit est toujours dans le top de ma to do list. »

Sirius bondit du canapé et prit la direction du portrait. « Ecoutez, tout va bien. Je ne me sens juste pas très bien dernièrement. »

« Alors c'est pour ça que tu lances tous ces méchants regards à Ivy ? » attaqua Remus.

Je pus voir Sirius s'arrêter net. Il se tourna et dit calmement, « Je ne lui lance aucune sorte de regard. Je vous l'ai dit – c'est juste que je me sens pas très bien. C'est _rien_. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as contre elle ? » insista James.

Sirius roula des yeux. « Vous ne m'écoutez pas ? »

« Elle pense que tu la détestes, » balança Remus.

Je ne pouvais pas dire ce que pensait Sirius. Son visage se vida de toute expression. Il n'y avait plus aucune colère ou hostilité. Son visage était une toile vierge. « Vraiment ? » finit-il par demander, et je fus surprise par le changement dans le ton de sa voix.

« Ouais, » approuva Remus. « Elle ne le prend pas très bien. » J'étais reconnaissante que Remus ne s'étale pas d'avantage sur les raisons pour lesquelles cela me blessait. Tout ce que Sirius avait à savoir c'était que cela me blessait en tant qu'amie.

Sirius ne dit rien il se contenta de rester debout au même endroit, le visage toujours aussi impassible.

« Allons manger, » annonça James, entraînant le groupe en-dehors de la salle commune. Ils sortirent en laissant la pièce vide à l'exception de Lily et moi.

« Je pense qu'il se sent horrible, » parla immédiatement Lily alors que nous traversions la salle commune. « Tu as vu son air ? »

Je me mordis la lèvre, une habitude que je commençai à avoir. « Je ne sais pas, » répondis-je honnêtement.

Quand nous fîmes notre chemin jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor, je pus encore sentir ses yeux sur moi. Mais quand je jetai un œil dans sa direction, il n'y avait plus aucune lueur coléreuse dans ses yeux. Juste de la curiosité.


	92. Chapitre 92 : La réparation

**Chapitre 92 : La réparation**

Cela prit quelques jours pour que Sirius recommence à me parler. Je pouvais dire que l'hostilité et la colère étaient parties, mais il semblait toujours réticent à entamer une conversation.

Ça n'avait pas de sens. S'il n'était pas énervé contre moi, pourquoi avait-il du mal à me parler ? Et s'il savait comment j'avais ressenti tout ça, ne voudrait-il pas s'excuser ? »

Alors j'attendis.

La semaine s'écoula, et nous entamâmes le week-end. Ce qui signifiait que nous aurions plus de temps libre. Plus de discussions avec les Maraudeurs. Ce qui incluait Sirius.

Et bien sûr, ce fut bizarre. Le groupe était composé de deux personnes qui connaissait mon secret et nous scrutaient Sirius et moi avec attention, une personne qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait, et la personne qui était à l'origine de tout ça.

Sirius me regardait et j'essayais de ne pas lui retourner son regard. L'étrange silence se poursuivait.

« Eh, Lunard, est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider sur une dissert' ? » demanda soudainement James.

James fit discrètement signe à Remus. Même moi je compris ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. « Oh, bien sûr. Allons travailler à la bibliothèque. »

Ils se levèrent et James attrapa l'arrière de la cape de Peter alors qu'ils s'en allaient. « Allez Queudver, tu viens avec nous. »

Peter, qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait, commença à se plaindre. « Mais j'ai pas envie de travailler. Je ne sais même pas de quelle dissertation vous parlez. Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'aide ? » Ce fus tout ce que j'entendis avant qu'ils ne disparaissent derrière le portrait.

Je ne savais pas si je devais les détester ou non. D'un côté, ils essayaient de me faire une faveur. D'un autre côté, c'était encore plus bizarre. Maintenant, nous n'étions plus que tous les deux.

Alors nous nous fixâmes. Ça n'avait jamais était aussi bizarre avant. Il agissait toujours comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il savait toujours comment agir dans n'importe quelle situation.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Je détestai cette phrase. Oh, une minute, il était en train de me dire quelque chose. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en réalisant qu'il m'avait dit quelque chose à _moi_. Je pris une profonde inspiration et répondis, « Hum, ouais, je vais bien. »

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait penser que je ne t'aimais pas, » dit Sirius, en ne me lâchant pas du regard. « Parce que je ne pourrais jamais te haïr. J'étais juste très stressé. Tu sais, avec la fin de l'année et tout… tout ça. »

Il hésita sur la fin de sa phrase et je me demandai de quoi d'autre il voulait parler. « C'est bon. Ça m'a juste prise au dépourvu… » expliquai-je brièvement. C'était partiellement la vérité – j'avais été prise par surprise, mais surtout parce que cela m'avait énormément blessée.

Il ne comprendrait jamais combien cela m'avait blessée.

Il sembla remarquer que j'étais mal à l'aise car il ajouta, « Je suis sûr que j'ai fait une promesse il y a un moment que je dois encore tenir. Tu as ton journal avec toi ? »

Mon journal. Mon histoire. Cella que j'avais déchirée, reposait sur ma table de chevet en un millier de morceaux.

Je regrettai immédiatement la nuit où j'avais déchiré les pages. À quoi pensais-je ? C'était mon histoire – la seule bonne chose qui me tirait de toute cette épreuve et de tous ces tourments. Ça ne méritait pas d'être détruit.

« Hum, je reviens, » dis-je rapidement, et je me précipitai dans les escaliers.

La seule personne présente dans la chambre était Alice. Elle me regarda alors que je me ruai vers mon lit et rassemblai les pages de mon journal entre les couvertures de mon livre.

« Alice, tu peux m'aider ? » lui demandai-je. Elle s'approcha et jeta un regard curieux à mon journal. « Mets juste les pages dans l'ordre, » sollicitai-je.

Elle s'empara de la première page, celle qui annonçait 'SANS TITRE par Ivy E. Bennett' d'une écriture soignée, et je la plaçai contre la reliure du livre. « Reparo. » La page se rattacha elle-même au livre.

Plus qu'une centaine de pages à faire. Cela pris une quinzaine de minutes pour que mon journal retrouve son état d'origine. Et après avoir remercié Alice encore et encore, je redescendis dans la salle commune serrant mon journal contre moi.

Mais Sirius fut introuvable.

Je vérifiai dans toute la pièce (le canapé, le fauteuil, assis dans un coin avec une fille sur les genoux) mais il n'était nul part dans la salle commune. Cependant, les trois autres Maraudeurs étaient revenus de leur fausse visite à la bibliothèque.

Je me dirigeai lentement vers eux. « Hum, est-ce que vous avez vu Sirius ? » demandai-je en jetant un énième coup d'œil dans la pièce.

James me sourit. « Il nous a dit de te dire qu'il avait oublié qu'il avait une retenue avec McGonagall ce soir. Et puis il a ajouté que vous devriez repousser ça. » Comment pouvait-on oublier une retenue ? Bien sûr, étant Sirius, ce n'était probablement pas si dur. « Maintenant, notre question est, qu'est ce que vous devez repousser exactement ? » Et pour couronner le tout, il me jeta un regard suggestif.

Peter avait l'air confus alors que Remus essayait de garder un air ferme.

« Sirius m'avait promis de m'aider avec mon histoire- »

« Oh, il a promis ? » taquina James.

Et voilà pourquoi je commençai à regretter d'avoir tout raconter à James. Remus me lança un regard d'excuse, mais ça ne m'aidait pas.

« Va ennuyer Lily, James, » marmonnai-je, en posant mon journal en face de moi.

Je surpris Remus et Peter à sourire alors que James se renfrognai et me tirai la langue, exactement comme le gamin qu'il était.


	93. Chapitre 93 : Les frères

**Chapitre 93 : Les frères**

Je passais les trois semaines suivantes à la bibliothèque pour étudier et travailler sur tous les devoirs qui semblaient s'empiler au fur et à mesure. Je n'avais même pas assez de temps pour écrire, me relaxer ou m'amuser.

Au moins, je n'avais plus à supporter le stress de Sirius en plus. Il me parlait de nouveau comme il le faisait toujours, enfin quand nous avions le temps. Mais désormais, il semblait que nous ne serions jamais capable d'être tous les deux pour travailler sur mon histoire.

Mon histoire.

J'avais tellement de choses à écrire – mais pas de temps pour l'ajouter dans mon journal. Pour l'instant, j'avais seulement l'histoire planifiée dans ma tête. Cela avait à voir avec Sirius comme d'habitude, mais à la place des regards mauvais qu'aurait lancé Sebastian à Anne, j'avais choisi de les faire se disputer. Je ne voulais pas que ce soit si évident. Sebastian réaliserait que la dispute était ridicule et puis, finalement, ils se mettraient ensemble.

Ils avaient besoin d'une fin heureuse.

Le soleil était déjà couché alors que je me dirigeai vers la tour Gryffondor. Quand j'arrivai au septième étage, mon épaule commença à me faire mal alors qu'elle supportait tout le poids des livres. Avec un soupir, je m'arrêtai et m'adossai au mur pour reprendre mon souffle.

« Vous avez l'air fatigué, » dit un portrait derrière moi. Je me tournai et découvris une femme d'âge moyen, vêtue d'une longue robe victorienne.

« Juste les études, » répliquai-je en me retournant.

Je sursautai quand je vis Remus en face de moi. « Désolé, je t'ai fait peur ? » demanda-t-il en me prenant par surprise. « Ça arrive toujours autour de la pleine lune. »

« Quand est-ce ? » interrogeai-je. J'avais souvent pensé à garder un œil sur la pleine lune, mais je pouvais habituellement dire quand Remus semblait plus fatigué et de mauvaise humeur. Et il était comme ça ces derniers jours.

Il hésita et se détourna en se dirigeant vers la salle commune. Je le suivis immédiatement. « Cette nuit, » pus-je l'entendre marmonner distinctement.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Est-ce que tu ne devrais pas te préparer ou quelque chose comme ça ? » demandai-je.

Il soupira. « Quelque chose est arrivé. » Il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et se tourna vers moi. « Sirius est très énervé. »

« Quoi ? » demandai-je encore. Que s'était-il passé avec Sirius. Quelque chose s'était-il passé entre les Maraudeurs ? Ou quelque chose d'entièrement différent ? Je pris une profonde inspiration et écoutai Remus.

« Comme tu le sais sans doute, la famille de Sirius est… et bien… » il balbutia. J'hochai la tête pour lui montrer que je comprenais. Je savais pourquoi Sirius restait chez les Potter. « Et, maintenant, son frère est _impliqué_. »

Oh, non. « Comment le prend Sirius ? »

« Il prétend que ce n'est rien. Mais ça le déchire de l'intérieur. Il veut qu'on le laisse seul tout le temps et je ne sais pas s'il sera d'accord pour ce soir. » Remus semblait très inquiet.

« De quelle façon as-tu besoin de lui ? » questionnai-je.

Remus fit une pause, puis il répondit, « Je pense que James et Peter peuvent s'en sortir, mais et si ce n'est pas le cas ? Et si quelque chose arrive, Ivy ? Je ne pourrais pas le supporter… »

« Remus ! » je dus crier pour le sortir de ses lamentations. Il s'arrêta et me regarda comme si ce que j'allais dire n'avait aucune importance. « Ça ira bien. Si tu veux, je peux parler à Sirius. »

Il en débattit intérieurement. Je voyais la dispute qui faisait rage dans sa tête. Il savait que je pouvais peut-être ramener Sirius, mais il ne voulait pas que je sois blessée à nouveau. « Je ne veux pas que tu- »

Je l'arrêtai. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. C'est de toi qu'on parle. » Je continuai à marcher jusqu'à la salle commune. Je souhaitais juste en faire plus. James, Sirius et Peter aidaient Remus toutes les nuits de pleine lune pendant que je restais à l'école, observant par les fenêtres et attendant leur retour.

« Je sais ce que tu penses, » dit Remus alors que nous approchions du portrait.

Je donnai le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et entrai dans la salle commune. « Quoi ? » je ne pouvais pas être si facile à lire.

« Tu penses que tu aimerais en faire plus pour moi. » Je dus lever les yeux au ciel. « Tu m'attends toujours et tu restes à l'infirmerie toute la nuit avec moi. Honnêtement, c'est bien assez. Ne pense jamais que tu n'en fais pas assez. »

Je me mordis inconsciemment la lèvre. « Je vais parler à Sirius. »

Il essaya de sourire mais je savais qu'il était vraiment fatigué. « Merci Ivy. »

Sirius était assis dans un coin de la salle commune, les yeux fixés sur son manuel. C'était le premier signe qui m'indiquait que quelque chose allait mal. Il était en train d'étudier.

Lentement, je m'approchai et m'installai sur une chaise près de lui. « Tu es vraiment en train d'étudier ? » demandai-je en plaisantant.

Il me lança un coup d'œil et rit faiblement. « Ouais, les ASPICS sont à venir et tout. »

« J'ai entendu pour ton frère. »

Sirius se raidit visiblement et il essaya de garder un air impassible, mais je pus voir un éclair de souffrance traverser son regard. « Ah bon ? » Sa voix était encore étonnamment forte.

« Écoute. » Il leva les yeux. Ces derniers me choquèrent. Ils étaient si expressifs – remplis de souffrance et de tristesse. « Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi, mais Remus a vraiment besoin de toi cette nuit. » Je savais que Sirius voulait en discuter avec moi, mais il ne dit pas un mot. Il avait l'air trop fatigué pour en parler. « Et, n'oublie pas, il est aussi ton frère. Tu ne peux pas l'oublier. »

« Je sais, » dit Sirius. « J'ai juste – Je veux pas – Je n'ai pas envie de bouger. »

Je savais que Remus nous regardait. « Même pour Remus ? »

Je pouvais dire que Sirius avait vraiment envie d'aider Remus, mais la douleur était trop forte pour qu'il puisse la supporter. « Je ne serai pas en mesure de l'aider. »

« Juste être présent lui suffira, Sirius, » dis-je doucement.

Il soupira, regarda par-dessus moi où attendait Remus. « Ils sont comme mes frères, tu sais. James, Peter, Remus… tous les trois, » avoua-t-il. « Et je ne veux pas les laisser tomber. Pas comme... Regulus. » Il reposa ses yeux sur moi et je sus qu'il avait pris sa décision.

Je lui lançai un sourire rassurant alors qu'il se levait pour rejoindre les trois autres maraudeurs qui l'attendaient.


	94. Chapitre 94 : Les cuisines

Hello à tous,

Pour votre information la mise à jour des chapitres se fera désormais le dimanche.

En effet, j'ai retrouvé un travail et n'aurai donc plus le temps de le faire le lundi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 95 : Les cuisines**

Je me ruai à l'infirmerie pour voir Remus dès que j'aperçus des silhouettes familières traversaient le parc. J'étais plus inquiète que d'habitude. Et si quelque chose avait mal tourné…?

Mais il allait bien, juste une coupure au bras et rien d'autre. Je restai tendue pendant un moment, mais Remus m'assura qu'il allait vraiment bien. Je tournai alors mon attention vers Sirius il avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux – aider Remus avait définitivement été une bonne chose.

Le matin suivant fut normal, excepté que Mary ne se sentait pas très bien. Heureusement, ce n'était pas un weekend de sortie à Prés-au-Lard donc elle ne manquerait pas grand chose. Tous les septièmes années utilisaient leur weekend libre pour étudier de toute façon et j'étais un peu envieuse qu'elle fasse une pause.

Les heures s'écoulèrent très lentement. J'avais commencé à recenser tous les élèves qui étaient en train de jouer dehors dans la neige, vérifiant que le Lac Noir était bien gelé et s'amusant autour sans se soucier du reste du monde. Ce n'était pas juste que nous ne puissions pas partager le même plaisir.

Nous étions à la bibliothèque – Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Alice et moi – tous travaillant sur les dissertations qui nous avaient été assignées et qui étaient pour la semaine suivante. Bon, quelques uns travaillaient. Sirius était adossé au dossier de sa chaise, regardant par la fenêtre. Peter avait l'air d'être sur le point de s'endormir. James était distrait par la proximité de Lily et ne pouvait s'empêcher de la contempler. Même Alice avait l'air ennuyé par tout ça.

Seuls Remus, Lily et moi travaillions réellement. Je devais reconnaître une chose à Lily elle savait savamment ignorer le regard de James sur elle.

Mais pour être honnête, j'étais moi aussi à la traîne. Mes yeux n'arrivaient plus à faire le point sur les caractères imprimés de mon livre. En plus, observer les autres était beaucoup plus intéressant que la théorie de métamorphoser des objets.

Le dîner arriva enfin et nous nous dépêchâmes tous de sortir de la bibliothèque, loin du stress de nos devoirs. J'avais décidé que, quand je reviendrai dans la salle commune, je n'étudierai pas car j'en avais assez. J'avais vraiment besoin d'une pause.

Et ce soir-là dans la salle commune, le fauteuil en face de la cheminée était libre.

Je n'avais jamais pu m'asseoir dans ce fauteuil en sept ans. Non, un Maraudeur y était toujours installé, ou un quel qu'autre élève. Il était miraculeusement libre. Je m'y dirigerai aussitôt, fermai les yeux et m'y laissai tomber avec abandon.

Mes inquiétudes disparurent à l'instant où je posais mes fesses dans le fauteuil. Pas d'examens, pas de dissertations, pas de devoirs, rien ne m'inquiétait. Je perdis la notion du temps, et quand je rouvris les yeux il faisait beaucoup plus sombre à l'extérieur et le feu était en train de mourir.

« Ivy ? »

Je levai la tête vers Mary qui se tenait devant moi, une couverture autour des épaules. Elle frissonna et serra un peu plus la couverture autour d'elle. « J'ai raté les repas d'aujourd'hui et je me demandai si tu savais où se trouvaient les cuisines, » dit doucement Mary.

J'étais extrêmement curieuse. Pourquoi Mary me demandait-elle ça alors qu'il y avait les Maraudeurs ? « Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » l'interrogeai-je, le ton clairement confus.

Mary renifla. « Hum, et bien tu es amie avec eux, » Elle pointa du menton l'endroit où ils se tenaient tous les quatre en train de parler, « et je pensais que tu saurais. Je veux dire, je ne connais pas assez bien James, Peter ou Remus pour leur demander de m'accompagner aux cuisines, et avec Sirius, ce serait vraiment bizarre. »

Je ne pouvais le lui reprocher. Et puis quel mal y avait-il à montrer les cuisines à Mary ? Elle n'en parlerait à personne. Et elle n'avait pas mangé de la journée – elle avait besoin de manger quelque chose. Quelle sorte d'amie je serai si je la laissais s'affamer ? « Bien sûr, je vais te montrer où sont les cuisines, » annonçai-je en me levant après avoir lutté pour me redresser.

Alors que nous traversions la salle commune vers la sortie, je remarquai que Mary avait encore son pyjama. « Tu te sens mieux ? » la questionnai-je.

Elle hocha légèrement la tête. « Ca m'a pris la journée entière pour trouver l'énergie de sortir de mon lit. Mais la faim devenait un vrai problème et je savais qu'il faudrait que je le fasse tôt ou tard. » Rit-elle faiblement.

Nous descendîmes dans le Grand Hall d'où les couloirs menant aux cahots et aux salles de classes de Potions partaient. Je détestais y descendre. L'atmosphère me rendait nauséeuse, mais je l'ignorai et tournai dans le couloir où il y avait le tableau de la coupe de fruits.

Je regardai Mary qui avait l'air très pale et nerveuse. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » chuchotai-je. Je frémis en sentant le froid et la façon dont nos pas résonnaient dans les couloirs de pierres.

« C'est juste – j'aime pas descendre… ici, » frissonna-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des regards nerveux aux alentours.

Il y avait des torches aux murs, mais je sortis ma baguette et lançai un Lumos, éclairant un peu plus le couloir. Je me sentis légèrement mieux alors que je pouvais voir loin devant moi. Pas d'ombres ou d'endroits sombres où se cacher…

Où était le tableau à la coupe de fruits ?

« Ivy, quelqu'un nous suit, » entendis-je Mary dire derrière moi. Elle serra mon épaule pour chercher du réconfort, et je me retournai inondant le couloir de lumière.

Il y avait trois Serpentard qui nous suivaient, ils se rendaient surement à leur salle commune. Je poussai un soupir tremblant et obligeai mes pieds à continuer de marcher. C'était juste des élèves. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

« Eh, Black, c'est pas la fille qui tourne autour de ton frère ? »

Je me glaçai, et je n'osai même pas respirer. Les pas se rapprochèrent. Mary gémit à côté de moi. Soudain, les pas s'arrêtèrent et je sentis une personne debout juste à côté de moi. Mais je ne pouvais même pas tourner la tête.

« Je crois que si. »

Sa voix ressemblait à celle de Sirius, excepté qu'elle faisait courir un frisson bien différent le long de mon échine. Elle me donnait envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Mais mes pieds étaient cloués au sol et Mary se cramponnait toujours à moi.

J'étais coincée.


End file.
